I'm Stuck in a House Full of Girls!
by hellfire15
Summary: A Lucario gets forced to live as a working student at his father's friend's house at Alkia, little did he know that he will be staying at a house full of female eevee evolutions. Your story full of Anthro, Action, Comedy, Drama, Ecchi, and Harem goodness.
1. I'm Stuck in a House full of Girls!

**Anthro, Comedy, Action, Violence, Ecchi...****. Rated T for teen. Sorry for my bad english and grammar lulz...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**I'm stuck in a house full of girls?!**

* * *

"_Son, I want you to study at Alkia."  
_

"_What? But isn't that place far from the Sinnoh region, pops?"_

"_I know, but Alkia is the one of the few universities that is world famous for its excellence at battles. Isn't that all of us fighting-types want? Battles?"_

"_I know that pop, but this is just sudden for me, can't I think about this first?"_

"_No, there's only a week left before classes start again."_

"_Are there any relatives staying at Alkia? Come on, I can't live there all by myself."_

"_Unfortunately, no."_

"_What?! I'm going to be all alone out there!"_

"_That's why I already planned this beforehand. You will be a working student there."_

"_Eh? You can't do that!"_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Ah… Yes, I can. I already contacted a good friend of mine, and he's willing to let you stay at his home."_

"_There's probably a condition to it."_

"_Of course. But first, tell me, what are your specialties other than fighting son?"_

"_Uhh… Cleaning and cooking, laundry... in short all of the household chores I've been doing all by myself?"_

"_Good, because you will work there as a housekeeper, cook, maid, or butler, whatever you call that. And I expect you not to slack off." _

"… _But."_

"_No buts, I already bought your ticket, and there's only a half an hour left before the train leaves…"_

"_But I still haven't packed yet!"_

"_No need to worry about that, I've already packed all your things for you, they're beside the door."_

"…_Thanks, Pop."_

"_Why so glum? You should be happy your old man was able to get you to Alkia."_

"… _I know, thanks Pop."_

"_Oh, here's the address of his home once you get there. Don't lose it or else, you'll get stranded there, okay?"_

"_I know I know… Guess, this is goodbye…"_

"_Heh… yeah, for now… I'll be checking on you once in a while, so you better show me some good grades."_

"_Sure thing pops… Love you…"_

"_Love you too son…"_

* * *

A bright sunlight welcomed the passengers, who were now leaving the Sinnoh-Alkia train, eager to enroll at the prestigious Alkia University, one of the world's best fighting schools.

As our protagonist is busy moving with the rather huge crowd with the unpleasant heat making things much more uncomfortable to a steel-type like him.

"Finally!" He gasped for air after finally separating from the crowd. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and inspected his surroundings.

Alkia is pretty much different, there weren't any bushes, shrubs, flowers, or even dirt on the clean, paved ground, as well as the scarcity of trees, a complete opposite back at home.

"Now where's that map Pops gave to me." He said to himself and rummaged through his luggage and took out a piece of paper.

"Here it is… HEY!" He was about to scan the map when a sudden gust of wind blew it right off his hands.

"This can't be happening…I'm not going to let myself get stranded in a place like this." He gritted his teeth and chased after the flying piece of paper that may save him his life as well as the embarrassment.

He leapt on top of the walls of nearby buildings and gave pursuit, jumping from roof to roof while trying to reach for that elusive map. Running and jumping was easy for him, if it weren't for his heavy luggage wearing him down so quickly.

"Damn it, I can't stop now…" He said to himself and began to dash faster than ever, using all of his energy to give him that quick burst of energy he needed to finally grasp that map.

At the edge of the roof, he leapt and stretched his hand as far as he could, barely catching that map by his two fingers.

He smiled proudly for his efforts, but unfortunately for him, that smile turned to fright as he was now at a long distance from the ground as gravity pulled him down.

"Move out of the way!" He shouted as he noticed someone directly below him who was clueless on what was happening.

When the person heard and looked up… BLAM!

"Ow…Ow…Ow…" He said to himself while holding his head with his hand where he could feel his head was literally vibrating after that impact. He first examined his hand where he used to catch that letter, fortunately, it was still there, a little crumpled, but okay.

Unfortunately, he realized he just fell on top of someone, worse, he didn't even know who that is. He examined the person; it had long diamond-shaped ears, long blue hair on its sides as well as covering its forehead, wearing a sailor-like uniform and a mini-skirt. There, he realized it was a girl, but now the real problem is that she was still out cold.

"Hey, hey, are you all right?" He began to shake her shoulders which was followed with a weak moan and a sign of relief. He stared closely at her face as her eyes slowly opened, showing her deep sapphire eyes.

Then time suddenly stopped between the two of them as their eyes locked with each other. It took a moment before the girl looked below and opened her mouth in shock as he followed suit.

Unknowingly, he was sitting on top of her, his body resting on her hips with his hands on her shoulders. There, he also realized that his hands were feeling cold and shaky.

"AHH! I'm sorry! It was an accident Miss!" He quickly moved away from her and fell to his butt, shocked by what he had just done. The girl slowly stood up and grasped her shoulders tightly, also shocked over what just happened while he braced himself on what was going to happen to him next.

Tears were about to form from her eyes as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth and slowly stood up as rage fueled up her mind.

'This is the first time a boy got this close to me…' She said in her thoughts, and stared at the boy's face, and was ready to beat this guy to a pulp, as a blue aura was enveloping her body.

Suddenly, all of that rage and aura disappeared when their eyes met again, his ruby eyes with her deep sapphire eyes. She stepped backwards a bit, but felt something on her feet.

"…Hey, this is my address." She said upon inspecting the crumpled map and looked at a red-marked area with "Eevee Residence" written beside it.

"…Eh, you live there?" He quickly stood up and moved towards the girl, unknowingly forgetting the whole incident.

"Yes I am, but why is my home's address marked and written in red?" She questioned the man.

"Uh… well, you see, my dad said that I go to this address since this is the place where I'll be staying and-"

"Staying… you mean that you are the new butler my father's been talking about?" She asked in a surprised manner.

"…Yes, I think so."

"Wow… I didn't expect our first meeting would be like this…" She slowly said.

"Oh about what happened, I'm sorry, truly I am. Please forgive me miss." He quickly remembered it again and knelt down in front of her, asking for her forgiveness.

"It's okay… Really… And please don't call me Miss… I have a name you know, and it's Gloria, I'm a Glaceon. How about you?" She introduced herself and reached out a hand.

"My name…. its Lucas, I'm a Lucario." He stood up and shook her hand and smiled.

"So… do you want to go back to my house with me? I'll introduce you to my sisters. They say they were overjoyed when father hired a butler for us." She smiled at him and proceeded towards the direction to your home.

"…Sisters?" Lucas was just stunned upon hearing that… He's going to stay in a house full of girls? Dad didn't mention anything about that.

"Hmm? Is something bothering you?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"No, not at all. Lead the way Miss- I mean Gloria." He faked a smile at her while she suddenly blushed and looked away.

'Oh my… he's so cute…'

* * *

At the gate of her home…

"I'm home… And guess who I brought along with me!" Gloria shouted upon entering, which was Lucas is afraid of. Soon loud footsteps were heard coming from the house.

"Is it the new butler?"

"Finally, all of my chores are through!"

Soon, five figures began approaching in as the Lucario examined them closely.

The first had a long bright yellow fur surrounding her neck as well as a long matching hair waving at her back, she had red skin color and dark ruby eyes. She was wearing a white shirt hugging her hourglass shaped body and her rather large chest along with a short pants that only covered up to her thighs.

The second had fin-like features on her face, which was of ocean blue in color with the rest of her body, she had deep sapphire eyes similar with Gloria's and dark blue curvy hair that made her look like a mermaid. She's a little shorter than the Flareon, but the two had almost the same body features, while sporting a black shirt that only covered above her abdomen but her tight jeans covered her legs.

The Leafeon was a bit thinner and shorter than the two, she had a curled leaf at her forehead, emerald hair that reached only up to her neck, dark auburn eyes, and a bright beige skin color. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse along with a tight jeans that covered up to above her knees.

Finally, the Umbreon who was shorter than the three, who looked like the youngest too. She had big ruby eyes, a black skin color with a few yellow ring features at her wrist, ankle, and the tip of her long ears, and was wearing a yellow dress covering up to her knees.

"Lucas, I want you to meet my sisters, Flannery, Vanessa, Lily and Umber." Gloria introduced them starting from the Flareon, Vaporeon, Leafeon and Umbreon.

'Wow… a family of eevee evolutions, and they're all females…'

"Uhh… My name is Lucas, Nice to meet you all." Lucas simply bowed down, and immediately he could hear whispers from each of them.

"Aren't butlers old geezers?"

"Shh… He might hear you…"

"But isn't he a bit too young?"

But they didn't know that Lucarios like him with a heightened sense of hearing could hear them clearly, but only sighed by the obvious doubts about him.

"Hey… Can you cook good food?" Suddenly, Flannery asked Lucas.

"…Uh, sure… I can cook delicious food alright."

"Whoopee! No more of those yucky foods that Esper always makes us eat!" Flannery jumped with joy.

"Oh yeah, where's Esper?" Gloria asked her, but she was immediately answered by a floating metal tray enveloped with bright purple energy from above and slammed directly on the Flareon's head.

"OW!" Flannery cried in pain as she grasped her now aching head and knelt down while Lucas noticed a tall figure walking towards them.

"Greetings, my name is Esper, I'm the eldest and I assume you already met my sisters." The Espeon calmly introduced herself while paying no heed to Flannery's pain. The Espeon had a small red gem on her forehead, that deep purple eyes and bright purple fur, and was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt and jeans with a sky-blue apron.

"Dammit Sis! Why do you always do that?"

"If my cooking is bad, why don't you cook for us next time?"

"No need, the butler can cook for us something we could call FOOD!"

The two continued to argue with each other, while ignoring the visitor and their manners.

"Are those two always like that?" Lucas whispered to Gloria.

"Most of the time… But you'll get used to it." Gloria answered with a smile.

* * *

"Well, this is your room, if you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone, so I'll come bother you later okay?" Gloria said before leaving Lucas' new room.

Immediately, he placed his luggage at his table and took out a cellphone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Dammit Dad, you didn't tell me I had to stay in a house full of girls?!"

"Eh? I thought you'd be overjoyed."

"…Now why would I be overjoyed?"

"Hey, my friend has a good selection of hot girls, you've met them by now right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"So… Have you chosen somebody you like yet?"

"So the reason you sent me here?... so I could get a girlfriend?"

"That's only one of the many reasons son. I promise you, you'll be in heaven there, gotta go now. Bye!"

*pew*

Sighing, he threw the cell phone on the bed and laid down on the bed, this will be a very challenging day and beyond for him.

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Lucas' days of trouble, mayhem, and girls has just began. Will he be able to survive in this household?**

**Stay tuned…**


	2. A Very Perverted Friend

"And here is the kitchen. Here is where we keep our utensils…"

Lucas' first day continues as being guided accordingly by the eldest of the Eevee sisters, Esper. Covering everything he needs to know, from the duties he should do like cleaning, laundry, cooking etc. and where the equipments he needs for a particular job.

"And that's basically everything you need to know. Whew…" Esper wiped off the sweat from her forehead, it was a long course showing each room and what specific thing needs to be done regularly, but she smiled towards the Lucario who seemed not to be overwhelmed by the tasks he was about to do everyday.

"I thought you would be freaked out, but you don't even seem to flinch, Lucas?" She raised a question.

"Nah… I'm kinda used in plenty of chores back at home, since I'm the only responsible member in my family." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh? So you done all household chores by yourself?"

"Yep, pretty much everything."

"Wow, that's impressive from a very young Lucario like you." She said and pat his head, which was very unusual and sudden for him.

"If only the rest of my sisters were as hardworking as you, I could relax more often. It's hard enough to get Flannery moving her butt." The Espeon said and stretched out her arms as the two shared a chuckle.

"Tell me about it, the only thing I could relax was exercising, you know us fighting-types, we just can't stay still, so I don't complain by the load I'm having."

"But don't you get tired by the continuous work you're doing everyday?"

"Well yeah, and since school will start soon, I wonder how I'll manage my time."

"Oh… so you're a working student, I thought you will be a full-time butler."

"That's my dad's idea anyway, making me independent at such a young age. I really can't understand what's going on with his mind."

"I see… if that's the case, I'll help with whatever way I can, alright?"

"Hey, thanks…" Lucas said, appreciating what she had just said.

"Oh yeah, we're going to enroll a while later, would you like to come with us?" Esper gave him an offer while raising a hand towards him.

"Sure… I'll be happy too." Lucas immediately accepted the offer and shook her hand. The two shared a smile until…

The sliding door of the kitchen opened, revealing the Vaporeon sister.

"Oh my, my sis… You're already moving in with that guy, isn't it about time you get a boyfriend?" Vanessa smiled devilishly and teased the Espeon. Upon hearing that, their hands immediately let go while Esper immediately controlled a nearby dish with her psychic energy and threw it towards Vanessa's face, clearly not amused at all by her teasing.

"Whoops, too slow sis!" Vanessa quickly ducked out of the flying tray making it miss and retreated while laughing loudly.

"…Sigh, little sisters these days, always up to no good." Esper sighed.

----------------------

The Eevee sisters left home to enroll at the prestigious Alkia University with their new friend or a butler tagging along with the ride.

"Hey hon, since you're new here, why don't you let Flannery be your guide so you won't get lost, hmm?" The Flareon quickly went to Lucas' side and rested an arm over his shoulders.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Unfortunately, the Lucario shrieked out by the sudden, uncomfortable warmth on his shoulders and quickly removed himself from Flannery, stunning her and everyone else by his reaction.

"Hey, what's wrong? Am I too hot for you?" Flannery began teasing the boy while licking her lips, unfortunately for her; he seemed to ignore her and continued to rub his painful shoulders, which irritated her a bit.

"Don't you know that steel types are allergic to fire types like you?" Suddenly, the Leafeon replied.

This surprised everyone… well except for Lucas that is who doesn't know why everyone else is surprised. Lily, the Leafeon was usually quiet and doesn't talk much.

"Hey, she finally talks! I wonder why though… maybe because you have a thing for our steel-type friend over here?" Vanessa began to tease her as she went closer to her and rubbed her emerald hair roughly.

"…No, steel types like him aren't even worthy for my type." The Leafeon gave Lucas an eerie glance before looking back, surprising everyone more especially the Lucario.

"Ouch, you really are harsh, aren't you Lily?" Vanessa wasn't too surprised and continued to rub her hair continuously while she didn't mind.

"Of course." She flatly said.

"Is she really like that? Or does she really doesn't like my company?" Lucas leaned to the Glaceon's ear and whispered.

"Nah… She's always like that; she despises boys and seems to be serious all the time. Don't worry about it." Gloria happily replied and gave him a friendly smack at the back which was rather chilly for him.

"Well, here we are. Alkia University." Gloria said as the group stopped by the gates of the school. She pointed towards the arch above the gate as Lucas stared at the logo of the school showing silhouettes of two pokemon duking it out with each other that made him pretty much excited to see the inside of the school.

As the group entered the school premises, they were all welcomed by a sudden stampede of pokemon from the school grounds, all of them boys obviously.

"Woot! The Eevee sisters are here!"

"You guys are sure sexy as ever."

"Can I go out with any of you guys please?"

And plenty more flirtatious comments made by the crowd of fanboys. Both Flannery and Vanessa seemed to enjoy their popularity, waving to the wave and giving sexy poses which made the fanboys roar in excitement while some fainted with over joy.

"So you guys are really famous here?" Lucas whispered to Gloria.

"Yeah, can't really explain it well but this is getting kinda ridiculous for me…" Gloria sighed.

"Hey, why is there a Lucario with you?" A pokemon managed to notice the Lucario who was shocked upon hearing that statement.

"Hey yeah, you're right. Beat it kid! You're ruining the picture!" Another pokemon said who was holding a camera while waving to the kid to move away.

"Huh?" Lucario looked surprised as the attention was now on him. A moment of silence ensued before the whole crowd roared again and came up with insults, complaints, etc.

"Hey, no fair! I've been an Eevee fanboy for two whole years, and this…I-don't-know-his-name-yet boy suddenly appears next to my Gloria?!" A pokemon shrieked out and gripped the fur and pulls it off while shouting continuously.

"Why do I feel that everyone hates me now?" Lucas said to the ice-type while bracing himself to whatever may happen next to him.

"Hey! Don't you guys have better things to do? This is getting old seriously!" Suddenly a loud voice silenced everyone who now focused their vision to the eldest of the Eevee sisters.

"We're very sorry Ma'am! We won't bother any of you again!" Immediately, all the fanboys bowed down in sequence while scattering away from the group.

"Whoa, Esper is kinda scary when she gets mad." The steel-type said.

"Everyone in the school loves and fears my eldest sister at the time. You seriously don't want to make her angry." The Glaceon replied as the two stared at the Espeon who was looking rather serious.

"Like they'll ever listen…" Esper said while sighing.

"Hey, there's still one guy standing there... and seems he's approaching us." Lucas pointed to a huge rounded pokemon as it skipped towards the group.

"Hey Lee! Long time no see!" Gloria suddenly called out as the pokemon came into view. It looked like a huge balloon for a body, and brightly pink. It had a goofy looking hair with dotted clueless eyes with a huge tongue sticking out of its mouth and was waving towards the group.

"Good to see you again, my lovely maidens." The huge blob pokemon known as a Lickylicky bowed down formally to the girls.

"Sup…" Suddenly Lily approached Lee, and after a moment of silence between the two, they suddenly hit their elbows together, clap once, then connected fists and raised them together and finally, a body-to-body contact, showing their signature handshake to the surprised Lucario.

"I thought Lily doesn't like guys?" He obviously asked.

"Except for him, Lee has been our childhood friend and the only guy Lily is comfortable with, can't remember why though."

"Ohh…"

"May I escort you beautiful ladies inside the school?" The Lickylicky bowed down again and raised his hands towards the school doors.

"Lee, kind and formal as always. We can't reject to that offer, now can we, girls?" Vanessa said with a chuckle as the group proceeded inside with their friend, Lee at their side.

Lucario moved slowly behind the group, feeling more isolated thanks to Lee's addition to the group. As they continued to the hallway inside the school, Lucas noticed the pink blob pokemon is moving more and more slowly until he was now beside him.

"So who's your girlfriend here?" Lee got close and leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Eh?" Lucas was surprised.

"Come on now, don't be shy, I'm not like those low-life fanboys. The name's Lee by the way." The Lickylicky smiled and stuck out his tongue and raised a hand.

"Oh, my name's Lucas… and neither of them is my girlfriend." Lucas shook hands with a newfound companion.

"What?" Lee looked surprised by that answer.

"Well… it's a long story really… And I doubt it will be interesting for you…" Lucas said while raising his hands to the back of his head.

"Try me." Lee said with a smirk.

---------------------------

Meanwhile, after that rather long and tiring process in enrolling…

"Amazing, so you get to stay with the hottest girls in school while working as their butler?! That must be heaven for you." Lickylicky seemed to be more interested than he thought he would.

"I still don't know about that, it's my first day at their house, so I don't know yet."

"Bah, don't be silly, have you checked each of them out yet? Their bodies are so perfect, those sexy curves, that gorgeous hips, that moist and fragrant lips, those racks?" Lickylicky portrayed the features of a woman weirdly while grasping his chest as if they're boobs while continuing to make Lucas more uncomfortable and embarrassed than he is now, corrupting his mind with naughty images of each Eevee sister.

"Yeah…" Lucas unknowingly made a smile which was followed by a blush.

"I already like you, my boy." Lickylicky proudly said and gave him hard whacks at the back.

"And lucky for you, since you're living inside their home, you may be able to see them in their pajamas, undies!"

"Uh…I think you're going a bit overboard there…"

"Oh wait… the best part of them all…" Lickylicky silenced him and whispered to his ear, as Lucario was focused on what he was going to say next.

"…Naked."

That statement clearly made Lucas's head turn hot and red.

"So Lee, having any fun corrupting our friend here?" The Flareon asked the pink blob pokemon as Lee made a goofy smile and laughing a bit while Lucario was looking away in embarrassment.

_To be continued…_

---------------------------------------------

**Lucas met an unusual, and perverted friend known as Lee the Lickylicky who seemed to be the only boy besides our Lucario friend here to be close with the famous Eevee sisters.**

**Will our Lickylicky continue to corrupt his mind with naughty thoughts and imaginations? Who knows?**


	3. The Iron Chef

-------------------------------------

Back at the Eevee Residence… As the sun is setting in at the Alkia region. We find Lucas at the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner. Esper wanted to help preparing the meal, he did manage to cook all by himself since her other sisters were so persistent.

Well, here's what really happened:

_In the living room, as Flannery and Vanessa were watching TV together._

"_It's almost dinner time. Wonder what's dinner gonna be?" Flannery asked her seatmate after staring at the wall clock._

"_I really hope it wouldn't be Esper's dreaded fish stew, I hate that stuff! Fish bones everywhere!" Vanessa replied as the two giggled together._

"_I heard that, but thanks to you guys, I know what I'll be making today." Suddenly, they heard their eldest sister leaning against the wall, smiling devilishly and was wearing an apron and a serving spoon at her crossed hands._

"_NO! That's not fair! You're using Psychic to remove all the fish bones so easily while we have to work removing them one by one!" Flannery complained and stood up._

"_Wait a minute…" Vanessa smiled as she thought of a wonderful idea._

"_What is it?"_

"_Shouldn't we let our new butler cook for dinner?" Vanessa said, as the two stared at each other and made wide grins on their faces._

"_Yeah!"_

"_No! I want to cook!" Esper quickly disliked their ideas._

"_Come on sis, this is the reason why Dad hired a butler." Flannery said as she went and leaned on Esper's shoulder with her arm._

"_Yeah, it must be tiring, cooking for us everyday, right?" Vanessa said as she went and leaned on the other shoulder._

"_But…" Esper tried to say something but Flannery quickly silenced her mouth with her finger._

"_Stress can make a person look old you know? That's why we girls need to relax once in a while." Vanessa added while removing the spoon from the Espeon's hand._

"_I'll go call on Lucario right now." Flannery happily said and skipped outside the living room._

"_And you sis need to sit down and relax a little." The Vaporeon said and guided her to the sofa to sit down and gave her shoulders a massage, in which Esper quickly reacted with a pleasant feeling._

"_Now isn't it nice? Let's let our butler friend do the work, what do you say sis?" Vaporeon continued persuading her to stay still in that sofa._

"_Okay fine, you guys win. It's already stressful enough being the eldest around this house." Esper finally gave in and slouched down the sofa, grabbed the remote and began switching channels. Vanessa smiled at the first taste of victory against her._

_-----------------------_

The Lucario is busy chopping up some vegetables and placed them on a boiling pot, placed some seasonings and left the pot heated for a while as he attended to a chopping board with already prepared ingredients like tofu, diced meat, green onions, and shrimp and placed them at a wok as loud popping sounds coming from the oil in contact with the food and the aroma emitting from both the wok and the pot were mouth-watering for the sisters peeking inside the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry just by smelling that."

"I can't wait when dinner's ready."

"I know all of us will be in a big surprise."

Flannery, Vanessa and Gloria said to each other as they continued to peek and smell the aroma from the food being prepared, their tails were waving wildly, excited to the food they were going to taste soon.

Lucas turned off the flame from the wok and placed the sizzling-hot tofu meal into a large plate, revealing the finished product. Fried tofu with shrimp, meat and green onions with a brown-red sauce topping, then he placed a pinch of another set of seasoning and carefully distributed them on the dish beside what it seems like to be thin slices of fish meat.

The three sisters' mouths opened and drooled at the sight of a delicious dish. Lucas wiped off the sweat on his face with a handkerchief and drank a glass of water filled with ice cubes. Since being a steel-type and all I guess and with the continuous heat being exposed to.

Lucas put off the flames, took out a smaller pot and placed the soup and put it beside the tofu dish. He then took out and tasted a sample of the finished product and smirked.

"Ok, that's it, I can't take it anymore!" Flannery gave in to her desires and went inside the kitchen and darted towards the meals.

"Dinner's almost ready you guys, just let me fix the table then-"Lucas said but upon hearing that, Vaporeon suddenly dashed towards him and took the spoon from his hand and took a sample with Flannery.

"AHH!!! SO DELICIOUS!" Flannery shouted with joy by the outstanding taste of the soup.

"NOW THIS IS FOOD!" Vanessa squealed and licked the spoon clean.

"Glad you guys liked it, can you all call the others while I prepare the table?" Lucas asked and immediately, the two darted out of the kitchen as if they just had an outburst of energy.

"I'll help you with the plates." Gloria volunteered to help as she went to the cupboard where they kept their dinner plates, spoons, and chopsticks and grabbed sets for seven.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Lucas smiled and lifted the heavy pot as the two proceed towards the dining room.

"You really must be one good chef." The Glaceon said as she distributed the plates at the dining table.

"Yeah I guess, and your sisters' reactions were unusual as well, is Esper's cooking really that bad?" Lucas replied as he placed the pot on the middle.

"Let's just say it's not good, but not bad either, mediocre to be exact I think. Only Flannery and Vanessa were complaining though." Gloria said and shared a laugh with him as the two went back to the kitchen.

-----------------------------

"WOW! Did we order a takeout this time?" The Umbreon, the shortest and youngest of the six, said in surprise as she glanced and sniffed the mouth-watering aroma of tonight's meal. Esper, however, felt like something stabbing her inside.

"Hey, I didn't see her since morning." Lucas whispered to Gloria as the rest of the sisters took their seat while the two sat down as well.

Lucas sat in between Gloria and Umber, Lily, Vanessa and Flannery on the other side and Esper at the end.

They all took their share of the bowl of soup and the tofu dish, and one by one; they took a bite and gave out their reactions.

"I'm speechless." Flannery dropped her spoon and slurped down her soup without the aid of the spoon and her manners.

"This must be the happiest day of my life." Vanessa said as she continued to chow down her tofu dish while wiping her tears of joy with her arm.

"This is… wonderful." Esper was just stunned and continued eating.

"Wow… just wow!" The Glaceon was just stunned and licked her dish clean, it seems like everyone completely forgot their manners, well who wouldn't?

Lily, however, didn't comment on anything, but after taking a sip from her soup, she smirked.

"Hey mister, how do you eat these?" Little Umber poked Lucas and pointed at the plate with the thin slices of fish meat as she decides to pick one with her chopstick, but it quickly fell on the table, creating a small mess.

"Oh, just grab one like this, then dip them on this container here…" Lucas took his chopsticks, took one piece and dipped them on a colorless sauce and moved it towards her with his hand below just in case of any droplets.

"Now say aah…" Lucas said as Umber opened her mouth wide and took the fish from his hands.

"Wow! This is the best takeout I've ever eaten!" Umber jumped with joy and took another piece, dipped and ate it.

"Umber, it's actually Lucas who made all of this." Gloria informed the youngest sibling as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? She cooks better than my sister does? Yippee!" Umber became more overjoyed, ignoring the fact that everything she just said seemed to be stabbing Esper over and over.

"I don't know about that…" Lucas stood up and lifted the empty pot.

"So who wants seconds?" Upon asking, almost everyone's hands rose as he smiled and went to the kitchen.

"They're just like my family." He said in his thoughts.

------------------------

After dinner… everyone were back to their respective rooms, probably busy or dozing off after the fabulous dinner they all had, leaving Lucas with cleaning the mess, typical chore for him way back.

After cleaning the table, he went back to the kitchen and began washing the dirty dishes and utensils as the silence was very calming for him to think of something.

"Hey, do you want some help with that?" A voice broke his thoughts as Lucas turned to the kitchen door and saw the Espeon.

"Nah, it's okay… I can handle this." Lucas declined the offer but smiled at her and proceeded in scrubbing clean the pot.

"Come on… I told you before I'll help you with the chores…" Esper replied and went towards him while putting a pair of kitchen gloves on her hands and assisted him.

"So…" Esper said after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Hmm?"

"How did you become such a good cook?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean, how'd you prepare the meals to make them so delicious? I've been trying to master how to cook, but I just can't seem to even with the help of cookbooks."

"Well, my dad said that his father was a great chef, and his talent was passed on to me, but I still dunno about that, I've just been experimenting with whatever I see in the kitchen. But if you want, I can tutor you sometime."

"Really?! Thanks…" Esper smiled at his offer while they continued finishing the last set of dishes.

"And that's done, see? Two people working together gets the job done faster, am I right?"

"Guess you're right. Thanks a lot Esper. Whew, this has been a long day." Lucas thanked her while stretching out his tired limbs.

"Why don't you take a shower and then go to sleep? I'll handle of the rest that needs to be done."

"Sure, that's a good idea. Good night Esper." Lucas waved to her before going towards his room.

"…Goodnight."

--------------------------------

"Nothing beats a cold shower after a hard day's work." Lucas said to himself. He just finished taking a nice shower and dried his fur with his towel, brushed his teeth and then left the bathroom with his bathroom equipments.

"Hey Lucas." A voice called out to him as he was just leaving the bathroom, he looked to see that it was Flannery. But his eyes widened in surprise when she was only with just her short pants and only a towel resting on her neck and barely covering her breasts.

"Uhh… Hey…" Lucas felt awkward staring at the half-naked girl in front of him.

"That was a very delicious meal you made, I hope you'll keep cooking for us, yes?" She continued and crept closer to him seductively.

"Uhh…err…yyy…ess…" Staggering words came out of his vibrating mouth; he was just stunned by the sight of her like this, very revealing and seductive, her sexy figure... if only a gust of wind would intervene-

"Heehee… You're so cute when you're blushing like crazy. Good night Lucas." Flannery chuckled and pinched his cheek before entering the bathroom, giving him a sign of relief as he walked across the halfway.

When he was about to reach the doorknob on his room, he heard a loud shriek coming from the bathroom.

"AAAACCCCKKKK!!!! SO COLD!!!"

_to be continued…_

-------------------------------------


	4. Wrap is my Favorite Move!

Ding, dong, ding, dong… Ding, dong, ding, dong…

It was the first day of classes for the students at Alkia University as swarms of different pokemon quickly filled their respective classrooms while the faculty readied themselves to greet the new and familiar faces on the campus.

At Class F-112, where Lucas was in currently, sitting at the back corner of the room, next to the window. He was lucky that he was in the same class with Gloria the Glaceon, Lee the Lickylicky, and Lily the Leafeon, although neither of the two was too happy about it.

"So how was your first night? Did you see one of them naked?" Lee struck a question with Lucas and slapped his right arm to break his thoughts.

"... Maybe…" Lucas was still deep in thought, although hearing his question made him blush which made Lee smirked.

"I knew there was a pervert in you!" Lee said it loudly and gave him hard pats on his back. His classmates, however, were giving the two weird, stern looks after overhearing their conversation.

"Shut up dammit, it wasn't even intentional." Lucas pulled him down and whispered to his ear.

"Oh really? So who was it then?" Lee leaned closer.

"…Flannery… but only half-naked…" Lucas replied in which Lee backed away from him a bit.

"That, my friend, is only the appetizer. So what was she wearing?" Lee continued to interrogate him but suddenly the door opened, revealing a large orange weasel-like pokemon with yellow sacs around his body, blue fins on his arms and a fierce-looking face.

"Greetings, class." The Floatzel teacher slammed his belongings on the teacher's table, startling everybody and getting their attention which he clearly wanted it to be.

"My name is Mr. Fisher, you can call me Fisher for short." He introduced himself and wrote his name on the board with a chalk.

"…Yes?" He noticed someone raising his hand and waving it sideways and motioned him to stand up.

"Can we call you Fish?" The pokemon who looked like an Absol who seems to be acting like the opposite of their type being serious all the time. His eyes were being covered by his shaggy, white bangs and stunning the entire class with a very weird question.

"…No." Mr. Fisher was stunned by the pointless question and rolled his eyes.

"I will be handling the Battling class… and you're all enrolled on the university mainly focused on battles, I expect that everyone will not hold back to any kind of challenges I will give, is that clear?" Mr. Fisher said loudly as if he was in the military, while slamming the table with his fists everytime every while.

But no one in the class seemed to respond, probably intimidated with all the shouting and slamming of fists repeatedly.

"…Sigh, very well. Why don't we start this morning to the school gym. Everyone stand up and follow me." The Floatzel took his belongings and headed straight to the door as one by one, the freshmen left the classroom.

"This is going to be interesting." Lucas said to his large friend.

"You said it, I can't wait to be battling again, hope I'll battle against one of the girls." Lee replied while thinking again of something naughty in his mind, his tongue stuck out and seems to be drooling in his imagination while Lucas rolled his eyes.

Then he stared at the two Eevee sisters who were ahead of them, happily talking to each other. He didn't yet see anyone of them fight yet, so he's pretty much excited and curious in finding out.

------------------

"We'll start the day with a practice session. This will be the list of students who will be going out against each other." Mr. Fisher announced as the students were all sitting at the bleachers near the stage where their Floatzel instructor was standing.

He was typing on some buttons while checking out a chart, as the big screen above him showed the portraits of every student of the class and shuffled them randomly. Then, much to everyone's surprise, they were all paired against each other they haven't even met.

"Lucas and Abel, come to the stage now!" Mr. Fisher announced as the portraits of the Lucario and the Absol were only shown on the screen as the two motioned towards the stage.

"If you guys noticed, I didn't let anyone of you introduce yourself, in my opinon, the best way to know each other is through battles!" the Floatzel explained as some students soon understood while some just realized it.

"Are the two combatants ready?" He called out to the two as they did their own battle poses.

"Even if I don't know you, I won't hold back." The Absol called out to the steel-type.

"If you don't, then it won't even be a battle." Lucas replied as the two smirked at each other.

"This is so exciting, I've been wondering how strong Lucas is at battles." Gloria said in her seat.

"…Hmph." Lily simply said and looked away, crossing her hands and pretty much didn't care at all.

"Let's begin!" The Floatzel shouted, and immediately the Absol darted from his seat and circled Lucas, who stood still and inspected his opponent intently.

Then Absol stopped in his tracks and leapt towards him while charging up his hands as it became enveloped with dark energy, forming like a claw.

Lucas charged up his hands as the spikes on each hand glowed brightly and formed into claws as he intercepted the Shadow Claw attack from Abel. The two were trying to overpower each other, but Lucas smirked, he suddenly weakened his Metal Claw attack and made the Shadow Claw get closer to his body.

But with a quick footwork, he kicked the Absol's foot and made him lose his balance while the Lucario sidestepped and evaded the Shadow Claw attack and returned it with two strikes of his Metal Claw.

"AAH!" Abel screamed in pain and leapt back from him and clutched his chest as red claw marks were seen. He was gritting his teeth and trying to endure the intense pain.

"Can you still continue?" The Floatzel asked him but the Absol quickly said no and made a battle pose, clearly he still wants to fight.

"I'll pawn your ass, just you wait." Absol charged in towards Lucas while his hands glowed into a Shadow Claw attack and began delivering a flurry of attacks against his opponent, who seemed to be dodging every one of them.

Suddenly, Lucas threw a kick at Abel's abdomen and knockback him away from him as the Absol clenched his stomach as air suddenly escaped. Lucas, however, connected his clenched fists together and formed a bright blue staff and charged in towards the disoriented Absol and gave his own flurry of Bone Rush attacks.

As the last attack slammed right on his forehead, the Absol fell on the floor and was motionless, and unable to battle.

"This match is over, Lucas wins." Mr. Fisher announced and an instant, two large pink egg-shaped pokemon showed up with a stretcher ready and carried Abel out of the gym.

"Don't worry about him class; he will just be brought to the clinic to be treated. Next up, Gloria vs Nazz. Proceed to the stage."

"Hey, that's a quick work you did to that Absol, Lucas. I hope we can battle sometime." The two met at the stairs from the bleachers.

"Sure, and goodluck to your match." Lucas smirked and gave her a thumbs-up.

--------------

"Woah, Gloria's one hell of a fighter, ain't she?" Lucas asked his seatmate, Lee.

"You're damn right she is. She's a beauty queen and an excellent fighter in one. See how her opponent is mesmerized by her!" Lee pointed to the ongoing battle.

The field is slightly covered by a snowy fog, lowering the temperature inside the gym, making some of the students sneeze and shiver. Gloria was emitting that cold breeze from her body and made good use of the environment, while her opponent, a Nuzleaf, was struggling by the cold climate she's been giving him.

Then suddenly, Gloria darted from her position, quickly vanishing from everyone's sight thanks to the snowy fog blocking their vision, and in an instant, Nazz was sent flying outside the chilly field with his body partly covered with icicles, he was motionless and unable to battle.

"Gloria wins, next up: Lee vs Patch." Mr. Fisher announced as Gloria went back to the bleachers while the unconscious Nuzleaf was escorted towards the clinic. Then the screen showed the portraits of a Lickylicky and a Pachirisu.

"Looks like you're up Lee…and against a girl." Lucas said while looking at the Pachirisu standing up and heading towards the stage, feeling nervous on fighting a huge blob pokemon who has a fetish over girls.

"This is where I'll show everybody why Wrap is my favorite move." Lee said to the Lucario with a smirk before hopping towards the stage whistling a happy tune. Lucas, on the other hand, felt a little sorry for what was going to happen to the girl.

"Let the battle begin!"

Immediately, the Lickylicky charged in towards the Pachirisu, the huge stomps were rocking the entire gym while his eyes were shaped like a heart, really freaking Patch out.

"What's wrong with this guy?!" Patch kept her distance from him.

"Aww…don't go away Miss." Lee said devilishly and threw its long and retractable tongue around the Pachirisu and wrapped her tightly, immobilizing her movement and covering her with saliva.

"Ewww, gross!" Patch shrieked and charged up a blue electricity within her body, sending the electrical surge to Lee's tongue and inside his body.

"H-hey! T-that tickles! Hahaha!" Unfortunately, the Spark attack did little effect as the Lickylicky began moving wildly and so was his tongue as he unknowingly moved it up and down repeatedly with Patch, also getting slammed to the ground hardly and repeatedly.

When Lee finally calmed down, he checked on his opponent, motionless with those spiral-shaped eyes on her face.

"Whoops…" He said and let go of the unconscious Pachirisu as it rolled on the floor, still motionless and her outfit damp with saliva.

"Patch is unable to battle, Lee wins." Mr. Fisher announced while Lee flexed his arms and smirked at the class.

And the time rolls by as the Floatzel instructor one by one chose the remaining students to fight against each other, and since this subject is until lunch break. But now, it's all come down to this:

"It's Lucas vs Lily. Come down to the stage."

Lucas' mouth dropped open, he wasn't expecting to fight against that Leafeon who he never obviously got along with earlier.

The two went to the stage and stared at each other in the eyes. The two wasn't pleased to fight against each other, but since there's nothing they can do about it, might as well fight.

"Let the battle begin!"

And in an instant, the large curved leaf on Lily's forehead began to move as a light green colored scent was emitting from it.

'Dammit, I have to finish this fast…' Lucas gritted his teeth as the Leafeon's signature move, Sweet Scent, similar with Gloria's tactic earlier, slowly covered the gym with a sweet, soothing scent.

He charged towards his opponent with his hands forming bright, shiny claws and swing it at her, but she quickly evaded and kept her distance from him, buying time for Sweet Scent to kick in. Her style of battling is to let her enemies tire out and panting hard, allowing Sweet Scent to enter and soothe their senses more easily.

'Oh no, you don't!' He clenched his fists together and summoned a bright long staff and started striking it at Lily who seemed to be dodging every one of them with her amazing reflexes and body flexibility.

Then in an instant, he struck his Bone Rush attack on her feet, causing her to stumble and lose her rhythm as Lucas continued with his assault, slowly, more successful hits connected, and she was the one who was tiring.

Then, she suddenly retaliated with a Double Kick on the stomach, the impact causing him to back away and cover his stomach in pain. There he felt Sweet Scent slowly kicking in his system, soothing his senses, making him lose focus on the battle.

'Darn it… Let's see you try this!' He positioned himself and readied an open palm, and in an instant, he darted from his position and right in front of Lily, his palm touching her stomach… but unknowingly, his face was right in the middle of her chest.

This really made him lose concentration and forgot to use Force Palm attack; there he noticed that Lily's chest was rather large as well...

"Uh-oh…" Gloria was shocked upon seeing that, while their Lickylicky friend was chuckling as if they know what's going to happen next.

"WHY YOU PERVERT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lily's face turned into rage as she raised both her arms above her head as it glowed brightly, then slammed a Hammer Arm attack on Lucas' head; the impact cracking the gym floor, causing a small, but thick explosion afterwards.

As the thick smoke subsided, they could see Lucas' body partially buried on the ground, motionless and covered with dirt.

"Uhh… Lucas is unable to battle! Lily wins!" The floatzel was also stunned.

"Hmph… No one touches me and gets away with it." Lily said and crossed her arms as she went back to the bleachers while a pair of Chanseys rushed in and placed the fainted Lucario on a stretcher and proceeded to the clinic.

------------------

_Some time later… at the clinic…_

"…Ow, ow, ow…" Lucas said to himself as he woke up while an intense headache greeted him quickly. He clenched his head and noticed a bandage was covering his head.

He sat up and found himself at a bed and inspected the surroundings. It looks like he's in a ward, curtains were around him for privacy, and then another headache ensued, causing him to lie on the bed while holding his head tightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice called out to him as he shifted his sight towards the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Gloria…" He managed to say when he saw the Glaceon's face smiling at him, but another headache kept him from paying attention to anything at all.

"I'm really sorry about what Lily did; she has a history of going berserk like that…" The Glaceon went inside the curtains and raised her hand towards Lucas' bandage-covered head.

"…Hey, that feels good…" Lucas suddenly calmed himself down a bit, her cold touch was really soothing for that headache he's feeling right now.

"Umm… I can make your head feel better if you want to…" Gloria suddenly said while looking away, rather embarrassed while Lucas gave a puzzling look.

"… Uh, sure, that would help." Lucas slowly said.

"Please don't tell anyone about this…" Gloria said as she placed her hands at her shirt, unbuttoning it, revealing a part of her chest, as well as her white bra; leaving Lucas' mouth wide open on what was she really doing in front of him.

"It's not what you think… My chest is the coldest part of my body, it would quickly help for that headache you're feeling. I've been doing this to my sisters when they need it." Gloria quickly explained while covering her blushes while Lucas remained there, stunned.

"Umm… Please lean your head forward…" She instructed as Lucas slowly did as what she instructed him to do. Gloria placed her hands around his head and pulled him closer until he was touching her chest.

The weird and naughty images from Lucas' mind disappeared and were welcomed by a cold, but soothing feeling, he could feel his headache quickly subsiding.

"Thank you Gloria…"

"Oh… you're welcome…" Gloria was surprised a bit, but smiled at him as they remained in that position for a little while.

She began to smell his head unknowingly, her hands slowly getting tighter around his head, but he doesn't seem to mind since he's preoccupied with the soothing feeling. Then, the curtains suddenly opened as Gloria quickly stared at a Chansey holding a tray filled with medicine.

"Umm… Am I interrupting something?"

_to be continued…_


	5. Weekend Mayhem

A quiet and sunny morning shined throughout the Alkia region. Lucas was bored and stared at the landscape while inside the school bus taking their class for their first weekend survival camp.

He stared at his seatmate, Lee, the huge, friendly but perverted Lickylicky as his pair of the whole weekend. The two were seated at the back of the bus, mainly because that was the only spot where our pink blob would fit, and was happily comfortable with the huge space that were supposed to fit up to four individuals, sleeping lazily as a bubble was forming outside his nose.

"_All you need to do is bring your own clothings and necessities okay? I'll handle the rest like our tent, equipment and food." Lee said to him._

"_Ehh? You sure?" Lucas was surprised and checked the list of the equipment each pair must bring, and it's quite a long one actually._

"_No problem. I heard that you're a great chef right?"_

"_Well, yeah but-"_

"_There! You handle the cooking and cleaning, fair deal?"_

"…_Yeah, if you say so." _

He thought about that the day before they went for this trip, although still feeling concerned if him bringing most of their equipments were a bit too much.

Then, the bus suddenly slowed down as they were now going upwards a long ramp. Immediately, the class along with the staffs who will be supervising the activities stared at the back of the bus, where the two were lazily relaxed.

Suddenly, the Lickylicky woke up as the bubble on his nose popped, a big yawn and a few stretches later.

"Are we there yet?"

-------------------

"Here we are finally at Mount Alkia, the tallest mountain here in this region." Flannery, one of the Eevee sisters, and one of the upperclassmen who volunteered themselves to supervise the freshmen, said and showed them the majestic mountain.

"Wow…" Gloria, the Glaceon said in amazement at the beautiful, calm scenery of nature.

"This is my kind of paradise." Lily, her partner said and smirked while inhaling the cleaner and peaceful air, feeling in a good mood today or maybe because of her grass-type characteristics?

The rest of the class took their belongings from the bus and followed the staffs to lead them towards their campsite.

The only ones left behind were Lucas and Lee. The Lickylicky seemed to be stuck at the bus entrance, just like the same incident when they were entering the bus. Lucas tried to push him out of the door, since he's trapped inside as well with the help of the bus driver, a Manectric, pulling Lee from the outside.

Lucas charged up a Force Palm attack on his back and managed to free Lickylicky off the door and sent him flying towards the unfortunate bus driver and landing on him before he could even get away.

"Get him off me!" The squashed driver screamed for help; he even tried to electrocute him, but only made it worse as the Lickylicky felt a very tingling sensation, making him laugh hard and not move at all, while the vibration the Manectric felt like he was getting heavier than before.

"No use trying to electrocute a thick blob like him, sir…" Lucas said and in one big push, managed to free the bus driver from the unbearable weight.

"We can't do this every trip Lee…" Lucas said, panting hard by the huge exertion of force he had to use in order to move the Lickylicky's weight.

"Hey, this ain't my fault; the school should get bigger doors!"

----------------------------

Finally arriving at the campsite late, the rest of the class were already starting fixing up their tent. The two placed their backpacks on the rocky ground, Lee's backpack, however, left a huge shake on the ground, causing the others to stumble to the ground, some tents fell off, and now they're eyeing on them annoyingly while Lucas tried to ignore their pissed-off glares.

"Hmm, sleeping with these rocks around won't be so comfortable. You sure you want this spot to set up?" Lucas said while inspecting their place, full of rocks and pebbles, but they're relatively nearer to the river than the the rest of the class.

"Just watch and be amazed Lucas." Lee's rummaged through his huge backpack and pulled out a mechanical box with a button on the center. He placed it on an open area, pressed the button and then backed away.

Suddenly, the box opened and a round, firm foundation was placed, so the rocks wouldn't be a bother, and steel frames came out and formed the structure of their tent, followed by a pink, inflatable sheet which was soon filled with air and rose up into a huge head of a Lickylicky. Its mouth opened with the tongue below looked like a carpet.

"Wow…" Lucas was amazed by what he saw; it looked like a cottage and really stood out from the other tents. Even the onlookers were jealous upon seeing the much larger tent already fixed while theirs aren't even finished yet.

"My father made this when we go for outings like this; he's an inventor actually, that's why I'm living a luxury life." Lee proudly said as the two entered the Lickylicky tent in which the mouth immediately closed.

Inside, the two were greeted by the lightings, and one by one the inflatable beds, furnitures were fixed. Upon touching them, it felt like they were all real. Gotta love technology these days…

"Pretty amazing, right?"

--------------------

An hour later… the students were all lined horizontally by pairs at the middle of the campsite and near a wooden house where the staffs must be staying at.

"Our first activity of the day is an Obstacle Course. You and your pair must work together to pass through the course, and you are free to use any kind of move you have. The first pair who will reach the finish line first will receive ten points, and then second receives nine, and the third receives eight and so on." The Vaporeon, one of the Eevee sisters, announced while standing at a higher rock, overlooking the class and instructing the activity proper.

"There will be red flags placed around the course so everyone should be on the right track. Plus, anyone is entitled to use any kind of move they have to get through the obstacles fixed by our staffs. You may use your moves against each other, BUT! You cannot use them on your opponents directly, instead, use the environment to your advantage. Now, for a live demonstration…" Vanessa said and stared at the river where Flannery was getting a drink at the river.

She raised her hand and smirked, then suddenly, the water rose up above the startled Flareon and got drenched by the cold wave, leaving her wet and pissed off.

"Now, any questions?" Vanessa said and smiled at the eager and excited pairs.

"None, good, please form a horizontal line and give about three to four feet between each pair. And in three-two-one…" Vanessa announced as the pairs lined up as they were instructed, all were ready to go for this rather exciting activity.

"GO!" Vanessa shouted then immediately darted from her place and to the other side of the river, easily running over the water due to her water-type characteristics.

Everyone quickly ran towards the river where the start of the course is at. Vanessa readied herself and summoned a large and powerful wave towards everyone.

"I'll handle this Luke, get behind me!" Lee instructed him as he ran out front of the wave, and leapt towards it with a confused Lucario right behind his tail. Then, Lee spinned around ferociously for a Gyro Ball attack and cleared a path for the two of them.

The two sisters were right behind them as well, using their cleared path for their own while the Leafeon released her Sweet Scent behind their trail while the Glaceon froze the ground, making it really slippery for the others to cross.

"Heehee, this will be a very interesting run, let's go sis!" Vanessa smirked at the sight of the other pokemon slipping on the frozen ground while some were getting aroused by the Sweet soothing aroma.

"I'll get you back next time, sis, just you wait!" The still wet Flannery said in an annoying tone and followed the Vaporeon to the shortcut they made.

----------------

Inside the thick forest, where Lucas and Lee were leading while Gloria and Lily were right behind the two at an ascending trail, and not noticing a figure staring over them.

"Heh, how about you guys eat some wood…" A Roserade, one of the staffs, said to himself as he readied logs attached to vines right above the approaching pairs. Then, he released the logs towards the first pair.

"Lucas heads up!" Lee warned his partner.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this one. You handle the girls." Lucas made an open palm and struck a log with a Force Palm attack and sent it flying right back to the unsuspecting staff, now it was him who was sent flying.

"Alrighty!" Lee pulled out his large tongue and grabbed hold of the nearby tree, and with one strong tug, he snapped the trunk and sent it falling behind their trail as the two quickly sped off. Lucas followed with an Aura Sphere which sent the fallen tree moving towards the two.

"Hey, watch it!" Gloria screamed as she quickly ran the opposite direction.

"Don't run you moron! Freeze it!" Lily shouted at her partner, which made her realize that she can do that. The Glaceon turned around and released an Ice Beam attack, stopping the tree from moving as the two leapt towards it. But Lily wasn't finished yet; she stopped and placed her hand on the ground as it glowed brightly green, as vines were summoned back at their trail, covering the ground with Grass Knots and kicked the frozen tree, as it continued moving again.

The screams of the other pokemon tripping and getting squashed by the Grass Knot and the moving tree made her laughing like a maniac.

"Uhh, Lily… you okay?"

---------------------------

"The two pairs were seem to be dominating the course, both of them were at a huge lead over the other pokemon. So they were pretty much fighting against each other.

"Lucas, I'm starting to get tired…" Lee said as he started to slow down, the heat starting to get through him, making him dizzy and hungry.

"C'mon man, there's the finish line already!" Lucas pointed towards the white banner that was visible; all they have to do now is run. He then started pushing the Lickylicky's back.

"Hey boys…" Gloria greeted the two with a wave and jumped right above them and upon stepping on the ground; it quickly froze and became slippery while Lily whipped up a Sweet Scent around the two before speeding off away from them, gaining the lead.

"Hope this works…"

"Lee, once we win this, I'll cook you one of the best recipes I've made in my entire life. And I'll assure you that you'll be enjoying-" Lucas leaned to his ear and said it, his senses getting numb by the minute, but before he could finish, Lee quickly got a burst of energy within and began drooling by the thought of food.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Lee said to him and began to run, but the slippery ground made him lose balance and fall over his belly.

"NO!" Lucas shouted to what it may seem his defeat at the two, but before Lee was about to hit the ground, he curled himself up for a Gyro Ball attack.

"Quick, climb aboard!" Lucas quickly got the idea and climbed towards the spinning Lickylicky and in an instant he dashed forward at a very fast rate while Lucas barely keeping his balance on top of him, amazed on his sudden outburst of energy with the use of a simple motivation talk.

---------------------------

_Later that evening…_

"Whew, I'm stuffed…" Lee said while licking clean the huge pot that was intended to feed up to eight people.

"You were pretty amazing back there…" Lucas said while finishing his fill and placing his dish next to the dirty ones to be cleaned.

"Really? Thanks man, and you make a very good husband."

An eerie silence ensued as Lee stared at the blushing Lucario and looking away.

"HAHAHA!!! Look at your face, its priceless I tell you! It's a joke man, don't take it seriously." Lee suddenly burst out of laughter.

"So, which one of the Eevee sisters you're gonna marry one day?"

"Eh? I thought it was a joke?!" Lucas picked up the dirty dishes as the two headed to the river to wash.

"I… don't know… Isn't it a bit too early to talk about stuff like that?"

"Just curious… Anyway…"

"What?"

"I heard that this place has a waterfall, and they say that it's a good place for mental training with the powerful pressure constantly on your body while you meditate."

"Really where?" Lucas quickly got interested and paused while looking at Lee.

"There." He pointed at the waterfalls, and it's only a walking distance away from their campsite.

"Hmm… I think I'll go try it out myself sometime."

"How about 10:00pm? That's the best time for you to train your mind with since everyone's asleep and its quiet."

"…Yeah, I'll do it. Thanks man. Will you help me with these back to camp?" Lucas finished with their dishes and lifted his load back to their tent.

"No problem man." Lee picked up the remaining dishes while right behind him.

Little did he know that the Lickylicky has other plans for him this evening.

_What he heard a while ago:_

"_Hey, do you guys like to go swimming with us?"_

"_Are you sure? What if we are caught by the others?"_

"_Nah, don't worry about that, let's go at 10:00 pm, everyone should be asleep by now."_

_What he said:_

"_The waterfall is a good place for training, especially at 10:00pm."_

'You're gonna thank me one day, pal…'

--------------------------------

At the Waterfalls, 10:00pm.

"Lee was right, it sure is quiet around here." Lucas said to himself as he approached the strong falls. He placed his towel hidden at a nearby rock and safe from getting wet and tested the force of the water.

It was really powerful, but he can take it. He slowly entered the falls, as every part of his body felt like getting pelted by its powerful pressure and fixed himself to a meditating position.

But before he could begin…

"Hey, this is it!" He heard a familiar voice; he peeked out and saw the three Eevee sisters coming towards the falls.

'What the hell is going on? I thought everyone was asleep!' Lucas quickly backed away from their view, hoping the raging waters would conceal him from getting seen.

"It sure is quiet out here." He heard the voice of Gloria and peeked out and saw the four getting undressed in their swimming suits, making him blush by the sight of their sexy figures were now visible. He quickly looked away in embarrassment as the girls were clueless that someone was here first.

'Curse you Lee… Curse you…' He couldn't move at all from this position, he could be seen if he tries to leave the falls. Hopefully, no one would notice the towel he placed a while ago.

"Last one on the water is a rotten Exeggcute!" He heard the voice of the Vaporeon and turned his head. He quickly closed his nose by what he saw, something that any man should be forbidden to look at.

"Vanessa! Why the hell aren't you wearing anything?!" Gloria freaked out as she saw her naked sister who was first on the water.

"Everyone's sleeping sis! No one besides us three will be able to see a work of art like this…" Vanessa said and rested her back on the water, looking at the moon which was providing light in the falls.

"The water's so cold… No wonder Flannery didn't want to come with us." Lily, wearing a yellow two-piece, said upon inspecting the temperature of the water with her foot. Gloria, however, didn't seem to mind as she dove right in with her white one-piece.

"…Hmm?" Vanessa noticed a piece of white fabric hanging above the rock where Lucas placed it. From the looks of things, someone must be in here first before they did. And since the towel is near the waterfalls, she took a closer look inside the waters.

Thanks to her water-type characteristics, she could clearly see someone's back and looked like it's from that Lucario.

"Can I leave you guys in a bit? I forgot something… I'll be back soon okay? The river's a faster route than walking back to camp." Vanessa said and began to walk above the water and on her way back to camp.

And when her sisters weren't able to see her anymore due to the darkness, she quickly camouflaged herself with the water, making her invisible to the naked eyes and swam back to the falls and climbed to Lucas' spot.

'Heehee, you naughty boy…' She said in her thoughts as she slowly approached Lucas' back and raised her hand, and they were now shielded from the powerful pressure.

"Hey, what just happened?" Lucas said to himself and stared above; the waters weren't hitting him anymore, but instead flowed through a different direction, like an umbrella.

Suddenly, something grabbed hold of his neck, and was followed by a very soft feeling on his back.

"Hey there, peeping tom." Vanessa leaned to his ear and whispered as she revealed herself to him as Lucas found himself inbetween her legs. He was speechless and shocked of course.

"I bet that you saw me naked there earlier, hmm?" She said to him seductively, her arms gripping firmly around his neck, preventing him from escaping.

"Please… It wasn't even intentional. And I didn't know you guys were also coming here." Lucas said in a staggering tone, completely scared at what was going to happen to him.

"So why did you come here in the first place?"

"Well Lee said that the waterfalls-"

"Lee? I should have known. He really did corrupt your mind after all." Vanessa giggled and placed her chin on his shoulder, tickling him and causing him to unvoluntarily turn his head towards her. This made her blush a bit when their heads connected.

"But…how the hell did he know you guys are going to come exactly at 10pm?"

"Hmm…I noticed Lee earlier acting suspiciously on the girls' side. Must've overheard us talking about coming here… You poor thing, getting tricked by your fellow pervert eh?" Vanessa released her grip on his neck and stood up while placing her hand on his head.

"I'm not a pervert!" He turned around and was shocked to see the naked Vaporeon up close. Instantly, blood gushed out of his nose as he quickly looked away from her.

"You're so cute when you're acting innocent." Vanessa sat right next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…"

"Nah, don't be. It's not your fault."

A moment of silence filled the atmosphere between the two, Lucas completely embarrassed and clueless while Vanessa doesn't know what to do with this innocent guy.

"So who's got the bigger racks? Me or Flannery?"

"WHAT?"

"C'mon, I know you boys, checking out every part of our body without us noticing it… You don't have to lie about it, it's actually my first time talking to a guy about things like this, I won't get angry." Vanessa assured him and suddenly turned his face towards hers as he again got another glimpse of her chest. But, it became too much for him to handle as more blood gushed out from his nose, and fainting in front of her.

"Oh man… When things are finally getting interesting in this place… What am I going to do with you?"

_to be continued…_


	6. Unexpected Turn of Events

Day two at the Weekend Survival Camp at Mount Alkia, where Lucas' class was staying for the activities.

Last night's incident, however, was still bothering our Lucario friend here.

"_I just can't let you go after seeing me naked right?"_

"_But-"_

"_Wait, I know, you can be my slave for the rest of this trip, that's a fair deal."_

"…_Like I have a choice anyway…"_

Wonder what kind of things the Vaporeon will make him do, as he let his imagination run on its own, staring at the sky thinking about it.

_He suddenly imagined himself wearing a big, black collar on his neck as Vanessa's slave on her room, awaiting what master wants him to do._

"_Hey there lover boy, how about giving your master some love?" Vanessa teased him as she lied herself down to the bed, flexing her light blue, smooth looking legs in front of him and spreading them wide, revealing her panties._

_Then, she removed her tight-fitting shirt and then her bra and revealed to him to what he had seen last night._

'What the hell am I thinking?' Lucas slapped himself to break out of his naughty thoughts and shook his head vigorously and gave a deep breath.

"Hey Lucas, the staff said all of the boys should help for tonight's activity." A familiar voice called out to the steel-fighting type as Lucas stared at the pink blob's face, faking a clueless, innocent smile at him. He just stood up and went towards the field where everyone else is doing their part of the job.

"You tricked me." Lucas said to Lee flatly.

"Tricked? What do you mean?" Lee, faking that he didn't know a thing about what happened last night.

"Don't act like you don't know anything, you lied to me. Vanessa said she noticed you overhearing their conversation about swimming at the falls at exactly 10pm."

"Whoa, you've seen Vanessa's body? Was she naked?" Lee suddenly leaned to him closely with a huge perverted smile on his face.

"Well, yeah… wait a minute, don't change the subject!" Lucas blushed a little before realizing it.

"Ah yes, sorry about that Lucas. I just want you to experience how beautiful the female anatomy from a man's point of view." Lee apologized to him and gave him hard pats on the back.

"You mean a pervert…"

"Exactly…"

"…Sigh." Lucas facepalmed.

"If you're a pervert, why aren't you peeking at them like that?"

"Even perverts like us has some dignity."

"Us?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But for me, it's a sin for me to peek at them, I just couldn't peek at the Eevee sisters since they're my best friends since childhood; even if they have the sexiest hourglass appearance, those perfect curves, the biggest racks I've seen in my entire life! And-" Lee began to drool excessively in his wild, perverted imagination.

"Uh… Lucas?" Lee stopped when he noticed the one he was talking to suddenly disappeared from his sight; he turned around for a bit, and inspected the area. There, he noticed the Lucario already at the site.

----------------------------

Lucas was busy fixing up the poles of an improvised archway with a white banner on top. And with one big pull of the rope to secure the pole in place and ready for tonight's activity.

Suddenly, he left a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was, and much to his surprise, it was the Vaporeon he saw naked last night, and seemed to be smiling at him.

"Can you help me with something?" Vanessa asked the blushing Lucario.

"Uhh… is there something else that needs to be done here?" Lucas replied and slowly, Vanessa leaned closer to him.

"Not that… some personal problems. Come with me slave." She whispered to his ear and grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him away towards the staff's house. Lucas felt frightened on what was going to happen next, some of the students were already looking at them, jealous and angry at him, while the Lickylicky, on the other hand, gave him a big thumbs-up.

The two entered the wooden house while Vanessa locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Lucas asked in a freaked-out manner.

"So no one would disturb us… Now why is your face red?" Vanessa stared at his deep-red face.

"Oh, that's nothing…" He tried his best in hiding the blushes, but he's mind was full of his wild imagination.

"You're so cute when you're blushing like that. It's okay; you're just going to give me a massage, not sex, you naughty boy." Vanessa gave a cheesy grin at the blushing boy and proceeded to her bed while Lucas felt a sense of relief, but was speechless by her statement, as if she read what was going on in his mind, but nevertheless, followed her.

She undressed her top as Lucas saw her smooth, flawless back but quickly turned to the other direction. Was she never ashamed to reveal her body to anyone at all? She then placed a towel on her bed and lied down in a prone position and made herself comfortable for a bit.

"My back's been aching lately, so I want you to give me a massage, and no mischievous stuff, okay?" Vanessa said to him as he slowly went to the side of the bed, and slowly placed his shaking hands on her shoulders, and gave a slow, light pressure at first.

"Mmm… a little lower and give it a little more push…" She instructed him as he followed what she just said. Vanessa's skin was so smooth and a little cold as well while Lucas slowly stroked her back while the Vaporeon just moaned in pleasure and motioned Lucas to give a deeper pressure.

"Ah…yes… that feels good!" She said in a very loud tone, really enjoying the massage he's been giving her. Lucas, however, tried his best not to get too excited with her moans and the wonderful feeling on his hands.

The Lucario slowly got a steady rhythm going as he decided to do his own way of massaging her back. Instead of using his palms only, he made use of his fists, elbow, gently exerting a deep, but gentle and relaxing pressure on her back, that she didn't seem to mind but instead, was enjoying it a lot more, her mermaid-like tail waving like crazy, gently slapping his arm repeatedly.

"Lucas! You're so good at this!" Vanessa said, but in a much, much louder voice than ever, unfortunately, her statement was so loud that it was heard outside the staff house, and instantly, everyone rushed towards the house, misunderstanding the statement into something, much more different.

*SLAM!* The door was kicked open, startling the two of them inside as the three sisters ran towards the closed curtains; everyone else, namely boys, were peeking inside the window with perverted expressions on their faces.

"LUCAS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!" Flannery shouted and pulled the opened the curtains, and seeing the startled Lucario with his hands on their sister's bare back.

"Wait, this is just a misunderstanding-" Before Lucas could say anything else, the three sisters approached at him, clearly suspicious.

"V-Vanessa, help me out here!" Lucas quickly stared at the Vaporeon for some back-up, but much to his surprise, he saw her face, eyes shut with her mouth smiling, happily snoozing, unfortunately, unlucky for him.

------------------------------

Later that evening as the class were at a bonfire where they assembled for tonight's activity.

"Today's event will be called "The Test of Courage"." Flannery announced while showing the banner with the imprinted title of the event.

"Students will be tested on their courage and determination to brave through the pitch-black darkness ahead with nothing but your pair and a lantern. But the pair will be composed of a boy and a girl, not the original pairings." She continued while drawing gasps from the surprised students.

"The pair must be able to pass through the path and collect a medallion located at a haunted house at the end of the path, and return here safely. Perfect points to anyone who will be able to complete this activity, but if anyone of you loses his or her pair, it will result in deduction on both of you."

"And beware, the locals once told that there was a ghost lurking near that haunted house. They say that the ghost was from a girl who died while searching for her lost brother. I heard that she was killed, then torn limb from limb by evil murderers after she witnessed the death of her brother; and then she was burned to ashes to leave no evidence. Now she was roaming around the haunted house, still calling out her brother's name… " She warned while grinning at her statement while everyone was startled and frightened by the ghost she's talking about.

"I think that's enough for you sis. Now, we've selected tonight's pairings. As I call on the two of you, please step forward and retrieve your lantern and proceed to the starting line." Vanessa took over while Flannery was still giggling.

"Gloria and Lee."

"Shall we go, my princess?" "Of course, my pink prince." The two shared a laugh as they took their lantern and went towards the starting line.

"Lily and Lucas."

"…" "…" The two was just stunned when they were the chosen pairs, the two stared at each other but Lily gave him an angry glare before looking away while he just sighed and took their lantern, although he felt like the pairings are rigged somehow.

And after the last pair was chosen, the teams were all lined in a single-file formation with their pair beside them.

"Gloria and Lee will go first, and then after five minutes, it's Lily and Lucas turn, and so on… Okay, let's begin!" Vanessa announced while waving her flag to signal the start of the activity as the two slowly walked into the pitch-black road, slowly their bodies faded away with only the light from the lantern only visible, before vanishing as well.

After five minutes, it was now their turn with Lily went off ahead while Lucas was right behind her.

'What an evening this turned out to be…'

_Meanwhile…_

"Did you just make up that ghost story to scare the freshmen?"

"Well, yeah… just made it out of the blue… it makes things more exciting, don't you think?"

-----------------------------

Lucas and Lily walked and walked on the path, still saying no word to each other, making an uncomfortable, silent atmosphere between the two with the cold breeze making it worse. They couldn't even see much thanks to the darkness and the thick trees blocking the moonlight for them.

"Heeheehee, time to set my plan into action…" Hiding in the bushes was one of the staff, a Dusclops to be specific, giggling quietly with his plan to probably scare the two.

Suddenly, both Lucas and Lily felt a strong breeze as a violet wind brewed out of nowhere and startling them.

"What the?" Lucas got a little frightened and went closer to Lily's back just to be on the safe side.

"Just like I planned." The Dusclops smiled, then he summoned a Shadow Punch from his fist and slowly approached the girl, then he grabbed hold of it, causing her to suddenly shriek and slap Lucas right in the face.

"What the hell did I do?!" Lucas was outraged with the sudden slap to his cheek without warning.

"You just touched my butt, that's what! What the hell is wrong with you boys? Does touching a woman's butt really satisfy you that much?! You're all disgusting!" Lily shouted at him, clearly angry as well while Lucas gave her a confused look on his face.

"What? Are you thinking that I touched you?" Lucas replied while rubbing his red cheeks.

"Of course, who else?"

"…Ghosts?"

"Sigh… If you touch me again, I'll swear I'll kick you out of our house. You got that?" Lily pointed her finger at him, before walking forward again.

"So now you're threatening me for something I didn't even do?" Lucas replied, grabbing the Lantern Holder with his two hands very tightly.

Lily stared at him with a very angry look, and then she suddenly felt something touch her chest as she quickly covered it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas approached the Leafeon as she knelt down, looking shocked.

"Something touched me…"

"Something's fishy going around here…" Lucas said and then closed his eyes, and after a while, he opened his eyes and looked towards the direction where a faint, dark aura was coming from and quickly charged up a white beam from his hand towards the aura.

"AAH!" The figure shouted in pain and slowly crawled towards the clear path while holding on his butt where the Mirror Shot landed. The two quickly closed in and saw the Dusclops staff lying on the ground.

"So you're the one who's been touching me for all this time…" Lily felt enraged again.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just trying to scare you two…" The staff tried to get away but Lily stepped on the ground as Grass Knots were summoned around him and pinned his whole body on the ground.

"So touching her and putting the blame on me was part of the scare?" Lucas said while the staff was felt speechless while Lily placed her foot on the Dusclops' stomach.

"No one touches me and gets away with it."

_Meanwhile…_

"AAHHH!!!! MOMMY HELP!"

"Mommy help?!"

"Doesn't it sound like Dusk screaming?"

-------------------------------------

Back at the pitch-black forest… The two were quietly continuing on the path, Lucas, about three to four feet away from the Leafeon after being witnessing the Dusclops being pulverized by her.

"Hey…" Lily spoke up, surprising the Lucario with her striking up a conversation.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything I've said earlier, I didn't mean any of that…"

"…It's okay." Lucas felt better for her apology, he even thought she wouldn't even apologize at all, guess he was wrong.

Then another eerie silence filled up their atmosphere. After a few minutes again, they were now at the haunted house, finally.

"Let's just get the medallion and get this over with." Lily said as she opened the door, making a creaky noise and went inside with Lucas right behind her.

The two went towards the living room as Lily noticed a tray filled with circular objects and went towards the table.

When she was bent down and took a Medallion, she felt something poking her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She suddenly shouted and turned to her back, thinking that Lucas was right behind her, but was surprised to see nothing. She turned looked around and saw Lucas staring outside the window.

"Did you say something?" Lucas asked her as he approached the frightened Leafeon. There's no way he could be that fast without her noticing it.

"Let's… just get out of this place." Lily went straight to the door with the confused Lucario right behind her. The two, however, were completely clueless that something… or someone was staring at them.

-------------------------

"Do they seriously think we would fall for this cheap act?"

The two were staring back at the road where they could see floating fire spirits, but it's only a Will-O-Wisp attack.

"Great, it looks like it's gonna rain…" Lucas said as he felt a drop of rain on his nose and stared at above as more raindrops fell. Then, it slowly showered on the two as a strong roaring sound came out of nowhere.

He then stared at the Leafeon suddenly squatting down with her hands covering her ears and was shivering wildly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He knelt down and shook her shoulder with his hand. Then another roaring sound occurred causing her to shriek and then suddenly grabbing hold of his arms very tightly and pulling him closer to her and making him drop the lantern which was quickly extinguished by the rain, destroying their only source of light.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with you?" Lucas repeatedly shook her shoulders but to no avail, she remained there in his arms, her head resting on her chest but her body was still shaking. There, he realized she must be scared of thunder.

-----------------------

"Darn it, why does it have to rain?" Flannery whined while holding an umbrella, protecting her from the cold rain. The Vaporeon, however, was thinking of something else while doesn't seem to mind getting wet.

"Isn't Lily afraid of thunders?" Vanessa asked her sister.

"Well yeah… I remember one time she made me sleep with her and hogging the blanket."

"Oh no…"

----------------------------

"Great, just great…" Lucas managed to pull Lily towards a nearby tree to protect them from the rain.

He was clueless on how they were going to get out of this mess, Lily refused to move at all, their Lantern's out, and everything is pitch-black with only the constant white flashes to guide them.

Then, he felt something tug on his arm, as he looked on it, he could see a silhouette a little shorter than him holding his wrist tightly.

"Follow me; I'll lead you back to the camp." The figure said in a girl's voice as he assumed it's a she. The two walked blindly back to the path with only the hand to guide them, hopefully its one of the staff on their classmates.

Lucas held Lily's shoulders tightly to make sure they won't get separated since they couldn't see each other at all, but her shoulders were still shaking with the rain, the constant thunders appearing and her constant shrieks made things harder for him.

_After a few minutes of walking…_

"Hey, I think I see something." Lucas said as they could see a light from afar slowly becoming brighter and brighter as she shook the Leafeon's shoulders, but still she didn't even look or move.

He shouted, hoping they would hear them as he saw the light suddenly move around and could hear people voices, luckily for them.

"LILY! LUCAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Vanessa's voice shouted and ran towards the direction where she heard his voice.

"WE'RE HERE!" He replied back, but as soon as he began to walk towards them, the hand that was gripping his wrist let go, making him stop and looked at the figure in front of him.

"Looks like your friends finally found you, that's good…" The female said.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. But now I'm still looking for my brother, so I'll be leaving you two, you're in good hands now."

"But wait…brother?" Lucas was dumbfounded when he heard that statement, and then a thunder struck again, illuminating the pitch-black area for a moment; that's where he saw something that was really surprising.

It was a Pikachu, smiling at him. But the disturbing part he discovered was her left arm was missing, as well as her right ear, half of her face was bloody, and her body was partially lighter than a Pikachu's normal skin color.

Another thunder struck as Lily yelled again, Lucas turned his attention to her and shook her shoulders for a bit, but when he looked back, the girl was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"Lily, thank God, you're all right!" Vanessa finally found the two with Lily holding close to him, with an umbrella, lantern and a blanket on her hands as she quickly draped Lily and covered her from the rain. Lily, however, was still covering her ears and closed her eyes.

"There, there… your sister is here. C'mon let's get you dry up." Vanessa said, as the rest of the search party came; the Flareon draped Lucas with a blanket and an umbrella.

"Thank you Lucas." Vanessa smiled at him as they all went their way back to camp.

"Yeah, thank you Lucas for protecting our sister." Flannery said as she placed her arm around his neck as he felt a comfortable warmth.

"You know what?"

"At first, I thought you were joking about the ghost story earlier."

"Eh? What do you mean? I just made everything up."

"What? Oh, never mind."

Lucas felt something and looked behind him as he saw the female Pikachu again, smiling and waving at him.

'Thank you.'

_To be continued…_

…

…

…

…

"What happened to your arm? It looks like you've been attacked by a beast." Lee said as he treated Lucas' arm where deep nail marks could be seen.

"Lily's fault."


	7. Joys and Horrors

"We're back!"

The Flareon shouted out as the gang arrived back home and were greeted by their eldest sister, Esper and their youngest, Umber. The six all hugged one another, clearly ignoring Lucas as he went inside the house with all of their luggages on his back, shoulder and hands with special thanks to Flannery's idea which he couldn't refuse.

"Whew, why is it that girls' have to bring so many things with them…" He said to himself as he placed their backpacks one by one on the sofa on the living room, with Vanessa's bag, the largest and heaviest of the four, followed by Flannery then the two. He sat down on the floor to catch his breath.

After a few moments, the girls entered the living room, chatting amongst themselves.

"Oh, and Lucas?" Vanessa asked him as Lucas stared at the Vaporeon.

"Will you be a dear and put my bag back on my room, thanks!" Vanessa waved at him before climbing up the stairs.

"And don't forget mine!" "My bag too Lucas, thank you." Followed by the Flareon and Glaceon's voices as they all proceeded upstairs with the Leafeon right behind them.

'Sigh… Pretty much the same back at home.' Lucas sighed and stood up, stretched his limbs before lifting the very heavy luggage of the four girls and slowly and carefully climbed the stairs.

-----------------

_Upstairs…_

He knocked first on Vanessa's door, as she opened it and let him in while giving an innocent smile at him. She pointed towards her bed to where Lucas placed her bag as he took a glimpse of her room.

It had a blue wall painting with an ocean décor along with it, her furnitures inside were painted light blue to match evenly with everything else. She also had an aquarium on her desk, and inside were a number of fishes like Goldeen, Gorebyss, and Luvdisc swimming around a sunken ship décor. It was also a little chilly inside.

"What do you think of my room?" She asked him after noticing him inspect her room.

"Oh… umm… it's beautiful…" He said while faking a smile; he was impressed on how the room looks like an ocean paradise.

"Thank you so much Lucas." She got very excited, clapped her hands and gave a cute smile on her face.

"Sure, no problem." Lucas said before going out of her room.

Now, to Flannery's room as he knocked on it a few times; he could already feel a warm presence from the door.

"Come in." He heard her voice and opened the door inside her room, as he was amazed yet again. Her wallpaper was bright red; all of her furnitures were slightly tinted red to blend beautifully for a Fire-type. A lava lamp on her side table and a cabinet full of red pokemon dolls.

"Thank you Lucas, just put it on that chair and I'll do the rest." Flannery, who was sitting on her bed with a magazine on her hand, pointed towards the chair as Lucas placed her bag on it.

"Sure, no problem…" Lucas said and proceeded to the door, but before he was about to reach for the knob, his hand was pulled by Flannery.

"Here, for your troubles…" The Flareon said as she placed three packs of chocolates on his palm.

"Those are Lavaridge Chocolates, one of the world's number one chocolates. I have a whole stash of them hidden, but don't tell my sisters about this, okay?"

"Sure I will, thank you." Lucas smiled and placed the chocolates on his pocket and left her room.

He looked around the hallway for anyone, and felt that the coast is clear and reached for his pocket and took out a pack of chocolate. Curious on being one of the world's best chocolate, he opened it and put the chocolate on his mouth.

The chocolate slowly melted on his mouth, tingling his taste buds with the rich chocolate taste, and then he felt a warm sensation as he slowly chewed the chocolate, and then a soothing aftertaste which somehow rejuvenated him.

"Wow… I haven't had a chocolate this good for a very long while. Better save some for later." He said to himself as he picked up the two remaining bags.

He knocked on the Glaceon's door and felt a chilly feeling emitting from the room.

"Come in." That was the cue for him as he opened the door and was greeted by a cold breeze as he inspected her room. Gloria's wallpaper was tinted blue and her furnitures were of white. He looked at Gloria who was at the floor, with a sculpture made of ice in front of her, and a white towel underneath with a few small knives beside it.

"Can you place it on my desk?" Gloria said to him as he placed her bag on her desk while still looking on what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" He curiously asked.

"Oh, I'm carving Ice sculptures, it's my hobby." She smiled and continued on her work on the ice which looked like a figure of a person and placed her hand on its head as a bright blue glow emitted from her hand and upon releasing it, formed a new shape.

"Looks cool." He said and knelt down in fascination, looking at her pick the small knife and slowly carved the sculpture.

"Do you want to see my collection?" Gloria asked as she placed the knife on the floor and stood up and motioned Lucas towards a cabinet. There he saw all of her sculptures: A miniature ice carving of herself, each of her sisters, and the Lickylicky, carved skillfully to perfectly resemble each one of them and with their own poses.

"Wow, what a wonderful talent you have…"

"You really think so? Thanks!" Gloria was overjoyed upon hearing that.

"And who are these two?" Lucas pointed out to two ice sculptures which looked like an Eevee and a tall Jolteon together.

"Oh that, that's Jolana and Evan. My parents." She pointed towards the Jolteon and to the Eevee.

"I see… " Lucas said as he took closer inspection on the sculptures one more time, admiring the perfection she made, making them really look identical to the real live people.

"Hey, if you want to, I can make a sculpture out of you…"

"Really?" Lucas looked surprised.

"Sure, you're part of the family now, right?" Gloria said and smiled at him.

"Thanks… wonder what pose you will give me." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Heehee, that's a secret." Gloria giggled and stuck out her tongue.

"Fair enough. Oh, almost forgot about Lily's bag, I'll be going now." Lucas waved at her as he went towards the door while she waved back at him before he closed her door.

"…What pose should I give him anyway?"

_Back at the hallway…_

Lucas picked up the last bag to be delivered to the Leafeon's room; although he wasn't very comfortable looking at her thanks to last night's incident, and they didn't even talk to each other since this morning.

He stood in front of her door, took a deep breath and knocked a few times on it.

"Lily, here's your bag." He called out to her as he could feel light footsteps coming from the door.

The door opened, revealing the Leafeon, looking not too happy either. Lucas raised her bag towards her as she slowly took the bag from his hands and quickly shut the door strongly; leaving a loud noise that startled him a bit.

"… She still freaks me out…"

-----------------------

Later that afternoon… They all finished eating lunch and went to do their own business as usual, leaving Lucas to clean up. Busily washing up the dishes, cleaning the dining table, and other sorts of household chores he always does back at home.

Now, he was at the backyard of the house, doing the laundry quietly placing the wet clothes to be dried.

"Hey Lucas." A voice called out to him as he looked around for a bit, looking for the one calling out to him; but it seems no one was around. He scratched his head and went back to work.

"HEY!" He could feel something tugged his shirt down as he looked down and was shocked to see the little Umbreon looking at him rather annoyed.

"Sorry about that. What's wrong?"

"Can you go to the movies with me?" She asked him and revealed two tickets at him.

"You sure? What about your sisters?"

"Nah, they couldn't handle horror movies." She said and gave him the tickets and read the contents.

"The Haunting IV." He read the title of the movie with a picture of a few characters with flashlights on, which seemed to be searching for something while a faint looking figure was behind them. He felt strange for a child like her to like this sort of movies.

"They say it's the best sequel of the franchise ever! But they say I can't watch it without an adult with me, so you'll do nicely." She said and pulled his arm as they went back inside the house.

"Hey wait, what about-"

"I'll handle it." She interrupted him as they went towards the study room and found the Espeon in there.

"Hey, big sis, Lucas and I are gonna watch The Haunting IV, can you finish the laundry for him?" She called out to the Esper, who was busy at the computer.

"Oh yeah; I just remembered something. After you two are done, can you buy these for me at the supermarket." Esper gave them a list and some money.

"Oh man…" The Umbreon gave a frustrated look at her, clearly not too happy about it.

"Why is your face like that Umber? Shouldn't you be happy since the change will be spent on whatever snacks or candies you're gonna add?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Heehee." She realized that she was the one who was always spending the rest of the money when she goes for errands.

"Bye sis. Let's go Lucas."

----------------------------

Some time later, at the theater. The Umbreon, still pulling Lucas by his arm, ran towards the entrance with a big, tall and muscular security guard looking at her and smiling.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" The guard, a Machamp, said as the two gave a high-five and laughing out loud.

"We're going to watch The Haunting IV." She said and showed him the tickets as he took a glance of it and nodded.

"A big fan of horror movies aren't ya? Come on in." He opened the door and bowed before her like a gentleman.

"Thanks again, Mack. C'mon, Lucas, let's go." Umber said and pulled his arm again as they went inside.

_Inside the theater…_

"Let's seat here. It has the best viewing experience in here." The two sat together in the middle, with two large packs of popcorn and two large sodas. They were quite a number of vacant seats with only a handful of brave-hearted moviegoers with them.

The lights were shut off and the big screen lit up as the movie was about to start. Lucas braced himself for whatever was going to happen; it was actually his first time watching a horror movie.

They were silent but with Umber munching down the popcorn busily, clearly unaffected at the creepy events with the startling noises while Lucas, on the other hand, seemed to be absorbed to the movie.

The protagonist was carefully navigating this way inside a pitch-black hallway with only a few survivors with only his flashlight to know where they were going. There was a heavy storm in the area, with constant noises of thunder startling and frightening them. The protagonist went towards an open door, with a drape concealing what was inside.

The thunderstorm illuminated the area for a bit as he noticed a figure standing. With a deep breath, he slowly moved his hand towards the drape and moved it aside to get a clearer view. But when he moved the drape aside…

"AAAHHHHH!" Lucas screamed in fright which was followed by Umber's hysterical laughter.

"You should've seen your face, it's priceless!" Umber pointed at the embarrassed Lucario and continued to laugh and covered her mouth as she tried to calm herself down.

------------------------

_After the movie…outside the theater…_

"That was a good movie isn't it? Although, the ending would be better if the man left her instead of dying together." Umber said and looked at Lucas with his popcorn and soda untouched at all.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's my first time watching a horror movie…"

"Ah, it's okay. You're gonna get used to it after you've watched a few more horror. That's why I was never scared at all in every scene while you screamed like a little girl." She said and began to chuckle.

"Hehehe. What do you say let's go to the supermarket." He chuckled as well.

"Sure; I'm still hungry, do you mind if you can give me your popcorn and soda, you didn't even touch it yet since the start of the movie."

"Not at all. I lost my appetite back there."

-----------------------------

It was late afternoon, as the two finished buying the groceries. Of course, Lucas was carrying the entire load while Umber was bust munching down a chocolate bar.

"You really do have a big appetite." Lucas was amazed, she consumed two large popcorn packs and two large sodas; now she's eating the chocolate bar with three other snacks stashed at that bag for later consumption.

"Am ah grawweeng gurl…" She looked back and spoke with her mouth still full of chocolate. Unknowingly, she was walking towards a road.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!" A large truck pressed its horns as Umber looked around, only to be shocked at the incoming vehicle; her ears dropped, her mouth wide open and dropped her chocolate on the ground.

Just in the knick of time, Lucas leapt towards her and managed to grab her in his arms and roll out of the way.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IDIOT!" The driver shouted but continued in its way, while crushing a bag that was filled with vegetables with it.

"Hey, are you okay?" He shook her shoulders as she slowly opened her eyes, completely terrified and quickly hugged him.

"I'm sorry Lucas…" She started to cry by the traumatizing event that may have ended her life if Lucas didn't manage to save her.

"Hey, it's okay. It's all over now. You're safe and sound." Lucas tried to comfort her as she wiped off the tears from her face.

"Luckily, only the vegetables were ruined." He stood up and picked up the remaining bags and went back to her.

"I'm sorry…" She felt embarrassed and looked down.

"Hey, it's okay… C'mon, let's go back to the supermarket and buy the vegetables again, what do you say?"

"But… I spent all of the change…"

"Don't worry about that. I still have some money with me." Lucas said and patted her head as she looked up to his smiling face.

"O-okay…" She slowly said as the two went back towards the supermarket, but this time, Umber was right next to him, and was awfully quiet.

"Umm…Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please keep this a secret between the two of us? I don't want my sisters to be worried about me."

"I will, just be more careful next time, okay?"

"I will, thank you! I wish I had a big brother like you!" She quickly cheered up and gave him a tight hug on the waist as the two walked back to the supermarket.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, let go already…"

_to be continued…_


	8. Fire Vs Steel

It's another day of school here at Alkia University. Today, the class are having Home Economics class with a Blaziken as their instructor.

"Okay class; have everyone brought out their materials?" The Blaziken asked as all the students, wearing aprons with all of their materials set on their respective stations, all replied in approval.

"Good, now let's begin!"

Each student was assigned by pairs and began preparing the ingredients for their different recipes chosen by the instructor. Gloria and Lily and Lucas and Lee as usual. But in Lucas' case, this is a walk in the park being at the kitchen everyday.

However, in the two Eevee's stations…

"Hey Lily, how do you beat an egg?" A clueless Glaceon asked the Leafeon and pointed the procedure of their recipe which was cookies, and one of the easiest recipes that the two were lucky enough to get. Others weren't lucky, since they were going to prepare exotic recipes like Shrimp Cocktail that were alien to them.

"Eh? Don't tell me you don't know how to cook?" Lily was really surprised while Gloria nodded.

"Just crack open three eggs, then place them at this container, and then beat them like this." Lily showed her how as Gloria stared in astonished while the Leafeon sighed; it looks like she'll probably do most of the work here.

"I'm really lucky to have you as my partner." Lee said to him while he prepared the simplest of all cooking procedures: Boiling water.

"I still don't get why all of us boys were given these weird recipes while the girls get easy recipes like Gloria and Lily who only have to make cookies?" Lucas asked while busily chopping some vegetables with perfect slices and at a very fast rate.

"I heard that Blaziken is actually Mr. Blaze; and all he cares about were female students, and one really perverted teacher." The Lickylicky replied as the two kept their eye on the Blaziken instructor, who seemed to be roaming around the room, and checking only the ladies' stations and pretty much, ignored the males.

"Hey sir, can you explain to us how to extract the juices from this brain?" A male student approached him while holding a raw, yellowish brain on his hand and showed it to him who looked a little disgusted.

"Umm, how about I'll check on you once I reach your station, okay?" Mr. Blaze flatly said and left the student dumbfounded.

"But you just passed our station twice…"

"What did you say?" The Blaziken raised his voice at him, startling the student who quickly ran back to his station in fear.

"Now, now, where were we girls…" He approached a station near him where a pair of girls was at.

"No, no, no… not like that. Stir it carefully like this… this way, the contents wouldn't spoil…" The Blaziken went close right next to the Pachirisu. His hands holding tight on her hands and moving them; but his true intentions were to check her out, taking glances at her body, smelling her.

"What the hell? He's taking advantage of Patch and she doesn't even notice it?" Lucas was disgusted by what he saw.

"Yeah… he's more perverted than I am." Lee replied, making Lucas give him a surprised look.

"…Eh?"

"Hey, at least I show respect and dignity." The Lickylicky proudly said.

"Hmm… can we do anything about it?"

"…Hmm, I thought of a good idea." Lee placed his hand on his chin, and after a while, he smiled as he thought out of a plan.

"Really?"

"Here's what we do…*whisper*whisper*whisper*" He leaned close to his ear and whispered his plan while Lucas nodded.

"Well let me finish this up first…" Lucas said to Lee as he did the finishing touches to their prepared meal while the Lickylicky filled up a cooking pot of cold running water.

"I'm done here, what should I do?" Lucas asked the Lickylicky who lifted the pot full of cold water.

"Take this." Lee gave the pot full of cold water to his hands.

"Okay, what should I do with this?"

"Just splash it on him, but make it as if it's an accident, okay?" Lee said as he slowly went towards the perverted Blaziken instructor.

"And what are you gonna do?"

"This, my friend. Red Chili peppers, I'll make him cry…" Lee took out a few pieces of them and showed it to him.

"Ready? Let's go!" Lee immediately left without even letting the Lucario say anything at all.

"I just hope this works…" Lucas said to himself and slowly circled around Mr. Blaze who was now approaching Gloria and Lily's station.

"What is this? I said chocolate chips not raisins?!" Lily raised her voice to the clueless Glaceon and showed her the packet of raisins they just bought which should be chocolate chips.

"Eh? But I thought this was chocolate…" Gloria took the packet from her hands and inspected the label, only to her surprise and realization that IT IS raisins she bought.

"Uhh… we're going to improvise on this one… Mix this up with these." Lily facepalmed and then gave her a set of ingredients as the Glaceon did what she was told and began to mix them in a bowl. There she was startled when a pair of hands gripped on her wrists that were really warm and uncomfortable.

"Now now Gloria… there's a proper way on mixing the ingredients right." Mr. Blaze slowly crept closer, making it more uncomfortable for her.

"Sir… you don't have to be so close…" Gloria tried to move away from him.

"Excuse me sir… I think I can handle teaching my sister on how to mix." Lily flatly said and gave him a serious look.

"My, my… that's the first time a female student has the guts to speak and look at me like that." He released his grip on Gloria's wrists and stared at the Leafeon. Then, he was interrupted as he turned around to see the Lickylicky in front of him with the chili peppers on the Blaziken's face.

"Is this the proper way of extrac-" Lee made up a statement while in the process pressed tightly on the chili, hoping it would squirt on the Blaziken's eyes; but unfortunately, the pointed ends of each chili were pointed at the Lickylicky as the contents were released from it and directly on Lee's face.

"MY EYES!" He suddenly shouted and covered his very, very painful eyes and started to run around the classroom, screaming like a girl while bumping and crashing everything on every station, making a big mess.

"Hey, watch it!" Lucas got bumped hard by Lee and sent the pot full of cold water flying towards Gloria and Lily's station, fortunately, it landed on the Blaziken, completely drenching his bottom with cold water.

"OH MY GOD! TOWEL!" The Blaziken suddenly screamed and jumped like crazy by the sudden freezing cold he felt on his pants, wildly wiping the dampness off with his hands and looked for anything to wipe his pants dry.

Unknowingly, his hands grasped on something soft that he didn't notice; when he raised his head, his hand was touching a girl's chest; but the Blaziken was quickly greeted by a powerful slap on the cheek by the angry Leafeon.

The whole class was quiet and shocked when Lily slapped a teacher, well except for Lee who was still running around. The Blaziken suddenly stared angrily on the Leafeon and seemed to forgot the uncomfortable wetness his pants were feeling.

The two stared at each other for a while, before the classroom door was opened, revealing another faculty member by the name of Mr. Fisher, the Floatzel instructor.

"What the hell happened? Looks like a food fight happened here." The surprised Floatzel stared at the dirty classroom with utensils and ingredients scattered throughout the room, thanks to the Lickylicky who was rinsing off his eyes with running water from the faucet.

"Oh, Lee accidentally sprayed his face with chili, and this happened. We're terribly sorry for the noise as well as the mess." Mr. Blaze quickly turned his face towards Mr. Fisher with a sudden change of attitude.

"Let's get him to the clinic." The Floatzel went towards Lee and motioned the Blaziken to come over and help him move the heavy pink blob towards the clinic.

-----------------------------

It was late afternoon, and dismissal time at the Alkia University…

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked the Lickylicky, who was touching his deep red face with a handkerchief.

"Yeah… just remind me next time that you do the risky things, not me."

"Sure I will. The redness will be gone after a good night's sleep, so don't worry too much about it."

The two walked together outside the school. But when he passed by an alley, he noticed something…

"Hey." He whispered to the Lickylicky and pulled him back and peeked inside the alley.

"What is it?" Lee asked and looked inside as well, and was surprised.

"Isn't that Lily?... Mr. Blaze and two others?" Upon closer inspection, Lucas was surprised to see the Leafeon surrounded by three taller pokemons, with their Blaziken instructor holding on her neck tightly.

"This is bad. Quick, call a teacher!" He said to him and motioned him to go back to the university.

"W-what about you?"

"I'll handle this."

"Seriously?! Are you out of your mind? There are three of them!"

"Don't worry about me, just go!" He gave him a very serious look as the Lickylicky slowly nodded and quickly ran back as fast as he could.

"I don't want you to be hurt Lee…" Lucas said to himself and leapt and climbed up the building until he was now directly above the three.

"Hmm… there's a Ursaring and a Linoone… those two shouldn't be too hard to take out." He slowly descended on the three, while preparing to ambush and take out the two quickly before dealing with the Blaziken himself, which will be a very hard challenge for a steel-type like him.

"You were really brave back there… to stand to someone like me." Mr. Blaze said in a threatening voice and gripped tighter on her neck as steam were coming out while Lily clenched her teeth from the heat from his hands.

"Just because you're a teacher, doesn't mean you can take advantage of me." Lily flatly said to his face, clearly not feeling scared at all in her situation and she was greeted by a fierce slap on her cheek by the Blaziken. But she retaliated and spit out against his face.

"My, my… You still have some fight in you… I like that, do you guys agree?" The Blaziken wiped the spit from his face and looked to the other two who gave sinister grins at her.

This was the first time Lily felt very scared…

"I assure you, you'll not enjoy this. But we will…" He leaned closer to her ear and whispered which made her whole body tremble of fear.

But suddenly, the Lucario dropped down in front of the Ursaring and delivered a powerful punch against his abdomen, forcing air to come out from his body.

'_The easiest way to beat large opponents is to deliver your most powerful attacks before he could even expect it as he is completely defenseless at that point.'_

Lucas quickly jumped towards his back and delivered a strong elbow attack to his neck, sending a paralyzing surge that made him lose consciousness immediately as he fell on the ground.

"Lucas?" Lily was surprised just like the other two as the Lucario leapt towards the Blaziken and kicked his face harshly, causing him to lose his grip on Leafeon's neck which was slightly burned. The Lucario followed up with an Aura Sphere and sent the Blaziken crashing towards the ground.

"You okay?" Lucas asked her while staring intently at the other two while Lily slowly nodded to him.

-------------------------

"SIR! YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" Lee slammed open the faculty door and ran straight towards the Floatzel instructor who was shocked, just like everyone else.

"W-what happened?"

"No time to explain, just *pant* follow * me!"

-------------------------

Lucas shot another Aura Sphere towards the two as the two quickly sidestepped, the Linoone, however, quickly positioned himself, and darted towards the Lucario and spearing him in the stomach and reached up to the outside of the alley at a very fast rate which forced the air out of his stomach.

He charged up a Metal Claw attack but when he was about to hit the Linoone, he quickly moved away from him.

"Idiot, do you think you can beat my amazing speed?" The Linoone taunted him and positioned himself again, ready for another charging attack.

'_Linoones are only fast when they're following a straight line. Striking them on their side just after dodging their signature charge attack will completely weaken it. There, they will take longer to position themselves, that's where its time to strike fast!'_

Lucas positioned himself as the Linoone charged again as the Lucario barely dodged the attack and placed an open palm on his ribs and released a Force Palm attack, sending it flying towards a nearby pole and hitting the pole face-first, then Lucas followed through an Aura Sphere as a powerful explosion emitted.

As the smokes subsided, the Linoone was lying on the ground, motionless and unable to fight. Lucas sighed in relief, but quickly turned his attention towards the Blaziken, but was surprised to see the Leafeon fighting against him, a clear disadvantage on her part.

"Do you think the two of you have a chance against a fire-type like me?" The Blaziken said proudly as he made quick work against Lily's Magical Leaf with his Blaze Kick attack.

"Darn it!" Lily gritted her teeth and released a Sweet Scent from her glowing curved leaf on her forehead, slowly covering the air with a soothing aroma.

"Pathetic." Blaziken smirked and in one deep breath, he released a thick smoke cloud, covering the area and blocking the Leafeon's vision.

"Watch out!" Lucas darted right through the smoke cloud after seeing the Blaziken charging inside with a clenched fist enveloped with fire. Lily was pushed outside the smoke cloud and looked back inside in surprise.

"AARRRRRGGHHHH!" She heard a shout from the smoke, and to her shock, Lucas' took the attack for her as the Fire Punch landed on his rib as the Lucario screamed in pain as he felt like his ribs cracked and burned.

"Fool, trying to play the hero are you?" Blaziken smirked at him and sent him flying towards the ground as Lucas quickly covered his ribs with his hands and continued to scream, he never felt this kind of pain before.

"Damn you!" Lily charged in towards the Blaziken's back with her open hand glowing brightly green but suddenly, the Blaziken turned around and grabbed hold of her neck.

"First, I'll finish your prince… and then I'll deal with you later." Mr. Blaze whispered to her ear as Lily's eyes opened in surprise and was sent flying towards a wall, hitting it first on the back of her head and fell on the ground, unconscious.

The Blaziken turned around and approached the Lucario slowly while the injured Lucas tried to push himself away with the use of his legs while still pressing tightly on his broken ribs.

The Blaziken stood on top of him and knelt down, then slammed a hand on his neck and gripped it tightly, causing Lucas to gasp for air as he was being choked and being burned as steam was coming from his neck.

"I say, you're pretty brave for a boy… But unfortunately, it looks like its time to finish you. Any last words boy?" The Blaziken smirked at him and raised a clenched fist enveloped with fire above him.

'_If all things fail, then there's only one way that you can do…'_

Lucas' eyes widened in surprise when he remembered what Dad had taught him, and then he smirked at the Blaziken.

"This!" Lucas said and putting every ounce of strength in this attack, he slammed his knee right towards the Blaziken's manlihood, sending a paralyzing impulse towards every part of his body, completely stunning him.

Lucas quickly placed an open palm on his face as it glowed brightly yellow on the Blaziken's face and released a Force Palm attack, sending him flying towards the ground, motionless with smoke coming from his face.

Lucas gasped for air as he touched his partially burnt neck while his other hand was pressing tightly on his ribs, and slowly stood up while resisting the tremendous pain he was having right now. He stared at the scene; he managed to beat all three of them.

He felt lighter by his accomplishment, then he looked at Lily, who was still lying on the ground, then he started to walk towards her, but after a few steps, he could feel his body was going to give up on him soon...

"Thank you Dad…" He said to himself as his feet finally gave up as he fell on the ground and motionless. He could feel footsteps coming towards them; the last thing he saw was the feet of the pink blob before he finally fainted.

_to be continued…_


	9. The Aftermath

"Mmm…"

The Leafeon woke up and opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling, she soon noticed that she was lying on a white comfortable bed. She slowly lifted herself up and noticed there was a bandage rolled up on the back of her head.

"Hey Sis! You're finally awake!" Lily quickly turned her attention towards the Glaceon who quickly leapt towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The Leafeon felt an uncomfortable burning sensation on her neck that were wrapped in bandages when Gloria pressed her arms around it to hug her sister as Lily quickly pushed her away.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I completely forgot about that."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Alkia Hospital silly, you've hit your head pretty hard and you've been unconscious since yesterday."

"Yesterday…" Lily was in deep of thoughts and then remembered that tragic incident.

"W-where's Lucas? Is he okay?" Lily quickly grasped her hands on Gloria's shoulders, looking serious all of the sudden.

"Umm…" Gloria looked down and seemed to tremble a bit.

"What?! What happened to him?!" Lily shouted at her and tightened grip on her shoulders.

"Sis, you're hurting me!" Gloria shrieked in pain as Lily realized and quickly let go while the Glaceon quickly rubbed her shoulders in pain.

"I-I'm sorry, truly I am." Lily looked down in embarrassment.

"Its okay sis, I forgive you." Gloria placed her hand on her sister's head.

"So what happened to Lucas?" Lily asked and held her hand tightly.

"About Lucas…" Gloria seemed to tremble again.

"The doctors said that he had first-degree burns on some parts of his neck, two broken ribs along with second-degree burns on his left torso… And since he's a steel-type, second-degree burns needed to get treated right away or else it would never heal anymore…" Gloria began to cry while Lily quickly hugged her to comfort her; she too slowly formed tears from her eyes.

'All of this happened to him… is because of me…'

Few minutes have passed as Gloria and Lily seemed to calm down a bit, they released the hug and wept their tears.

"So where is he?" Lily asked.

"They're operating on him right now."

"I-I see…"

"Flannery, Vanessa, Esper and Umber are on their way. I have been with you the whole night." Gloria said and gave a big yawn.

"You mean you didn't sleep at all?" Lily opened her eyes in surprise.

"Nope, I was too worried about you that I couldn't even think of sleep." Gloria rubbed her eyes and smiled at her.

"Thank you…"

"You're *yawn* welcome."

Then, the two were interrupted as they heard knocks from the door as it opened and revealed the four sisters, all happy to see the Leafeon awake.

"Lily, you're okay!" "I thought you'd never wake up!" Vanessa and Flannery both leapt towards the shocked Leafeon while Gloria barely moved out of the way before getting crushed by the weight of the two, Lily, however, was not so lucky.

"C-can't breathe… Get off!" Lily gasped for air as the two continued to hug her tightly until the Espeon waved her hands and then a bright purple glow formed from the Flareon and Vaporeon's bodies and were lifted to the air.

"C'mon girls, give her some room." Esper said and gently placed the two on the floor and went towards Lily and patted her head gently.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you…"

"No, it wasn't your fault; I started everything…" Lily gave a weak smile to her.

"No you didn't, it was that scum of a Blaziken who is responsible for this!" Flannery bursted out in anger, clenching her fists tightly.

"Flannery, mind your language!" Esper shouted to her and then the attention turned to the little Umbreon.

"Nah it's cool. I always hear these at home." Umber said and climbed to Lily's bed, leaving the other sisters surprised with their mouths open.

"Is Lucas going to be fine? I'm worried about him."Vanessa said while she was sitting on the visitor's bed, her hands around her knees. Then, the whole room was silent for a bit.

"Big brother is going to be fine, I just know it! Right Lily?" Umber suddenly spoke out and asked her sister.

"Y-yeah…" The Leafeon slowly said and suddenly hugged her youngest sister tightly.

-----------------------

Few hours later…

The Lucario finally woke up from his long slumber; he slowly opened his eyes only halfway up as he felt his body tremendously fatigued. He stared at the white ceiling lazily until he remembered that he fainted after that incident.

He slowly positioned himself to sit up struggling but managed to sit up right. He noticed a tube inserted from his right hand and to a liquid container hanging on top of a stand right next to him. Then he inspected the surroundings, looks like he's inside a room of a hospital.

"AUUGGHH!" He suddenly felt a painful sensation on his left torso and quickly pressed his arms toward it, then he noticed that his left torso covered with padding and wrapped by bandage that covered his whole torso.

Suddenly, he heard a noise and then stared at the door as it revealed a Mr. Mime in a white gown approaching him while holding a chart.

"Ahh, you're awake already… uhm, Lucas." The man spoke and checked on the chart for his identity.

"I'm Mr. Miles, your doctor. So how are you feeling?" The doctor introduced himself and bowed down to him lightly and then pulled a chair and sat beside his bed.

"AUUGHH!" The doctor was answered when Lucas felt another throbbing pain on his left torso.

"Oh, I was also going to explain for that in detail. But first off, we've performed surgery on your left ribs since two were broken while the tissues were had second-degree burns-"

"Surgery?"

"Yes, but let me finish first okay? The surgery is successful of course; and normally, patients should not receive any pains afterwards. But in a steel-type's case, their tissues take a lot longer to heal in case of burns, that's why we used a special kind of burn ointment specially made for your problem."

"We had to shave some of your fur so we can put this special ointment. What this ointment does is that it removes the tissue that cannot be restored anymore while replacing it with new ones, so there will be secretions on that pad as well as foul odor and some frequent pains to go along with it."

"So… how long will this take to heal?"

"At least for a week; but you or someone in your household must change the soiled pads every now and then if you don't want to be all smelly and such… oh, and you cannot take a bath until then."

"Great."

"Don't worry about that, you'll be good as new afterwards." Mr. Miles gave a reassuring smile and gave a pat on his shoulder.

"Wait, how's Lily?"

"Oh, the Leafeon. I've also checked on her, and she only received minor injuries, no biggie." The Mr. Mime said while flipping the pages on his chart until he found Lily's profile.

"Also, I've learned what happened." The doctor suddenly turned serious.

"Huh?"

"How you got these injuries from… I assure you, they won't trouble you anymore. That's quite an admirable act you did for a young man… to save that girl from those dangerous individuals."

"…Thank you, but what will happen to those three?"

"They will be sued of course, no crimes will go unpunished I must say."

"I-I see…"

"Why so glum? Shouldn't you be glad that these criminals will end up behind bars?"

"No, not that. I'm just thinking that if I weren't in the right place at the right time, who knows what've happened?"

"True… But it's all in the past now, so don't worry about it anymore…" Mr. Miles nodded and stood up.

"I think that's enough information for you… We can't let visitors in yet for the next two hours to let you rest a bit more. Good night." The doctor checked his wristwatch and then raised a hand at Lucas, and then waved his hand in a circular motion.

Instantly, Lucas drowsed off while the fixed him back comfortably on his bed before leaving.

------------------------------

_Meanwhile… on someone's room…_

A strong force illuminated the whole room, waking up the patient from its slumber as a figure formed from it, revealing the Espeon sister.

"I used to look up to you… but now, how low you have become. Disgusting…" Esper said as she approached the Blaziken instructor seriously in the eye. A bright purple aura enveloped her as she took control of everything inside the room. The doors and the windows were shut tight and the restraints that were put for security reasons tightened around his limbs.

"Pssh… I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for that Lucario friend of hers… Me and my boys were that close in-" The Blaziken instructor, with half of his face bandaged, smirked at her but was interrupted when he suddenly felt a throbbing pain on every part of his body, he was about to scream until a strong psychic force kept his jaws shut tight.

"A fighting-type has no chance against a psychic-type; you should know that by now, exerting any futile effort to escape my Psychic Attack would only worsen your state. What I am doing to you now is activating all of your pain receptors as if your body is melting inside out." Esper flatly said as the Blaziken struggled to break free from its restraints. After a few while, his body couldn't take anymore and fell motionless on his bed.

"After what you tried to do to my sister, you're lucky I'll still let you live…" Esper spoke to the fainted Blaziken before teleporting away from his room.

-----------------------

_Later that night…_

Lucas woke up from his slumber right after the Mr. Mime used a Hypnosis move on him. He yawned and was about to stretch his limbs when-

"Arrrggghhh…" He felt another painful sensation from his left torso. He placed pressure on it with his hands to ease the pain which eventually subsided. He sighed in relief and thought on how long he must keep up with this.

*Knock*Knock*Knock* Then, the door slowly opened, revealing the Eevee sisters, happy to see him well.

"Lucas, you're okay!" "Thank you so much!" Flannery and Vanessa suddenly leapt towards him and placed their entire weight on him. Rocking the bed while pressing their combined weight onto the poor Lucario who is screaming for help and gasping for air.

Esper sighed and lifted the two off of him. Then, Gloria approached him and placed the bags they were carrying onto the side table.

"Good evening. How are you feeling?" Gloria said to him.

"I'm fine… thanks…" Lucas replied, still disoriented from what the two did to him. Umber, on the other hand, climbed onto his bed.

"Thank you big brother, for saving my sister!" Umber said to him and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, all of us are." Esper said and patted his head.

"You're our hero!" "You're my big brother as well!" Suddenly, Flannery and Vanessa leapt towards him again while Umber leapt out of the bed before getting crushed, Lucas, however, was in a world of pain again until Esper moved them away from him again.

The rest of the evening was spent in the room being noisy and lively. Lucas was busily eating the meal they've brought him. Flannery and Vanessa were busy watching a drama movie from the television; Esper went outside to check on Lily, while Gloria and Umber were busy chatting amongst themselves.

Then, a knock came from the door, as a Chansey nurse peeked in.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. But only one could stay with the patient. Thank you." The nurse said before bowing down and closed the door. It was the cue for them to leave as well.

"Well, looks like we have to go." Flannery said as she stood up and stretched her arms wide along with Vanessa.

"Hmm?" Gloria heard a sound from her bag, then she took out the cell phone and read the message she got.

"Esper said she'll be staying with Lily for the evening."

"So who will stay with big brother then?" Umber asked.

"I will." Gloria volunteered as the three stared at her. Suddenly, smirks formed from the Flareon and the Vaporeon's face.

"My, my Gloria… you very naughty girl…" "What do you intend to do when you're alone with him, hmm?" Flannery and Vanessa teased her and leaned closer to her blushing face.

"Yeah big sis, no naughty stuff from you okay?" Umber joined in as the three giggled at her before proceeding to the door and left the two all alone.

"Sheesh… sisters these days…" Gloria sighed and went towards Lucas.

"What's that smell?" She sniffed the air a bit and stared at him.

"It's the ointment they give me…" Lucas replied and looked at the bandages on his left torso, and noticed that there were now yellow stains on it.

"And they said the ointment is secreting out the dead tissues or something… I didn't really get all of that."

"Are there any new bandages so we can replace it with?"

"Over there, inside that drawer." Lucas pointed out as Gloria opened the drawer as new clean sets of bandages and sets were inside and took out each of them.

"I'll just change your dirty ones with these, so hold still, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I can do this." She replied as she began removing the bandage from him. Lucas felt a bit embarrassed on this as an eerie silence filled the atmosphere between the two.

"Is it really okay with you to stay with me for the whole night?" Lucas asked the Glaceon as she finished unwrapping the whole bandage from his torso.

"Sure it is. Mr. Fisher agreed I will be excused since I'll be keeping Lily and you company." Gloria replied while she took the soiled bandage and threw it in the trash bin, and began removing the yellow-stained padding.

"Whew… This really stinks…" Gloria said as she tried to hold her breath while removing the padding, revealing a not-so-pleasant sight of Lucas' left torso. He felt embarrassed when she saw his body; part of his fur was shaved off to remove obstruction while in the operation and the ointment giving the weird yellowish-brown color along with the foul odor from its secretion of dead tissues.

"You don't have to do this you know. I could ask a nurse to-" Lucas said but was interrupted when Gloria raised a finger to his mouth.

"I may know nothing about cooking, but I'm the only one in our family who knows a lot of these kinds of things." Gloria said while bringing out the prepared clean bandages and padding provided by the hospital.

"Besides…" She suddenly stopped when she was about to place the new padding on him.

"Hmm?"

"A simple thank you isn't enough for what you did for Lily… If you weren't there when she needed it… I-I…" Tears began to form from the Glaceon's eyes, fearing what would have become of her otherwise.

"Hey… It's all in the past now… Lily's safe, I'm may not be looking so good, but at least both of us are still alive right?" Lucas said and gave her a cheerful smile, causing her to blush a bit, but his smile turned upside down as the frequent pain the doctor warned him earlier surged inside his body, causing him to jerk a bit.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah… The doctor said I'll be experiencing this now and then… but it's not really a problem."

"I see…" Gloria said and finished up with the replacement of the bandages, and then threw the wastes aside.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… so are you still hungry?" Gloria took out a food container and opened it, revealing fresh, sliced variety of fruits.

"A little." Lucas said and reached out his hand, but suddenly, Gloria took an apple with a fork and pointed it towards his face.

"Is it okay if I feed you?" Gloria slowly asked while looking away slightly embarrassed from what she just said.

"Uhm… I don't see that as a problem…" Instantly, Gloria perked up and raised the fruit towards his mouth, he slowly opened his mouth and took a bite from it.

"How does it taste?"

"…Delicious." Lucas made a smile after swallowing the apple, this made Gloria perk up a bit as she continued feeding him the slices of fruit.

_to be continued…_


	10. Hot Spring Fever Part 1

Today was Friday, late afternoon as the school bells rang, and signaling the dismissal of classes as students continuously left the school premises to either go back to their sweet home or have a jolly time somewhere with their companions.

Its been almost two weeks after that incident and Lucas was finally discharged from the hospital, although the burns on his body was completely cured thanks to that stinky ointment that he had to endure through a week without any baths at all, his left ribs still need more time to completely heal and must refrain from any physical activities until then.

The University was very considerate enough to excuse him for anything that he missed, although everything seemed to be rushed for him just to keep up with the class discussions, not that he mind though.

At last the end of another tiring school week… All he could think about is going home and sleep, thanks to his current state; he doesn't have to do any household chores for the time being.

_FLASHBACK_

"_The doctor called us that Lucas must not do any kind of physical labor, which includes workout or chores for at least a month. So everyone will be doing their usual chores before until Lucas fully recovers, got it?" Esper announced, as the rest of the girls all reacted negatively to what she said._

"_What?!" "No way!" "But!"_

"_No buts… Vanessa will do the laundry, Gloria will be on dishwashing duty again, Lily will do the sweeping outside the house, and Flannery will do the dusting… Just like old times…" Esper shook her head, and then used her psychic move and gave Vanessa a pile of dirty laundry, Gloria was given the kitchen gloves, the stickbroom was for Lily, and a softbroom and dust pan for Flannery._

"_So you'll do the cooking again?"_

"_Of course I will."_

"_Just great…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"…Okay, I take that back." Lucas suddenly regretted about it, Esper's cooking wasn't really satisfying, as if you're eating cafeteria food. His smile turned upside down, thinking what kind of food Esper will cook up again, now he feels what her other sisters were feeling.

"HEY!" Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to him from behind as a heavy hand slammed on his shoulder, sending a powerful downward force that immediately sent a painful sensation from his ribs.

"Argh! Dammit Lee! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that to me?! That's the fourth time this week! Can't you see that my ribs hurts like hell everytime you do that?!" Lucas suddenly burst out to his pink blob friend.

"You're hurt, and you still managed to say all that? Nah, you're fine…" Lee smiled at him.

"Ugh… never mind." Lucas sighed and went ahead of him but Lee quickly followed him.

"C'mon, don't get angry with me man. I'll make it up to you." Lee walked beside him and placed his arm around his shoulder, causing the Lucario to stop and stare at him.

"Make It up to me?"

"Yep. Why don't I treat you to the hot springs this weekend? We have our own private hot springs located at our vacation house near here. It would sure remove that stress you're doing from that extra work you've been having from school right?"

"Uhh… just the two of us?"

"No silly. I'm going to invite the Eevee sisters! The more the merrier right?" Lee made a happy, innocent smile at him while patting his shoulder lightly.

'…Why do I have a bad feeling about this…' Lucas thought as he stared at the Lickylicky's face, but hidden in that face is a sinister smirk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next early morning…

The gang was inside the limousine, excited about the trip. A chauffer escorted them to the Lickylicky Vacation House where they were supposed to stay for the weekend.

It's been an hour since the trip started, as everyone were pretty much restless since they were near to their destination.

Well, most of them are, Lucas has been snoozing since the start of this trip, leaning against the window comfortably while the Glaceon beside him, couldn't stay awake either with her head down and her eyes completely shut as well.

Suddenly, the limousine hit a small pothole, causing the car to jerk suddenly as everyone awake were startled by a sudden thud coming from Lucas as he must've bumped his head hard against the window.

"Ow… That must've hurt." Umber said as they all stared in surprise to see the Lucario still asleep, but now, the Glaceon beside him was leaning against his shoulder, probably due to the sudden force.

"Hey, check those two out." Vanessa whispered to her eldest sister who was beside her.

"Quick, get the camera." Flannery whispered as they all giggled while Esper took the camera from her bag and positioned herself a little, then took a few shots of the two sleeping right next to each other as they all giggled.

"Aww, they look so cute together." Umber said while looking at their picture from the camera while they all giggled, well except for the Leafeon who wasn't saying anything at all, instead, she was just staring outside the window, glaring lazily at the green, beautiful environment.

"We're almost here at the Vacation House." Suddenly a voice said which came from the speakers, which was the voice of the chauffer.

"Sweet, we're already-" Flannery was about to cheer loudly when Umber suddenly interrupted her by closing her mouth with her hands.

"Shhh, you might wake those two up." Umber pointed to the two who was still drowsing off.

"But we have to wake them up eventually." Esper said.

"That's why I have an idea." Umber replied with a smirk as they all stared at their youngest sister curiously, even Lily got curious.

"Come closer…" The Umbreon motioned them as they all leaned closer as she whispered her plan, and slowly, they all liked the idea and nodded in agreement.

"You're so clever Umber." "Yet so evil! I like it." "Someone should video this." They all giggled and quietly crept around the two sleepers, unaware of what they were planning for them.

"I'll get the camera." Lily volunteered and took the camera from her eldest sister's hands and set it on video mode and positioned herself so she could videotape everyone at a perfect angle.

"Ready?" Umber motioned the three as they slowly crept closer to the two, and with the Umbreon's hand signal… One… two… three!!!

"AAAAHHHH!!!" They all screamed in unison up close to them. The Glaceon was the first to wake up, her eyes and mouth wide open and also screamed in fright as she quickly backed away from them while clinging tightly on the Lucario, who was only half-awake.

They all laughed on their sister's expression and pointed fingers at the Glaceon's embarrassed face as Lily caught everything on camera.

"That expression is priceless!" "Nothing beats scaring the hell out of Gloria!" "Can't… stop… laughing…" "Can't breathe! Hahaha!" They all continued to laugh at her while Umber was lying on the floor, still laughing hard.

When they looked at her, they suddenly became silent as a sky blue colored aura was emitting from Gloria's body, her eyes glowing deep blue; their smiles immediately turned upside down while Lily quickly shut off the camera and backed to a corner.

Suddenly, the back of the limousine rocked around, while the girls screamed inside as they all received the Glaceon's fury. The rocking finally stopped when the limousine arrived at the entrance of the vacation house.

Immediately, the pink blob pokemon, wearing a fine, dark green robe came running towards the limousine, but as he opened the door, a chilly breeze greeted him as Gloria was the first to go out with Lucas, hugging his body from the cold, was right behind her.

Lee looked inside and was shocked to see the insides of the limousine became encased in ice, along with the rest of the sisters, frozen solid and unable to move at all.

-------------------------

Later, inside the Vacation house… the gang changed their outfits into the same green robe that Lee gave them, to follow the tradition or something like that…

Inside the living room, Umber, Lily, Vanessa and Esper were sitting together at the sofa, shivering wildly. They were draped with a blanket while their feet were soaked in a bucket of warm water.

"It's fun being a fire type!" Flannery teased the four who were having a cold while they all looked at her with annoyed expressions.

"The tea's ready." The Glaceon said while she entered the room while holding a tray of tea towards them; strangely, she was in a good mood.

"Hope you're *sniff* happy Gloria *sniff*" Vanessa said while Gloria gave her a cup which she quickly took a sip from it.

"Well, I'm not that small, defenseless little girl you all used to know…" Gloria replied with a smile while giving the tea to the rest of the sisters. Suddenly, they were all interrupted as they stared at the two boys entering the room.

"Why don't you girls get a nice warm dip at our hot spring-" Before Lee could finish, all of the girls quickly darted outside the room, leaving the blankets behind… well, except for Gloria.

"I guess I should join my sisters." Gloria said to them and walked outside the room to the hot springs. That leaves Lucas and Lee alone.

"So… where's the hot springs?" Lucas asked.

"You want to join the girls??"

"Eh? Shouldn't there be separate hot springs for boys and girls??"

"Nope, our hot springs here are unisex, so you're welcome to join them if you like." Lee smirked at the Lucario's embarrassed face.

"Sigh…"

"Just joking man, you can go there later when they finish… But in the meantime…" Lee said while placing his hand on his shoulder while staring at him devilishly.

"…What?"

-------------------------------

The girls finished changing removing their clothes and each grabbed their white towels to cover their body as they opened the sliding door, leading to the hot springs.

"Wow! This place looks so awesome!" Umber said while she and the girls awed in amazement to see how exotic the hot spring looks like. The oriental style of the spring along with the best selection of plants and rocks to make it look all natural and pleasing to the eyes.

"Last one is a rotten Exeggcute!" Flannery said while jumping first at the hot springs, drenching the legs of her sisters who quickly jerked by the very hot water.

"OWW! Watch it! You're lucky you're a fire-type..." Vanessa shouted while Flannery stuck her tongue out while bathing her whole body beneath the steaming bath. The girls slowly made their way towards the ledge of the pool and tested the warmth with their feet.

"It's hot!" Umber shrieked and backed away from the pool; Esper slowly sank her whole body in the bat, adapting to the temperature until she became comfortable. Vanessa and Lily slowly got in as well.

"Ahh, I feel better already." Esper said as she stretched out her legs wide.

"No fair! I can't handle the heat!" Umber whined while she tested the water again with her finger, but quickly pulled it out.

"That's okay; I'll cool it off for you." Gloria went right next to her as she slowly sank her legs beneath the bath as steam quickly emitted.

"Whew Gloria, is that gas?" Vanessa teased her while they all giggled, Gloria, on the other hand, paid no heed to her as she continued to dip the rest of her body as more steam came out.

"There we go, c'mon in." Gloria motioned to Umber as the little sister slowly sank her feet, much to her surprise, it wasn't as hot as before when she first tested it.

"All better?" Gloria asked and sank her body deeper until to her neck and stretched out her limbs far and wide and gave a relaxing sigh.

"Yep, thanks sis!" Umber replied cheerfully and hugged her sister tightly around her chest.

"Wow, Gloria, you've got a big chest. When will I grow mine?" Umber asked while curiously touching her towel-wrapped chest.

"When you're louder Umber, don't worry about that yet." Gloria replied.

"Pfft… Her chest is nothing compared to mine." Vanessa said with a smirk and removed the towel that was hugging her body, revealing her fine, damp flesh to everyone and posing seductively.

"Oh really sis? You probably haven't seen mine yet." Flannery intervened while revealing her body to them.

"Hey! Since when did breast size become a competition? Plus, you're both older than me!" Gloria replied.

"Their breasts are the only thing they have, nothing else…" Lily said with a smirk, suddenly they all became quiet and looked at the Leafeon.

"What did you say sis? I didn't quite hear you…" Suddenly, the Flareon was right behind her and speaking to her ear.

"Breasts are the only things we have?? Nothing else?" Vanessa leaned closer to her while smirking at her devilishly, she looked down, and noticed something.

"Speaking of which… looks like your chest have grown Lily…" Vanessa said as she put her hand on her towel and tried to remove it while the Leafeon quickly gripped her towel tight.

"Hey stop it! Help!" Lily shouted.

"Flannery, hold her for me." Vanessa smirked at her as Flannery grabbed hold of Lily's hands off her towel as Vanessa removed the towel from her.

"You've brought this to yourself sis…"

------------------

Meanwhile… outside the vacation house, the two were walking inside a thick forest, Lee was leading the way while holding tight on Lucas' arm, and clearly not letting go even with the use of force since the Lickylicky's pink, thick fat is absorbing all of his blows.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" The tired Lucario asked the pink blob.

"We're almost here." Lee said as they moved through some bushes and big leaves until they saw a very tall bamboo wall.

"Okay… where are we?" Lucas asked curiously.

"On the other side of this wall is the hot springs…" Lee said to him while Lucas immediately got the idea of him going to this place.

"So... you're going to peek at them." Lucas crossed his arms, staring at Lee looking for something at the wall while pushing away the leaves concealing something that seemed to be a small hole.

"Correction, we're gonna peek at them."

"So what happened to that dignity and stuff you were saying to me before?"

"Hey look, I think I see Flannery… and what are they doing to Lily?" Lee peeked inside while paying no heed to what Lucas had just said to him.

"… I'm outta here." Lucas turned around and was about to leave until Lee grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back.

"C'mon, don't be a sour puss, take a peek, they'll never know." Lee locked his neck with his arm as Lucas' head was under his armpit and pulled his head closer to the hole, with the Lickylicky's free hand keeping his eyes open.

"Let go you freak!" No I wo-" Lucas tried to break free from the tight grip he's placing on him and not to open his eyes, but he was too much for him as Lee slammed his face against the wall and made sure his eye was open to peek inside.

Lucas was shocked by what he saw; he suddenly stopped resisting and was just stunned. Lee got curious and looked at the Lucario's face and was surprised to see a trail of blood coming from his nose.

"What did you see? Move!" Lee immediately shoved him away and quickly but carelessly peeked as his whole face slammed against the wall.

_On the other side of the wall…_

"Stop…It…Please." The blushing-red Lily pleaded while Vanessa continued fondling with her breasts; she couldn't do anything at all since Flannery locked her arms from moving while Vanessa pinned her legs.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Umber asked Gloria who was just relaxing and not minding the three.

"Nah, let them be. If I do that, I'll probably be the next one getting double-teamed by those two, and knowing them, they won't stop until they get tired." The Glaceon replied.

"True."

"Hmm?" Esper quickly turned toward a nearby tall bush which suddenly rustled. Immediately she stood up and thrusted her hand towards the bush as a powerful force rippled through the spring and towards the spring.

_Back on Lee and Lucas' side of the wall…_

"Hey, what's that bright flash?" Lee asked himself as he continued to stare cluelessly at the flashing light coming closer and closer then…

BOOM!

The portion of the wall where Lee was peeking exploded with Lee flying towards the sky. The startled Lucas quickly ran back towards the house while still covering his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Why'd you do that for Esper?" A startled Gloria asked why Esper suddenly destroyed that portion of the wall.

"Yeah, sis? It isn't even our property." Vanessa asked as the two unknowingly released their grip on Lily who slowly crawled away.

"I swore I heard something." Esper said and walked towards the wall and peeked outside, but no one was there beside the sisters.

"Are you sure?" Flannery asked as the three followed their eldest sister and peeked outside as well.

"Hmm…" Esper examined the surroundings until she noticed at the patch of grass on the ground which looked like someone stepped on it, upon closer inspection, she could see some pawprints with some blood droplets.

"Hey? Is something even there?" Gloria asked Esper; there were nothing besides trees, grass, shrubs.

"Probably just my imagination… I know Lee will fix this for us." Esper said and smiled and returned to the spring. The rest of the girls all went back to the springs; the Flareon suddenly noticed something amiss and looked around.

"…Hey, where did Lily go?"

---------------------------

_At the living room… The two boys were sitting quietly at the sofa._

"Told you that was a bad idea." Lucas told him.

"Shut up. At least my nose doesn't bleed everytime I see a woman naked."

"At least I have a nose." Lucas replied while inserting a rolled tissue to each nostril to stop it from flowing down.

"Hey, take that back!" Lee felt a bit offended by that statement and leaned closer to him with an angry look on his face, although it was not noticeable since his entire face was wrapped in bandages. Suddenly, the two heard footsteps and quickly sat down and acted cool.

"What happened to you Lee?" The girls were shocked when they saw Lee's entire face, along with some bandage on other parts of his body.

"I just tripped and landed on my face, that's all…" Lee quickly made an excuse.

"Ouch, that must've been a hard fall." Gloria said and went towards the Lickylicky examined his head.

"Big brother, why is there tissue stuck on your nose?" Umber asked while pointing at his nose.

"I… uhh… didn't watch where I was going… and hit my nose hard against a wall." Lucas also made an excuse.

"Really? You're so clumsy big brother."

"Hehe, yeah I am." Lucas faked a laugh; although he was grateful she bought that. Unknowingly, the eldest sister was staring at him intently, clearly suspicious about him.

"So Lucas, what did you two do while we're at the hot springs?" Esper suddenly asked and sat right next to him.

"…We were… playing ping-pong. Uhh, isn't that right Lee?" Lucas quickly thought of an excuse and looked at the Lickylicky, hoping he would get some backup.

"No we didn't." Lee flatly said as Lucas' jaw dropped upon hearing the pink blob's statement, clearly he was getting revenge.

"Haha… stop joking with me Lee…" Lucas was at a loss of words as he looked more suspicious than ever in Esper's eyes.

"…I think I'll go to the hot springs." The sweaty Lucario said as he stood up and left the room, while the others stared at him cluelessly.

"Is it just me or is Lucas acting weird all of the sudden?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah, why would he even get hit by a wall? He should just cut his long nose off…" Umber said while giggling.

"Oh yeah, did anyone see where Lily had went? I haven't seen her since Esper destroyed that wall…" Vanessa said while scratching her head while Esper suddenly realized.

"Oh… about that…"

---------------------------

At the hot springs…

"That was too close for comfort… Damn Lee for not helping me." Lucas said to himself as he removed his clothes and placed it inside a cabinet, took a towel to cover his bottom and went towards the hot springs.

He slowly placed his foot down to adapt with the warmth as slowly he soaked his whole body and sat at a tall rock at the center of the spring and made himself comfortable.

"It's been a long while since I've been in a hot spring. It's so relaxing when there's peace and quiet." Lucas said to himself yet again while stretching his hands.

"You said it."

"Yep."

…

…

…

…

…

"Huh?" Lucas suddenly realized that a voice answered him that was coming from behind, in which he quickly stood up and peeked on the other side of the rock and was surprised to see a familiar face looking at him.

"L-Lily?!"

_to be continued…_


	11. Hot Spring Fever Part 2

An eerie, cloudy atmosphere filled the hot springs. The ruby eyes and the auburn eyes stared at each other as if they've only just met for the first time.

A few more seconds of silent staring and mouths wide open until the both of them finally realized that both of them are half-naked with only the white damp towels covering private parts of their body tightly as the two quickly blushed.

"AAH!" The Leafeon let out a shriek as she quickly covered her chest with her arms and turned away from him.

"Aah! I'm sorry!" Lucas quickly hid behind the giant, center rock, embarrassed as well.

"I'm sorry Lily; I'll get out right away!" Lucas was about to go towards the door when-

"W-wait."

Lucas suddenly stopped in his tracks, confused on why did she suddenly tell him from leaving just yet.

"C-can you stay for a while?" Lily slowly asked him while playing with her fingers a bit, hoping it would get him to do what she said.

"O-okay… w-what for?" Lucas felt uncomfortable at first but proceeded back to the center rock and sat down with Lily who was on the opposite side.

"We haven't talked to each other since last week…"

"Yeah… I guess…"

An eerie silence ensued afterwards…

"So… how's your body doing?"

"H-huh?"

"I mean your ribs…"

"Oh…Feeling better than before… I think…" Lucas replied and checked on his torso the part where it was recovering nicely as his fur slowly grew back.

"That's good to hear…"

Another silence filled the atmosphere…

"

"I… want to thank you Lucas…"

"Huh? But that's been so long ago."

"I know… But I haven't thanked you properly yet."

"Oh… You're welcome."

That made Lily blush a bit… She slowly stood up from her seat and leaned to take a peek at the Lucario who was relaxed and leaning against the rock.

It was the first time she saw him half-naked…well, twice actually. She took a good look on his well-toned muscles body which sent a throbbing feeling inside her body.

'Why do I feel weird all of the sudden?' Lily said to herself and continued to stare at him until he suddenly raised his head as if he noticed something while the Leafeon quickly hid behind the rock, shocked.

"Lily?" Lucas asked.

"Uhh… y-yeah?" Lily felt embarrassed.

"I think I should leave, if anyone sees me in here… who knows what will happen to me…" Lucas said and stood up as Lily suddenly felt scared and stood up as well.

"Lucas wait!" These words bursted from her mouth unknowingly as Lucas turned around and was shocked to see the half-naked Leafeon out in the open but he was about to get another surprise…

The towel hugging her body tightly suddenly loosened and fell on the springs as the Lucario's eyes widened in shock, mouth wide open and blood gushed from his nose as he quickly covered his nose and immediately left.

The Leafeon stared at him confused at first before taking notice that he was looking at her body before he suddenly left as she stared underneath and was shocked to see that there wasn't anything covering her body while the towel that should've been wrapped around her was just floating on the spring.

Lily was just stunned and quickly picked up the towel and covered her body; she was trembling greatly and sat down against the rock.

"H-he saw me…" Lily said to herself, her mind fueled with rage and confusion at the same time; yes, she would kill him right about now but a part of her doesn't want to, strange…

Back at the living room.

"Guess what we'll be doing guys!" Umber shouted and ran towards the living room where everyone was resting.

"What?" Flannery, who was relaxed at the sofa, asked lazily and didn't move an inch.

"Just guess!" Umber got annoyed a bit.

"Umm… don't want to." Flannery replied and still didn't move; then Umber threw an object to her face, leaving a pink mark on her face resembling a pingpong racket as Flannery shrieked in pain and covered her face.

"Ouch! Why you shrimp!" Flannery took the object from the floor and was about to throw it to her annoying little sister when Umber hid behind the huge, pink blob pokemon as her shield.

"Hey, come now, we're here to have some fun and not to fight amongst ourselves, right?" Lee said while patting Flannery on the shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Now look at what you're holding."

"Hmm?" The Flareon looked at the object which was thrown to her face earlier and just realized it now that it was a ping-pong racket, but was much different than the wooden and rubber design.

"So we're going to play ping-pong?" The Glaceon asked.

"Right, but not just an ordinary game of ping-pong, my dad invented something that would revolutionize the sport of ping-pong forever. But I think that its better if you guys come with me and see for yourself." Lee motioned them as he went towards the hallway with little Umber right beside him for safety purposes. Interested, the rest of the girls followed him behind.

"Here we are at the recreation room." Lee opened the door and led them inside as the girls were in awe on how big the room was and was filled with all sorts of stuffs for recreational activities like a chessboard, arcade, exercise machines, a bookshelf and the like. And on the center of the room were two black, sturdy looking tables as Lee went towards it.

"I would like to present to all of you 'Elemental Ping-pong'! Not a shabby name, don't you guys think?" Lee proudly said and looked back to the girls, but much to his surprise, only Umber and Esper were there, listening while the rest of the girls were still sightseeing.

"A-ahem!" Lee coughed out loud to call everyone's attention, but to no avail.

"Let me handle this." Esper said as she closed her eyes and in one deep breath, she opened her eyes which glowed brightly while Flannery, Vanessa and Gloria's bodies glowed also and were lifted off the ground.

"Hey, what gives?" Flannery suddenly freaked out when she was in mid-air as Esper pulled all of them closer to them.

"Put us down!" Vanessa demanded.

"Hey don't-" Gloria tried to interrupt the Vaporeon when she realized what Esper was going to do upon hearing that.

"As you wish." Esper smiled and cancelled her Psychic attack as the glows on their bodies were gone, but they were still in mid-air and fell down on the floor; Vanessa and Gloria landed on their butts while Flannery landed face first as she covered her face and shrieked at the more throbbing pain.

"Ouch!" "My butt!"

"My face!"

"Now Lee, please continue…" Esper looked back to the stunned Lickylicky.

"V-very well. I will explain how the game works." Lee took over as the sisters slowly stood up and paid attention this time while holding on to their affected body parts.

"Elemental Ping-pong works like the same with the usual Ping-pong rules, but instead of using a wooden racket, we use a specialized racket." Lee said and showed them the same looking racket that Umber used to throw to Flannery's face.

"So what does that do?" Gloria asked.

"Glad you asked. When a pokemon holds this racket, it will record the type the pokemon is and see what happens." Lee raised Gloria's hand and placed the handle on her hand and pressed a button on the butt of the handle as it glowed brightly sky blue.

"Now try to serve with that racket." Lee gave her a white, lightweight ping-pong ball as she did what she was instructed to do; she went towards one side of the playing field, and with one toss of the ball and hit it. Amazingly, the ball suddenly glowed brightly blue and was transformed into an ice ball as it bounced off the field and partially freezing the part of the field.

"Wow! That's so cool! Quick, give me a racket! I wanna play!" Umber got really excited and stared at Lee.

"Here you go. Why don't you girls have some fun while I go check up on Lucas."

"We will Lee. Oh, can you go look for Lily? She's been missing for a long time now." Gloria asked.

"Will do."

"Hmm… So where did he run off to?" Lee said to himself as he stratched his chin while walking on the hallway. When he was about to turn to a corner-

BUMP!

Lee was met by a strong force, of course, his flabby stature absorbed the force and didn't even manage him. The Lickylicky stared in surprise to see the Lucario sitting on the floor and rubbing his head from the impact.

"Hey Lucas, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lee was happy to see him and squatted down to see him up close and noticed that there were tissue papers rolled up inside each nostril.

"Uh… what's with your nose?" Lee asked while pointing at Lucas's nose.

"Oh this? It's nothing…"

"You can't fool me Lucas. I know what you've been doing; you've must've been doing perverted stuff without me knowing huh?" Lee glared at him with a sinister grin.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Lily?" Lee asked Lucas, suddenly switching topics.

"Lily? She's in the hot spri-" Lucas replied but immediately stopped when he realized what he just said.

"Hot springs? How do you know?" Lee became more suspicious of him, his glare more annoying than ever.

"Wait, I can explain!"

"Oh?"

A few minutes have passed, as the two found Lily all dressed up in the traditional kimono outfit and were going back to the recreation room. Lucas and Lee were up front while Lily was behind.

"You're really one lucky guy you know that?" Lee whispered to Lucas.

"What?"

"C'mon, think about it. Lily is actually talking to a guy beside myself, and when you saw her naked, she didn't even hurt you one bit."

"I-I guess…" Lucas replied slowly and turned around to look at the Leafeon with her arms crossed and looking down until she noticed and raised her head up as their eyes stared at each other for a while, then the two blushed and looked away.

"See? She likes you Lucas! Man, why are you so dense?" Lee burst out, unknowingly loud that the whisper wasn't a whisper anymore as Lily obviously heard that while Lucas became more embarrassed than ever, plus, they were already inside the recreation room that they didn't even notice that the rest of the sisters were all staring at them.

"A-ahem! Now that everyone's here. How about let's make this a tournament. Obviously, the winner gets a wonderful prize." Lee suddenly announced. Is it just me or is Lee good at changing topics?

"And the prize will be?" Vanessa asked.

"The winner will have… Lucas as their personal slave! They can do whatever they want with him." Lee scratched his chin for a moment, and then snapped his fingers and said it out loud.

"WHAT?" Lucas was really surprised upon hearing that.

"Hmm… Slave, I like the sound of that." Vanessa chuckled.

"I could make him massage my feet or something…" Flannery added.

"Hehe… I'll make big brother do all sorts of weird stuffs and then upload it to PokeTube!" Umber liked the idea.

"No fair! I didn't agree on this! What if I win?" Lucas was clearly annoyed.

"What if you win? Hmm, I still haven't thought about that yet. Sorry." Lee replied and faked a smile.

"Sigh…"

"Well then, let's get started!" Lee said and pulled out a sheet out of nowhere.

"This will be a single-elmination rule. I already fixed who will battle who; and the first match will be Lucas vs Flannery!" Lee announced as everyone stared at the two who will be battling first.

'Why do I feel that this is rigged?' Lucas said to himself.

"Well this will be fun." The Flareon stretched out her limbs and took a racket as it glowed brightly pink and proceeded to her side of the playing field.

"Here you go, big brother." Umber went over to him and offered a racket.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and took the racket which glowed brightly silver on one side and brown on the other side.

'Okay, what's with this racket? Probably not a good idea asking them how this works.' Lucas stared at his racket in a confused manner, and gulped down as he proceeded to his side of the playing field.

"Toss coin; heads or tails?" Lee asked to both of them and threw the coin to the air, caught it as it fell and covered it on his hand.

"Heads." Flannery said as Lee revealed the position the coin was, and much to their surprise, it was heads, meaning she's going to serve first.

'I'm going to lose this; I can feel something bad is going to happen to me.' Lucas braced himself as the Flareon tossed the black pingpong ball to the air and hit it towards Lucas as it glowed fiery red at a very fast rate.

"Damn!" Lucas quickly reached out towards the ball and managed to return it as it turned to color brown and looked rather powerful too; but suddenly he felt a throbbing pain from his ribs.

'Oh man, not now…' Lucas gritted his teeth and pressed his ribs with his elbow.

Meanwhile… at the benches…

"Wait a minute, Lucas is not completely healed yet, right?" Gloria suddenly remembered something and whispered to her seatmate, Lily.

"O-oh yeah. Shouldn't Lucas do any kind of physical activites for the next month or so?" Lily replied as the two stared at the Lucario as the Leafeon felt concerned.

Back to the match…

Flannery returned the brown ball to a powerful fireball towards Lucas' blindside. Surprised, Lucas quickly turned and reached towards it in a backhand motion, but suddenly, the fireball became powerful when it hit the silver colored side of Lucas' racket as it tossed the racket out of his hand.

"W-what the?" Lucas was surprised and stared at his hand, clearly confused on what just happened.

"May I remind you that Elemental Ping-pong shares similarities with Pokemon battles. Meaning, if you fight against fire with steel, you will lose." Lee said while giving a point to Flannery.

'That's it; you're going too far Lee, and you're going to pay.'Lucas stared at the pink blob pokemon intently as he clenched his fists tight, picked up his racket and went back to his side. Suddenly, he remembered something in his past back home.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucas and his father were at their backyard surrounded by trees. His father placed a can on a tree stump._

"_Today, I will teach you Lucas on how to master Mirror Shot!" His father said to him._

"_Now watch and learn as I hit that can with the use of the environment." The Medicham positioned himself and raised his open palm toward a nearby tree instead directly toward the can as the younger Lucas watched excitedly._

_He channeled energy to his palm as a powerful white globe emerged from it._

"_RARRGH!" He shouted as he released the globe in the form of a white beam as it hit the tree and bounced off it to another tree. Lucas looked left and right as the beam seemed to dance around every tree it connected until it finally struck the can._

"_Wow dad! You got to teach me that!"_

"_I will son. But first…" The father patted his head and turned around for a bit, and then revealed a pile of books out of nowhere and dropped it in front of a surprised Lucas._

"_You need to learn Physics and Calculations first Lucas. Starting now!"_

"_WHAT?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'Hmm, I may not be actually using Mirror Shot, but maybe…' Lucas looked around the room once more, and then smirked as he found a perfect way to get revenge on his pink, annoying blob of a friend.

"I now know your weakness Lucas. This match is mine." Flannery taunted him and tossed the ball to the air and served it hard as a fireball went towards Lucas.

'All I need is a perfect moment…' Lucas returned the shot as the ball turned brown as the two exchanged shots with no one making a mistake.

"Let's see you like this!" Flannery said and hit the ball towards the other side where Lucas' blindside was at.

'NOW!' Lucas immediately positioned himself to the other side and did another backhand serve, hitting the fireball with the steel side of the racket as he could feel the strong force of the ball pushing against his.

'Come on, come on!' Lucas gritted his teeth and with one shout, he returned the ball so powerful that it went straight towards Flannery who quickly ducked for cover.

"WATCH OUT!" Umber shouted as the hard, silver ball went straight towards them as they all went towards the ground as the ball bounced off the wall, leaving a big crack on it.

They all stared at the ball ricochet around the room with everyone lying on the ground except for Lucas and Lee, who was too stunned looking at the ball seeming to dance around him.

Then suddenly, the ball bounced off the monitor of the arcade machine, breaking the monitor and went straight towards Lee, but not to his face, but below…

SLAM! The ball hit Lee right below the belt, sending a very shocking feeling to every part of his body as he knelt down.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY TEABAGS!" Lee screamed in pain and laid down the ground while gripping tight on his private part, he could feel his whole body was giving up on him.

'Bullseye!' Lucas smirked with joy as everything went according to plan.

"Ah, Lee, are you alright?" Gloria said as they all immediately stood up and went towards the poor Lickylicky.

"That must've hurt a lot."

"His poor manhood."

"Hey, he's in shock! Who's got a first aid kit?"

"I've got the camera!"

"Not that you idiot!"

"Sorry…"

Looks like chaos broke loose as the girls helped out in trying to cure Lee up from shock, some of them were frightened, while some of them were laughing. Well who wouldn't?

'I think I went a little too far there…' Lucas scratched his chin while staring at the result of his plan, true he was happy he got revenge, but at the same time, he felt sorry for the guy.

It was 8:00pm as evening already settled in as the group waited excited for dinner. They were all seated together on the floor at a long, small table. Flannery, Vanessa and Gloria were on one side; Lily, Lucas and Umber were on the other side while Esper and Lee were on each end.

Lee was just smiling happily over there and was feeling much better; he seemed to forget what happened earlier when asked, Amnesia perhaps?

Then, the sliding door opened as the staffs entered the room with trays filled with delicious looking foods as they placed it on the table, fried chicken, sweet and sour pork, seafood and spinach soup and sizzling sisig, their mouths already drooling and ready to stuff their stomachs with these delicacy.

"Dig in guys!" Lee said, and immediately Flannery and Vanessa grabbed a piece of chicken and chomped down; there were no manners for their hungry stomachs as the rest filled their plates and started eating.

"Here are the drinks sir." A waiter said to the Lickylicky and presented a tray filled with glass of dark violet colored beverage and served it on each of them. They all stared at it strangely at first…

"That's our special beverage in this vacation house. It's quite famous too." The waiter assured them all. Flannery took the cup and stared at it for a while, then shrugged her shoulder and tasted the purple drink.

"Wow, this is good!" Flannery said and gulped the entire drink down as the rest did the same. All of them tasted the beverage and all seemed to like it despite the purple color it has. Well, except for Lucas, who still hasn't drank the cup.

"What the hell is this anyway?" Lucas smelled the cup and could smell a faint scent of beer or wine from it. Strange, he took a sip from it.

'Why do I taste Fizz cola and some kind of wine in this thing?' Lucas was shocked and quickly placed the cup on the table. Although he admitted it tasted kind of good…

"Uhh, Umber, I don't think you should drink this stuff." Lucas looked towards Umber to warn her; unfortunately, she just finished drinking the entire cup of that purple beverage.

"More please!" Umber raised the empty cup towards the waiter as he happily refilled the cup again.

'Sigh, why do people just eat or drink stuff without even knowing what's in them. Clearly, Lee has something to do with it.' Lucas stared at Lee intently who was still smiling. Then, the Lickylicky noticed him looking at him as the two stared at each other for a bit before Lee gave him a thumbs-up.

"What's he planning anyway?" Lucas said to himself and continued to eat while observing the Lickylicky's actions. Suddenly, Lucas felt something cold and wet on his pants.

"What the hell?" A shocked Lucas stared at his dampened pants and looked back on the table where a now empty cup of that purple beverage was lying on the edge, with its contents already on his thighs right beside his private part.

"Oh sorry, Lucas…" Lily said to him as the Lucario looked to her and was very, very surprised to see her face flushing red.

"I'll clean that…up." The Leafeon groggily said, took a towel and suddenly started wiping the contents of his pants.

"Hey stop that!" Lucas freaked out and took the towel from her hands.

"W-why'd you do that?" Lily asked with a concerned look on her flushing face.

"I-I can do it myself. Thank you." Lucas said and looked away as he continued to wipe his pants to dry his pants faster.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Lucas said, stood up and proceeded outside the dining room while continuing to dry his pants.

'What is Lee planning this time, I wonder?' He thought as he came across the kitchen. Curious, he went inside to see if there's anything he can find about that purple beverage. He looked the counters and the cupboards, but there's nothing unusual about anything.

Then, he looked at the trash bin, and found two empty bottles, one plastic and one glass. He picked the plastic bottle first and read the label.

"Fizz Cola… I knew it." Then, he picked the glass bottle and read the label.

"My Seductive Concubine. Red Wine."

He took both bottles and went back to the dining room, and was surprised to see everyone's face flushing red, obviously drunk. Lucas immediately went towards Lee, who was still eating and didn't seem to touch the cup yet and revealed him the two empty bottles.

"Can you tell me why you mixed Fizz Cola with this wine?"

"Huh? I don't get what you mean…"

"Don't play dumb with me Lee, you had something to do with this."

"I clearly don't know what you're talking about, Lucas."

Lucas felt dumbfounded by his answers as Lee looked innocent.

"Excuse me Master Lucas, but I remember that Master Lee ordered us to mix both Fizz Cola and that red wine together for evening's feast. Why? He didn't say. Although the earlier incident must've caused him to forget this." The waiter explained.

"Amnesia, I see…"

"That must've been it. Now if you'll excuse me…" The waiter bowed down and went outside the dining room.

"What a strange waiter…" Lucas said to himself but was interrupted when his face met with an empty cup.

"WOOHOO! I FEEL SO ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" The flushing red Flareon shouted out loud and stood up and continued shouting and saying words that cannot be understood.

"UGH! WHY IS IT SO HOT IN HERE?" Flannery wiped off the sweat off her head and removed the knot of the belt of her kimono and revealed her undergarments to everyone, although almost all of them didn't seem to care, Lee didn't react at all and continued to munch down his meal.

Vanessa joined her and stripped off the kimono and threw it towards Lucas. He stared back at the mess that purple beverage made: Flannery and Vanessa were now dancing together, Umber was sleeping on the table, probably couldn't handle the wine luckily, Gloria and Lily seemed to be disoriented while Esper suddenly stood up.

"I WANT A BOYFRIEND!" Esper shouted out loud and gulped down the entire glass. Then, she suddenly stared at a shocked Lucas, lunged towards him and pinned him towards the ground.

"How about you Lucas? Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Esper asked seductively, her hands and feet prevented his from moving even an inch, he was basically helpless at this moment.

"Esper, snap out of it!" Lucas tried to move but to no avail, she was taller and stronger than him. Then he was shocked when Esper lowered her face towards his.

"Lee help me!" Lucas shouted to the Lickylicky who turned and stared at him and just smiled.

"My, my. You two couldn't wait it until bedtime. Ahh, young love…" Lee simply said and stared upwards, closed his eyes and swayed sideways as if he's in his own fantasy.

"What the hell happened to you? Dammit!"

"Pucker up, you naughty little boy." Esper continued to descend to his face, as Lucas was already panicking and turned his head sideways. Then, Esper grabbed hold of his face and turned it towards hers.

"Now, now, don't be shy…" Esper held his face tight with her hand and raised her lips as they were only inches apart from contact.

Suddenly and fortunately for Lucas, she suddenly let go of his face and dropped her entire weight on his body.

"Ow! Get-" Lucas said but he suddenly stopped when he heard snore sounds from Esper.

"She must've fell asleep." Lucas felt relieved and slowly and carefully remove himself from her body. He stretched his limbs and looked back at the table, strangely, everyone was suddenly asleep.

"Okay? What the hell just happened?" Lucas scratched his head.

"I know why Master Lucas." Suddenly, the waiter was right beside him while scared the hell out of the Lucario.

"It's because of this wine. Please read the label." He presented the empty glass bottle to Lucas as he read the label.

"It says: CAUTION: First-time drinkers may experience nausea and hallucination, hyperactivity, elevated body temperature, then eventually drowsiness until they fall asleep. I see…"

The entire gang went to bed due to the effects of the red wine Lee had placed on their beverage in which he completely has no idea about it probably due to the amnesia too. So it was a tiring night for the Lucario, who had to carry all of them to their respective rooms by himself which took for about an hour or so with no thanks to the waiter disappearing again and the Licklicky who wasn't moving from his seat for the entire time.

"Finally…" Lucas stretched his aching limbs and went straight for bed and stared at the ceiling as he slowly became drowsy until he finally fell asleep after a few minutes.

About ten minutes later…

Suddenly, Lucas woke up and felt a throbbing pain on his ribs and quickly sat up.

"What the?" He placed pressure on him to somehow relieve the pain until it subsided.

"Sigh… finally." Lucas was relieved and laid down on his bed again, did the same routine before going to sleep.

Unfortunately, the same thing happened again…

"Argh… not again…" Lucas woke up again after five minutes only as the pain returned.

"Must've been after carrying all of them… Just great… I can't sleep like this." Lucas cursed himself and moved out of his bed and went outside his room.

"Maybe a little walk around would help." He said to himself and walked across the hallway, when he was about to turn to a corner.

BLAM!

"Ow, ow, ow!" The strong impact sent Lucas on the floor as he rubbed his affected forehead and looked on what he just bumped into.

"G-Gloria?"

"L-Lucas?"

The two were surprised to see each other still awake at this hour as they slowly stood up.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gloria asked him.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, I was planning to watch TV on the living room, will you join me?"

"Uhh, sure, anything to put me to sleep again I guess."

"Great, can you wait for me at the living room? I'll just grab something back at my room."

"O-okay…"

Gloria waved at him before going back to the hallway, leaving Lucas as he went towards the living room as planned.

Lucas arrived at the living room and waited patiently. Gloria arrived shortly after and with her was a blanket.

"It's cold in here. This will keep both of us warm." Gloria sat beside him and wrapped the blanket on both of them.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you like cold temperature?"

"O-Oh that? Well, this is j-just too cold for me, you know?" Gloria quickly made an excuse and quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the television and switched channels.

"So… do you remember anything back at dinner?" Lucas asked her.

"Hmm, not really. At first, I feel warm and fuzzy inside when I drank that weird colored drink, and then I just passed out."

"Maybe because Lee mixed that drink with red wine, a strong one too."

"R-really? Why'd he do that?"

"Beats me. I tried asking, but he doesn't seem to remember anything about that."

"Strange…"

"I know…"

"So, what did you do then?"

"When everyone fell asleep, I had to carry each one of you back to your rooms."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah, Lee and the Waiter wasn't really much of a help. And thanks to that, my ribs have been acting up again, that's why I couldn't sleep."

"I-I see…" Gloria felt quiet… Then suddenly, Lucas could feel something cold touch his ribs. He looked at it and saw the Glaceon's hands on it.

"How's that? Feeling a little better?" Gloria said and gave him a smile.

"T-thanks…"

The two spent the night watching television as they found a channel where a drama movie was being played which quickly caught Gloria's interest so Lucas had no choice but to join in. Both of them were moved by the movie and unknowingly, the Glaceon's hands never let go off the Lucario's body.

After the movie finally ended, Lucas felt something bump his shoulders as he looked towards it and was surprised to see Gloria leaning against it, sleeping.

"Oh well, time to hit the sack." Lucas turned off the television, carefully stood up, wrapped Gloria with the blanket and lifted her to his arms as he carefully went back to her room.

"Good night." Lucas said to her before closing the door and went back to his room. Hopefully this time, he would finally go to sleep.

He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he slowly got drowsy and eventually fell asleep. Thankfully, his ribs didn't wake him up again… wonder why?

The school week started again as everyone went back to their usual things after the vacation. Gloria quietly entered the classroom, when she opened the door…

"Hey Gloria! Woman of the hour!" "You never told us you guys went for a vacation last weekend!" "So Lucas is your boyfriend now?" The Glaceon was greeted by three of her friends.

"W-what? What are you guys talking about?" A surprised and clueless Gloria asked them.

"You mean you don't know? Check this out!" One of her friends, Patch the Pachirisu, brought out her laptop, opened the Internet browser and went to PokeTube, typed 'Scaring the pants out my big sister".

Then one video showed up as Patch clicked on it. Then, the video loaded as Gloria's eyes widened in surprised.

A Glaceon and a Lucario was sleeping together inside a vehicle as a Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon and an Umbreon all slowly crept up to her, then the Umbreon signaled them with her finger on three, two, one...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as the startled Glaceon immediately woke up, and then screamed as well as the video stopped in the moment where the Glaceon's face looked funny. Then, again, in slow motion, where her voice was now even funnier than before.

"Hahahahaha…" The three were all laughing and stared at the embarrassed Glaceon.

"How did that get there?" Gloria asked and checked on who uploaded that embarrassing footage of hers.

Username: umberiscute

Video name: Scaring the Pants of My Sister

Category: Comedy

Video Description: We were going for a vacation at our friend's place as we found our sister and her boyfriend sleeping together peacefully. Well, not for long as a genius like me has something in store for her.

Views: 124, 078

Favorites: 19, 627

Awards: Video of the Week 09/21/09

Comments:

"ROFLMAO!"

"Her face is so funny!"

"HAhahaahah… can't stop laughing….hahahahaha"

etc…

…

…

…

…

**to be continued…**


	12. An Odd Couple

Ding, ding, ding, dong… Ding, ding, ding, dong…

The school bells rang loudly, it's pleasant and energy surging echoes that made every student excited that it was 5:00pm = dismissal time. And in instant, the school entrance immediately opened as a swarm of students left the school to chill out and relax while some stayed probably for some extra-curricular activities or club duties. But in our favorite Lucario's case, the day wasn't over just yet…

He walked quietly towards the Alkia Elementary School where he was tasked to pick up Umber from now on starting today. Why did that happened? I wonder why…

"Shouldn't this be Gloria's job? Oh well, can't complain…" Lucas let out a sigh.

After a good few minutes of walking, he could see the entrance of the elementary school where some kids were going out with their parent or guardian along with them, carrying their backpack for them. He quietly went inside the school entrance, hoping to find that little Umbreon through that swarm of students running about wildly.

"Hey look! It's Umber's boyfriend!"

Three boys came rushing towards Lucas and all of them weren't looking too happy to see him.

"Hey you! Aren't you too old to be Umber's boyfriend?" A Pikachu pointed his finger at a shocked Lucario.

"What? Boyfriend? How'd you even know my name?" Lucas asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. Umber's been spreading to everyone that she had a Lucario as her boyfriend who is living at their house!" A Teddiursa shouted.

"She even told everyone that you two went to the movies together!" A Larvitar said.

"No fair! I wanted to go to a movie with her!"

"You guys know that she'll only go out with a handsome guy like me." Pikachu boasted and made a cool face while crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna battle?"

"You're on!"

Then the three started quarreling in front of him, much to Lucas's shock and amazement as attacks such as Thundershock, Rock Throw and Scratch attacks were being used against each other inside that cloud of dust.

'So Umber's rather popular in here. But why is she telling everyone that?' Lucas said to himself, and slowly crept away from the three boys' fight and quickly went towards the school playground where her sisters' told him where Umber is usually at.

Shortly, he found himself at a big cage like dome where some children are inside it, climbing and swinging with full of energy. Next to it was the slides where a few boys seem to be quarreling on who gets to slide first.

"Great… Where can I find that little rascal…" Lucas said to himself as he scanned at the area with no sign of that little Umbreon, little did he know that he was about to get pounced.

"GOTCHA!" Out of nowhere, a familiar voice called out to him as Lucas turned his head towards the sky and saw the Umbreon right above him, her arms open wide.

Since Lucas wasn't prepared or expecting this, Umber landed her entire weight on his face, losing his balance and sending his back crashing on the ground.

"That was too easy, big brother!" Umber said cheerfully while hugging the Lucario's face tightly as he slowly sat himself up.

"Do you always do that?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, but Gloria always seem to know where I'm always hiding, but you, on the other hand, was a very easy target." The Umbreon replied with a giggle and helped the Lucario up as he patted off the dirt on his back.

"Oh yeah, shouldn't Gloria be the one accompanying you back home?" Lucas asked, suddenly, Umber's face changed.

"O-Oh that! Umm…" Umber faked a laugh and looked around to find an excuse.

"Oh, look at the time, its late already, w-we should be going home now!" Umber stared at her watch, acted shocked and quickly changed the topic, and then she pulled his arm and led him towards the school entrance.

'Sigh… what a way to change the topic, never mind…'

* * *

The two were quietly walking towards home with the two of them holding hands while Lucas' was carrying her pink backpack with flower designs, and almost everyone they passed by stared at him chuckled and giggled.

"Hey big brother…" Umber asked Lucas as she stopped walking and pulled him back which made him lose his footing but managed to regain his balance.

"What's wrong?" The surprised Lucario asked.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"But it's almost dinner time."

"Come on, just a quick light snack will do. Pleassssseeeee???" Umber made a weeping face at him; Lucas sighed, knowing he can't win against the Umbreon.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" Lucas said to her as they continued walking, with Umber skipping happily.

"Let's see…" Umber looked around the shops they passed by, hoping anything that may catch her attention.

"Hmm… 'Noodle Supreme', that's looks like a good place." A noodle shop caught her interest as Umber suddenly stopped in her tracks and pulled Lucas back, causing him to almost lose his balance again.

"Will you stop pulling me suddenly like that?" Lucas said to her, but his words went to deaf ears as the little Umbreon was too busy staring at the pictures of the menu posted at the window. Suddenly, she quickly went inside the shop while yanking his arm with her.

Once inside, the two looked around the inside of the shop; it was a simple diner actually, nothing anything fancy but a few webs on the corners, strangely enough; there were no costumers besides them. But for Umbreon, she didn't pretty much care and quickly sat at a nearby table.

Rolling his eyes, Lucas sat beside her and stared at the menu which was lying on the table; Black ink noodles, Beef noodles, Dimsum noodles, Supreme Noodles… all kinds of noodles which looked appetizing enough for him.

"Anyone here?" Umber shouted out loud since there was no one who was going to serve them anything.

"Costumers? Costumers!" Suddenly, a voice replied. The two heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Welcome! Welcome to my noodle shop!" A figure appeared right beside them. A Gallade to be exact, wearing a pink apron and holding a pen and paper, ready to take their order.

"O-okay…" Lucas was just shocked.

"Hey mister, what noodle do you got that's good?" Umber quickly asked the waiter.

"Oh, everything's delicious. Why don't you try the Supreme Noodles' Supreme? That's this restaurant's specialty dish."

"W-wha-" Lucas was surprised when he heard that.

"Okay, I'll have one." Umber interrupted him.

"One Supreme Noodles' Supreme for the young lady. How about you sir?"

"U-um… same with her, I guess…" Lucas replied and gave their menu to the Gallade.

"Thank you very much; your noodles will be ready about five minutes." Then, the Gallade quickly dashed towards the kitchen as if he's in a hurry.

"Strange guy…" Lucas said to the Umbreon.

"Who cares, as long as the noodles are great." Umber replied while sticking her tongue out and rubbing her belly, imagining what kind of delicious noodles the Supreme Noodles' Supreme is going to be.

"So… Can I ask again why shouldn't Gloria be the one accompanying you home?" Lucas suddenly asked her as the Umbreon's expression suddenly went blank.

"Its because… um…" Umber felt shy and looked away.

"Come on, trust me."

"O-okay…" Umber felt a little relieved.

"Its just when I posted a video about her on PokeTube, I instantly became famous in school."

"W-what video?"

"You know, the one where we were going to the hot springs; the two of you were sleeping cutely together like a couple and then we scared the hell out of her."

"Oh that… that explains why she's also been famous at school… So that's why she's been saying to herself that she wanted to put her hands around your neck." Lucas said.

"That's why you'll protect me from her big brother!" Umber replied and hugged his arm tightly.

Lucas sighed on how he always got involved into another incident thanks to them. He already witnessed Gloria's power when angry…

SLAM!

A big tray suddenly slammed on to their table which startled the two. On top of the tray were two big bowls of their orders.

"Here are your two Supreme Noodle Supreme! Enjoy!" The Gallade in a pink apron said to them with a smile and laid their bowls in front of them, followed by chopsticks and tissues and then left the two.

After a few moments of silence, the two still didn't move an inch. They were shocked at what they saw.

The bowl of noodles was a hideous sight: There were white bubbles covering most of the surface of the soup which was tinted almost blackish brown, a whole magikarp was placed inside it without even dividing it up with its eyeballs staring at them which looked as if it saying "Please don't eat me."

"What is this?" Lucas asked the Umbreon who also looked intimidated by the bowl. Umber was still silent, but leaned closer to take a sniff at the bowl.

"Gross!" Umber suddenly reacted in a loud tone as she backed away and covered her nose.

"Man, there's still the scent of fish." Lucas looked grossed out as he picked up his chopsticks and inspected the contents of this bowl.

"The vegetables are not evenly cut; the noodles are too soft and overcooked…" Lucas picked up the uneven vegetables, some of them were cooked, and some of them not. He then picked up the noodles which were quickly cut by the chopsticks.

"This is even worse than Esper's cooking! Ugh, I think I lost my appetite." Umber said out loud and moved the bowl away from her. Little did they know, that a certain someone was behind them all along, listening to every bit of their conversation.

"So, you're saying my cooking is bad?"

"Bad? It's terrible I tell you! I wouldn't even feed this to-" Umber replied with more anger but suddenly interrupted when she just realized…

The two turned around and was shocked to see the sweaty, pissed-off looking Gallade in a pink apron, holding an already bent serving spoon in his clenched fists.

"Uhh…" Lucas was at loss of words.

"That's it! You're the hundredth costumer who complained that my cooking is bad-" The Gallade shouted to them, now snapping the serving spoon into two.

"Terrible!" Umber butted in.

"How is this terrible?" The Gallade pointed at the bowl and then went towards it, picked it up, and drank the soup, and after a few gulps…

"See? It's good!" He showed it to them with a satisfied look on his face, leaving the two completely stunned.

"Is this guy serious?" Lucas whispered to the Umbreon.

"How should I know, let's get out of here!" Umber whispered back.

The two was about to sneak towards the door when the weird Gallade suddenly teleport and blocked their path.

"Where are you two going? You haven't even paid yet!" An angry Gallade said loudly at them and showed a piece of paper at them. Lucas took it and was shocked upon looking at it.

"What the, twenty bucks for this sorry excuse for a meal?" Lucas shouted out loud but quickly covered his mouth after realizing what he just said.

"Not only its expensive, but it's also disgusting!" Umber added in to the insult.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING DOWN!" The Gallade was about to lunge towards him, quickly, Lucas moved in front of Umber to protect her as he made a battle stance. But suddenly…

*Ghrr, ghrr, grr…* A weird grumbling sound came from Gallade as he suddenly stopped in his tracks and knelt down the ground.

"Urrgghhhh… My stomach…" The Gallade held his stomach with his two hands with his head and legs on the floor until he was on a prone position.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Umber said and laughed at the fallen Gallade and gave a light kick to his legs.

"Let's just get out of here…" Lucas said to her while taking her hand and went outside the restaurant, leaving the Gallade still lying on the ground.

"You'll… pay for… this! Urp!"

* * *

Later that evening, at the Eevee residence, specifically at the kitchen where Lucas was preparing dinner as usual…

"That guy had that coming didn't he big brother?" Umber asked.

"Well, if he did try to attack us, we could've sued him and closed his shop, so I think he's lucky that his stomach quickly reacted…"

"You have a point… Oh well, I can't wait for the delicious dinner you're making, big brother, what are you making anyway?" Umber took a sniff at the aroma emitting from the large pot Lucas' been cooking at and started drooling.

"It's thanks to that guy that I decided on what dinner I'll be cooking for today…"

"Noodles?"

"Yep, but the best one you'll ever taste."

"Yay!"

"Ok, its finished." Lucas took a sip of the soup and nodded with satisfaction.

"Wanna help me set up the table?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"DINNER'S READY!" Umber shouted out loud towards the stair, after a few moments, she could hear footsteps coming from above and proceeded towards the table and sat down.

"I'm famished!" "So am I!" "What are we having for today?" "Doesn't matter, as long as it isn't Esper's cooking!" The four quickly filled the dining room and sat down together, excited for what dinner their butler has made for them.

Lucas then came out from the kitchen, with a large steaming hot pot in his mitten-covered hands and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Mmm… noodles!" Flannery drooled and was about to dart towards the pot like a very hungry animal finding a meal finally but she suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute… something doesn't feel right." Flannery went back to her seat and scratched her head.

"Yeah, this is the time where Esper usually uses Psychic on you." Vanessa said.

"So where's Esper?" They stared at the empty chair where Esper usually sits on.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning." Lily said and shrugged her shoulders. Apparently, everyone was clueless to where the eldest sister of this household has gone.

"Oh well, more for us then!" Flannery made a wide grin on her face and picked up her bowl and was about to charge towards the pot of hot, mouth-watering noodles when…

"I'm home!" Suddenly, a loud familiar voice outside the dining room as they all stared to the direction where the voice was coming from, and there she was, Esper… who had a grinning face and seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

"You're late sis, we're about to eat dinner." Vanessa told her and motioned her over to sit with the rest of them.

"Sorry about that… oh, and Lucas?" Esper replied in a pleasant tone.

"What?"

"Can you bring in an extra chair? We have a guest for this evening." Esper said to him, but immediately, the Lucario got up from his seat and went outside the dining room to pick up an extra chair for this guest.

"Who?" Umber quickly asked.

"My boyfriend, hihihi…" Esper said and giggled cutely as everyone stared at her.

"BOYFRIEND?" Flannery was surely surprised, her thoughts of food suddenly shifted to another topic.

"Finally…" Lily said in relief, happy to see her eldest sister finally get a boyfriend.

"So what's he look like?" Gloria asked out of curiosity.

Esper opened her mouth and was about to say something, when suddenly…

"AAHHH!" They were all interrupted when they heard a scream which sounded like Lucas.

"IT'S YOU!" Another loud voice replied, but this time, they don't know whose voice was that. Quickly, they all went outside the dining room to check out the situation.

"AAAHHH!" Now it was Umber who screamed in surprise as she pointed her finger towards the guest who looked suspiciously familiar to the guy she and Lucas met back at the restaurant.

"You three know each other?" Gloria asked.

"We know him all right; he's the guy we met back at a noodle shop who cooks the worst kind of food next to Esper's!" Umber said, shocking everybody in the room.

"So that's guy your boyfriend Esper?" Lily asked the embarrassed Espeon who slowly nodded.

"Oh no! Another bad cook in this household!" Flannery shrieked in surprise.

"Oh the horror!" Vanessa added in to the fun, teasing the two

"Hey, I do have a name and its Guile!" The Gallade guest replied in an annoyed tone, clearly not feeling welcomed already by the household.

"…Uh, Guile and Esper… Fits nicely for a couple." Vanessa said while putting her hand on her chin and looked above as if she's thinking of something.

"R-really?" The two psychics asked in unison.

"Yeah, two bad cooks are destined for each other. Hahahaha!" Flannery added as the duo laughed together.

* * *

Back at dinner… The atmosphere which was supposed to be laughter and joy turned into an eerie silence, it felt uncomfortable for everybody, especially for Lucas and Umber.

"…So Guile, how'd you two meet each other?" Gloria, after one deep breath, asked their guest a question in a hope to making this evening a little livelier hopefully.

"Umm, we met last week at home economics class…" The Gallade said while thinking deeply.

"Its probably the scent of their bad cooking that brought them together…" Flannery whispered to Vanessa as they giggled together while covering their mouths, but when the couple stared at them, they all suddenly stopped and continued eating. Thanks to them, the atmosphere went back to its uncomfortable silence.

"These noodles… are delicious! Did you make them Esper?" After a big gulp of the soup, the Gallade then asked the Espeon.

"Oh, no… It's Lucas who made it." Esper replied in a low tone, somehow embarrassed that he mistaken the delicious noodles to be her cooking. Guile was also embarrassed upon realizing it was the Lucario he met a while back who made this noodles.

Once everyone had their fill, one by one they stood up and left the dining room, leaving only the two psychics as well as the fighting-steel type in their seats.

Lucas picked up the bowls and cups and balanced all of them with just one hand and the empty pot with his other hand and proceeded to the kitchen, leaving the pair alone for the meantime.

"I'm terribly sorry for the behavior of my sisters…" Esper apologized to Guile, her head down and her hands trembling with embarrassment.

"I-It's okay, really… I was just surprised to see those two living with you."

"Oh, you mean Lucas and Umber? When did you two meet?"

"Well…"

* * *

Later at the kitchen where Lucas was busy washing the dishes, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. All of this ended when he heard something behind him as he immediately turned around to see who or what it was.

"Oh, it's you." Lucas said in a slightly annoyed tone and went back cleaning the dirty dishes.

"Are you mad at me?" The voice replied to him as the Lucario turned off the faucet and turned around, staring at the Gallade.

"Why shouldn't I? You were about to attack us before."

"Oh that… Look, I apologize for my actions earlier; I have a hard time taking criticisms from anyone, especially when it comes to my cooking…"

"Well, criticisms are an important part in cooking, and without these, we can never improve as chefs. If you don't understand and take criticisms like a man and learn from them, you don't deserve to be called one." Lucas said to Guile harshly as if he's giving him a sermon like a cooking guru, which really shocked the Gallade.

"…Wow…" A tear fell down from Guile's eyes as Lucas realized that he went too far on that one. Now, it was Lucas who looked like the bad guy, well, who can blame someone like him who takes cooking seriously.

"PLEASE!" Suddenly, the Gallade went towards him and knelt down while holding his hand which really surprised the Lucario.

"TEACH ME HOW TO COOK! I BEG OF YOU!" These words came out from the Gallade's trembling mouth and stared at Lucas like a crying Growlithe begging for food.

"WHAT?!" Lucas was really at a loss for words, making him regret everything he just said to this weird guy.

"I-I want to impress her…" The sobbing Gallade said as he slowly let go of his hands with his head down.

"S-sorry… I don't have the time for-" Although he felt sorry for that guy, Lucas couldn't accept it…

"PLEASE! MAKE ME YOUR APPRENTICE, I-I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" The Gallade continued to beg, this time, he held onto his legs firmly and wouldn't let go.

"Hey, let go of me!" I said I don't have the time for this!" Lucas replied as he struggled to wiggle his legs free from the Gallade's tight grip. Becoming annoyed this time, he resorted to this…

*BOOM!* A loud sound rocked the entire Eevee residence…

_to be continued…_


	13. Unfortunate Series of Events Part 1

Today is another usual day for every student. The school bells already rang, signaling the start of classes for this day as everyone entered their respective classrooms, waiting for their teachers to come and impart them their knowledge to become better individuals, equipped with the enriched power of the mind with the hopes of somehow, change the world in the near future… Bah, enough dramatic introductions, let's get into the story already!

"Good afternoon class. Today is a great new day for everyone. Can anyone guess what I'm talking about?" Ma'am Vessie, the first instructor for Lucas's class in the afternoon. She is a Vespiquen, a terrifying and strict one to be exact, especially to students slacking off. But other than that, she's quite a conversationalist and quickly gives in to gossips and the like.

"Umm, Christmas Vacation?" The Absol named Abel, raised his hand and asked the instructor.

"WHAT?! Christmas isn't here until next month, you whippersnapper! One thousand words, an essay about Christmas isn't coming until next month and should be passed on the end of the period!" Suddenly, the Vespiquen became enraged, and with a slam of her fist on the table, she shouted to the dumbfounded Absol.

"B-but, you said we should guess…" Abel's voice was trembling upon hearing that, well, who wouldn't after being given an assignment at the start of classes.

"What did you say? Did I hear you like another five hundred words with that?" Ma'am Vessie teased him with a sinister grin on her face, knowing her power over the students as the Absol simply sat and looked down and started his essay.

Poor Absol… oh well, back to guessing…

"So Ma'am, what is it?" The Glaceon raised her hand and asked with full confidence while the rest of the class, mainly boys, were too afraid to even look at her, maybe it's a girl thing?

"Oh, another seed has bloomed into a wonderful flower in this garden of a class, filled with good beautiful roses (pertaining to the girls), and weeds and thorns (pertaining to the boys). What this flower needs is the ever-loving guidance and protection of a very powerful bee (obviously pertaining to herself), as this delicate flower will grow more and more until it matures innocently and without malice." Ma'am Vessie said a real mouthful; she's a natural born poet… if she could just slow down a bit since most of the class couldn't catch up with her. Some were just dumbfounded; some nodded their heads as if they understood what she said…

"Without further a due, let's greet our new classmate for this semester!" The Vespiquen proudly said and raised her hands towards the door. Everyone was surely surprised upon hearing that they'll be receiving a new classmate and stared at the door with anticipation…

After a few moments, nothing happened, no doors opening, no dramatic entrance, not even the student… It made Ma'am Vessie really embarrassed. Immediately, she went towards the door and slammed it open.

"Where are you?! That was the signal for you to come in!" The instructor shouted outside the room, her mood quickly changing from a happy adult hearing a new gossip into a terrifying witch.

"I-I'm sorry…" A soft, cute-sounding voice replied back to her. Making the class suddenly curious, especially the boys, immediately knowing it's a girl.

"Sigh, you're lucky you're as cute as me when I was younger, come inside." Ma'am Vessie somehow calmed down and went back to the teacher's table.

The new student followed her from behind as everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

The girl had emerald hair, her bangs covering her entire forehead up to between her ruby eyes. She had white, silky skin and cute pointy features on each ear, and a red chest spike, similar to Lucas, but larger than this.

"U-umm…" The Gardevoir, if you guys still haven't guessed it yet, felt embarrassed when she began to speak as it made the class stared at her intently.

"M-My name is Gardenia… Nice to meet you all, a-and I hope that all of you will take care of me…" Gardenia introduced herself, still a little shy, but nevertheless, she bowed down to everyone.

"Okay, since you're a little behind with the lesson, I expect that you'll double up your efforts in catching up with the rest of the class, do you hear me?" The Vespiquen said to her.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." The Gardevoir replied.

"Good. Now…" Vespiquen replied back with a smile and then looked around the classroom.

"Why don't you sit at that vacant seat in front of that Lucario over there?" The Vespiquen pointed at the empty chair in front of Lucas, who she apparently forgot his name or never bothered stating it.

When Gardenia was about to move towards her selected seat, she happened to stare at the Lucario's eyes, as he stared back. A few moments have passed before light blushes formed on the Gardevoir's face.

'Huh?' Lucas said in his thoughts, somehow, he felt as though he had seen her before, although he couldn't remember when exactly. Same goes for Gardenia, but with the sudden blush that formed from her cheeks, it looks like she remembers him all too well.

The whole class, of course, was surprised as they shifted their whole attention to the clueless Lucario, who was snapped back to reality due to their suspicious staring which made him very uncomfortable and looked away; obviously, some of them were jealous and angry at him.

Both Gloria and Lily also suddenly felt a bad feeling when this happened and quickly stared at Lucas…

After one deep breath, Gardenia slowly moved towards the seat with her head down, clearly shy to stare at the clueless Lucas's face. Was it love at first sight? Who knows? But looks like everyone had the same idea on their minds.

She sat down on her seat quietly as Ma'am Vessie began today's lesson as she started writing on the blackboard.

"Psst… Lucas…" A voice whispered to the Lucario which was followed by a shove on his arm as the fighting-type looked on his right to see his pink-blob friend, getting his attention.

"What?" Lucas whispered back.

"Looks like you have another woman falling for you; you're really one lucky guy." The Lickylicky teased him and made a wide grin on his face while a faint blush formed on Lucas's face.

"Shut up!" Lucas replied in an annoyed tone. Then, suddenly, his ears twitched as he diverted his attention to an eraser flying straight towards him, quickly, he swung at the eraser with the back of his hand which sent it flying towards the Lickylicky's face instead, covering his pink face full of white chalk.

"My, my, what a very quick reaction time you have there, Mr. Lucas." Ma'am Vessie said to him while clapping her hands slowly but loudly, certainly creeping him and everyone inside the classroom.

"You both know that I don't tolerate any kind of whispers when the lecture is going on. Now, both of you, make a one-thousand word essay about how I don't tolerate and kind of whispers inside the classroom, and should be passed on the end of this period. Got it?" Ma'am Vessie said in a loud tone.

'Just great… Why do I always get involved?' Lucas said to himself as he brought out a piece of paper and began writing down this sudden, outrageous assignment. He couldn't even complain since their Vespiquen instructor was really a strict and a feared instructor, and not even a single male have stood up against her.

* * *

At the end of Ma'am Vessie's lecture, it was an hour of free time for Lucas's class as everyone was scattered around the room, doing their usual business, some were sleeping, some were outside enjoying the afternoon breeze, while some were meeting with the new student who was still on her seat while most of the girls surrounded her, wanting to introduce themselves.

"Oh bummer… That was tiring…" Lucas leaned down on his table and sighed in relief after finishing the assignment given to him thanks to Lee. He simply rested his head on his arms to get a quick snooze.

Sadly, it became a challenge for him to even get a wink of sleep due to the loud noise the girls were making over the new student, Gardenia.

"My name is Patch, nice to meet you." The Pachirisu and the others, one by one, introduced themselves to the new student.

"L-Likewise." The Gardevoir, however, responded a bit shyly, probably not used yet to the new atmosphere and faces around her.

"So…" The Pachirisu went closer to Gardenia and asked her.

"What do you think of Lucas?" That question made her blush lightly.

"U-Umm…"

"Come on, we know you like him from the moment the two of you locked eyes." Patch continued teasing her as they all stared at the wasted-looking Lucario who was pretending to be asleep all this time.

"T-that's not it…"

"Whenever you feel like it Gardenia, you can tell us everything you want… Boys, clothes, anything!"

"I-I see, thanks." Gardenia replied while faking a laugh, obviously, she wasn't too thrilled about their offer.

'So his name is Lucas… I wonder…'

* * *

!!!

The school bells rang, signaling the next period of classes…

"Good afternoon class. I hope everyone is ready for our weekly friendly competition." Mr. Fisher, the Floatzel Instructor for Physical Education, entered the classroom.

"Now get your things and proceed to the gym-" The Floatzel motioned for the class to stand up, pick their things and follow him until he noticed something…

"Oh, looks like we've got a new student. What's your name?"

"Umm, Gardenia, sir…"

"Well then Gardenia, I hope you're prepared, because we'll be doing practice battles with each other."

"O-Okay…" She said softly while the Floatzel raised an eyebrow at her shyness but shrugged his shoulders and proceeded outside while the class followed suit with the new student lagging behind, the two sisters, however, took this chance to know more about her and be acquainted.

"So, is it your first time doing battles before?" Gloria asked the new student, who also happened to be sitting with her.

"No not really, I'm just amazed on how different this school looks like from where I was studying before."

"Ahh. But I know you're going to love it here." Gloria replied with a smile and raised an open hand towards the Gardevoir.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Gloria, by the way. And over there is my sister, Lily." Gloria said as Gardenia shook her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, if you need anything, just ask, okay?" Lily, who was on Gardenia's other side, said to her while raising her hand as they shook hands too.

"And my name is Lee." Out of nowhere, the Lickylicky was beside them, surprising the three who were completely unaware of Lee's sudden appearance, pretty amazing for a huge pink blob to be stealthy…

"And this is Lucas…" Lee pointed his arm towards the Lucario, whose head was locked between his huge other arm and body, desperately gasping for air as the Lickylicky finally released him from his grip and pushed him towards the girls.

Still disoriented from the grip which deprived his head from oxygen, Lucas was unable to maintain his balance as the force made him trip towards a surprised Gardenia with his pale and whitish face landed on her chest while his hands around her back which shocked the three girls.

Gardenia was silent, however, she unknowingly held the disoriented Lucario within her arms. Suddenly, both Gloria and Lily's hands grabbed hold on each of the Lucario's ear and pulled him away from the Gardevoir as he landed on the floor on his back, but instead of writhing in pain, he has coughing and gasping hard..

"L-Lucas! What's wrong with you?" Gloria was shocked as she knelt down and rubbed Lucas's back to comfort him as he continued coughing.

"Lee, how long have you been holding Lucas like that?" An also shocked Lily asked the Lickylicky and demanded answers.

"About a minute or two… But hey, he's still alive right?" Lee simply scratched his head and said in a calm manner with a jolly smile to boot like he usually was even in situations like these, especially in Lucas's cases.

"Alive?" A weak, but angry voice replied to him.

"Huh?" Lee was surprised and turned towards the direction where he heard the voice, boy was he surprised upon seeing the Gardevoir enveloped with a bright pink strong aura.

"HE COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Gardenia said in a loud tone as her body began to float in mid-air; she then raised her hand towards the Lickylicky as his body began to glow as well.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?" Lee was surprised as his body began to levitate in mid-air. Gardenia, then clenched her fist and swung her hand towards a nearby window where Lee's body suddenly moved towards it, smashing the window and flew straight across the horizon.

An eerie silence ensued afterwards except for the falling pieces of debris and shattered glass on the large hole on the wall. Gloria and Lily were quite shocked by the immense power that Gardevoir had, even Lucas suddenly stopped coughing when he witnessed that.

* * *

At the gymnasium…

"Wow… this gym feels much different from where I was back then." Gardenia said with astonishment as she stared at the large space where it covered a variety of fields for specific sports: Basketball, Volleyball, Tennis, Swimming, and the most popular of all sports, Battling.

The class made their way to the bleachers as the four sat together with Lee still missing in action while Mr. Fisher went towards a podium near the battling field with a huge LCD screen above him.

"So Gardenia…" Gloria asked her.

"Hmm?"

"So where do you live?"

"At 45 Lugia District."

"Hey, that's near our house!" Gloria said in surprise.

"That's great, we can visit each other." Lily added in.

"Yeah!" Gardenia seemed to like the idea as the three giggled together.

"Hey, do you want to have dinner with us?" Lily asked their new friend.

"Uhh, sure, I guess so. But is it alright with you?"

"Sure, you're welcome at our house anytime. Plus, Lucas can cook really well." Gloria replied with a smile while patting Lucas's back.

"R-really?" Gardenia was surprised to hear that and stared at the embarrassed Lucario who was looking at the other direction, pretending not to hear their conversation.

"Yep."

"Wait a minute; does he live in with you guys?"

"Uh-huh, and he's also our butler." Lily added, making Lucas feel more embarrassed about it.

"…I see." Gardenia said in a soft tone as their conversation suddenly ended with a strange silence with the three as Gloria and Lily were both clueless by her weird response.

"This will be today's order." They were interrupted upon hearing Mr. Fisher's voice, booming from the speakers/

Then the screen flashed the portraits of each student in line until all of them were turned upside down and began to scatter around while the screen randomly selects a pair until all of them were selected.

As the portraits turned right-side up, everyone's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the first pair who will be fighting each other.

"Me… versus… Lucas…" Those words came out from the Gardevoir's trembling lips.

Surprised, Lucas's jaw dropped; he wasn't expecting to battle the new student right away and be the next to witness her tremendous power, heck, even fight at a type disadvantage; this was surely going to be a challenge for him.

Curiously enough, why does Gardenia feel very shocked upon finding out that she'll be battling someone she just recently met? Why did she blush upon staring at the Lucario's ruby eyes? Will Lucas be able to pull through this day in complete pieces? What about the two sisters who suddenly felt at unease when those two locked their eyes together? What happened to Lee?

Who knows?


	14. Unfortunate Series of Events Part 2

"Wonder how will Lucas pull off this one?"

"A Psychic type versus Fighting type…"

"Lucas is going to get owned by that hot chick!"

"He'll definitely lose this one…"

The class began to whisper amongst themselves as the nervous Lucario walked his way towards the field. There are only two things on his mind: Come home safe and avoid getting his butt kicked. He knew how powerful his opponent was since he witnessed her power beforehand, luckily he wasn't the target, but now… Well, let's just hope…

"Will Gardenia proceed to the field?" The Floatzel instructor called for her attention again as the whole class now looked at the nervous Gardevoir, her mouth is shaking, and her hands are twitching.

"Go Gardenia, you don't want to keep Mr. Fisher waiting, you know." Her seatmate, Gloria, called out to her to snap her back to reality.

"Yeah, plus, Lucas is a piece of cake for a psychic-type like you." Lily added who doesn't seem to care the fate of the Lucario..

"O-Oh, sorry…" Gardevoir finally came back to her senses and took a deep breath as she slowly went down from the bleachers to meet her opponent.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Gardenia and Lucas, there is no time limit and the match will be over when either of you cannot continue, anything goes in this round. Are you ready?" Mr. Fisher announced and called out to the two as they both nodded in response.

"Fine. then let the battle begin!" The Floatzel raised his hand and swung it downwards as a hornlike sound boomed from the speakers, rocking the whole class's eardrums, but didn't seem to be affected by it since they're too focused on the battle.

So, who's in favor for Gardenia? Luca- oh, never mind…

Once the signal horns were heard, Lucas quickly leapt from his position at blinding speed, moving towards his opponent in zig-zag pattern in hopes to confuse her.

Suddenly, he managed to be behind his opponent's back, now that he's at striking distance, he clenched both his fists as he formed long, bright, sharp claws and was about to swing at her, until…

Gardenia turned around at the last second with her eyes glowing brightly blue, and in an instant, Lucas's body also glowed and stopped moving as well. So much for that blinding fast speed…

Then, with one swing of her hand downward, she sent the Lucario to the ground with a powerful force, crashing him deeper into the ground, producing a dust cloud in the process.

"Whoa!!!"

"Even I couldn't catch up with his speed."

"She's even better than him in that category."

"Gardenia's so awesome!"

"Who's in for a Gardenia Fan Club?"

"Me!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Once again, the class discussed amongst themselves and looks like they're pretty convinced that the Psychic-type got this in the bag.

Once the dust cloud cleared, everyone's eyes widened in shock upon seeing that the fighting-type's body wasn't there.

Then suddenly, Lucas appeared from her back, but now at a distance as he channeled up a bright globe of aura from his palms and shot it towards her, with the Gardevoir, still haven't noticed something coming behind her, or is it?

Gardenia, suddenly turned around again with her eyes already glowing, and in an instant, the Aura Sphere attack was put into a halt, and with a clench of her fist, the globe immediately burst and dispersed to the air.

'Darn it!' Lucas gritted his teeth, its as if she knew where his position at the very beginning, without even turning back. Are Psychic-types really that good?

'Wait a minute, why do I feel that I had this battle before?' Lucas stopped concentrating for the battle for a moment and began to recall a past event… he feels somehow that he battled with that Gardevoir before…

'Could it be?' Lucas continued in his recollection of thoughts, completely forgetting an ongoing battle.

"HEY IDIOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?"

The angry chants from his class snapped him back to reality as the Lucario looked around and was surprised to see his opponent nowhere to be found. But when his ears suddenly twitched, he looked above, a semi-transparent ball of energy was right above him…

"Oh da-" Lucas tried to leap away but his body suddenly glowed brightly blue in mid-air and stopped moving again while the Focus Blast connected, leaving a huge explosion in the process.

"Man, I've never seen Lucas get pawned badly by a girl…"

"Yeah, he couldn't do anything at all."

"This is where he usually does his comebacks right?"

"Sadly, we won't see that in this battle."

"Poor Lucas."

Now, the class was feeling sorry for the fighting-type, he was never this outmatched before…

As the cloud of smoke from the explosion was subsiding, Lucas suddenly leapt from it and towards his opponent above with a Metal Claw attack ready. But why a head-on attack, he knows that doing an attack like that against a Psychic-type is almost impossible; as if he's being desperate now…

Gardenia's eyes glowed brightly again as Lucas was once again, stopped in mid-air. But this time, Lucas tried to fight through the Psychic Attack as he tried to move his hands away and channeled energy from his palms as a bright white light glowed from it.

Then, he shot white, metallic-like rays from both palms, but strangely, he aimed it at different directions instead at his opponent.

"What's that guy doing?"

"Has he gone mad?"

The class was now asking each other; clearly they don't know what Lucas' intentions are.

The Gardevoir didn't even look around as each ray bounced off the floor, the walls, even one of the classmates in the face, until both rays were going straight towards her.

She didn't have to, however, she can even sense it coming to her as she simply sidestepped away before the Mirror Shot connected with her as it hit the ceiling and right back at the Lucario.

Lucas smirked, that's what he planned her to do, right before the Mirror Shot was about to hit him, he crossed his arms and channeled up a Metal Claw attack and intercepted the rays, and reflected it right back at the unsuspecting Gardevoir.

Finally, it was a hit for Lucas as the Mirror Shot hit her straight in the face as she fell towards the ground. When Lucas hit the ground, he quickly ran towards the still disoriented Gardevoir and leapt towards her with a charged up Metal Claw attack.

With a roar, he channeled more energy into this attack as each claw glowed brightly and white static was dancing from each claw.

Suddenly, both of his hands were enveloped with dark energy, the claws were now longer than before and Lucas felt stronger than before as he swung the claws towards the Gardevoir and connected, sending her crashing towards the ground.

As he landed, he stared at his hands, completely surprised and amazed at his new power.

"Is this Shadow Claw?" He was shocked at first, and then he made a silly grin on his face, finally he has counter against Psychic types.

"Pay attention to the battle, idiot!"

A voice called out to him as Lucas looked back at his opponent, who was immediately charging towards him with a glowing, bright globe on her palm.

As Gardenia was about to thrust the Focus towards his chest, Lucas was able to jump above her, while hitting her palm downward and directed the blast towards the floor which promptly exploded, sending her flying away.

"WHOA!"

"Guess this is his comeback…"

"HOW DARE YOU HIT GARDENIA LIKE THAT?! US, MEMBERS OF THE GARDENIA FAN CLUB WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Hum dee dum… Oh, sweet, sweet honey…"

This person was quietly licking her hands off the ever delicious sweetness of honey with her other hand on a jar full of that sweet stuff as she walked towards the hallway.

"Hmm, maybe I should visit the gym today and watch those young'uns battling each other. Ahh, my sweet days of youth, just like this honey; and how I used to win every battle with my grace and elegance as I lure everyone's eyes into my gorgeous stature. If only I'm young again…" She said a mouthful of words, luckily, she was talking to herself so anyone wouldn't be dumbfounded by her statement.

Ma'am Vessie, If you haven't guessed her by now, walked towards the gymnasium door, pushed the swinging door open, while leaving a sweet-sticky stain on the door and looked around.

Surprised, she saw the new student already fighting, but more surprising is that, she was losing this battle. Her dirt and bruise covered body was struggling to dodge the swings of a somehow, familiar attacker.

Gardenia was beginning to weaken as her reflexes are gradually getting slower and slower, that blow from earlier must've really hurt a lot while Lucas continued on with his assault, leaving no chance for the psychic-type to breathe.

Lucas, then swung his claws downward at her as he tried to back away to avoid getting hit with only the tips touching her clothing and ripping it apart from chest up to the abdomen, leaving her partially exposed, even her bra was cut.

Lucas was definitely shocked as his Shadow Claws quickly dissipated and his eyes were staring at her exposed flesh. Gardenia, on the other hand, was just stunned and she saw her clothes ripped until she finally snapped back to reality and covered it with her hands and looked at Lucas with deep red blushes on her face, however, she didn't shout like most girls do.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!" Suddenly, a loud creepy voice came out of nowhere as everyone shifted their attention towards the gym entrance where a very angry Vespiquen was charging towards the field.

"HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE THAT!" Ma'am Vessie shouted at the trembling Lucario as swarms of little Combees quickly surrounded Lucas from all sides, preventing any chances of escape.

Then, simultaneously, each Combee released a Thunderbolt attack at the helpless Lucario. But how many Combees are there? One, two… twenty, thirty…forty, Poor Lucas…

"Will someone help him?"

"And risk writing a one thousand word essay on why we shouldn't help him? I don't think so."

* * *

_At a nearby lake, two young individuals were quietly enjoying the pleasant atmosphere. The Riolu and Kirlia were sitting close to each other, until one of them broke the silence…_

"_Hey, let's have a battle!"_

"_Huh? You and me?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, you're at a type advantage. I can never win."_

"_Oh come on, type alone can't be based for outcomes of every battle."_

"…_Really?"_

"_Yeah, we need to rely on our skills and intelligence to outsmart our opponents. That's what Dad always tells us."_

"_I-I see…"_

"_So do you want to have a battle now?"_

"_I-I guess so…"_

_And so they battled, as valiantly as the Riolu tried to reach her to attack, she was way too elusive and simply levitated around him, as if she's just playing him for an idiot._

"_No fair! Stop flying around!"_

"_I'm not flying, it's called levitating, idiot!"_

_The Kirlia was a gifted battler, or should I say, cocky since she's one of those who likes to get the upper hand right from the beginning. She unleashed a variety of attacks such as Psybeam, Thundershock and Confusion, at a very safe distance where the Riolu could do nothing but dodge her every attack._

_The Riolu obviously was getting annoyed, he knew that a head-on attack would be entirely useless against her, now if he could just outsmart her and strike where she least expected it…_

_He looked at his surroundings where their battle was taking place as he noticed some nearby trees where he could jump to and leap off to reach a higher ground._

_And so he charged towards her, trying to force her to back away until she's near a tree, he evaded her every attack thanks to his innate agility._

"_Stop moving and let me hit you!"_

_The Kirlia was getting annoyed as more and more of her attacks missed as she tried to levitate away from her opponent while completely forgetting about the environment._

_Then, her back hit something rough and hard which made her lose her balance as the Riolu took this opportunity to turn the tables around, he quickly climbed the tree and leapt from it until he was above her, his hands are clenched and summoned bright, white claws from it and struck her from behind, sending both of them falling to the ground with that Kirlia being the first to eat dirt._

_*Pant* pant* pant* _

"_D-did I w-win?" The Riolu asked himself as he panted hard after that rigorous battle and lifted himself up._

"_I-I got to… admit, I-I wasn't expecting t-that…" The Kirlia replied as she breathed deeply, she slowly opened her eyes while the Riolu opened his as well._

_There, it felt like time stopped for the Kirlia, as her ruby eyes locked with his, their faces were quite close to each other as deep red blushes formed on her face until the Riolu realized that he was laying his entire weight on her._

"_I-I'm sorry!" He quickly leapt away from her with his butt landing on the grass, she however, still laid there, quiet._

"_Uhh, are you okay?"_

_She slowly rose up with her hands on her chest, she felt a throbbing sensation from her hear; could it be?_

"Hmm…"

The Lucario woke up from his sleep, still drowsy to lift himself up; he laid there staring at a familiar ceiling. He's been visiting the clinic more and more frequently now, but this time was the most painful ordeal he took yet.

He remembered passing out when a swarm of Combees that appeared out of nowhere and zapped him with Thunderbolt attacks. He could still feel some electricity lingering inside his body. This was a good time to finally take some rest, as he was about to get some shut eye…

"Hey! You're awake!" A loud voice called out to him which startled the wits out of him as he looked at the person.

"Oh, Gloria…" He spoke softly while staring at the smiling Glaceon, who doesn't seem to realize that she just ruined his opportunity for some rest.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I still feel weak after the battle; my body feels kinda numb all over…" He replied while trying to raise his arms, it took some effort to even lift one arm up.

"Really? I guess it makes sense after what Ma'am Vessie did to you."

"What's wrong with her anyway? She just charged towards me with a scary old look on her face."

"I think she must've burst out to you when she saw you ripping Gardenia's uniform."

"Oh that, is she okay? Is she mad at me?"

"Hmm, I don't think so, she just simply channeled something and then her uniform tied back together, good as new."

"And that old hag still electrocuted me, just great…"

"Yeah, it even took us a while to finally calm her down; Mr. Fisher had to freeze her with an Ice Beam attack before things got much worse for you."

"So you guys didn't even help out?"

"We couldn't because-"

"You all feared that you'll all have to write a one-thousand word essay on why you guys shouldn't help me…"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Well you're talking to the guy who made several essays before… thanks to Lee."

"Oh I remember, you two are the ones who always made essays almost everyday." Gloria replied with a giggle.

"You're lucky you're not even seated next to him, seriously, he's getting me into every sort of trouble, and I'm innocent! Maybe I should just avoid him or change seats…"

"Come on, don't be like that. Lee may look and act like an idiot, but he's a really good friend when you need him." She replied.

"…Yeah."

*DING * DONG * DING * DONG* The school bells rang, signaling the dismissal of classes.

"Oh, time sure flies by so fast when you're waiting for someone to wake up." Gloria said with a smile.

"W-wait, you mean you've been here all this time?" Lucas was surely surprised.

"Yep. I'll just go get the nurse so we can go home." And then she left as Lucas stared at the open door.

"…Thanks."

Moments after, Gloria returned with a huge nurse right behind her, her every step felt like an earthquake.

"Lemme just assess him first before he goes home." The nurse Blissey went towards him and picked up his arm and felt it with her fingers. And then, his chest, back and then the head, unfortunately, her fingers felt like bricks to him.

"He's still numb all over due to the Thunderbolt he received earlier. Miss, can you stand at this side?" The nurse said and called out to her while pointing at the side of the bed.

"O-okay…" Although she doesn't know what the nurse was planning to do, she simply agreed to whatever assistance she can give.

Suddenly, the Nurse grabbed Lucas by the back of his neck with just one hand, and then threw him over to Gloria, which made his face land on her chest, now his face was also feeling numb due to the cold feeling.

"W-what the?" Gloria, was obviously startled while Lucas just pressed his weight on to her since his legs couldn't even lift him up anymore.

"Make him stay in that position for a while, I'll just…" The Nurse then rolled up her sleeves, stretched and flexed her hands, and then placed one hand on his shoulder, while one arm grabbed his arm. Gloria gulped down and just did what the nurse told her to.

*CRACK* The Blissey suddenly stretched the arm out from his range of motion, which felt like something just broke inside Lucas's body.

"AWW! What are you doing to me?" Lucas felt an intense pain and shouted out to her to stop, he wanted to get away, but unfortunately, he could only move his head.

"Shut him up." The nurse said to her while her thick pink hands pushed his face against the Glaceon's chest to stop him from talking while causing her to blush even more.

With a few more tugs and pulls over his limbs, and then a few sounds of cracks and there while Lucas's screams of pain and agony was being blocked by Glaceon's chest.

"There, all done." The nurse finished with a final twist on both arms while Lucas gave out his loudest muffled scream as Glaceon sighed with relief and finally let him go.

But something felt wet as she stared at her chest and was surprised to see stains from his saliva due to the yelling and screaming; from the weird tingling sensation to a grossed-out feeling.

"H-hey, I suddenly feel fine. I don't feel numb anymore." Lucas stood up on his feet and stretched out his arms, the numbness was gone and he could move his limbs freely again.

"You should be. I'm a master massager after all." The nurse replied proudly.

"That's a massage?!" Lucas was shocked, he felt like being tortured back there.

"I have several techniques if you're interested…"

"I-I'll think about it…"

"Good, now why don't you let your girlfriend here escort you back home?" The Blissey suggested, the two, however, responded with blushes on their faces.

"G-girlfriend? No, we're not…" Gloria said softly.

"Oh come on now, you didn't even refuse when I threw him over to your arms. You like him, don't you?" The nurse continued to tease her, completely forgetting that the Lucario was still there, or he didn't even existed while the Glaceon blushed even more.

"N-nrgh…" Gloria couldn't even say anything anymore, this was too much embarrassing for her.

"Hahahaha, young'uns these days, can't seem to express their feelings openly anymore. Now, off you go, both of you, it's getting late and you two should be heading home." The nurse laughed out loud while her body swayed up and down like jelly shaking back and forth.

She then, led them out of the clinic and closed the door behind them, leaving the two all by themselves in the empty hallway of the school.

"Umm, we should be getting home now." Lucas suggested.

"Y-yeah…" Gloria replied softly as the two began to walk; now the atmosphere suddenly felt silent and uncomfortable for the two.

"I-I'm sorry about the stain I made there…"

"O-Oh this? Don't worry about it." She remembered the stain on her uniform, a round-shaped saliva stain on the middle of her chest, but she simply brushed it off with a giggle.

"It was kinda ticklish though when you were screaming out loud."

"You try to be in my position, it felt like she's tearing my arm off."

"I still find it cute though…" She replied.

"Cute?" Lucas was surprised when he heard that.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" She suddenly burst out at him and then looked away, now the atmosphere went back to its uncomfortable silence as the two now quietly walked, now more embarrassed to talk with each other.

* * *

Later that evening…

"Oh, you guys are home! Just in time!"

The two were greeted upon by their youngest, adorable, yet sinister sister, Umber as she hugged both of them and then pulled their hands by the wrist and led them inside the living room.

"For what?" Lucas asked.

"We have a new guest!" Umber pointed out to the new student they've met earlier, along with the rest of the sisters sitting together at the sofa, chatting amongst themselves, with the exception of the eldest of the six, which became a usual routine of Esper, especially since she recently got a boyfriend now.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay for dinner." Gardenia bowed down to them.

"It's no problem at all." Lily replied.

"Plus, we'll have a feast!" Flannery added, imagining of what kind of a delicious dinner she's gonna eat this time.

"And Lucas's makes the best meals we've ever tasted." Vanessa said.

"Wow, he's really that good. I've got to try it myself." Gardenia was surely getting excited upon hearing their comments on his cooking, much to his embarrassment.

"So what are you waiting for Lucas? Cook something special already!" Excited and impatient as ever, Umber suddenly tugged his arm and led to the kitchen while leaving Gloria as she went and sat with the rest of them.

"We're home!" Shortly after, they could hear Esper's usual cheerful voice as she entered the house, especially since her boyfriend was with her again for dinner; although his visits were getting more and more frequent, much to Lucas and Umber's annoyance about that guy.

"What are you guys doing there-"The Espeon entered the living room where she found that everyone was seated there, watching TV when she noticed the new guest they were having this evening.

"Oh, we have a new visitor." Esper said in a surprised tone, as the Gardevoir quickly stood up and bowed down.

"Good evening, my name is-" Gardenia was about to introduce herself, when she noticed Esper's boyfriend, the Gallade right behind her. The two pairs of ruby eyes locked sight with each other as both widened in surprise simultaneously.

"Brother?!"

"Sis?!"

"What are you doing here?" The two asked the same question, at the same time while the sisters just stared at them with surprised expressions on their faces.

"No wonder you've been away almost every night. Now I know why…" Gardenia stared at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"S-sorry… I just couldn't resist being parted with Esper…" Guile replied as Esper blushed deeply upon hearing that while the rest just rolled their eyes.

*CRASH* Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud crashing noise that came from the kitchen.

"HELP! HELP!" Umber came rushing towards the living room, her face terrified and scared as she shouted for help.

"W-what's wrong?" Esper knelt down and asked her with her hands grasping Umber's shoulder.

"It's Lucas, he just fell and then-" Umber's voice was trembling, but before she could finish, she started to cry hard.

Shocked and worried, all of them ran towards the kitchen immediately as they were surprised to see the Lucario laid down on his stomach, with a pot on top of him while his body was drenched with hot water as steam were emitting from it.

"Oh no Lucas!"

"Get the first aid kit!"

"Lily, get some ointment!"

"I-I'm on it!"

…

…

…

…

_Meanwhile…_

"Ack! I forgot to tell that the effects are only temporary!"

_to be continued…_


	15. Unfortunate Series of Events Part 3

At Lucas' room, the girls stared at the unconscious Lucario, with his face flushing red due to the intense heat his whole body just went through.

"Lucky that Lucas received were only minor burns." Esper said while finishing up wrapping bandages all over his body.

"S-so, will he still be alright?" The weeping Umbreon asked.

"Lucas has been through all sorts of accidents, I think he'll be fine." Esper reassured her and patted her on the head as Umber wiped her tears, feeling a little better that her big brother will be all right.

"So how'd Lucas suddenly pass out like that?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, he was just boiling water until he suddenly collapsed in front of me." Umber replied while scratching her head, recalling the traumatic event she witnessed.

"So is he going to be okay?" Gardenia asked them.

"Yeah, hopefully. We're truly sorry that this had happened, Gardenia." Esper bowed down to their guests and apologized.

"We even invited you to come over for dinner with us, but…" Lily added, also embarrassed.

"Lucas is out cold…" Umber said, still feeling upset.

"There's no need to apologize at all. No one knew that this would even happen." Now it was Gardenia's turn to feel embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I have to co-" Esper said, as her younger sisters immediately knew what she was going to say.

"Well then, who wants takeout?" Flannery interrupted Esper as she raised her hand up.

"Me!" "Me too!" The rest of the sisters quickly seconded the idea as they all simultaneously raised their hands up.

"Okay, takeout it is then! Sorry Esper." Flannery cheered with joy and ran out of the room with Vanessa and Umber right behind her, all with silly grins on their faces, leaving Esper, Gloria, Lily, the two siblings, and the mummy-wrapped Lucas inside the room.

"Y-you guys…" Esper said to herself while clenching her fists.

"I'll be at my room if you guys need me." Lily said and left the room.

"And the two of us will be spending some quality time together." Guile said while placing his hand around her shoulder as her feelings of anger changed quickly to happiness as the two went outside.

"So Gardenia, want to go to my room?" Gloria asked the psychic-type as she stared at her, strangely, she didn't reply as her attention was towards the Lucario.

"Uh, Gardenia, you okay?" Gloria leaned closer and touched Gardenia's shoulder.

"O-Oh, yeah, of course." The Gardevoir was snapped back to reality and quickly smiled at her which made Gloria raise an eyebrow at her sudden behavior.

"Let's go." Gloria called out to her as Gardenia quickly followed behind, but her attention was still at the mummified Lucas before they closed the door to let him get some rest.

Gloria welcomed Gardenia to her room as the psychic-type was shocked by the sudden drop of temperature she felt inside as a tingling chill touched her flawless white skin.

"Brrr, it's cold in here." Gardenia said while hugging her arms.

"Sorry about that, its just I like it that way, do you want a jacket?" Gloria chuckled.

"N-no thanks, I'll manage."

"So what do you think about my room?" Gloria showed her around as Gardenia looked with astonishment, mostly everything is ice and light blue theme such as a chime with a diamond design hanging on her window, a mirror with its borders, embroidered with glittering ice, as well as her collection of crystal clear jewelries.

"A-amazing. You made this all by yourself?" Gardenia said in awe.

"Yep!" Gloria replied proudly.

"Are these ice sculptures?" Gloria's collection caught Gardenia's attention as she inspected each statue of her family members, all perfectly designed as well.

"Wow, you have an amazing talent Gloria."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Hmm? What's this?" A certain sculpture caught the Gardevoir's interest as she took a closer look at two figures which looked like they're kissing and hugging each other, and strangely enough, the two figures looked like the Glaceon and…

"Oh Gardenia! I forgot to ask you something!" Looks like Gloria noticed her staring at that sculpture she made as she quickly stepped in front of her to block her view and motioned her towards her bed to sit down.

'Crap, I forgot to put that away!' She cursed herself.

"W-what is it?" Gardenia sounded surprised, as well as suspicious at the same time, well who wouldn't after knowing

"I-I'm just curious… Have you and Lucas met before?" Gloria asked as Gardenia's eyes widened in surprise as light blushes formed on her cheeks.

"O-oh that, um, well, we've known each other since childhood." The psychic type replied softly.

"Really? But he looks like he doesn't remember you at all…"

"…Beats me." Gardenia replied with her head down, feeling suddenly depressed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Gloria quickly realized that she kinda hurt her feelings and quickly apologized.

"It's okay really. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Oh, it's just two doors from your right, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, I'll be back." Gardenia smiled as she left the room, leaving Gloria alone as she quickly got rid of that embarrassing sculpture she made from her fantasy.

At the hallway, Gardenia moved to the opposite direction where the bathroom was.

'So, she feels the same way about Lucas…' Gardenia felt a little upset after seeing that ice sculpture which showed an intimate position between the Glaceon and him, there could be a possible rivalry between the two, maybe Gloria is thinking the same thing as well?

'And he doesn't seem to remember me at all. I intend to find out why…' She said in her mind as she stopped at a door and opened it quietly as she peeked inside and lucky for her, only the mummified Lucario was there, peacefully sleeping.

She closed the door and quietly walked towards his bed to not wake him up. She climbed towards the bed until she was on top of him, then she slowly leaned down until her face was close with his and touched his forehead with hers, she closed her eyes and concentrated deeply as faint images filled her thoughts.

'Looks like I need a closer contact.' She had a light smile on her face and puckered her lips but she felt a bit hesitant and bad about what she was about to do, but she wanted to do this for a long time now.

She took a deep breath to relieve her tension as she leaned down further, her puckered lips touching his motionless, slightly open lips, too bad for Lucas who can't enjoy nor feel anything at all; she could now feel the images flushing through her thoughts much clearer now.

"Mmm…" But before she would dwell into his dream, she savored the kiss first for a few more seconds before finally concentrating deeper into his mind; hopefully, no one will enter his room just yet.

* * *

_That evening, two young individuals were on top of a hill, a short distance away from a house where a party was being held._

_A Riolu and Kirlia sat together under the shine of the moonlight, where it overlooked the small town they lived in. Well until now, since its actually a farewell party for the Kirlia who was going to leave town and move to somewhere else._

"_Boy was that a party, I'm full." The Riolu said while rubbing his full belly._

"_Well, most of the foods there were made by you, how did you learn to cook that well anyway?" The Kirlia replied_

"_I can't really explain it well, Mom just taught me the basics and there I was, experimenting with anything I can find."_

"_Looks like you have an amazing talent in cooking, unlike my brother." The Kirlia frowned._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, he's also experimenting stuff just like you, but everything he makes is a disaster, and the worse part is that he made me eat it." The Kirlia said, recalling the terrible "meals" that her brother was making her eat, as her face turned to disgust while the Riolu laughed._

"_Hey, why are you laughing?!" The embarrassed Kirlia stood up and shouted at him, who still continued laughing._

"_Oh, nothing." He replied as he eventually calmed down while the Kirlia sat down again as the two stared at the sky._

"_Hey Lucas." _

"_Yes?" Lucas looked at the Kirlia who was hugging her legs with her chin resting on her knees, her face feeling a little glum._

"_Even if we can't see each other anymore, we'll still be best friends, no matter what, right?" She stared at him with a serious look on her face._

"_Of course. We'll never forget each other." Lucas replied with a smile as the Kirlia felt lighter when he said that._

"_Promise?" The Kirlia asked._

"_I promise."_

"_Really?" She asked again, persistent little psychic-type isn't she._

"_Really." _

"_Pinky finger then?" Now she raised a pinky finger at him._

"…_Pinky finger it is." Lucas felt a little irritated by her persistence, but she was always like that, just to be completely sure; he raised and locked his pinky finger with hers and let go afterwards. _

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Sorry that you have to move away unexpectedly, lucky that our class managed to hold up a party just for you."_

"_Yeah, you guys are the best."_

"_Heh, that's what friends are for right?"_

"_F-friends…" She said to herself, her mind was fueled with thoughts of their friendship into something deeper than that._

"_Well then, its getting late, I guess I should get going, Mom wouldn't like it if I'm late." Lucas said as he stood up while she was clearly surprised._

"_W-wait-" She raised her hand towards him._

"_Bye! We'll see each other again!" Unfortunately, he quickly ran off, leaving the Kirlia all by her lonesome._

"_C-can't we be more than friends?"_

-----------------

Meanwhile… outside the Eevee residence, their takeout order finally arrived. As the three enthusiastic sisters met with a young delivery boy and took their orders.

"And here's an extra burger for you lovely ladies." The delivery boy said to them as he gave them the last bag of their order.

"Thank you, you're so sweet. Here's the pay." Flannery replied and pinched his cheeks, making them more blushing red than before while giving the payment to his hand.

"U-umm, if you don't mind me asking, can I go out-" With a deep breath, the delivery boy spoke softly, but as he looked up, the door was already shut tight.

Sobbing, he got back to his car and drove away, poor guy. The three then placed the bags at the dining table and began to sort them.

"Umber, please be a dear and give this bag to Lucas?" Vanessa asked her youngest sister as she reached out a bag containing his food to her.

"Okay! But don't start without me okay?" Umber happily took the bag and quickly ran upstairs and towards Lucas's room. She quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door and went inside.

"Big brother, here's your-" Umber said to him as she looked at the bed where Lucas was supposed to be at, and boy did her jaw drop along with the bag she was holding, which made quite a noise.

The Gardevoir broke from her concentration as well as from her liplock and immediately looked at the door and was surprised to see the small little Umber's eyes staring at her.

"U-umm, I can explain…" Gardenia faked a smile at her.

"Explain? What's there to explain? You're trying to rape Lucas, weren't you?!" Rage built up inside the Umbreon, as she angrily shouted and pointed her finger at her.

"R-rape? No! This is just a misunderstanding!" The Gardevoir was shocked when she heard that word and quickly got off from his bed. Worst part is, how'd she even learn that word at her age?

"Oh really now, so tell me why you're on top of him then?" Umber replied with more anger within her as a dark aura enveloped around her. Gardenia couldn't even answer her question which made her aura stronger than before.

"You're taking advantage of him weren't you?"

"P-please… Umber, I can explain-" Gardenia tried to calm her down and tried to get near her, but instead-

"You're not going to get away with this!" She was greeted by a dark globe of energy from Umber's palm as the dark-type shot it towards her.

"Hey, watch it!" The Psychic-type barely dodged that Shadow Ball attack as it hit Lucas's cabinet instead as his clothes flew while creating quite a ruckus inside the house.

_Meanwhile, downstairs…_

"What's that noise?" Flannery's ear twitched when she heard the noise, interrupting the two from what they were doing.

"It's coming from upstairs. Come on." Vanessa replied as she put down her burger on the table and motioned for the Flareon to follow her as the rushed towards the upper floor.

"What's going on?" Lily said to them as she left her room and joined the two while two doors opened.

"What was that?" "Is there an earthquake? The floor suddenly shook." The Glaceon and the couple peeked outside the hallway and were surprised to see the three sisters already found out the situation and joined them.

"It's coming from Lucas's room! And its getting louder." Vanessa said to them as she could feel the shakes coming from the direction to where his room is. They all ran and entered the room and boy were they surprised to what they've witnessed, unfortunately, none of them noticed what they were stepping at…

Umber was shooting Shadow Balls from her hands towards Gardenia who was levitating as she quickly dodged every one of the attacks as it landed against the furnitures and walls. Strangely, Lucas was still asleep after all that. As Umber was about to throw another Shadow Ball to the psychic-type…

"What are you two doing?!" Esper shouted at them as Umber was shocked when she heard her loud voice as she mistakenly thrown the Shadow Ball at the other direction, towards Lucas's bed in fact.

BOOM! Lucas was thrown off the bed and at a nearby wall, slamming against it while destroying the bed in the process.

"What the hell?!" Lucas shouted as he suddenly woke up as he could feel an immense pain on the back of his head, he looked around and his jaw dropped.

"What's going on?" The terrified Lucas shouted in shock, demanding answers as to why there are cracks and holes on his wall, broken furniture, and his clothes scattered and partially burnt while everyone else was inside his room.

"She started it!" Gardenia quickly defended herself and pointed her finger at Umber who obviously caused all that destruction in Lucas's room while everyone stared at the little Umbreon suspiciously.

"She's trying to rape Lucas!" Umber pointed back at the Gardevoir as everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they all stared at the blushing Psychic-type.

"Rape me?!" He replied in more shock than ever.

"N-no! I-I wasn't raping him! I just kissed-" The embarrassed Gardevoir tried to defend herself but quickly realized what she just said and quickly covered her mouth and looked away.

"She kissed him?!" Both Lily and Gloria said in surprise.

"…I was kissed? My first kiss? My… first k-kiss?" Lucas became disoriented as he touched his lips slowly, he doesn't know if he can take anymore of this; first, he got a rude awakening, then he witnessed his room was in a wreck, then now he was kissed for the first time that he never knew until now?!

"See? She's taking advantage of him!"

"Please! I can explain!" Gardenia suddenly burst out as tears flowed from her eyes, her sudden outburst which startled everyone.

* * *

Everyone was at the living room, including the mummified Lucas as they all sat down at the sofa, waiting eagerly to her confession.

"Lucas and I have been friends since childhood, unfortunately, I had to move away…"

"It's been a long time since I last saw him, but I never forgot about him all this time."

"And when I transferred to Alkia, that's where I met him again."

"Sadly, he looked like he couldn't remember you at all."

"W-wait…" Lucas interrupted.

"When I first saw you, I felt like I met you before. But I couldn't remember when…" He continued while he scratched the back of his head.

"That's what I wanted to find out. Why you couldn't remember me at all." Gardenia replied.

"So that's why you lied to me in going to the bathroom." Gloria said to her.

"It was the only time I could do it alone. I'm sorry…"

"But what about the kiss?" Lily was the next to ask.

"…That." Gardenia knew they would ask that question eventually as she took a deep breath first.

"We, psychic-types are capable to enter into someone else's dreams, but for that to happen, a strong connection needs to be placed for the psychic-type to enter the dream without interference."

"But isn't there another way instead of a kiss?" Vanessa asked.

Unfortunately, Gardenia wasn't able to answer that as she took a quick glance at Lucas, but as their eyes met, she immediately looked away while blushes formed on her face.

"Well, well, well… Looks like Lucas is your special someone, hmm?" The duo made silly grins on their faces and began to tease her, while the Lucario felt more uncomfortable.

"U-umm, Gardenia?" Umber went towards the psychic-type with her head down.

"Y-yes?" The psychic-type was surely surprised.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Umber said to her, she was embarrassed to even look at her after hearing her confession.

"Apology accepted." Gardenia smiled and patted her on the head.

"Well then, now that's finished, let's eat before our orders get cold." Flannery said as she and Vanessa stood up and went towards the dining room.

"Can you stand up?" Gloria asked Lucas as she offered a hand to him.

"I-I think I can…" Lucas replied as he took her hand and pulled himself up, thankfully, his feet can lift his weight fine now.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her…' Gardenia said in her mind as she stared at the Glaceon assisting him towards the dining room. An uneasy feeling dwelled inside her…

"Uhh, earth to Gardenia." Lily said to her and snapped her fingers to break her daze.

"H-huh?"

"You okay?"

"Just a little hungry, I guess…"

"Come on, let's go eat." Lily led Gardenia towards the dining room as they all sat down together while distributing the food. But something's amiss.

"So where's mine?" Lucas asked after realizing that everyone else got their food except for him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we left your order at your room." Flannery suddenly remembered.

"Umber was supposed to bring it to you." Vanessa added as Lucas then stared at the young Umbreon.

"U-umm, when I entered your room, I kinda dropped it on the floor when I saw… you know…" Umber said softly and looked down.

"Room…" Suddenly, that word made him recall something, much much more important than his meal.

"SO WHO'S GOING TO FIX MY ROOM?!"


	16. Two Days Before Christmas Part 1

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Security breach! Security breach!

"Prisoner No. 314618 has escaped from his facility! He was last seen at the Mess Hall, west wing. All units secure all areas." The loudspeaker placed throughout the Alkia Jail as a prisoner escaped.

"He's a dangerous man, fight him with water-type attacks-" The loudspeaker was suddenly struck by a fireball as it scorched to nothing but ash and smoke.

"Pfft… noisy. And I was expecting better security in this jail." A tall fire-type pokemon said as he flexed his wrists.

"So Boss, what will we do now that we've bust you out?" One of his lackeys asked him, while the other was on a lookout, while bodies of unconscious security guards lay lying on the floor.

"What do you guys think?" He turned to two of his goons that were also prisoners.

"Well, I want to get some payback with that Lucario that knocked me out!" An Ursaring roared as he flexed and pumped his muscles, his mind fueled with rage by that tiny pokemon that knocked him out easily.

"Yeah! Next time, he will pay for what he did!" A Linoone added, also wanting to get revenge.

"Hmph…" The Blaziken smirked.

"I just want to put my hands around that girl's neck, strangle her and burn her to a crisp… along with her family." He added before he did a maniacal laughter. Even his lackeys felt a bit frightened to what he just said.

* * *

*YAWN*

Last day of the semester have arrived as students were very eager for the day to finish the exams and go home and celebrate Christmas with their family.

Someone, however, was a little bored as she just stared at the blackboard, and then at the wallclock, waiting for the time to reach 5:00pm for the school bells to finally ring.

The Leafeon was already finished with her examination half an hour ago, but her instructor's rule is that no body stands up until everyone is finished or the time is up.

*YAWN* She was really getting sleepy as she could feel her eyes closing by itself as her head keeping bobbing up and down.

"Ms. Lily?" Suddenly, a voice called out to her.

"I-I wasn't sleeping, Ma'am!" Lily suddenly became wide awake and quickly blurted out those words to her instructor, as the rest of the class stared at her, all surprised by he sudden outburst.

"But I didn't say anything yet." The instructor replied with a raised eyebrow at her as the class began to chuckle at her as the Leafeon looked down in embarrassment.

*RING* Finally, the school bells rang as all students rose up from their seats, hurriedly placed their exam papers at the teacher's desks and rushed outside the room to join with the other students all wanting to go home and celebrate their Christmas break.

"Whew…Man, I'm really getting sleepy." Lily sighed in relief as the school finally ended. She was really getting drowsy as she slowly rose from her seat and lifted her backpack.

"Hey Lily!" Her sister called out to her.

"We're going to the mall, want to join us?" Gloria, along with the Pachirisu and Gardevoir, invited her to join them.

"I think I'll pass." Lily simply waved off her hand, wore her coat and proceeded outside, slouching. The girls just stared at each other by her strange behavior.

"Man do I hate winter…" Lily said to herself while hugging her arms. Winter isn't really the season for grass-types like her who needs sunlight.

Outside the school, she walked alone slowly towards the school gate amongst others who were in groups, chatting about how they'll spend their Christmas while some were intending to go out together for a party. But all that Lily wants is bed.

She usually goes walks by her usual path towards home as it was the fastest route, with only the snow and the chilling breeze as her company, as everything else was quiet.

But she never noticed that a black car was following behind her…

"W-wha?" She only noticed the car when it suddenly sped up and stopped right beside her as the doors opened quickly and two large individuals came out.

'N-no…' Fear quickly struck her mind as an Ursaring quickly gave her a powerful punch on her belly, pushing out the air from her belly as she quickly lost consciousness, dropping her handbag on the snow-covered ground.

The Ursaring then tossed her body inside the car and quickly sped off, leaving only their tracks and Lily's handbag.

A few minutes passed before another individual was walking alone the same way…

"Brrr… its really getting cold in here." He said to himself as he hugged his thick coat and continued walking, until he noticed something lying on the ground.

"What's that?" He approached the unknown object and with closer inspection, it was a handbag, partially covered with snow, along with several footprints.

"This looks like Lily's handbag! But where is she?" An uneasy feeling dwelled inside his mind as he inspected the scene and found out that on the road were tracks from a car, and were quite fresh too.

"Huh?" Suddenly, an his heart suddenly pumped faster, his hands were trembling as he could feel that his whole body became disoriented.

"Arrgh…" He closed his eyes and grinned his teeth and concentrated hard to regain control over his mind and body, as he could feel his body feeling fine again, he slowly opened his eyes.

"What the?" He was surprised that the first object that he saw, namely Lily's handbag, was glowing light green.

"Is this… aura?" He said to himself as he checked the footprints next, there were a light green aura, and then a light and dark brown glows emitting from each footprint.

"…I have to get back!" He said to himself as he stood up and took Lily's handbag with him as he quickly ran. Her life could be in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile… at the Eevee Residence… specifically at the living room…

"One, two, three!" The Vaporeon shouted as she and the Flareon both lifted a tree from the ground and got it to stand up on its own.

"Whew! Now to decorate!" An excited Flannery cheered as she took a bag full of Christmas decorations as the duo began to put the decorations around the tree.

On the fireplace, Umber was busy placing large white-red socks hanging just above it, with each members' name on each sock, although hers was the largest in size.

The eldest was also busy, as she hanged toy snowflakes, Christmas presents and tiny Santa Claus on the ceilings with the help of her psychic abilities.

"So, when will the three be back?"

"Well, Gloria's going to be a bit late…"

"Yeah, but how about Lucas and Lily?"

Moments later, the door was slammed open, startling everyone inside as their efforts were wasted; Flannery stumbled and fell on the tree as it also fell down, Vanessa luckily avoided getting squished, Umber's knitted socks fell down on the ground, and every toy that Esper hanged on the ceiling also fell down.

"HEY!"

"WHO DID THAT!"

"A LITTLE GENTLER WOULD BE NICE!"

All were furious and quickly went towards the door to see who caused that unnecessary noise that wasted their efforts.

"Lucas?" They were surprised to see the Lucario, panting heavily with Lily's handbag on her hands.

"What are you doing with Lily's handbag?" Esper asked after noticing the handbag he was holding.

"She's…she's…" Lucas tried to say something, but he was too tired.

"D-did something happen to her?" Esper felt uneasy and asked him again with a serious look on her face.

"She's… she's…"

"What?!" The three shouted at him, obvious getting pissed off.

"She's… been kidnapped!" Lucas finally said as their eyes widened in surprise by what they just heard.

"W-what do you mean she's kidnapped?" Flannery asked.

"I saw her handbag lying on the ground, and there were sets of footprints, hers and two other individuals, along with tire tracks…"

"H-how do you know?"

"I sensed the aura from those footprints, since the aura on her handbag was the same with the footprint, I presumed it was Lily's…"

"T-this can't be…" Umber was in shock and began to cry hard.

"Quick, we need to call the police!" Esper said to them as Vanessa quickly ran towards the telephone.

-------------------

A short while later, a police car drove and stopped by the entrance of the Eevee Residence, and quickly rushed in.

"We're the police! Keep your hands where I can see them!" Suddenly, they slammed open the door as a squad of pokemon in black armors entered the house.

"What the hell?!" They were shocked to see that the police that were supposed to help them, instead, they were met by large looking guns pointing at their faces.

"I am Agent Gus, and I'm placing all of you under arrest for kidnapping!" A Gengar said who looked like the captain of this squad as his men all pointed their big-looking guns at them.

"What?!" They were all dumbstruck by his statement.

"This is a misunderstanding! It's our sister who was kidnapped!" Vanessa replied in a harsh tone.

"And why would we kidnap our own sister in the first place!" Flannery became enraged.

"You cops are full of idiots!" Umber added.

The three girls continued in their verbal assault at the police, who appears to mistaken them for kidnappers as they all laid down their weapons with their heads down, all ashamed and embarrassed by their actions.

"W-what's going on?" They were interrupted by a voice from outside, as they peeked to see who it was, but Esper seemed to be delighted to see that person.

"Guile! you're here, thank goodness!" She said as she lunged at him and gave him a big hug, and began to weep.

"What's wrong?" Guile asked her simply, as Lucas got a glimpse of his emotionless face. All of the sudden, the Gallade looked suspicious to him as he could sense a different aura emitting from him.

'What's this feeling I'm getting from him, it feels as though I shouldn't trust him.' He said in his mind.

"It's Lily, she's been kidnapped!" Esper cried to him as it took a second for him to become surprised as well, but for the Lucario, it feels as though he's hesitating before making a false surprised look on his face.

'What's with that guy?! And what's with that delayed surprise!'

"Ma'am, the kidnapper may try to contact you, with our help, we can trace where the kidnapper is calling you. Agent Ray, get over here." Agent Gus said professionally, while motioning for a Raichu as he saluted and came over.

The Raichu knelt down and set up an electronic gadget near the phone, combined with antennas, a frequency monitor, a headset, speakers and other gizmos that are unfamiliar to them.

"Hey good thinking Captain! By that, we can know where the kidnapper's are hiding and then set up an ambush!" The rest of his squad cheered for him while the Captain did a proud pose, while the rest just rolled her eyes.

When everything's set, the Raichu gave Esper a thumbs-up, signaling that the equipment is in place. Then, Esper picked up the phone and held it near her ear.

"Now, we just sit and wait for him to call…"

_Meanwhile…_

"U-uhh…" Lily regained her consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes, as another pair of eyes was the first thing she saw.

"Good evening, Lily." It called out to her as her eyes widened in surprise, she recognized whose voice is that.

"Y-You!" Lily became furious and at the same time, terrified to who she was facing at. Mr. Blaze. the Blaziken who ganged up on her at the alley, she remembered him all too well.

"Glad you remembered me, did you miss me while I was away?" The Blaziken teased her and lifted her chin. Lily tried to move away, but she realized that her arms and legs were locked in chains.

"What will you do to me?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet, but since that meddling Lucario had to intervene and put me in that stinking hole, I'll burn him first to a crisp before your eyes…"

"Pfft, I remember when he defeated you, come on, a Fire-type losing to a Steel-type? Haha-" Lily mocked him and began to laugh, but she was interrupted as he slapped her on the cheeks rather harshly.

*cough, cough* Lily could feel tremendous pain on her cheek as well as a burning sensation, as light smoke emitted from her face.

"Shut up! He pulled a cheap shot at me!" He shouted at her face, while saliva was being sprayed at her.

"And I intend to pay him back…" He clenched his fists as it became enveloped with fire as he began to laugh like a maniac.

"Oh, now that you're awake, let's call your family and let them know you're doing fine." He sat beside her with his arm around and resting on her shoulders while pulling out a cell phone on his other phone, dialed some numbers and held it on his ear.

_Back at the Eevee Residence…_

*RING*

"Could it be… the kidnapper?"

"W-who's going to answer it?"

The girls stared at each other, all hesitant and frightened as well on who was going to confront the kidnapper.

"I will…" Esper stepped forward, being the eldest, she has to stay strong for the rest as she approached the phone, while the Raichu put on his headset and turned on the gizmo.

"H-hello?"

"Long time no see… Esper…" A familiar voice replied from the phone as his voice could also be heard from the speakers so everyone could hear the conversation as Esper and Lucas' were shocked.

"B-Blaze?!"

"How nice of you to remember me, dear…"

"But how did you escape?"

"Now now, let's not dwell in that matter since there's something, or someone much, much more important than my escape…"

"L-Lily! What have you done with her?!" Esper became furious.

"Hush hush hush, no need to shout, she's alright, here, I'll let you two talk for a bit…"

"S-sis?!" Lily's voice answered.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" Esper felt a little relieved to hear from her.

"I'm alright… for the time being-" Lily replied in a calm tone, she also needs to be strong.

"Now that you heard her voice, she's in good hands." Mr. Blaze's voice suddenly answered back.

"W-what do you want?"

"Hmm, half a million would do-"

"Half a million?! Are you nuts? We don't have that-" Esper shouted at him, clearly, it was an impossible demand.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking wench!" He shouted back.

"Plus, you're in no position to do the dealings here, am I right?"

"Nnrgh…" Esper grinned her teeth, but it was true, she was in no power to argue with him.

"Now that I've shut you up. I want the half million within two days, just before Christmas begins, so Lily here can still celebrate with her family, hopefully, she's still… you know…"

"Don't you dare!" Esper shouted.

"I can and I will if you keep shouting like that!" He again replied back with a much louder tone which silenced her.

"Now, I'll be calling back to update you where the meeting place is, and whatever…"

"W-wait, let me just hear Lily's voice one more-"

*BEEP*BEEP* The connection was cut… as Esper put back the phone as all of them were terrified.

"W-what do we do now?" Flannery asked her while clinging close to Vanessa.

"Lily!" Umber cried and ran towards Esper as she knelt down and hugged her.

"I don't know… I don't know…" Esper replied softly .

"A-ahem…"

"C'mon Umber, don't cry, we'll save her…" Esper said to her, hoping to calm her down.

"Ahem…"

"But Lily, is she going to be alright?" Umber continued to cry.

"AHEM!"

"WHAT?!" The four of them all shouted at the Gengar who was trying to get their attention.

"Sorry… But I think you guys forgot our little buddy here…" Agent Gus pointed at the Raichu who was sitting on the floor and working on his machine.

"Okay, we've got the coordinates. The signal came from a mobile phone, specifically a AUZ-391 model, brand name Broadband, and-"

"We're interested in the location, not the mobile phone!"

"S-sorry… the location is at 376, 219; now let's zoom in that specific location. The signal is coming from the third floor of an abandoned building at Hanes Street which is about five blocks away from where we are." The Raichu read the coordinates and typed a few commands as the monitor showed a very old building.

"Looks like that scum isn't so smart after all." Lucas said.

"Don't worry Lily, we'll save you." "And bring you back just in time for Christmas." Flannery and Vanessa cheered and hugged each other,

"Come on, let's go!" Umber also cheered as she started to walks towards their front door.

"Not you, little lady. You stay here." Esper pulled her back by her arm.

"What? No fair! I want to come!" Umber argued back.

"Do you think we're playing a game?!" The Espeon suddenly shouted at her as everyone stared at her sudden outburst.

"S-sorry…" She quickly realized what she did and apologized to her.

"N-no, I'm the one who should apologize. I'll guard the house… and wait for you guys to come back… and I'll just call if anything happens, okay?" Umber spoke softly at her and went upstairs while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Umber, but it's too dangerous for you…"

"Ma'am, we'll assist you in anyway we can in capturing that man who kidnapped your sister." The Gengar said to her and saluted along with the rest of his squad.

"T-thank you…" Esper managed to make a smile.

"Let's go men." The Gengar ordered as his men quickly made their way outside the house with Lucas, Esper, Flannery and Vanessa right behind them.

Gloria hasn't still returned home nor heard the news, but wait… there's someone missing in the group as they quickly went towards the location where the kidnappers are suspectedly hiding.


	17. Two Days Before Christmas Part 2

"Aww!" Lily shouted as she was pushed inside a car forcefully by the kidnapper.

"Shut up and get in!" Mr. Blaze shouted to her as he entered the vehicle as it quickly sped away.

"Where are you taking me?!" The Leafeon demanded answers, seeing how he and his gang suddenly got riled up and hurriedly left their hideout along with her.

"Somewhere… safe." The Blaziken responded in a calm tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Let's just say we are keeping a close eye at your family, to make sure they won't do anything funny."

"You mean you have someone spying on them?" A shocked Lily asked him but the only response she got was a smirk.

'I hope you guys will be all right…'

* * *

At the suspected hiding spot where the kidnappers' are, Agent Gus' squad surrounded the building, acting as if they're a professional SWAT team in special missions, doing weird hand motions that were alien to our group.

"Here's the plan, we will go ahead and check the building first, you guys follow behind, okay?" The Gengar told the group as they stared at him blankly, since when did he became the one ordering them around.

"But-" One of them tried to talk but they quickly went inside the building, without giving any chances for them to talk, and simply followed them behind.

"Clear." "Coast is clear." This place is secured." They all talked on their radios, communicating with other squadmen as they checked all rooms on the first floor.

"Guys…" Esper called their attention as they all stared at her, then she suddenly did hand signals similar to what those policemen are doing.

A few attempts later, the group still stared at her blankly, still not getting what she was telling them. Esper sighed by their failure to understand her hand language, but she suddenly remembered that she was a psychic-type as well.

'Let's go to the third floor!' She told them in their minds; it was there where they finally understood her plan.

Quietly, the group made their way towards the staircase towards the third floor where the kidnappers' were suspected to be hiding at., without any one of Agent Gus' squad knowing that they've already gone ahead.

They made their way towards a room which was the only one on this floor. Feelings of uneasiness dwelled inside their minds as Esper slowly reached for the doorknob while the rest positioned themselves around the door.

"Get ready…" Esper said to them as she twisted the doorknob and swung open the door as they all charged in, expecting to find the kidnappers off-guard, but… there was no one inside, its just an empty room with a single mattress on the middle.

"What?" They were all surprised when the kidnappers weren't there as they inspected the room.

"Shouldn't they be here?" Vanessa asked them while scratching her head, now they don't have a lead as to where they are.

"…Strange. Did they know we were coming?" Esper added, as they all stared at each other, concerned and frightened.

"L-Lily…" Flannery and Vanessa started to cry, their hopes in finding her sister… gone.

"HEY! HEY!" A loud voice called out to them as they all looked towards it.

"Didn't I tell you folks to stay behind us?!" An angry Gengar shouted at them.

"They're gone…" Lucas told them.

"What?"

"The kidnappers, they're not here anymore."

"What the? This is the third floor right?" Agent Gus was shocked and then turned to one of his squadmen.

"AGENT RAY! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T CUT YOUR SALARY!" He shouted at the Raichu who gave them the directions.

"B-but sir! I'm a hundred percent sure that this is the exact location where we last traced the signal." Agent Ray quickly defended himself and showed him a laptop.

"See? We're right on top of it!" He pointed towards the monitor which clearly showed that they're in the exact room as with the marker where the signal was.

While the policemen are arguing amongst themselves, the Espeon continued to inspect the room, somehow, there should be something else they must've left behind. She looked at the mattress, and there was something shiny that caught her eye.

She went closer to take a better look on it, and she was right, there was something, a cellular phone to be exact as she picked it up and went towards the policemen.

"Officer, I found this." She showed it to the Gengar.

"W-wait a minute…" The Raichu was shocked when he saw the phone and quickly swiped it from her hands before she was about to give it to Agent Gus.

"Yes…yes… this is it! The phone!" The Raichu said with excitement.

"W-what?"

"Model AUZ-391, brand name Broadband. This is the phone where we traced the signal, sir!"

"Really?"

"But why is it here? Shouldn't it be with them?" Flannery asked.

"Or… they left it behind on purpose." Vanessa said as the only clue they got was worthless now.

But suddenly, the screen of the phone flashed and a ring tone played as everyone stared at it. Could it be the kidnappers?

_Meanwhile…_

"Whew, that took a lot longer than expected." Gloria said to herself, she was only a short distance away from their house after a tiring trip at the mall. When she can see the front gate of their house, she was surprised to see it slightly open, where it supposed to be closed at all times.

Then, a shadowy figure came out from that gate which shocked the Glaceon as she quickly hid herself.

"Who was that?" She peeked towards the direction where the suspicious character went but it was already gone. Suspicious and frightened, she quickly entered the house.

But little did she know that the suspicious character she saw looked back and noticed her entering the house as fears of her thwarting the whole plan.

"Anybody home? Esper? Flannery? Lily? Umber? Vanessa? Lucas? Where are you guys?" Gloria called out, but no one answered. She placed her shopping bags on the floor beside the door and checked inside, there must be something that certain individual did.

Then she sensed something as she sniffed the air…

"I-Is that smoke?" She was certain it was smoke as she quickly ran towards where the smoke was coming from. She came towards the kitchen where the smoke seemed to be coming from, and as she peeked inside…

"N-no…" She was shocked to see the stove, the counters, the cupboards, almost everything inside the kitchen was on fire.

"HELP!" She screamed for help, but sadly did she realize that there was nobody at home, except for her. There was no time to contact the police as the fire quickly spread and grew stronger. Much worse, is that she's an ice-type and dealing with fire was going to be hard.

"C'mon Gloria, you can do this… Just concentrate…" Seeing that only she can stop the fire before it spreads to the entire house, she stood straight and closed her eyes, concentrating deeply as the light blue aura enveloped her.

After channeling her power, she opened her eyes and inhaled air through her mouth, and when she released it towards the fire, a fierce Blizzard was summoned as snow and cold wind fought with the fire.

The snow were quickly evaporated at first but the moisture and cold temperature gradually weakened the fire, as it stopped spreading as snow and ice slowly covered some areas of the kitchen.

'J-just… a little more…' Sweat flowed from her face and her whole body as she continued her Blizzard attack at the fire as it weakened as more snow and ice covered the area, as it continued to

She finally let go of her attack as she could feel fatigue on every part of her body, the Blizzard attack took a big toll on her power, but fortunately, the fire was finally extinguished as the kitchen was now covered with snow, ice and some ash and burnt furniture.

"ACK!" A powerful blow hit the back of her head as her whole body suddenly paralyzed. She dropped on the ground, unconscious.

"I'm sorry …" Her attacker said as he raised his bladelike arm and charged up a powerful attack as it became enveloped with a bright purple energy.

When he was about to strike the finishing blow at the defenseless Glaceon, something suddenly hit him from behind, causing him to fly towards the snow-covered kitchen and landing on his face as he felt immense pain on his back.

"ARGH! WHO DID THAT?!" He shouted by the intense pain he felt on his back as he slowly stood to his knees and looked back to see who attacked him.

"Surprised? Don't be…" The Gallade was shocked when he saw the little Umbreon, with her hands pointing at him, summoning another Shadow Ball attack.

"Y-you…" He gritted his teeth and slowly stood up to his feet.

"You… used my sister and betrayed our family. I'll never ever forgive you!" Rage built up inside as a dark aura enveloped her body, and her Shadow Ball grew larger and stronger.

Guile, however, didn't say anything else and did a battle stance. This was it, the battle of her life, either she'll be victorious, or die by the hands of a betrayer…

As she shot the Shadow Ball at him, the Gallade quickly dodged and darted from his position and suddenly he was in front of the Umbreon as he swung his arm at her.

But when his bladelike arm hit her face, her whole body suddenly dispersed into thin air, surprising Guile and catching him off-guard as Umber suddenly appeared behind him and shot another Shadow Ball at his back.

"ARGH!" The Shadow Ball sent him flying towards the living room, colliding with the sofa as well as the TV set, destroying both of them in the process.

"Gotta love Shadow Sneak!" She smirked and approached her opponent while he's still down.

"W-what? Where'd he go?" The Umbreon was shocked when he suddenly disappeared from the debris.

"Here." A voice called out to her from behind as the Gallade swung his arm at her back in a horizontal fashion, but suddenly, Umber made a split, barely dodging the attack from hitting her head, much to his surprise as another Shadow Ball hit him on the chest, sending him flying again.

"Had enough?" Umber said to him as she charged up another Shadow Ball from her palm.

"You're really pissing me off, Umber…" Guile replied as he slowly stood up.

"Don't ever call me by my name… you disgusting low life."

* * *

Back at the abandoned building…

"H-hello?" The trembling Espeon answered the phone.

"Did you seriously think your little plan to ambush me work?"

"Nnrgh…"

"Hmph… Since, I'm in a good mood today; we'll still keep our deal… But now, I want, one million, or you can enjoy your Christmas without her."

"P-please! Let me just hear her voice." Esper began to cry.

"Hmm… let me think, ok fine."

"Sis?" Lily's voice answered.

"Lily!" Esper felt relieved to hear her sister's voice.

"Ok, you're finished. Besides, you'll love the present I've sent you." The Blaziken quickly took over.

"W-what? What present?"

"Oh, you'll see soon as you get home. Let's just say you're going to see a huge FIRE work display."

"Fireworks?"

"Bye bye." The Blaziken quickly disconnected, leaving Esper on a daze.

"…We must get home!" She soon realized what his plans were and quickly shouted to the group.

"W-why?" Flannery was dumbfounded by her sudden outburst.

"Umber, she's in danger!"

"What?!" Vanessa was shocked.

"There's no time to explain, let's just go!" Esper quickly ran towards the exit as Flannery and Vanessa along with the policemen followed behind.

'Please be safe Umber…' Esper felt something terrible was going to happen soon once they get home.

Lucas, however, stayed behind as he inspected the room once more and then closed his eyes and raised his hand.

"Hmm…" He began to channel the aura around him as auras of different colors appeared, a red, brown, light brown, black, violet, but the most important, green, Lily's aura.

"I can feel it, I can feel… your aura." Lucas concentrated deeper, removing all the other auras from his mind and vision, leaving only the green aura, this may be his last chance to find her whereabouts, her aura's a bit faint, but he can trace it to where she is now.

"I'll find you…"

* * *

"ARGH!" Guile darted from his position and swung at the Umbreon but she quickly dodged every one of his attack thanks to her amazing agility and flexibility.

"Eat this!" Umber shot another Shadow Ball attack when he was in close range, but he managed to dodge it by backing off some distance from her.

The Gallade then stood on his ground and channeled energy through his bladelike arms, as a bright pink aura enveloped on both arms, then he shot both waves of energy at her.

'Pfft, Psycho Cut, that's a psychic type, and I'm immune to that!' Umber smirked as she charged on it head-on, and it was true, when the attack collided with her body, it simply dissipated into thin air, doing no damage at all. However, that wasn't Guile's plan after all…

"W-what?!" She was surprised when Guile suddenly appeared at her back, as he swung his arm at her side at full power, sending her crashing through the dining room, destroying the dining table along with the nearby chairs due to the very strong impact from the attack, as she finally slammed against the wall and fell on the ground.

'Ack, got… a little careless… there…' She coughed up blood while she clutched her arms onto the site where she got hit by that move.

'If only I'm not at a type disadvantage, I'll…' Intense pain then settled in through every part of her body as she could no longer stand up, she remained lying on the floor.

'Is this it for little old me?' Her vision began to be blurry but she could feel that the Gallade was approaching her, apparently, she was in a state of shock, she couldn't even shout for help no defend herself.

She could only notice the silhouette of the Gallade as he raised his arm above her… and that's all she saw until she lost her consciousness.

* * *

"UMBER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Esper shouted as she quickly ran inside the house, only to see a terrifying sight: Most of the furnitures inside were destroyed, the walls and the floors were cracked and scattered as a light cloud of smoke surrounded this traumatic atmosphere for them.

"UMBER! UMBER!" Esper called out to her sister as she was about to run towards the stairs until-

"We're right here!" Someone called out to her as she quickly turned towards the direction to where the dining room is. However, that wasn't Umber…

"GLORIA!" Esper was overjoyed to see the Glaceon who looked pale and was sitting on the floor; the Espeon ran towards her and was about to embrace her tightly when she noticed that there was someone resting on her lap.

"U-umber?!" Fear struck the Espeon's heart as she quickly ran towards them and knelt down as the Umbreon laid on Gloria's lap, unconscious. Both of them were draped by dust, but Umber's was more horrific, bruises and cuts were all over her body.

"W-what happened?!" Esper asked her.

Gloria merely pointed towards an ice statue near from them as a frozen Gallade, with his arm right above him, as if he was ready to strike.

Then the rest of the group entered the scene and was shocked by the almost complete destruction of their home.

"I'll explain everything, but first, we need to get Umber to a hospital quick."


	18. Two Days Before Christmas Part 3

It was now almost midnight as the people were busy swarming around the streets of the busy Market District of Alkia, buying whatever they needed to prepare for Christmas Eve, food, gifts, and other festives.

But for the Eevee family, it was different … very different…

Lucas was running through the crowds; his eyes were closed as to let his mind be his vision as he locked on a specific aura of a certain person he was very determined to find and rescue, and with the faint trail on the roads, there is still hope for them yet…

'I can feel it, its getting near…' He could feel that the trail was getting stronger as he continued running.

_Meanwhile… at an unknown location…_

*Grrr, grrr, grrr…*

"Argh, so hungry…" Lily said to herself as it was her stomach making that noise, she hasn't eaten since she was kidnapped. Plus, the Linoone was standing at the doorstep, keeping watch just in case she tries to do anything funny.

The kidnappers, along with the Leafeon again hid themselves at another abandoned lot which was located near a cliff, away from the city, and looked like a perfect hiding spot for criminals. It's a simple apartment really, it only had a single floor, but quite large to accommodate a number of rooms, looks like they have a number of hideouts placed throughout Alkia, not just one.

She was locked at a last corner of the house; she was just sitting on her knees with her shackled hands on her back along with her also shackled legs, with ground and dirt partially covering the wooden floors. She sighed helplessly thanks to the steel shackles they've binded on her hands and feet. W-wait, ground and dirt…

Lily stared at the ground again, and it seems like the ground made their way through into the foundation of this very old house and through this old, withered wooden floors; a big chance was waiting for her and her freedom.

She slowly moved her hands closer to the ground while not catching the guard's attention and moved her fingers as a light green aura was emitting from her fingertips, then small green vines sprouted from the ground as it slowly grew until it reached her shackles as it entered the keyhole to try to unlock it.

A few moments later…

'Argh, why won't these things unlock?!' She gritted her teeth as her efforts in trying to unlock these shackles were just a waste, her hopes in claiming freedom felt like it just shattered.

'Bah, at least I can control grass in here.' There was still hope all right, as she can use her power in this room, plus she remembered something before she was dragged inside this room.

"_Keep watch at her at all times got it?! We can't risk her doing anything stupid." The Blaziken ordered the Linoone while placing a set of keys on his hand._

"_So, I get to stay and do nothing while you guys have fun by yourselves?!" The Linoone argued._

"_Fine then, if she disobeys, then you have my permission to… do anything you want with her." The Blaziken smirked as the Linoone liked the idea._

'Ugghh…' Men, it made her remember why she despised them in the first place, disgusting perverts who takes advantage of women and treats them nothing more than pleasure toys.

But this was a risk she's willing to take…

"Uhm, excuse me?" She called out to the Linoone.

"What?" He stared at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Have you ever wondered how my family can ever pay half a million in just two days time?"

"…Your point?" He replied in a bored tone.

"Well, since the deal can't be made, you guys are just going to keep me and make your… sex slave." She said softly, it was very embarrassing for her to say that. The Linoone, however, became interested.

"I'm listening…"

"Since I'm probably going to be stuck and pleasure you guys, I should just start now…" She made a seducing look at him, which really got the Linoone excited.

"So, do you… want?" He asked as she answered with a slow nod, then the Linoone slowly approached her as Lily gulped down, hopefully, her plan would work.

"W-wait! Hold on just a minute!" The Linoone suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" The Leafeon was surprised, did he realize what was her intention really was?

"How do I know that you're not going to fool me?"

"Uhm… its impossible for me to even escape from here; there are many of you guys keeping watch, so I'll pretty much be easy to capture." Lily quickly made an excuse as he seemed to buy it and nodded his head in agreement.

"Besides… you'll be my first… Aren't you lucky?" She said in a soft, seducing tone, and then leaning back as if she's offering herself to him, while the curved leaf on her forehead released a concentrated Sweet Scent towards his face which clearly aroused him more.

"Then, let's… get over this then." The Linoone replied in a sluggish tone while he approached her groggily while dropping his pants, which Lily didn't expect as it shocked her.

'Hope this works…' She said in her mind as she tried to keep a sexy, tempting face at him; she then raised her hand and motioned him to come closer while the hypnotized Linoone was about to get caught by her trap.

Suddenly, her hand glowed green as vines from the soil and inbetween the wooden floors sprouted and quickly latched on his legs which caused him to trip and fall down on Lily as she connected with a powerful Headbutt on his nose as more vines sprouted from the ground and then constricted around his mouth, silencing the Linoone.

The vines then overpowered the Linoone and pinned him to the ground and prevented any of his limbs from moving at all. Lily quickly rummaged through his pockets and took out a set of keys while her controlled vines did the unlocking for her since it was impossible to do on her own.

"Finally." The locks clicked open as she was now free from the shackles on her arms and legs. Now, she turned towards the defenseless, yet very angry Linoone, looks like her plan worked very well.

"You men are all the same!" She said to him and delivered a powerful kick to the groin, as the Linoone moved wildly from his place as the pain quickly went towards every part of his body while Lily proceeded to kick him again. He can't even protect his private parts from her continued assaults.

After she delivered her third kick, the Linoone's expression went blank as he finally lost consciousness.

"That'll teach you a lesson." She said to him and went towards the door, but before she did that, she spit on the Linoone's face for the final touch.

*BAM! BAM! BAM!* A loud noise came from the outside as someone was knocking loudly at the door.

"Hey! What's going on there?!" A deep voice shouted, as the knocks became louder and louder, as the Leafeon could only stare at the door in fear, boy is she in a lot of trouble.

* * *

*Pant*pant*pant*

Lucas was catching his breath after his search for Lily's aura which led him to the outskirts of the city.

"So this is where they're hiding…" He stared at a house standing near a cliff which leads to the ocean. But before he goes in, he needs to let them know where he is since he just disappeared from their sight. He took out his cell phone and dialed some numbers before placing it to his ear.

*RING*RING* click *

"Lucas, where have you been?!" Esper's voice quickly answered, it was so loud that he had to move his phone away from his ear for a moment, oh well; he knew she was going to say that.

"I don't have much time, is that Gengar guy still with you?" Lucas asked her.

"Uh, yeah… Why?"

"I know where they're keeping Lily-"

"You do?! Tell me! Where are they hiding?" Esper suddenly interrupted him.

"Just let me talk to him first! Please!" Lucas said in a loud tone.

"O-okay…" She was shocked by the tone of his voice and replied softly.

"Agent Gus reporting for duty, sir!" Shortly after, a weird trying-hard-to-be-professional voice answered.

"Do you recall how one of your men was able to locate the signal from a call?"

"Huh? Don't remember…"

"…You've got to be kidding me." Lucas's jaw dropped.

"Can you locate where I am through my cell phone's signal?"

"Huh? How do you do that?!" The Gengar even sound surprised.

"Don't you know?! That thingamajig you used when the kidnappers called back home?! Tracing the signal to pinpoint the exact location of that call?! Don't you remember anything at all?!" Lucas shouted at him.

"… OH! THAT! Why didn't you say so earlier?" It took a while before that memory went back to his mind.

"…"

"Hey, you there?"

"Can you trace where I am now?"

"Oh sure, give me a minute…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"He sure is taking long…"

"Okay sir, we found it, you're at coordinates 1087, 729. You're at the outskirts of town, quite near to a single house at a… cliff…" Then the Gengar suddenly replied but his voice went from loud and clear into slow and unsure.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Is that where the kidnappers' are hiding?"

"You didn't realize that until now?"

"Y-yeah…"

"…Just get in here as soon as you can. I need to speak with Esper again."

"W-wait! You need backup-"

"Can I speak to Esper?"

"…Sorry."

"Lucas?" The Espeon's voice answered.

"So what happened?"

"It's a… long story… I just… don't want to explain it… yet." Esper's voice suddenly became depressed.

"I'm sorry."

"So, are you going in on your own?"

"Yeah, that scum needs to pay."

"Then… be careful out there, and make sure Lily's okay."

"I will."

*click*

"Sigh…" Lucas rolled his eyes, are policemen really like that? Although Esper's sudden change of behavior made him concerned, did something terrible happen back home. But he quickly shook his head, he shouldn't be distracted at an important time like this.

"Wait, I need to make one more call… to a certain someone."

Meanwhile… at the hospital…

The Eevee sisters were all sitting quietly at a bench outside a room along with Agent Gus and his men. They were all frightened on what has become to Umbreon's injuries. Was she going to be okay?

Then, a red sign above the room that was glowing brightly red suddenly shut off as the door opened and a group of doctors came out with a movable bed, and on it was Umber, conscious, much to everyone's surprise and joy.

"We're happy to inform you that Umber is going to be fine." A doctor, particularly an Alakazam said to them.

"Umber!" They all stood up and greeted their youngest sister who was covered with bandages, as the Umbreon immediately cried and jumped towards Esper.

"I was so scared!" The Umbreon continued crying on the Espeon's shoulders as she hugged her. It was a very traumatic experience for her since she was about to face death if it weren't for Gloria's interference.

"It's okay, Umber, it's over." Esper comforted her as she stroked her hair.

"What about Lily? Did you guys find her?" The Umbreon then asked them as she controlled her crying for now.

"No, not yet. But Lucas will rescue her."

"Huh, big brother?"

"Yes, Umber, big brother."

"So, what about you Gloria? Shouldn't you be checked up on as well?" Flannery asked the Glaceon.

"Nah, I'm feeling better. He just hit me on the back of my head, that's all…"

"Yeah, it would take more than that right Gloria?" Vanessa added as she patted her on the back.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that…"

While the three were busy on their conversation, that certain word made the Espeon into a deep thought, why did he do it? Why would he betray her and her family?

"Big sister? Are you alright?" Umber asked her after she noticed Esper's sad face.

"I'm okay, I'm just… tired." Esper faked a smile at her, as much she wants to cry, it wouldn't be right if she was seen by her younger sisters.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The Gengar approached and called for their attention.

"We'll be going to the location where Lucas is right now, you can come with us if you like." He said to them, as the sisters stared at each other for a while.

"I'll go." The Espeon stepped forward but they weren't surprised when she volunteered herself.

"You guys stay here and take care of Umber for me, okay?"

"Eh? I'm going to stay at the hospital?!" Umber quickly protested.

"Not necessary…" The doctor interrupted them as they all turned their attention to the Alakazam.

"Her wounds are not life-threatening, with that, we can hasten her recovery by performing a set of healing abilities like Recover, Heal Bell, Aromatherapy and the like."

"Really?" Umber got excited.

"Of course, just let us prepare for the procedure so you guys can be just in time for Christmas." The Alakazam said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." They all bowed down in gratitude.

"Its no problem at all. Now if you'll excuse me." The Alakazam bowed down and left the group to prepare.

"Keep each other safe okay? We'll bring back Lily home, safe and sound." Esper said to her younger sisters.

"We will. Go beat that monster to a pulp, sis!" Vanessa cheered her on.

"I'm more than content even with Lily safely back with us as my Christmas present." Umber added as they were all moved by her.

"Yeah, you're right." "Nothing beats that present!" Gloria and Flannery seconded that.

Esper smiled at them and then left with Gus' squad as they made their way towards Lucas' location based on his traced signal which will lead them to the kidnappers' hideout, and hopefully, Lily alive and well. We could only hope that this would end soon.

_Meanwhile at the hideout of the kidnappers…_

Lucas quietly made his way towards the old looking building as he placed his hands on the wall and closed his eyes.

He could sense four kinds of auras here, the same ones back at their first hideout which they failed to apprehend them, and one of them were Lily's, and was definitely stronger. She is really inside this house, and he is determined to set her free.

He scouted around the house and peeked through the windows, he peeked at every window if he can find anyone inside. The first ones were all empty rooms, dark with no one inside. He continued until he found the kitchen where he saw someone's back at a table in the middle of the room.

A Weavile was busily doing something. Lucas looked around the room at every angle and presumed that he was the only one inside as he quietly opened the window and let himself in.

Upon closer inspection to what the Weavile was doing, the Lucario was surprised to see a half dozen of empty beer bottles in front of the dark-type along with another half dozen bottles untouched yet.

When the Weavile was about to pick his seventh bottle, that's where Lucas went for the kill. He quickly placed his arm around his neck and lifted him off his chair and quickly covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming for help.

He proceeded to do a chokehold at the Weavile who wasn't able to concentrate or even call out an attack due to his state as Lucas quickly took advantage of the situation and gave him a powerful punch to the kidney and then covered his mouth again while his grip tightened.

A few seconds later, the Weavile's movements slowed down until to a complete halt as he lost unconsciousness. The Lucario then placed him back at the chair to make it look like he passed out from drinking too much.

After that was done, Lucas inspected the surrounding for Lily's aura as he could sense a trail of her green aura and made his way towards the hallway quietly, hopefully be unseen.

Lucas stopped when the trail ended inside an open room at the end of the hallway as he slowly went towards the room where he could now hear people's voices.

"Fool, do you think that you can get away that easily?!" Lucas could hear a deep, roaring voice from inside the room and peeked inside.

Lucas was shocked from what he saw; an unconscious Linoone was lying on the ground, almost completely covered with vines, and an Ursaring, standing tall with his hand holding and lifting someone by the neck.

'Lily!' He quickly recognized the Leafeon being choked by the larger, taller opponent. But amidst through the pain and suffocation, Lily spit onto the Ursaring's face.

"Why you, I'll kill you!" The Ursaring became enraged as he raised his other arm with his claws glowing brightly.

Lily closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blow she's about to take hard, but suddenly, the tight grip on her neck was suddenly gone and she fell down on her butt as she quickly gasped for air.

When she opened her eyes, she was only shocked on what she saw. Lucas, who was suddenly in front of the Ursaring and giving him a powerful punch on the stomach, forcing the air out of his body.

The Lucario then quickly climbed towards his back and delivered an elbow blow to the back of his head, hitting a vital organ which caused his whole body to be paralyzed; the very same method he used in dispatching him back when they first met.

"N-not again…" Those words came out from his mouth as he fell on the floor with Lily barely getting away from being squished.

Lucas panted while staring at the fallen opponent, and then he turned his attention towards the Leafeon.

"Lily, are you alright?" Lucas knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. But he didn't expect the first reaction he'll get was a hug from her.

"Lucas!" Lily let all of her emotions out from her body to his chest and cried hard. Lucas could only smile and hug her back to comfort her through this whole ordeal.

"Thank you." She raised her head from his chest and stared at his ruby eyes, now she could feel her heart beat faster.

"Let's go home, Lily." He said back as the Leafeon nodded with a happy, tearful smile.

"I won't be too sure of that…"

"!"


	19. Two Days Before Christmas Part 4

An eerie silence enveloped the atmosphere of the old, dusty room where the Leafeon was being held captive.

The two quickly stood up and stared at their enemy, the tall, red-feathered fire pokemon who became their worst enemy.

"Did you miss me… Lucas is it?" The Blaziken spoke to him and smirked while the Lucario answered with a growl, he gritted his teeth with so much hatred on this man.

"Pity, I was going to enjoy torturing little Lily here, but since her Prince Charming is here to the rescue…"

"Well, we just can't have that, now do we?" Mr. Blaze sighed and raised his hands; as he clenched his fists, fire spewed out wildly from his wrists.

"You're going down!" Lily shouted and growled at him. She hated that man, she just wants to rip him apart just to get him out of her life.

"Hmph, it's two against one… but I still have the advantage on both of your types, that sounds fair don't you think?" He said with a chuckle.

'He's right; fire attacks are very effective against steel and grass types. We shouldn't get careless here.' Lucas said in his mind and looked at the Leafeon's face, full of determination as well as rage.

"I'll have fun burning both of you to ashes!" The Blaziken roared and then darted from his place so fast, as if he almost vanished which took them by surprise.

The Blaziken appeared in front of the Lucario with his fist enveloped with fire, ready to strike at him while Lucas leapt backwards to avoid the attack from connecting.

The fire-type thrusted his fiery fist to the steel type's face as Lucas bent backwards, barely touching his chin. However, the Blaziken followed with his other hand, which was something the Lucario didn't expect.

Suddenly, vines appeared from the spaces beneath the wooden floor and latched on to the Blaziken's arm, restraining it from moving at all while Lucas took this chance and placed his palms onto the fire type's chest as a bright, yellow glow emitted from his hands.

The Blaziken was sent blasting away from his Force Palm attack, causing him to crash against the door and onto the hallway. They stared at the fallen fire-type, but they were shocked upon he quickly jumped up on his feet again.

"Hmph, not bad." He said while wiping off the dust from his body as though he was unscathed by the attack.

"Let's see how you like this!" He smirked as he spread his legs, chest out and stomach in. He then opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Get down!" Lucas warned Lily upon realizing the Blaziken was about to do a Flamethrower attack directly at them.

Mr. Blaze then released the air in the form of a wave of fire, but instead directly at the Lucario, he aimed it towards the Leafeon instead. However, the Leafeon couldn't move as she was terrified at the incoming wave of fire aimed straight at her, which was something she never expected.

"Dammit!" Lucas immediately jumped towards the Leafeon and knocked her out of the way just barely in time while the Flamethrower hit and burnt through the wall, leaving a huge hole.

"Arrgh!" Lucas felt an intense burning sensation and shouted in pain.

"Are you all right?!" Lily, who was underneath him, was shocked to see him suddenly hurt and shouting.

Lucas touched his left shoulder where the Flamethrower attack managed to hit him and quickly stood up, but when he tried to raise his affected shoulder, the pain only got worse for him as he couldn't move his arm at all in this state.

"Aww, looks like you've just got burnt…" The Blaziken said and then laughed at the Lucario who was in pain. Even if it was only his shoulder that was hit, it felt like his whole body is in pain; this was the part where he regrets he's a steel type.

'Lucas…' Lily was scared; he got burned because he tried to save her.

"Now let's heat things up!" He shouted as he darted towards them.

"Argh!" Her arm glowed brightly green as it completely enveloped her arm and elongated into a sharp blade.

She swung her Leaf Blade attack at the Blaziken, but he managed to dodge every swing.

"Too slow!" He said with an arrogant grin as he charged up his fist for a Fire Punch.

'Oh no…' Lily was shocked, she was too close to him and there's no chance to dodge the attack.

But suddenly, Lucas appeared in front of the fire-type and speared his abdomen, forcing the air out of his body as well as his concentration as his attack was cancelled, he then swung his elbow against his cheek and then a hook on the other.

"Lucas!" The Leafeon was relieved that he saved her again, but this was not the time to be overjoyed, she has to concentrate on this battle if they have a chance to win.

"YOU!" The Blaziken became enraged as he swung his arm at the Lucario who quickly backed away to dodge his attack.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP INTERFERING WITH ME!" He charged up his fist as it became enveloped with fire while Lucas's charged up his able arm as it glowed dark and became elongated claws as they collided against each other.

"Is that it?" Amidst in their struggle to overpower one another, Lucas taunted the angry Blaziken.

"Why you!" Rage clouded the fire-type's mind as the flame on his fist grew stronger, however, he completely forgot someone very important…

Paralyzing pain suddenly entered the Blaziken's body from his bottom as Lily, who was behind him, gave him a kick to the groins. He immediately lost his power on his attack as Lucas struck his chest with his Shadow Claw attack.

Lily then leapt towards the Blaziken and gave a roundhouse kick to the face as it sent to him flying towards the floor, but before he could land, Lucas quickly charged up power from his palms as a bright ball of energy was formed, he then released it towards the falling Blaziken as a powerful explosion ensued.

As the smoke cloud slowly dissipated, the two watched carefully at the result, hopefully, they will see the fire-type lying on the floor, fainted…

"!" They were both surprised as a bright, red glow emitting from the dust cloud; it became brighter and stronger as the two backed away a few distance.

"You two destroyed my life, everything… And for that… I'll kill both of you… and your family..." The Blaziken emerged, covered with dust with some scratches and bruises, his body was glowing brightly red. He then roared loudly as he channeled up power for this one and final attack.

His whole body glowed brighter, he turned his head towards the ceiling with his mouth wide open as a fireball was summoned, however it quickly grew larger and stronger. Sweat covered the faces of both Lucas and Lily as they could feel the intense temperature emitting from the Blaziken.

'Overheat…' Lucas suddenly realized something…

"_Overheat is a double edged sword attack, the user can unleash very tremendous damage with just one attack and can turn the tides of battle at the correct situation, however, it consumes a lot of the user's power and severely weakens his defenses."_

"_So how do you counter against that pop?"_

"_Easy, Lucas my boy, make sure Overheat doesn't hit and you'll see all his efforts will be gone to waste."_

Now if only that's easy to do, but that's his best option yet. He took a deep breath to calm himself down since this was a very risky thing to do.

"Catch this!" Once the Overheat attack has reached its full power, the Blaziken shouted as he aimed the fireball towards the two, however, he couldn't see anything else but the huge fireball he summoned in front of him…

Suddenly, Lucas appeared below his waist, something he never expected at all, as the steel-type uppercut him on his chin, directing the Overheat attack above instead as it fired onto the ceiling instead, quickly burning the wooden structures with ease and flew above while scorching the entire rooftop of the house.

_Meanwhile…_

Agent Gus's squad along with Esper were inside a police van as they were currently headed to the coordinates of the kidnapper's location.

"Hey what's that?" The Gengar noticed a bright light hovering from a distance as he pointed his finger towards the window where he saw the light as the rest of his squad all looked.

"I-Is that… a fireball?" Esper asked upon closer inspection, it looked like a bright, red globe as it dissipated eventually.

"That looks like an Overheat attack…" One of the squad members, a Charmeleon to be exact, said after a close inspection while rubbing his chin.

"We need to hurry!" Esper shouted, realizing that Lucas may be already fighting against him.

"Step on it!"

_Back at the battle…_

Lucas then followed up with a Force Palm on the Blaziken's chest as a bright glow formed from his palm and then a powerful blast sent him flying against the wall, now that did a lot of damage considering how how Overheat takes a big toll on its user's power.

*Pant, pant* The Lucario was exhausted and held onto his hand which he used to deliver that Uppercut as it was burnt and numb. He knelt down and braced himself for the incoming burning sensation as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as the burn on his shoulder as well as his hand became too much to bear.

"Lucas are you all right?!" The Leafeon rushed to his aid as she knelt down and shook his shoulders to keep him conscious.

"Your hand!" She was shocked when she saw his burnt hand, the fur around the knuckles were scorched as well as the skin and since he's a steel type, it was very, very painful to bear.

"Huh?" Something fell on Lily's nose as she picked it to see what it is: It was white, cold and wet snow as she looked above as snow rained into the hole made by the Overheat. However, due to the high temperature inside the house, the snow quickly melted and dampened the floor, drawing a smirk on her face.

"Y-you…"

The two was surprised when they heard the Blaziken's voice from the debris of wood and dirt as his hand emerged from it followed by the rest of his body. Bruises and scratches almost covered every part of his exhausted body, however, he still managed to stand up.

"You just never give up, do you?" Lucas gritted his teeth in anger, but when he tried to stand up, he felt something heavy on his shoulder as he was pushed back on his butt.

"You just rest Lucas; I'll take care of this." The Leafeon leaned to him and whispered to his ear and stepped forward to confront the Blaziken while leaving the steel-type surprised to what she just said to him.

"Do you… seriously think you can beat… me even in my current state?" The fire-type mocked her in a groggily manner, his body swaying sideways, and his mind in a daze, its still amazing how he can even talk like that.

"You just had to enter into my life, my family… and ruin everything!" Lily shouted back as she raised her hands towards him and slammed her foot on the floor as the water droplets from the evaporated snow rose up and formed into one huge water globe.

"…Weather Ball…" Lucas said in awe by the strong power he could feel from her attack. He could feel himself at ease and sighed in relief.

The Blaziken, on the other hand, couldn't move an inch due to his shock that she could use a Water-type attack at all, let alone caught him in his exhausted state.

"Eat this!" Lily shot the Weather Ball as it quickly made contact with the fire-type who can't even dodge it anymore as the force pushed him towards wall after wall, breaking each of them until he was outside the entrance as the Weather Ball exploded.

*Pant, pant* Sweat flowed from Lily's face since the attack also took a lot from her as well.

"Lily, you okay?" A voice called out to her as her ear twitched, a huge smile formed on her face as she turned towards the man who saved her life again and leapt towards him for a big hug.

"Lucas!" She started to cry on his chest and hugged him tighter while the Lucario smiled and hugged her back.

It was over… finally, it was over… Lily eventually lifted off her head from his chest and stared at his ruby eyes. She could feel her heart pounding hard as she continued to stare at his face. He saved her yet again from that Blaziken…

"Let's go home, Lily." Lucas said to her as she nodded with a smile. The two slowly got up and made their way outside the house through the holes the Weather Ball made while leaning on each other for support.

But when they reached the entrance-

"I-I'm… not… finished y-yet…" The two were in shock when they saw the Blaziken on his knees, damp and partially covered with snow. Now they feel sorry for that desperate man, is he that intent on getting his revenge?

"I'll… kill all… of you!" He rose up from the ground and tried to run towards them but he barely kept his balance. The two weren't even sure if they want to fight him in his state.

But suddenly, a purple glow enveloped his body as the Blaziken fell on the ground by an unknown force.

"S-stop interfering with-" He shouted in rage but before he could finish, his head suddenly buried itself on the snow.

Lily could only smile with happiness as she knew who made that attack and ran towards the Espeon while stepping onto the fallen Blaziken's back.

"Esper!" "Lily!" They called out and embraced each other, both longing for each other's comfort.

"Are you all right?" Esper asked.

"It's all thanks to him… I owe him my life." Lily replied softly as they looked at the Lucario who was slowly making his way towards them while holding onto his burnt hand.

Agent Gus and his team followed behind and entered the house to arrest the group of kidnappers while one of their medics stayed behind to tend to the two.

Now it was over…

* * *

The three were resting inside the police van as both Lucas and Lily were offered food and water and were draped in blankets. Gus and his team eventually came out from the house, bringing along with them the Ursaring, Weavile and a still disoriented Linoone in handcuffs, and finally the Blaziken with his beak duct-tapped for safety measures.

"How about let's head home?" Esper suggested to the two.

"Sounds good to me." Lucas replied and lifted his water bottle with his bandaged hand and drank from it. Ahh, the refreshing taste of water after a very exhausting day.

"And just in time for Christmas." Lily smiled while taking a bite from her sandwich. She was expecting a smile from her eldest sister agreeing with her statement, but the response she got was… well you know the story behind it.

"W-what's wrong?" The Leafeon asked.

"Well, it's a long story while you were gone…" Esper replied softly; she was the one who was really hurt through that happening; their house almost got razed to the ground, her sisters almost died. All because of that man…

* * *

The three were escorted back to the hospital by the police to meet the rest of the family to let them know the good news.

As she entered the room where Umber was staying at, the first thing she received was-

"LILY!" "YOU'RE BACK!" "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" "ARE YOU OKAY?" Umber, Gloria, Flannery and Vanessa quickly ran and leapt towards her, forcing her to the ground due to their combined weight.

"Get… off!" Amidst of all that pain and suffocation, she was very happy to see her family again. They eventually backed away to give her some air and some relief.

"It's good to be back." Lily said with a smile as the youngest sister leapt and hugged her tightly as she began to cry on her chest.

"I thought we'd never see you again…" Umber told her as she continued to cry while Lily hugged her back and kissed her head; she was completely happy to be at the comfort of her sisters again.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Lucas." She told them as she looked at the Lucario at the door.

Lucas was only shocked when both Flannery and Vanessa rushed towards him to give him a big, crushing hug while their combined weight also forced him to the ground.

"Lucas, you're our hero!" "You've saved Lily twice now!"

"Why do I feel like I'm having déjà vu?" He said to himself as the two eventually let go off him.

"But seriously…" Flannery suddenly said in a serious tone as Lucas stared in surprise.

"Thank you… for everything." A tear flowed her eye as she quickly wiped it away, but she managed to make a smile.

"Yeah, you've saved our sister from you know what, not once but twice…" Vanessa added.

"Oh yeah, what happened to him?" Gloria asked.

"Ahem…" The Gengar suddenly interrupted.

"Blaze and his lackeys are currently in police custody and will be transferred to the Cage."

"What's a Cage? Isn't that where birds are being kept?" Umber asked.

"The Cage is a prison facility located at an island quite far from Alkia, which is where we place the most dangerous criminals where they'll never ever harm anyone again. And I assure you, no one has escaped successfully before from the Cage, not even one."

"…I just hope so." Lily said and sighed in relief, hopefully, this day will be the last time they'll hear from that cursed Blaziken ever again.

"Well, we'll be going now Ma'am, thank you for your cooperation." Agent Gus waved at them before heading off with the rest of his team.

"Thank you Gus…" Esper said to them as they all waved goodbye at the police who helped them apprehend the criminal, or was it the other way around?

"Now this calls for a celebration!" Flannery shouted with joy. However, it seems like she's the only one who forgot what happened as everyone else weren't in their festive mood.

* * *

The group was quietly walking towards their house's location, where it almost got thrashed due to Umber and Guile's fight. They could only hope that it wasn't damaged beyond repair.

When they entered inside the gate…

"HEY!" A familiar voice called out to them as a pink blob came rushing from the door and towards them.

"Lee!" You're here!" Suddenly, everyone's mood lightened when they saw their favorite, yet perverted pokemon and gave him a group hug. Well, who wouldn't be happy to see him?

"So what brought you here?" Gloria asked.

"Oh, Lucas called me; told me something about needing my help at your house, so I came rushing over." He replied while pointing his finger towards the Lucario.

"You did that?" "Really?" They all stared at the embarrassed steel-type.

"Don't worry about your house, luckily only the first floor is trashed. I already called my Dad, and he's going to take care of everything."

"Are you sure? Isn't it a bit too much trouble for you?" Esper asked.

"Nah… Consider it my Christmas present for everyone." He said with a smile while sticking his tongue out.

"Thank you Lee!" "You'll always be our favorite Lickylicky!" Both Flannery and Vanessa gave him another hug.

"Gosh, thanks guys!" Lee replied with a big blush.

"But…" Umber interrupted them as they all stared at the little Umbreon.

"Where will we stay for Christmas then?" She asked softly as everyone was speechless, it was impossible for the repairs could finish within a day.

"Umm…" Lucas broke the silence as their attention was now on him.

"I was planning to go back home for Christmas, but you guys could come and stay at my place, if you want."

Suddenly, everyone smiled at the steel-type. Looks like everyone liked the idea.

"Really, big brother?" Umber asked again, just to be sure…

"Really." He replied with a smile.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO STAY AT BIG BROTHER'S PLACE!" She released her excitement and shouted with joy, loud enough to pierce somebody's eardrums.

"I'm also curious about what your family is like." Esper said.

"But isn't it a bit too much from you? You've already did so much for our family." Lily felt embarrassed as she asked him.

"It's okay, really. I've been with you guys for a long time now, so this is my way to repay you for your hospitality."

"B-but…"

"Come on Lily, the very least you can do to thank him for everything he's done is to take up on his offer, right?" Vanessa and Flannery interrupted her as they leaned on her shoulders and whispered to her ear.

Lily eventually nodded her head in agreement, but despite through all that, she felt ashamed… was this too much from him?

"We'll just pack up our things okay?" The group made their way into the house to get their belongings since they'll going to stay at Lucas' home for this Christmas, all were eager to see what his house looks like as well as his family.

"Might as well call Dad…"

* * *

Somewhere inside a dark room where only the moonlight lit through the window where someone was resting its head on the table.

"Why, why did you not tell me?!" It began to cry as it gripped the letter on its hand tighter.

"What am I going to do now…"

To be continued…


	20. Home Sweet Home

"This is the Alkia-Sinnoh Express Train, we would like to thank you for riding with us today. Our destination will be from Alkia Train Station to Jubilife City, Sinnoh. ETA will be approximately fifteen minutes from now. Thank you and Merry Christmas."

"Hmm?" Lucas suddenly woke up from his sleep as he let out a big yawn and stretched out his arms.

He looked around his surroundings, and the rest of the gang was still asleep on their seats. They've been aboard this train for about an hour now but everyone's seem to be exhausted, but looking back on what everyone's been through, who wouldn't?

Although the Lucario was very eager to go home, his conversation with his father made him concerned with their reaction at home…

* * *

"_Hey Dad, I'll be coming home soon and…"_

"_Great! Your mother and I could really use a hand in preparing for the party.. We need you to buy groceries, fix the Christmas tree, decorate it, then cook for up to twenty people, you know that everyone in town loves your cooking right?; We might as well add a beer competition…"_

"_Dad?"_

"_Oh, and presents! I almost forgot about that! Lucy is turning six exactly on Christmas Eve! What a miracle!"_

"_DAD!"_

"_What? Oh sorry, what were you saying again?" _

"_I'll be… bringing some-" Lucas said to him slowly…_

"_W-WAIT!... You mean you'll bring someone home?!" _

"_Not exact-"_

"_THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! MY SON ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" _

"_Umm, Dad?" _

"_WHY DID YOU TELL ME NOW?! I COULD'VE PREPARED MORE FOR OUR PARTY!"_

"…_He's not listening…"_

"_WE'VE GOT NO TIME TO LOSE! LUC, HONEY! A VERY IMPORTANT GUEST WILL BE COMING HOME WITH OUR SON!"_

"_Really?! Why now?! It's already late!" _

"_THAT'S NO EXCUSE! WE'VE GOT TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION AS HIS PARENTS! WE DON'T WANT TO DISSAPOINT HER!"_

"_Ahem… This is exciting news son, but if you could only told us sooner… Oh well, it couldn't be helped, come back home soon!" _

"_But-"_

_*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_

"… _I wonder what will their reaction be…"_

* * *

Lucas looked around the train, where some people besides them, were also asleep; since it was already past midnight, and only a day away from Christmas Eve, they must also been through a lot, but luckily for them, it wasn't traumatic as theirs. He then looked at the six sisters; all were peacefully asleep in their seats.

"Hmm?" He felt something moving his arm as he turned to see what it was. He just smiled as he realized it was only Umber leaning against his arm and hugging it tightly. She may be cute and petite, but she surprisingly knows a lot more for her young age.

He then looked at the Umbreon's other seatmate; Gloria, who he first met of the six sisters when he first set foot on Alkia, and became close friends quickly. If it weren't for her, he would've gotten lost.

Then, next to her, was the eldest of the six, Esper, who recently had a new boyfriend, which she had been longing for; unfortunately for her, that guy scarred her heart when she found out what his true intentions were.

He looked on the other side, where the Flareon and Vaporeon leaning against each other's head for support as they slept. The duo who seemed to be inseparable and well known for their pranks against their siblings, and weren't ashamed to expose themselves openly, especially to him.

And finally, Lily; who he first thought to be a male-hater with unknown reasons, and was only open to that pervert of a friend, Lee. She always had a harsh mouth against any men she comes in contact with; however, he learned that she also had many weaknesses; it was thanks to her traumatic events that made him learn more about this Leafeon.

""This is the Alkia-Sinnoh Express Train; Thank you for riding with us today. We will be arriving on the Jubilife Train Station shortly. We like to remind you to not forget your belongings as we are not responsible for any loss. Thank you and Merry Christmas." A female voice announced through the speakers.

Then, one by one, the sisters woke up and stretched out their arms and gave out big yawns before looking at each other groggily.

"Lucas, are we there yet?" The Umbreon asked as she rubbed her eyes and then stared at him.

"Yeah. Time to get up." He patted her head and smiled as he stood up and carried his backpack, as the rest of the sisters also stood up and gathered their belongings with them.

"So, what's your house like?" The Flareon asked him and went beside him.

"… Let's just say it's a lot different than yours…" Lucas replied softly, he wasn't sure how to describe his house to either.

"How many are you in your family?" It was Vanessa's turn to ask him, as she went towards his other side.

"Five." Lucas replied as he walked over the entrance of the train door while the rest followed suit, but all were listening intently in their conversation.

"Wow, so you have two siblings then?" Flannery asked next.

"Yeah." He replied and went outside the train as soon it completely stopped and the doors slid open, while the rest were right behind him.

"So are you the oldest?" Vanessa's turn.

"No, I'm the second, and both the eldest and the youngest are females." Lucas replied, and added their genders too, since he kinda knew they're going to ask him that. All of them were surprised.

"So what are their names, big brother?" Now, Umber wanted to ask a question.

"Lucia and Lucy." He replied, as they were all astonished yet again... Now it feels awkward for the Lucario since they are asking every detail of his personal life.

"Aww, they have such cute names! I want to meet them big brother!" Umber got really excited as she grabbed his hands and began to wave them around while jumping with energy.

"Don't worry, you will." He replied with a smile as he led the way while the rest followed.

However, instead of going upstairs, where the exit is usually located; Lucas went to the other side from where they were earlier.

"W-wait, aren't you living in Jubilife? Why are we heading towards another train?" Flannery asked upon noticing where they were going.

"Nope, I'm living at Sandgem Town; don't worry, its not far from here."

* * *

A good ten minutes later… The gang finally got off the train and followed Lucas as they all got off the Train Station as they are now at Sandgem Town.

"So where's your house located?"

"Just a few walking distance away… Follow me."

Lucas led the way as they reached the outskirts of town, and away from the shelters of the building from the evening breeze as it touched their skins; Esper, Glaceon, Vanessa, and Flareon are handling it nicely thanks to their type; Umber went close to Lucas; and Lucas was used to the cold weather, except for a particular person…

"Brr… It's so cold in here…" Lily said as she hugged her sleeves as her sweater wasn't enough in keeping her from shivering; her teeth was shaking, and her whole body was shivering.

"It's the middle of the night, what do you expect?" Vanessa said to her while flexing her arms and seems to be enjoying the cold breeze.

"Why don't you come near me and I'll give you a warm hug, how's that sound?" Flannery suggested as she opened her arms at her.

"I think I'll pass. I remember one time you gave me a bear hug instead." Lily replied and backed away from Flannery a bit as she recalled that dreaded memory of hers.

"I know, you want Lucas to hug you instead." Vanessa suddenly butted in and said to her as Lily's face suddenly turned red; the duo smirked at her.

"S-shut up!" Lily said and walked ahead of the two to avoid to getting teased further.

"Do you want to borrow my jacket?" Gloria went beside the Leafeon; took off her jacket and offered it to her.

"Thanks." Lily smiled as she quickly wore her jacket over hers; and could quickly feel the warmth rush back to their body with much relief.

"You're welcome."

The gang continued to walk towards a hill; with only a few lamp posts lighting their way; not to mention, creepy, since its dark all over.

"Are we there yet?" Umber asked as she was getting tired from all the walking.

"Almost there." Lucas replied, getting embarrassed due to the big distance they've made them walk.

"Man, you really live at a faraway place, Lucas."

"Yep."

"Don't you ever get tired at all?"

"By any chance that you're a country bumpkin?"

"No… and no."

"We're here." Lucas finally stopped and pointed towards a large building in the middle of an open field, surrounded by tall trees and illuminated by the moonlight; and since the windows are lit, their folks are still awake at this hour.

"Come on, let's go!" Umber suddenly ran while tugging on Lucas's arm, causing him to ran also while the others tried to catch up with them.

Finally at the entrance; Lucas stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, not knowing how will his parents react to this.

He pressed at their doorbell as a loud chime emitted from inside; moments later, he could hear footsteps getting louder quickly as the door opened.

"LUCAS! YOU'RE BACK!" A figure quickly leaped towards the Lucario and gave him a big hug, as the sisters were surprised.

"Dad! Get off!" Lucas shouted and pushed his father away from him, as they were more surprised at the pink colored pokemon, with huge eyes, big puckered lips, and huge hips that quickly caught their eyes.

"That… Medicham is his father?" "I don't see the resemblance." Flannery and Vanessa immediately whispered.

"I'm sorry; I should behave in front of your girlfriend, I mean… our guest." The Medicham smirked and looked around, hoping to see his female companion. However, his eyes became even bigger as he saw the whole group with him.

"Good evening. My name is Esper and-" The Espeon stepped forward to introduce first, but as she was about to raise her hand to formally greet his father with a handshake.

*BAM*

"D-Dad?!" Lucas was suddenly surprised when his father suddenly fell on his back, leaving everyone shocked as he lay motionless on the ground. They all rushed over to check if he's alright.

"Honey? Is that Lucas by the door?" A female voice called out from inside as they all looked and all were surprised to see a tall, female Lucario walking towards them.

"Oh dear…" She quickly rushed over when she saw the situation, but by the time she's at the entrance… she suddenly paused by what she saw.

"I thought we're only having one guest?"

"It's a long story, Mom."

* * *

A while later… The gang and Lucas' parents sat at their living room; Lucas explained what happened back at Alkia, their house, and the situation they've been brought into, and why there were all here at their house while his parents were astonished by his story.

"And you never bothered to call us?" His mother asked him.

"It just happened so fast that I never got the chance…" Lucas replied softly.

"Please, don't get mad at him. It's actually thanks to him that our sister was saved." Esper added.

"…Oh well, at least all of you are safe." She said with a relief.

"Heh… my son, already a hero amongst the ladies." The Medicham leaned towards his wife's ears and whispered while she chuckled by his statement; although Lucas wasn't too happy since he could hear them despite their whispering.

"So, you're all Ethan's kids then? My, you're all grown up." His father said to them with joy.

"Perfect timing for our son too." He whispered again to his wife as she chuckled again, much to Lucas' annoyance in overhearing them.

"You know our father?" They were all surprised.

"Yep, we've known each other since preschool." He replied as he scratched his chin and recalled the good old days they've had together.

"Oh yeah! We almost forgot to formally introduce ourselves…"

"My name is Chammer, and this is my wife, Luc."

"Nice to meet you!" They all replied cheerfully and they introduced themselves one by one; however, each one of them were in deep thought…

'Can't wait to meet the rest of big brother's family!' Umber smiled at Lucas's parents who seemed to be good folks.

'This house sure is bigger than ours…' Gloria looked around the living room, although the furniture are simple and not too attractive, there is sure a lot of space to go around.

'I hope we can make it up to them…' Esper said in her mind; she feels ashamed that she and her siblings are going to sleep over at their house.

'So my Dad already knew Lucas's Dad, hmm…' Lily stared at the fighting/psychic pokemon.

'Oh dear, looks like we're going to have a bigger party then.' Luc smiled at her guests.

'My son is now truly a man!' Chammer smirked proudly and stared at his son.

'I wonder what Dad is thinking right now.' Lucas rolled his eyes as he avoided eye contact with him.

'I still don't see the resemblance…' Flannery scratched her head.

'How'd a Medicham score a beautiful Lucario like her?' Vanessa eyed the two while rubbing her chin.

"Well then... you all must be tired and hungry from your long trip…" Luc stood up from her seat while the gang was embarrassed since they could feel their stomach grumbling as well.

"We'll fix up the guest room while Lucas can fix up a midnight snack for you all. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" Umber immediately answered in a loud, cheerful tone.

"Wait. How about Lucas and I fix up the guest room while you cook something for them?" Chammer suddenly interrupted while placing his hand over his son's shoulders.

"Ehh?" Lucas quickly stared at the Medicham with an annoyed look on his face since he immediately knew what his father's true intention was.

"Okay." Luc smirked and nodded her head in agreement; he knew that the two will have an interesting conversation with each other.

"We'll be going now. Come Lucas." His father quickly dragged Lucas away from the living room, leaving the mother and the rest of the gang all by themselves.

"Why don't you guys sit back, relax and watch TV while I prepare the food." Luc picked up a remote control from the table and switched on a huge television, which was something neither of them noticed until now.

"Whoa… Our TV is nothing compared to this."

All of them were in awe at the difference of their television back at home to theirs. Luc chuckled at heir response and gave the remote to the little Umbreon and then left them by themselves as she headed towards the kitchen.

"…I never knew Lucas's family was rich until now…"

* * *

At the guest room on the third floor where Lucas and his father entered which was a big open space with two large cabinets and a big window which you can see the whole town of Sandgem.

"You really impressed your old man big time, huh?" Chammer opened the conversation which Lucas was expecting.

"What do you mean?" Lucas replied as they opened the cabinets where a stack of neatly folded futons were stored.

"I wasn't expecting you to bring home a girl at such a young age. You even surpassed me!" The Medicham said loudly as he passed the futons to his son.

"Weren't you listening earlier at all?!" Lucas sighed while he laid down the futons on the middle of the room.

"Heh, I'm just joking, you know? Truth is, I'm just proud of you, saving that girl by yourself." Chammer smirked and tossed him another stack of futon as Lucas laid all of them together until there were six. Even Lucas doesn't know what to say.

"Who knows, maybe that girl has already fallen for you? Just like how your mother and I fell in love with each other."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, I haven't asked you about how Mom fell for a pervert like you."

"Heh… It all started back at high school; I was just your regular guy, a laughing stock at school to be exact, with Ethan as my only friend." He replied as he sat down on a futon as Lucas joined him to hear his story.

"What about Mom?"

"Her? She's the head of the school's cheerleading squad, and the top of our class."

"So… how did you and Mom exactly fell for each other?"

"I've been in love with her the first time I laid my eyes on her."

"... So typical of you."

"Anyway, it all happened one time on senior year, where we went for our last class camping… During a midnight hike around the mountains, we were suddenly met by a powerful storm…"

"_HOLD ON TO EACH OTHER!" An instructor shouted to his group of students as a heavy rain poured down on them as well as a strong wind which made them struggle to keep their balance onto the wet and muddy path._

_All of them were terrified, it was dark and cold and they were far away from the campsite; one misstep and one of them could slip and fall down the dangerous slope._

_All students held on each other's hands as they made a line. The instructor knew that they were depending on him for their safety._

"_OKAY, NOBODY PANIC! LET'S JUST RETRACE OUR STEPS BACK TO CAMP!" He shouted as loud as he could since he was competing with the harsh downpour._

"_THOSE WHO ARE AT THE BACK OF THE LINE EARLIER, YOU LEAD THE WAY! AND BE CAREFUL!" He called out to the person who was at the other side of the line. Unfortunately, the one who was at the back of the line was the Medicham, the nobody at school._

"Did anything happen when you led the way?"

"No, I was doing fine actually. Anyway…"

_They carefully retraced our steps back at camp with the Medicham leading the way. Instead of trying to see if what he was stepping on was slippery or not, he just closed his eyes and let his mind tell him what to do. Despite the heavy shower of rain and the harsh gust of wind, he was doing a terrific job leading the way._

_However, it didn't last long for him and the class as he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He could feel an impending danger coming for them._

"_OOF! HEY! WHY'D YOU STOP?!" The person who was behind the Medicham, angrily shouted as he bumped into his back and almost tripped over._

"_Huh?" Chammer heard something, it sounded like a breaking, snapping sound. But before he could realize what it was…_

"And then? What happened?"

"Will you stop interrupting me?!"

"…Sorry."

"Ahem…"

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He suddenly heard a scream behind him as it almost broke their formation and made everyone panic as a few of them stumbled down the muddy ground but managed to hold on tight._

"_IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" The instructor shouted as he tried his best seeing through the darkness if everyone was alright with only the moonlight._

"_We're fine! But I think Luc was suddenly hit by something!" One of the girls replied._

"_LUC! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" He shouted, hoping that she would answer back. But a few seconds later, there was still no answer…_

"_Oh no…" Chammer said to himself as he separated himself from the group. He could sense Luc became separated from the formation and fell down the slope as he used it as a guide and jumped towards the direction._

"W-wait… how'd you manage to find her through the darkness?"

"I can't even explain it myself, let's just call it instincts, I guess, plus I'm a psychic-type, remember? I could sense any impeding danger."

"I see…"

"Moving on…"

_The Medicham dodged every obstacle he met as he was falling down the mountain, trying to find Luc. This went on for a minute until he could sense Luc nearby._

"_LUC!" Fortunately, he found her against a tree which stopped her fall; however, she was unconscious and covered in bruises and mud._

"_Now… how can we get back?" Chammer lifted her on his back and tried to think of a way to get back to the group. Sadly, they fell quite a distance which is now impossible to climb back up thanks to their situation right now._

"_I need to find a shelter." He said to himself as he closed his eyes and meditated again, clearing his mind from any distractions like the heavy rain and the harsh winds._

"_Got it!" He opened his eyes and moved from his position._

"_Please hold on, Luc…"_

"And what happened next?"

"Luckily for the two of us, I found a small cave just a few distances from where we were."

_About half an hour later…_

"_Mmm…"_

_Luc finally woke up but she was met by a headache and stinging pain on her arms and legs. She opened her eyes slowly as the first thing she saw was a small campfire._

"_Hey Luc!" Chammer called out to her upon realizing that she finally came to._

"_W-what happened? W-where am I?" She asked slowly._

"_I don't know either… You were hit hard by a log and fell down the mountain…" He explained to her the details on what happened to them._

"_And luckily I managed to find you thanks to a tree that stopped your fall." He continued while Luc slowly raised up her arms where the pain was coming from but she was shocked to see it was covered in bandages._

"_Oh, and don't worry about your wounds, it's not life-threatening, but since I don't have any first aid kit with me, I had to rip some of my shirt to make some bandages." He explained as Luc stared at him, and he was right, his shirt was torn and his whole abdomen was exposed._

"…_Y-you risked your life… to save me?" Her voice was trembling as she felt her heart throbbing hard._

"_Of course! You're my biggest crush and-" Chammer replied proudly until he stopped as he realized what he just said and covered his mouth._

"_N-no one… ever did this for me before…" She said to herself as tears began to fall from her eyes._

"And what happened after that?"

"Nothing really, she just-" Chammer scratched his chin and stared at the ceiling, remembering the exact details of that night.

"Ahem! Why don't we continue our story some other time? Supper is ready." A female voice called out to them as they all looked and was surprised to see Luc leaning against the entrance, smirking at them.

"Yes honey! Why don't we continue this another time Lucas? You must also be hungry." The Medicham chuckled and stood up, went towards the door with his wife and went ahead.

"Hmph… I never knew…" Lucas smirked as he stared at the window. He only knew that his father was a pervert, drunkard and a lazy old man who loves to give orders around. But this time, he learned and appreciated more about him.

He stood up from his seat and went towards the door, but when he was about to shut off the lights…

*RING*RING*RING*

His cell phone was suddenly ringed; now who would be calling him this late? He stared at the screen where an unknown number was calling him. Now who would it be?

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Lucas?"

"H-how'd you know my name?"

"I-It's me…"

_to be continued…_


	21. Emotions

"G-Gardenia?" Lucas was surprised when he realized that it was the Gardevoir's voice.

"I'm glad, you still remember me…" She replied in a soft tone.

"…Okay?"

"Umm… where are you?" Gardenia suddenly asked.

"At my house at Sinnoh..."

"Where exactly?"

"The outskirts from Sandgem Town. Why do you ask?" Lucas was clueless why is she asking him that.

"…"

"Hello? You still there?" Lucas called out since she hasn't replied yet. He stared at his cellphone, but the call hasn't been disconnected.

"Gardenia?" He asked again for one last time before he was going to disconnect.

"…" However, there wasn't a reply at all.

When Lucas was about to end the call…

"Huh?" He felt a weird presence emitting inside the room; he quickly turned towards the center of the room where the futons are placed as a flash of light suddenly appeared.

The flash of light suddenly grew as it formed into a tall silhouette as another flash illuminated the whole room and blinded Lucas, forcing him to block the flash with his hands and close his eyes.

When the bright flash finally ended, Lucas slowly peeked and was shocked by what he saw.

"Gardenia?" The tall, psychic type pokemon appeared in front of him, holding a cellphone on one hand and a folded piece of paper on the other. But what surprised him most is her facial expression; tears were flowing from her eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" Lucas slowly approached the psychic-type; but just after his step towards her, she quickly darted from her position which caught him off guard and lunged against his chest, causing the two of them to fall on the floor with her now on top of him.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" The Lucario was surprised by her strange behavior and tried to lift himself up in a sitting position.

"P-please… Can we stay in this position for a while?" She replied softly as she raised her face from his chest and looked at his face; tears were continuously flowing from her eyes.

After about a half minute later, she finally got herself off him and wiped her eyes and tried to make a smile at him.

"What happened?" He asked as she responded by raising her hand where she held a piece of paper and and showed it to him as he slowly took it from her hands.

"What's this?" He stared at it for a bit before he opened it.

"It's a letter… from my brother." She replied softly as Lucas's eyes widened in surprise to hear that Gallade's name that tried to burn down their house and almost killed Umber.

He was immediately curious in finding out the contents in this letter that may explain everything to him as he read the contents out loud.

"I'm writing this letter for you to know that this may be last time you'll hear from me. The truth is I've been keeping a secret from you. I owe a certain someone a great deal that I needed to repay him very soon or else, your life will be in danger. I'm sorry that our noodle shop is losing a lot of income lately, that's because I'm secretly getting some of our earnings to pay for my debt. I couldn't tell this to you sooner since I don't want you to be involved and share my problem.

To pay back the last of my debt, I had to become close with Esper so I can gain her and her family's trust, but ultimately, I had to destroy her family.

P.S. I will always love you no matter what may happen to me…

Your loving brother,

Guile"

Lucas was just stunned by the contents of this letter; now he understood why her brother betrayed everyone, including Esper, just because of that… monster.

"I'm sorry Gardenia." That's all he could say to her at this time as he placed his hands on her back and suddenly hugged her unknowingly to comfort her. Who knew that the Gallade who betrayed all of them, was only trying to save her sister all along…

"LUCAS! ARE YOU COMING DOWN OR NOT?!" A loud voice came from the hallway; surprising the two of them, especially the Lucario.

"Oh great, Dad…" He stared at the door where he could hear footsteps getting louder and louder.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU MAKING YOUR OWN GUESTS WAIT FOR YOU, I WILL-" The Medicham shouted with rage, obviously furious; he looked around for his son, but when he looked below…

Chammer's jaw dropped when he saw his son on the floor, with an unknown female hugging him.

"Uh… I can explain…"

* * *

At the dining room, where the Eevee sisters and Lucas's mother sat down at a huge round table where a large pot of stew with mouth-watering aroma while a stack of bowls beside it. Before everyone could eat, they had to wait until everyone was seated. House rules, got to obey, even if you are guests, you know…

"What's taking Lucas so long?" Umber complained while rubbing her grumbling belly.

"Maybe he's taking a dump?" Flannery said.

"Seriously, not at the dining table, Flannery. You're going to ruin my appetite…" Vanessa interrupted with a disgusted look on her face.

"You know that I'm just joking." The Flareon replied with a grin.

"We're here." A voice called out from outside the dining room as they all looked towards the direction where the voice came from.

"Finally!" Vanessa sighed in relief.

"SLOWPOKE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Umber called out as she felt relieved but furious at the same time.

They were expecting to see only the Medicham and the Lucario enter the dining room, however, all of them were surprised when there was a third person who was behind them.

"G-Gardenia? Is that you?" All of them were shocked when they saw the Gardevoir out of the blue, uninvited even.

"H-hey guys…" The psychic-type replied softly.

"Why are you here?" Umber didn't hesitate to ask her, although everyone was curious by her sudden appearance.

"It's a long story, actually…" She gave a weak smile but at the same time, clenching tightly at the now crumpled letter on her hands.

"How about let's take a seat first?" The Medicham suggested as the two nodded and went towards the vacant seats.

"Yesterday, when I came to my house late." After a deep breath, Gardenia started her story.

"I was expecting to see my brother inside, however, he wasn't there."

"Because he was already at our house, trying to start a fire!" Umber suddenly added.

"Umber!" Esper shouted at her and stared at the Umbreon with a frightening look on her face. Well, who could blame her after all?

"…Sorry." She quickly apologized and looked down. She quickly realized that the Espeon was serious.

"When I entered my room, there was a letter placed on top of my desk." Gardenia continued as she revealed the paper to them. Esper didn't hesitate to take it from her hands through telepathy and immediately read the contents while the rest all stood up from their seats and went around her to also read the contents.

It took a few seconds of deep silence before tears flowed from the Espeon's eyes.

All of them were seated at the long dinner table which can accommodate around twenty people or more. Everyone was interested to hear the Gardevoir's side of the story, especially the contents of the letter.

"So she just used Esper like that?!" Glaceon sure was upset.

"And to think I'm almost getting used to that horrible excuse for a chef." Umber said as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe… but he did all of this just to keep Gardenia from harm." Gloria added.

"

However, the Espeon, who was hurt the most through this whole incident, never uttered a single word at all. She was just glaring at the letter for the whole conversation.

"Umm… Esper, are you alright?" Lily asked upon noticing her sister staring blankly at the paper.

"H-huh?" The Espeon suddenly snapped back to reality as she quickly looked at the Leafeon with a surprised look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry… So much has happened that I'm so tired lately…" Esper said softly.

"Don't worry about the past." Vanessa butted in.

"Lily is back, our house is being rebuilt; all that matters is we're all together again!" Flannery added.

"Yeah!" "Lily is safe." "Flannery finally said something that made sense for once." The rest of the sisters all agreed and smiled at their eldest sister, trying to comfort her.

"…Yeah, you're all right." Esper finally made a smile. Unknowingly for them, she was only faking it for their sake. Things like these are just too hard for her to let go easily…

"Now that's settled…" The Medicham suddenly interrupted them as they all stared at the huge puckered lips for a face pokemon.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat. All of you must be very tired and hungry due to what happened, right?"

"YEAH!" Umber, the first one to agree as usual; and she was the first one to pour the stew on her bowl. Typical Umbreon, that's what makes her unique and cute.

"Gardenia?" The mother called to her, who was still standing.

"Y-yes?"

"You're welcome to stay with us!"

"Is it… really ok?"

"Of course! We don't mind." Luc replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Here, you can sit beside Lucas. You must also be hungry." She pointed towards an empty chair where she happily seated herself beside him.

"Here you go." Lucas took a bowl and poured soup onto it and gave it to the Gardevoir.

"T-thank you…" She replied shyly and slowly took the bowl from his hands.

All of them were enjoying the soup prepared for them as the obvious Flareon and Vaporeon took seconds and busy chatting amongst themselves.

"So will Gardenia also stay in the guest room?" Umber asked out of curiosity.

"Since we only have one guest room, which can accommodate up to ten to fifteen people, I'm pretty sure there's still a lot of space to go around." Luc replied as the Umbreon nodded after her question was answered.

"So how did you get here in the first place? I didn't hear any doorbell ringing." Umber asked another question, but now she was asking the Gardevoir.

"Teleport. All Psychic-types can go any place they want as long as they know where it is." Gardenia replied.

"Oh yeah! Big sister can do that too!" Umber said with excitement, recalling how the Espeon has the same ability as the Gardevoir, and quickly looked towards the Espeon, however, she seemed to be busy with her soup, that she wasn't probably listening to their discussion which made the Umbreon frown a bit.

They continued eating as everyone felt free to serve themselves another serving, especially something this delicious.

"So, Lucas's Mom, did you teach Lucas how to cook?" Typical Umber, never running out of questions to ask.

"Yep, I taught him pretty much everything he needs to know. Why?" Luc replied.

"Oh, nothing. Just curious, that's all." Umber replied and continued eating, although it gave some of her sisters something to think about.

"Hey, maybe Esper could learn a thing or two from her!" Flannery butted in as she stared at the quiet Espeon who was taking her time with her soup.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Vanessa added.

"What do you say Esper?"

"…Maybe some other time." However, that was the only response they got from her as she only gave a weak smile and went back to drinking her soup.

"Man, she really is bummed out." The Flareon whispered to the Vaporeon's ear.

"Yeah. But who could blame her? Her boyfriend was only using her all this time." Vanessa replied. Sadly, the atmosphere inside the dining room suddenly became uncomfortably quiet for everyone else. Probably was a bad idea asking her like that.

"I'm finished. I'm just going to get some rest, if that's okay with you." Esper stood up from her seat after finishing up her bowl and bowed down towards Lucas's parents as a sign of gratitude.

"O-of course! Lucas! Be a gentleman and show her the way to the guest room. And bring their belongings too while you're at it." Chammer quickly responded and ordered his son.

Unfortunately, Lucas couldn't argue with him with everybody in the room so he quietly stood up from his seat, gave an irritated look over the grinning face of his father and did what he was told.

"I-I'm also finished eating." Lily also stood up from her seat and bowed down towards the parents before she walked quickly outside the dining room.

"What's with her all of the sudden?" Flannery asked and stared at the Vaporeon who simply shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

* * *

At the guest room, as Lucas carefully dropped all of their belongings beside the door and was panting heavily due to the huge weight on each of their bags. What are girls' actually putting inside their bags?

Lucas looked at the Espeon who went towards a nearby futon, sat down and stared at the window. Obviously, something was wrong, so he slowly approached her.

"Hey, are you all right?" Lucas asked.

"It's not fair…" She replied softly while Lucas could only sit beside her and say anything at all, it's not he wanted to talk to her; he couldn't just find the correct words to comfort her at this time, and the reason why she was suddenly down, was because of that letter.

"All this time, I only wanted was a boyfriend. When I learned that he was just a thug working for that scoundrel, I simply brushed it off and quickly moved on so I won't look like a fool in front of my sisters."

"But…" Suddenly, tears flowed from her eyes.

"When he did all of this for her sister's sake… I-I…"

Suddenly, she leaned towards Lucas's chest which took him by surprise. However, he didn't immediately try to back away, but instead, he let her head rest against his body; he could feel his shirt getting damp by her tears.

'Come to think of it… all of this started when Lily slapped that Blaziken in front of the whole class.' He said in his thoughts while unknowingly placing his hands around her head and back as she continued to cry.

'However, he never let it go and swore revenge against her… and Guile suddenly came into our lives.'

'Then her kidnapping which finally led to both of them locked away for good.'

Suddenly, Esper just let her weight drop on him, her head falling on his waist which shocked him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"…" However, she didn't answer, so Lucas slowly pushed her away from his waist as she laid on her back, she was motionless which scared him for a bit until he stared at her face, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, inhaling and exhaling air calmly.

"So she cried herself to sleep…" He looked at her and smiled.

She's been through a lot, with so many things in her mind right now; she deserves some good night's sleep. And since she was the eldest, she was supposed to stay strong for them but there was no one else where she could lean on, so maybe that's why…

He slowly and carefully fixed her position so she is lying properly on the futon, her head resting on a pillow and her body covered with a blanket.

"Hey…" A voice called out to the Lucario as he quickly turned towards the door and was surprised to see the Leafeon standing there.

Although, he immediately noticed her cheeks slightly damp which was obvious she tried to wipe them off before she entered the room. Was she listening to their conversation this whole time? Or were the two of them thinking of the exact, same thing before?

"How is she?" Lily asked as she quietly approached them, sat down beside him and stared at her sister peacefully sleeping.

"She's just exhausted. That's all." He replied as the Leafeon nodded slowly and quietly stared at her again.

"Oh well… I'll just prepare the bath for you guys." Lucas stood up but when he was about to go towards the door… He felt something gripped his wrist. He quickly turned around and saw Lily's hand.

"C-can we talk for a bit?" She slowly asked while he quietly nodded and sat down in front of her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately. All of these happened back at Home economics class, right?" Lily said. So it's true that they've been thinking of the same thing before, where it all began…

"He was trying to touch Gloria and I immediately protected her from him…"

"Then I suddenly slapped him after he touched me."

"Then, after school, I was ambushed by him along with his group…"

"And luckily, you were there to save me…"

"But unfortunately, he hit you so hard that your ribs broke and were burned."

"Hey, that's all in the past. Lily." Lucas interrupted her when he saw that she was about to cry.

"I-I know… But, if you think about it, if I haven't slapped him nor defended her… none of this would've happened."

"It's not your fault! He should be blamed, not you!" Suddenly, these words came out from his mouth without him knowing as he placed his hand on hers which surprised the Leafeon.

"You were only trying to protect Gloria."

"I'm sorry…" Lily tried to wipe off the tears.

"Don't be…" Lucas's voice was so calm and determined that it made her feel at ease. She looked down and smiled when suddenly she noticed his hand was holding hers.

"W-what's wrong?" Lucas asked when Lily suddenly became quiet and was just staring below which made him look and was shocked to see where his hand was.

"S-sorry…" He quickly removed his hand from hers and stood up with blushes from his face.

"I-I'll go prepare the bath." He said and immediately went for the door, embarrassed by what he had done.

Lily just stayed there, staring at the door and smiled. She raised and stared at her hand where Lucas held onto it without either of them noticing it before.

"Thank you… for everything, Lucas." She touched her hand with her cheeks, closed her eyes and smiled as faint blushes were formed on her face.


	22. Preparations

As the sunshine rose up, signaling the start of the last day before Christmas. Although, even though the bright sunlight illuminated the huge guest room, no one woke up from their slumber.

All of the Eevee sisters were still asleep, only the Glaceon, Leafeon and the Espeon were still on their respective futons while the Vaporeon was already invading the Flareon's space, pushing her out of her futon, and the Umbreon was lying on the floor.

Suddenly, one of them rose up from her futon and stretched out her hands and felt great. Energized, she stood up and fixed her futon and proceeded towards the door, but before she opened it, she took a second glance at the Eevee sisters.

'They must be really tired, oh well…' The emerald haired pokemon smiled at how peaceful all of them were in their sleep as she slowly opened the door so as not to wake any of them wake up and sneaked outside.

At the hallway, she slowly walked towards a door at the end of the hallway until she was in front of it. After a deep breath…

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

The Gardevoir waited patiently for a certain someone to come out of the door. However, there was no answer…

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

She knocked again, but with a little more force…

But there was still no answer, which annoyed her for a bit.

"Is he still sleeping?" She thought as she slowly moved her hands towards the doorknob, turning it gently and was surprised to hear it click open. Hoping to see her crush asleep.

Nervous, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside the room. She quickly checked the bed if he was there, however, only a pillow and a neatly folded blanket were on top of the bed.

She frowned since her plan was obviously ruined. But since he was not in his room, she might as well check the room out.

She checked the bookshelf first, but it was just an ordinary shelf with piles of books sorted neatly in order.

"Hmm?" Something caught her eye as she picked up what it seems to be a picture frame. She smiled to see him on the picture, along with the rest of the family: Chammer and Luc were behind their three children, with a Riolu on the center with a cheerful smile, and Lucas on one side while a female Lucario was on the other.

"Whoa, she's beautiful…" She took a closer look on the female Lucario and stared at her beautiful face, hourglass body, and a chest and waist, much bigger and sexier compared to hers.

Gardenia stared at her chest, touched it and sighed; her breasts aren't that big compared to the Lucario, even with the Flareon and Vaporeon's.

Suddenly, her eyes shifted towards the door when she heard footsteps coming from outside the room.

'Oh no, this is not good…' She started to panic and quickly placed the picture frame back, and quickly looked around for a way to escape.

"Lucas, are you awake yet?" A female voice called out from the door. Gardenia felt that it was his mother at the door, what if she finds out that she's been sneaking into his room without permission.

"Oh, it's unlocked." Then, the doorknob was shaking that made Gardenia more frightened than ever.

Suddenly, a stroke of realization struck her head as she remembered that she's a psychic type. She quickly closed her eyes and channeled up her energy for a Teleport ability.

'Anywhere but here, anywhere but here!" She murmured in the midst of her channeling as her body floated in mid-air and glowed brightly, and in an instant, her whole body shrank in size into a tiny ball, before flashing out of existence.

And just in time too, as the door slowly opened and a person peeked inside.

"Hmm? He's already up eh? Oh well, was going to surprise him good in his own bed. Hehehe…" She giggled and slowly closed the door.

Meanwhile… at the bathroom…

"Ahh!" The Lucario's face emerged from a water-filled bath tub and gasped for air.

"Man do I really miss this place…" Lucas said to himself as he enjoyed the cold water, touching every part of his body which seemed to revive him as he stretched out his limbs.

He just stared at the ceiling while allowing his body swayed by the water as if he's floating at a tiny swimming pool.

He closed his eyes and sank his head beneath the tub. After approximately a minute later, he emerged from the water and gasped for air again. Don't know why he's doing this, but it seems to be his everyday routine in here.

"Might as well prepare breakfast for everyone since all of them are still asleep this early in the morning." He was about to step out of the bath tub when suddenly…

"What the?" He noticed a flash of light in mid-air just above him and the tub. His eyes widened in surprise as the flash of light grew suddenly bigger which forced him to cover his eyes by the blinding light.

As the flash finally stopped, he took a peek and was surprised yet again as the light materialized into a pokemon with bright emerald hair, white, silky skin and deep ruby eyes.

*SPLASH*

Unfortunately, the Gardevoir teleported right into a bathroom as she fell down towards the tub, making a huge spill onto the floor as well as slamming her weight onto an unsuspecting Lucario.

"Oww…" She slowly stood up as the water drenched her whole body, the impact she made with the water probably disoriented her for a bit.

"G-Gardenia?!" Lucas was surprised to see her, all wet and her messed up hair as she immediately stared back at him, also with a surprised look written all over her face.

"L-Lucas?!" All she could say was his name as the two were now in a very awkward situation.

Her eyes unknowingly shifted from his face and onto his damp bare chest, while Lucas, on the other hand, also unknowingly shifted his sight towards her chest where her bra was now revealed while her wet clothing hugged it tightly as he could now see some cleavage.

"AHH! I'm sorry!" Gardenia shrieked as her whole face turned red, quickly stood up from the half-full bath tub after she realized that he was completely naked after she saw something she wasn't prepared to see.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Lucas quickly turned away while she quickly got out of the tub where Lucas could now see her panties due to the water completely hugging every inch of it, which was really something he didn't expected.

"I-I don't know either… I just… suddenly teleported from my sleep… yeah, that's it…" She quickly made an excuse and faked a laugh as she sat on the floor with her back facing him, still embarrassed to look at his face as she hugged her wet arms.

"There's a towel by the hanger. Go dry yourself." Lucas said to her as she did as she was told and took the towel to dry her hair and face.

"T-thanks, Lucas…"

"You should change your clothes since it's also wet."

"But someone may see me."

"It's early in the morning, and I doubt any of them are waking up soon. Just hurry. Trust me."

"O-okay then." She stood up and went towards the door, but before she opened it, she turned around to look at the Lucario, he's probably mad, but she wasn't sure since he was calm when he talked to her.

She sighed and went outside the bathroom; and after Lucas heard the door being shut, he finally around and sighed.

"What a way to start the morning…" He stared at the mess on the floor as he carefully made his way out of the tub without accidentally slipping himself.

He went towards the hanger where he hanged his fresh set of clothes, but then he realized something…

"Just great, I gave her my towel and now I don't anything to dry myself with." He sighed again.

About ten minutes later…

Gardenia stepped out of the guest room with a fresh set of dry and comfortable clothes.

"Wonder how I'm going to make it up to him?" She was in a deep thought, she probably ruined the Lucario's morning because of that earlier incident.

She walked towards Lucas's room, but she could knock on his door…

"Huh?" An aroma whiffed on the air which was coming from downstairs, it was the scent of something was cooking.

*Grrrggghhhh* Her stomach was making a noise which was telling her to follow the heavenly aroma. Yep, she was hungry all right, as she headed towards the stairs, eager to get something to eat and who knows, her crush would also be there.

She followed the aroma which led her to the entrance to the kitchen as she took a peek on what was inside, and was surprised to see the Lucario already there, in front of a stove where the mouth-watering aroma was coming from.

She quietly entered the kitchen and approached him from behind as she got a closer look on what he was doing.

"Hey Gardenia." The Lucario suddenly turned around and called which startled her a bit. How'd he know she was sneaking up on him like that?

"H-Hey Lucas." She hesitantly replied, but luckily she could now get near to him without having to sneak around anymore as she quietly observed him.

Lucas was busy preparing breakfast; he was frying eggs at a cooking pan where the aroma was coming from. Beside the stove were small bowls filled with condiments and seasonings, on a chopping board were bacon which were evenly sliced with diced onions, peppers and other vegetables she didn't recognize.

"Wow, you're really good at cooking." Gardenia said to him as she watched him skillfully cracked open an egg with only one hand as it fell on the pan in a perfect circle.

"Thanks, my mom taught me everything." He smiled at her while his hands were busy transferring all cooked eggs on a separate plate.

"Umm… Is there anyway I could help?" Gardenia slowly asked.

"Sure." He nodded in agreement as she smiled with joy, although she hasn't done anything really, Lucas seemed to be in a good mood.

Meanwhile…

*YAWN* The Umbreon woke up and let out a big yawn as she stretched out her arms, rubbed the back of her head where a light pain seems to be radiating from.

"Oww…" As she stretched out her arms, she felt pain again on her joints; she slowly sat herself up where she just realized she was not on her futon but on the floor which is probably she was the only one who woke up while the rest of her sisters were still asleep comfortably on their futons.

"I need a bathroom." Still sleepy and a bit dizzy, she slowly stood up and headed towards the door.

She quietly went outside the guest room and looked around the hallway to where the bathroom is; she walked as if she was swaying and went towards the first door she saw.

She reached out towards the doorknob and twisted it slowly as a click sound was heard, when she slowly opened the door and took a peek inside… Well, her jaw dropped on what she saw…

She stared at a large bed where a big lump was being covered by a blanket; however, the lump suddenly shook vigorously, shaking the entire bed.

Curious and afraid at the same time, she leaned closer until she saw two heads close to each other, one was colored dark blue with foxlike ears, while the head on top of it was pink.

"AAAAHHH!" Umber screamed as she quickly ran away when she realized what was going on, leaving the door wide open while the bed suddenly stop shaking as the two occupants stopped and stared at the door.

"What was that?!"

"…You forgot to lock the door again, didn't you?"

"S-sorry…"

Meanwhile…

"All done!" Gardenia said as she finished preparing the dining room with the plates, spoons and forks arranged nicely on each seat, while Lucas on the other hand, put the plates filled with the meals such as the eggs, bacon and a large jug of red colored juice.

"Thanks Gardenia. Can you call the others for breakfast?"

"Sure!" She quickly nodded and went upstairs. Strangely, she's been very lively lately.

She walked towards the guest room and opened the door, unfortunately though, everyone was still asleep that she'll have to go the trouble waking them up one by one.

"Hmm?" Something caught her attention when a lump covered by a blanket was shaking rather strangely as she slowly walked towards it.

"Hey, are you awake?" She asked and touched the lump, but was surprised when it suddenly moved violently as the Umbreon revealed herself.

"I didn't see anything okay?!" She shouted at her while her face was deeply tinted red.

"Okay?" Gardenia was still shocked by her sudden outburst.

"I-I'm sorry… Just forget what I said…" Umber, upon realizing that she had mistaken her into someone else, quickly apologized and looked away.

"Umm… can you wake up the others? Lucas' just finished preparing breakfast." The Gardevoir asked her as the Umbreon quickly nodded.

"Leave it to me!" Umber quickly made a wide grin on her face as she quickly stood up and went towards the nearest sibling and began waking her up.

"…She's acting kinda strange…" She said to herself.

One by one, the Eevee sisters came downstairs after fixing themselves for a bit and took their seats at the dining table where a big feast for them awaits. All of them were seated in their respective places, but neither one touched the food yet, since the couple weren't down yet.

"Hmm, what's taking them so long?" Vanessa whined as she leaned her chin against the table, staring at the food in front of her.

"Maybe the two are having some fun time together?" Flannery replied with a grin only to be returned with disgusted looks from everyone's faces.

"Forget what I just said…" The Flareon said and looked away after getting embarrassed.

Umber, on the other hand, suddenly blushed and looked down, suddenly recalling the disturbing event she had witnessed earlier.

'Hmm? She's acting strange again…' Gardenia noticed the Umbreon's behavior.

Then a few seconds later, the couple finally appeared.

"Sorry, we're late…" Chammer quickly apologized and took his seat followed by his wife, as the two made innocent faces at them, but only one of them knew what really happened between the two.

"Now let's eat!" The Medicham announced as he was the first one to dig in, taking the plate of bacon and filling his plate, and then gave it to Luc.

"Wow this looks tasty!" Flannery said after taking a whiff from the crispy, fried bacon.

"Lucas never ceases to amaze us." Vanessa added while helping herself with the eggs, and then passed it on to the Flareon.

"You also made these, Lucas?" The Glaceon asked while pointing at the mountain of loaves of bread, freshly baked and giving off a pleasant aroma.

"Yeah." He nodded his head while Gloria took a loaf of bread and took a bite and smiled when she liked the taste.

They were all busy eating as the food were continuously passed around the table as everyone happily took seconds to completely satisfy their stomachs.

"So, what are your plans this day?" The Espeon asked the couple.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! We've got a lot of preparing to do this day." Luc suddenly remembered the day and looked at her husband.

"We haven't bought anything for the games yet."

"And we haven't finished decorating the house too."

"Umm… She can help out in anyway we can." Esper suggested.

"Nah, it's okay, Lucas will take care of everything." Chammer replied while smirking at his son, obviously, Lucas knows that his dad will make him very busy this whole day.

"Please, it's our way in repaying for your hospitality."

"Aww… How can we say no to that?" Luc smiled.

"All right then. You must be really lucky Lucas for having great girl—I mean great friends with you!" The Medicham teased his son.

As everyone had finished eating; each of them were assigned duties to do this day: Esper and Vanessa will accompany Luc for some shopping, Gloria and Gardenia will assist Lucas around the kitchen, while Chammer, Lily and Flannery will assist in the decoration. Umber, on the other hand, being a little kid that she is, doesn't have to do anything.

"Hey, why can't I help you guys out?!" Umber quickly complained that she had nothing to do anything helpful for them.

"I know, why don't you play with Lucy?" Luc kneeled down and patted the Umbreon on the head.

"Lucy?"

"My youngest daughter." Luc replied and stared at her watch.

"And she's entering this room by about… now." As the clock reached exactly nine o clock, she quickly looked at the entrance of the dining room where a small, little Riolu, who is about a little shorter than the Umbreon in height, entered while carrying a stuffed yellow mouse pokemon doll.

"Wow! What a cutie!" Flannery immediately fell over her cuteness and quickly went and knelt down in front of her to get a good closer look at the Riolu's face.

"Hey, what's your name?" Flannery asked with a silly grin on her face while Lucy just stared at her face, and after a few seconds of silence, her face suddenly changed.

"FREAK!" The Riolu screamed and ran away from the stunned Flannery and towards her mother as Luc carried to her arms.

"FREAK! FREAK!" Lucy continued calling her that while pointing her at the Flareon while Vanessa started to laugh… hard.

"Hahahahaha, she just called you a freak!" The Vaporeon joined in the fun while the rest of the sisters giggled and covered their mouths to stop them in bursting out of laughter.

"Never in my life… have I been called… a freak…"

"Better hide that Riolu from her." Vanessa said as she continued to chuckle at the Flareon who was letting off steam.

"I'm sorry about Lucy. She tends to say things like that to people she doesn't like." Luc apologized.

"I-It's okay…" Flannery quickly calmed down as she stood up and waved at the Riolu.

"…Freak." That word came from Lucy's mouth again which quickly snapped the Flareon.

"Okay, why don't we start decorating the house then?" Lily immediately intervened and pushed Flannery outside the dining room for the safety of the Riolu.

"Wait till I get my hands on her…" Flannery mumbled to herself.

"I guess we should start then." Chammer said to everyone as he followed behind the two.

"Okay, Esper and Vanessa, wait for me at the door okay? I'll just go get my purse." Luc said to the two.

"And Lucy, can you be a kind girl and show little Umber to your room. She will be your new playmate." Luc said to the Riolu in her arms and put her down the floor as the two made eye contact.

"…Okay!" After a few seconds of staring, Lucy agreed with a smile and grabbed Umber by her arm and dragged her outside the room.

"Umber, you be a good girl too." Esper added while the Umbreon waved her free arm towards her as she followed the Riolu upstairs.

"I'm still wondering why Lucy hates Flannery like that?" Vanessa asked.

"Dunno." Esper shrugged her shoulders and proceeded towards the entrance to wait for Luc while the Vaporeon tagged behind.

"That leaves us three for kitchen duty then." Gloria said to the remaining Lucario and Gardevoir.

"Yeah, and a lot of food to prepare too." Lucas replied as he walked towards the kitchen while the two girls followed him.

"I may not know about cooking much, but I'll help in anyway I can." The Glaceon told him.

"No problem. I'll just teach you then." He replied with a smirk.

"Thanks a lot. So what are we going to cook then?"

"Our usual. Chicken Lollipops, Baked Kinglers, Mom's special Garden Salad, Sweet and Spicy Noodles, and Dad's favorite Shish kebabs."

"Wow, we're going to eat all of that?"

"Nope, all of my dad and mom's friends are always celebrating Christmas here so that's why we always prepare big in here."

"Ah, I see."

"Plus, there's a lot of food to go around since their friends will also bring some food."

"Sounds like a lot of fun!"

"The foods is not only the fun part, the games are…"

"What kind of games?"

"A drinking contest, drunken arm wrestling, that sort of stuff. Dad's giving out a lifetime membership to his gym for anyone who wins the entire contest, so that's why all of his friends are always joining."

"So are you joining the games too?"

"Nah, I prefer watching them, plus my Dad always sticks me to camera duty in these kinds of events."

"Really? But he's seems to be a really nice person."

"If you're his child, it's the other way around." Lucas added as the two made a laugh, until…

"Hey Gardenia? Are you okay?" Lucas noticed that the Gardevoir hasn't said a word during their whole conversation.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing really, I was just thinking about the games you two were talking about, haha…" Gardevoir quickly made an excuse and faked a laugh.

But unknown to the two that she was thinking of something else…

'I remember… Gloria also feels the same way about him.' She said in her thoughts as she stared at the Glaceon's back. She recalled the event back when she welcomed her to her room as she noticed a particular statue of ice of those two at an intimate hold…

Meanwhile… At the Sandgem Supermarket…

The Espeon and Vaporeon followed behind the Lucario who was leading the way.

"Oh girls? Can you pick up two of those pushcarts over there?" Luc kindly ordered the two while pointing towards a rack of pushcarts as the two did as they were told.

They quietly walked towards different aisles where different kinds of goods were neatly arranged, they continued walking until they stopped suddenly at an aisle.

"Hey sis, look there." Vanessa pointed towards a sign.

"Wines and Spirits…" Esper read it out loud, and was kinda surprised that they were starting off at this section.

The two stared at the Lucario staring at a rack of liquor bottles, and then suddenly motioned the two girls to come towards her.

As the two were beside Luc and with the pushcarts, the Lucario began picking up bottles and placing them; first she placed two, and then, four, and then eight until she had a dozen bottles on a pushcart; the two, on the other hand, were just speechless with their jaws dropped.

Meanwhile… back at the Lucas's house…

The Leafeon and the Flareon waited at the living room as they were instructed to.

"Here we go." The Medicham called out to them as the two looked at him carrying a big dusty box in his arms.

He placed the box at the table and blew the dust off the top, while Lily and Flannery covered their nose and moved away from the dust.

"Sorry about that. This was used only once a year…" Chammer apologized and opened the box, revealing a collection of Christmas decorations from a Santa Claus toy to christmas lights; The Medicham then picked the things one by one and sorted them on the table, while the two quickly assisted.

"Hmm?" Something caught Lily's interest as she picked up what it seems to be…

"A Mistletoe?" She said in her thoughts as it made her think of something…

_to be continued…_


	23. Still Preparations

_Lucylicious used Hydro Pump; it dealt a total of 679 Water Damage to Magcargo due to type._

_Magcargo used Flamethrower on Lucylicious, dealing 59 Fire Damage (Blocked 229 Damage due to type)._

_Houndoom used Bite on Lucylicious, dealing 29 Dark Damage (Blocked 98 Damage)._

_Lucylicious used Withdraw. Raises Defense by 25% for 30 seconds._

_Lucylicious used Roar on Houndoom. Houndoom runs in fear for 10 seconds._

_Lucylicious used Swagger on Magmar. Magmar is now attacking Lucylicious with its attack raised but has 30% chance to miss on its attack._

_Magmar used Fire Punch on Lucylicious, but it missed._

_Lucylicious used Whirlpool. Enemies inside the radius are hit by continuous water damage._

_Magcargo was hit by Whirlpool for 396 Water Damage. _

_Houndoom was hit by Whirlpool for 578 Water Damage._

_Magmar was hit by Whirlpool for 433 Water Damage._

_Magcargo fainted. Gained 1829 Experience._

_Houndoom fainted. Gained 1528 Experience._

_Magmar fainted. Gained 1187 Experience._

_Lucylicious leveled up and is now level 37. +289 HP, +36 PP, +3 Attack, +5 Special Attack, +8 Defense, +6 Special Defense, +2 Speed._

"Whoa…" Umber was astonished by the Riolu playing an online game on her computer.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Lucy said proudly.

"But, why a Blastoise?" The Umbreon asked as she stared at Lucy's character, the huge, big turtle pokemon.

"Cause Blastoise are awesome! Plus, I'm a tank, and everyone loves an awesome tank like me!" Lucy replied while typing in commands, causing her Blastoise to flex his muscles, and yes, it's a he as well.

"What game is it again?"

"It's called Pokemon Heroes; and it's a hit MMORPG on our school!" Lucy replied and showed her a CD case of the game.

"What's a MMORPG?"

"Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. You can borrow it if you like, I guarantee that its fun!"

"Thanks a lot. I'll try this out when we get back home."

"You'll love it, trust me on this." Lucy said proudly as she controlled her Blastoise again.

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Houndoom._

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Magmar._

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Charmeleon._

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Rapidash._

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Magmar._

"Whoa, isn't that too many?" Umber was surprised by her action in taking on five of them at once.

"Watch this, and fear the power of Blastoise!" Lucy said out loudly.

_Lucylicious used Withdraw. Raises Defense by 25% for 30 seconds._

_Lucylicious used Whirlpool. Enemies inside the radius are hit by continuous water damage._

_Lucylicious used Rapid Spin. Reduces incoming damage by 20%, gains Levitation and immunity to Status Effects but immobilizes you while dealing continuous normal damage to enemies within radius._

"This is Blastoise's specialty; it can tank multiple enemies at once, while dealing tremendous AOE damage at the same time. Making this pokemon perfect for raiding dungeons like where I am right now, inside the Volcano of Cinnabar Island."

"What's an AOE?"

"AOE stands for Area of Effect, meaning it can attack multiple enemies at once instead of a single target."

"I see…" Umber was listening intently, growing more and more interested in this online game.

_Meanwhile… at the Supermarket…_

The girls were at the cashier, finally finished with their shopping, although only Esper and Vanessa were exhausted from pushing the heavy carts full of the things they need, but their ongoing conversation seemed to lift their mind off the grueling physical work they were doing.

"Really? I've never heard of that game before." Vanessa was surprised.

"Well, it's a very popular online game on Lucy's school, even she's hooked up to it." Luc chuckled.

"W-wait, isn't video games supposed to be unhealthy for young people?" Esper asked, concerned on how it may affect their attitudes.

"I don't think so." Luc shook her head, which shocked the two of them.

"W-why not?"

"Their school is even encouraging them to play Pokemon Heroes."

"Ehh?" They're even more surprised than before.

"It's an educational game, at least that's what the school says, since it helps the young audience to quickly understand how battles are done, although not exactly, it allows them to grasp the basics in battling and how moves work out."

"Oh I see…"

"It also has Parental Control features that allows parents to fix their playtime on a day, so I wouldn't worry too much about it. Plus Lucy's grades skyrocketed after getting hooked onto playing it."

"Maybe we should get Umber to play that game too." Vanessa suggested.

"Maybe. I feel that that will be the first thing she's going to ask us once we get home." Esper replied.

"Oh yeah, where are your parents? I haven't seen those two for a long time now." Luc suddenly asked.

"Well, they're travelling the world, so to speak. And they haven't called us for a long time either." The Espeon replied.

"I see."

With their goods purchased and packed inside bags, they were now ready to leave the supermarket.

"W-wait, we HAVE to carry all of these?" Vanessa was shocked since there were about one and a half dozen of bags on the counter.

"Yep. That's why I brought two of you along since Lucas is busy helping out in the kitchen."

"Don't worry; I'll carry some of the bags." Luc said and went ahead and took two bags on each arm, leaving the rest for them to carry by themselves.

"Now I know how Lucas feels…" The Vaporeon whined as she continued to stare at the stacks of bag waiting for her to carry them.

Suddenly, some of the bags glowed bright and levitated in mid-air as Esper used her psychic powers to lift half of them without the use of her hands.

"It's times like this that I am very grateful to be a Psychic-type." Esper teased her and went towards the entrance of the supermarket, leaving the Vaporeon with the other half of the bags, still waiting to be picked up.

"No fair…"

Meanwhile… at the kitchen…

The three were busy preparing the food to be cooked later when the evening feast comes; Gardenia was busy chopping vegetables, while Lucas was occupied in preparing the raw chicken into lollipops and covering them with some white powder mixture, while Gloria was just staring at the kitchen sink…

"Umm, Lucas?" The Glaceon called out to the Lucario as he stopped in what he was doing and approached.

"Are we really going to eat these?" Gloria pointed out towards the big bowl where live Kinglers, with their limbs and claws tied tightly, completely immobilizing them, and all they could do is to stare and form bubbles from their mouths until they meet their likely doom.

"They're all staring at me and it's freaking me out." The Glaceon slowly backed away.

"Nah, don't worry about it, they're completely harmless thanks to the rope tying them all together."

"So, how am I supposed to clean them again, do I have to touch them?"

"You don't have to. Just rinse them for a few times as if you're giving them a shower." Lucas opened the sink and let the water flow on top of them.

"After a few rinse, they are ready to be cooked." He then pulled the rope, lifting all of the Kinglers up as he placed them on a very wok on top of a stove.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, just add some wine to give off a pleasant aroma, and then a few more seasonings…" Lucas drenched the Kinglers with wine and sprinkled some seasonings as well before closing the lid.

"Huh?" What surprised Gloria is when he suddenly placed clamps on the sides of the lid.

"They tend to shake a lot when they're getting cooked and may knock off the lid, so these clamps make sure that it shuts tight." Lucas replied as he turned on the stove after clamping the lid.

A non-luminous flame emerged as it touched the wok while Lucas backed away and stared at the wok, a few seconds later; the wok suddenly shook vigorously, causing the Glaceon to be even more afraid, while unknowingly, leaning against the Lucario and hugging onto his arm.

Unfortunately, her unintentional action caught the Gardevoir's eyes who stared at the Glaceon's back with an annoyed look on her face.

'Why is she acting all innocent in front of him? W-wait, why am I jealous all of the sudden?' A lot of rage and emotion was going on inside her mind; however, while her hands were busy chopping vegetables, her eyes and mind was not... until…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gardenia immediately let out a piercing scream when she felt a sharp, excruciating pain, specifically on her hand that was holding the now drenched in blood, vegetables. Apparently, she just cut herself…

"O-oh no…" Gloria quickly rushed over to help and quickly realized the situation.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Lucas immediately ran outside the kitchen.

"Let me take a look at it." Gloria took her hand and tried to examine the wound.

"D-D-Don't touch it!" Gardenia panicked as her hand shivered like crazy.

"Calm down, Gardenia, please calm down." Gloria tried to relieve her in a calm, reassuring tone.

"Now, let's just go over to that sink and clean it, okay?" Gloria instructed her as the psychic-type slowly nodded; they slowly went over to the sink and rinsed the cut finger with water.

"Here's the first aid kit." Lucas shouted with a white kit on hand as he placed it on the table, man he's fast, opened it and looked at the contents as he brought out a bandage, a Disinfectant, some swabs, etc.

"Thank you Lucas. I'll take care of it. Now we'll just go over that table and treat your wound, okay?" Gloria instructed her again while the Gardevoir could only nod her head, probably still too terrified by what happened.

She sat the Gardevoir down and picked up a cotton swab to drain the blood coming out from her wound.

"It isn't too deep, so don't worry about it." The Glaceon reassured her once she examined the wound and took the disinfectant, and coated another swab with it and wiped it on the cut.

After that, she took out a bandage and covered the wound.

"There, good as new!" Gloria smiled while Gardenia stared at her now bandaged finger more closely, she could still feel some pain but was now tolerable than before.

"…T-thank you." Gardenia felt ashamed, first she was cursing her, and now she was in her debt.

"Why don't we take a break? I'll just prepare some snack while you guys wait at the dining room?" Lucas suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go Gardenia." Gloria agreed and assisted the Gardevoir as they walked outside the kitchen door.

"Whew…" Lucas felt relieved and cleaned up the mess, cleaning the vegetables that had blood on it, and went to prepare a juice for them.

At the dining room…

The two sat down next to each other; however, Gardenia hasn't said a word at all…

"You know…" Gloria started a conversation, hoping it would lighten up the mood.

"The truth is… I'm never good at cooking…" She confessed while the psychic-type was surprised.

"What about you?" The Glaceon asked her.

"…I'm can't stand the sight of blood." The Gardevoir also confessed and finally spoke to her.

"Figures… But it's okay now."

"How come you were so calm back there?"

"Beats me. I just suddenly acted that way in situations like that. I couldn't explain why, it's like an instinct, at least that's what my parents told me."

"And also how you treated my cut?"

"Yeah. I know a lot when it comes to treating wounds and the like; heck, my parents are even teasing me that I should become the school nurse." The two shared a giggle.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Well, it's the only way I could get you to talk, and apparently, it worked."

"You got me there."

"So how do you feel now?"

"A lot better, thanks to you."

"That's good."

And then, neither of them spoke another word as they waited for Lucas to come with some snack, when suddenly…

"I have a question, if I may?" Gardenia broke the silence and asked her.

"Hmm?"

"It's been bugging me for a long while now and I want your answer…"

"Okay… What is it?" Gloria replied with a surprised look on her face.

"Do you… like Lucas?"

"H-huh? W-why'd you ask that?" Gloria was surprised as she almost stood up from her seat when she asked as blushes quickly formed on her face.

"Come on, he's been staying with you guys for a very long time. Plus, I saw that particular statue at your room where the two of you sharing a kiss."

"Oh that…" Gloria looked down, embarrassed.

"Come on, only the two of us will know…" Gardenia leaned closer, very eager to hear her answer.

"…I like him." Gloria finally confessed, although it felt like a huge weight was lifted off from her shoulders, she still felt embarrassed confessing like that.

"… Okay." Gardenia nodded and sighed in relief.

"Okay? Just like that? Wait, don't you also like Lucas?" Gloria was surprised by her answer.

"I've had a crush on him since childhood…" Gardenia confessed as well.

"I see."

"Anyway, what's taking Lucas so long?" Gardenia scratched her head.

"Yeah, he's been there for a while now."

But neither of them knew, that the Lucario was just outside the dining room, with the snacks already prepared on the tray he was holding. The only thing that stopped him from entering sooner was the awkward conversation those two had.

'Sometimes I really regret having a heightened sense of hearing…'

Much later… as the three finally arrived home…

"We're back!" Luc called out as she went inside the house and was quickly met by her husband and the two shared a quick kiss before he picked up her bags for her.

"Whoa, a dozen bottles, are we going for a drinking spree here?" Chammer was surprised to see the contents of the bag.

"Since Evan's kids are going to stay here, they might as well have fun and join our games too. Our games do have divisions for men and women right?" Luc replied with a smile.

Chammer smirked as he took the bag with him and went towards the kitchen while Esper and Vanessa entered, with the water-type extremely exhausted and dropped the six bags she was forced to carry on the floor, and laid next to them while Esper simply laid the floating bags by only moving her hands down.

"Water… water…" The Vaporeon said while panting heavily as sweat were flowing from her face as steam could be seen coming from her head.

"Hey, you're all back!" Both Lily and Flannery greeted the two.

"Uhh, what's with her?" Lily quickly noticed the Vaporeon lying on the floor, repeating the same words over and over again.

"Oh, its nothing. Can you be a dear and give her some water?" Esper smiled while the Leafeon did as she was told.

"W-wait…" Vanessa called out, causing Lily to stop in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"Bathroom… Bathroom…" Her voice grew weak, but Lily understood what she meant and assisted her up and the two went upstairs.

"I've never seen Vanessa that exhausted before." Flannery said but began checking out the contents of the bags.

"This is probably her first time doing any physical labor." Esper smirked.

"Oh, and Esper?" Luc called out to the psychic type.

"Can you two carry the bags to the dining room?" The Lucario smiled and left the two.

"Well, you heard her." Esper lifted half of the bags in mid-air.

"WHAT?"

"Since Vanessa's out, you're going to take her place." Esper waved and went towards the dining room while the floating bags followed her.

"No fair…"

Meanwhile…

"Now you finished, registering for your account, you can now play!"

The two children were busy at the computer screen, but with Umber now playing while Lucy watched and assisted her.

The Umbreon was extremely eager to start her own adventures with her own character on the virtual world of MMORPG. She typed in her username and password and logged in and was now at a character creation screen.

"Okay, so what role do you want? A Tank? DPS? Or Support?" Lucy asked while Umber was in a brainstorm on what she wanted the most.

"Hmm, what would best suit me? It's hard to choose…" Umber scratched her head.

"You could try out DPS since they're the easiest role for beginners."

"Okay then." Umber was convinced since she's really new and all and chose the role as another screen popped out, now asking what kind of Pokémon she wants to be in the following choices. She began scrolling down on the different Pokémon and was now at a brainstorm again.

"Sneasel, Zangoose, Starly, Rattata, Riolu, Abra, Chimchar, Treecko, Croagunk… Bah, I can't decide! There's so many awesome pokemon to choose!" Umber sighed.

"You could try out a Zangoose, Rattata, or a Starly since they're all normal types, meaning there's a lot of moves you can learn without any restrictions." Lucy suggested.

"Hmm… But I also like Sneasel since it's a dark and ice type. Plus, I'm a dark type pokemon too so I think this pokemon would suit me the best. But…" Umber still couldn't decide.

"Well then. I'll just leave you for a while; I'm just going to the bathroom." Lucy stood up from her seat and went outside her room.

She stretched out towards the doorknob of the bathroom and opened it and jumped towards the toilet. She was about to remove her pants down, when she noticed that she wasn't alone in the bathroom.

She quickly turned towards the bath tub and noticed the Vaporeon inside the filled bath tub with her eyes closed and mouth wide open where she continuously drank the water coming from the faucet. She didn't even care to remove her now soaking wet clothes that her undergarments are already visible.

"Hey Vanessa, here are some towels and a fresh set of clothes for…" Lucy shifted her sight towards the door where the Leafeon opened with towels and clothes on her hands, until she noticed the Riolu as the two stared at each other.

The day quickly went by as the group was busy in preparing the house for the evening feast and the games.

About four tables were added along with a set of chairs for each as they were surprised by the huge number of guests are going to appear tonight.

Lucas and his mother were at the kitchen where they were now cooking the prepared meals in a very fast manner; well that's no surprise there since the two are experts in cooking.

Chammer was busy on the other side of the kitchen with a tray filled with shot glasses as he poured the wine equally on each glass with a wide smirk on his face.

The rest of the girls were busy in finishing the decorations of the house, well all except for Umber who were still busy at Lucy's room; decorated the Christmas tree on the living room, large fluffy, red-white socks were hanging above along with candy canes and snowmen. And the Christmas lights placed along each doorway made the atmosphere pretty lively for everyone.

However, unknown to all except for one, has been hiding a special item all this time, just waiting for the perfect opportunity…

*RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG*

Suddenly, a chiming sound echoed as everyone was surprised on who was at the door. They all went towards the entrance where Luc came over and opened the door, as everyone's eyes were shocked to see who it was.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

They all shouted in joy as they quickly recognized the Eevee and the Jolteon and rushed quickly to give them a welcoming hug. Although, a certain someone just hid herself from view.

"We missed all of you." The Eevee said as he patted each of his children's heads as they continued to hug and kiss them.

"How'd you know we were here?" Esper asked as her sisters' also realized that and were interested in their answer.

"Well, we were going to surprise you back at the house, when it was under construction…" The Jolteon replied.

"Oh…"

"Then Lee told me that all of you were staying at Chammer's place. So where is Lucas? I want to meet him." The Eevee said.

"Wait, I'll go get him." Luc said to him and went towards the kitchen.

"And I'll just call Umber." Gloria said and went upstairs.

"Lily." The Jolteon called out to the Leafeon.

"Mom?" She was surprised and came closer to her.

"Are you all right? From Lee's story, he said that you were assaulted by a faculty, and then kidnapped."

"Yes I am. But it was thanks to everyone's help that I'm unharmed." Lily replied while Jolteon opened her arms and gave her a hug.

"He's here." Luc came back at the kitchen, but with her husband and son following her behind.

"Hey, Evan! Jolana! Long time no see!" Chammer said and gave them a friendly hug. While Lucas was surprised to finally see their parents in person, for the first time.

"You must be Lucas." Evan said.

"Yes sir."

"Allow me to give you my endless gratitude, for protecting our family while we're away." Evan shook his hand and gave quite a firm grip.

"It's… no problem, sir." Lucas felt embarrassed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A voice called out to them as they all turned their attention towards the Umbreon with the Glaceon right behind her; the youngest sister immediately ran towards them and leapt to her parents, as the Eevee caught her and kissed her on the forehead.

"We miss you, Umber." The two gave her a loving hug before placing her on the floor.

"Now back to the topic, as a token of our gratitude…" Evan looked at the Lucario.

"You may marry one of our daughters. You have our blessings." Jolana said, leaving everyone shocked, especially Lucas and you know who...

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?"

_To be continued…_


	24. It's Party Time!

As the sun began to set on the lovely Sandgem Town, we find the group in a very awkward situation.

""You may marry one of our daughters. You have our blessings."

These words came from the Jolteon's mouth, which surprised everyone inside the house, especially the "Hero" of the Eevee family, also the emerald-haired pokemon if you guys completely forgot about her.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?" Flannery let out a scream.

'NNNNOOOOOO!' The Gardevoir screamed inside her head as she hid herself from everyone's view and knelt down, with her hands on her mouth as tears formed on her eyes.

"What are we, items now?" Vanessa added, clearly not too happy about it.

"Mom, isn't this a bit too sudden?" Esper asked in a much calmer tone than those two.

"Why not? He protected our family, and He also saved Lily, TWICE." Jolana replied.

"That's not the point, Mom…" Esper placed her palm over her face.

"What do you think, Lily?" Their mother now turned towards the grass type as everyone turned their attention to the Leafeon, now it was her turn to be placed at an awkward, uncomfortable position.

"I, uh, err…" The grass-type began to blush deeply as all eyes were staring at her as she couldn't come up with an answer, especially with him with here.

"What's with the blush? What about you Gloria? I heard that you're the first one who met Lucas and introduced him to everybody."

"Huh?" Gloria was just surprised when they involved her in this and quickly blushed red.

"Mom, Dad?" Lucas stared at his parents for help as the two quickly hid their smirks and made a fake innocent faces but neither uttered a word.

"Mom, what do you say about this?"

"I think it's a great idea. The marriage between two families is like an extension of their friendship and mutual bond, right?" Luc nodded with joy.

"Dad?"

"My son, finally becoming a man. I'm so proud to be a father!" Tears formed from Chammer's eyes as he said it proudly, making a fist in the air.

"You guys aren't helping at all…"

"I don't mind." A voice called out to them as everyone was surprised and shifted their eyes towards the Umbreon who was smiling at their expression.

"Lucas is an awesome cook, he's good at housekeeping, plus he's really trustworthy and handsome…"

Umber began saying the Lucario's characteristics,

'I don't know if I should feel proud or be embarrassed about this.' Lucas said in this thoughts.

"Umm, Umber, we were just-" Jolana tried to interrupt her youngest daughter, but…

"Plus, I only have to wait for a few more years before I'm eligible to marry, right?"

"Umber, we were just-" Sweat began to drop from the Eevee's face as he tried to interrupt his daughter from continuing.

"Gloria and Lily are suitable candidates, but they're shy and too passive about their feelings for him-"

"I'm… shy?" Gloria slowly spoke as she reflected if what she said was really true.

"Passive…" Lily looked down and went into a deep thought.

"Esper just lost a boyfriend and I think that she's still couldn't get over it up to this time-" Umber continued, now it was towards her eldest sister.

"W-what? I'm doing perfectly fine!" The Espeon was startled to hear that from her.

"Plus, Flannery and Vanessa only have great bodies and nothing else."

"What do you mean nothing else, punk?" The Flareon and Vaporeon were instantaneously pissed and tried to get their hands over that Umbreon's neck.

"Big brother, save me!" Umber quickly leapt towards the Lucario as he had to prevent them from hurting the Umbreon.

"Umber, I think you're going a bit too far there…" Jolana intervened and went closer to the Umbreon.

"But I'm the best candidate of them all! I'm smart, cute, although my body isn't like those two airheads over there, big brother would still accept me, right?" She looked towards the Lucario's blushing face.

'Will someone just knock me out already?' Lucas said in his mind, he really wanted this to just end right now as he felt like his soul was about to fly off from his body so he could finally be free from this situation.

"And don't forget, Gardenia already kissed him when he's out cold, who knows what she'll do next time! So if I were you girls…" Umber added, this time, she was targeting at the Gardevoir.

'That girl…' Gardenia peeked at the annoying loudmouthed Umbreon hugging Lucas's legs, as if she was the enemy here.

"UMBER!" A loud, deep voice called out to the Umbreon, immediately interrupting her as well as shocking everyone inside the room as everyone centered their attention towards the Eevee.

"…Yes, Daddy?" Umber slowly spoke as she became scared.

"We were just joking. We were messing with you guys from the start." Evan said, as everyone's eyes widened in surprise, while Luc and Chammer, on the other hand, burst out laughing; as they stared at each other.

"Eh?" Umber was surprised of them all.

"We were trying to tell you but you wouldn't stop." Jolana smirked and patted the stunned Umbreon who finally let go of Lucas's legs.

"Owned yourself right there, huh?" Flannery added and was now laughing at the dark-type.

"Even if it's still a joke, I still love big brother very much!" She suddenly said and hugged her big brother's legs again.

"And you're still just a body with no brains!" Umber added, quickly responding to Flannery's attempt in teasing her.

"Why you little!" The Flareon was defeated again as she quickly lost her temper yet again.

"Save me!" Umber happily jumped into Lucas's arms, forcing him to keep her from Flannery's reach.

"They never change, do they honey?" Evan said as he laid his hands over the shoulders of his husband.

"Yeah." The Jolteon leaned closer to his face as their cheeks touched; as they watched their children enjoying themselves.

"Okay, now that's finished. Why don't you guys sit and relax at the living room. You two must be very tired from your trip." Chammer said to the two.

"Thanks. We'll just get the gifts back at the car." Evan replied, quickly catching the attention of his children.

"GIFTS?" Umber was obviously excited.

"Yep, but you can't open them till tomorrow, okay?" Jolana reminded her and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, I will. Where is it? Where is it?"

"It's at the car. We'll just carry it here, okay?"

"Lucas and I will carry it for you! Let's go big brother!" Umber grabbed his hand and pulled him alongside her as they went towards the door, as if Lucas could do anything this point.

"We'll handle the gifts. You two should relax." Esper said to her parents and went outside as well, while the rest of the sisters followed suit.

"Ahh, how fast our children had grown, right honey?" Evan said to his wife.

"Yep."

"SSSOOO…" The Medicham interrupted the two lovebirds.

"Tell me, were you really joking back there?" Chammer said as he smirked while the two returned the smirk.

"It depends on your son's decision. We'll be more than happy to whoever he chooses." Evan said as they shared a laugh together for good old times.

The four parents then proceeded towards the living room where the Gardevoir was apparently hiding.

'Drats. I need to get out of here.' Gardenia was frightened if they found out that she was eavesdropping on their conversation earlier, she wasn't sure if she should meet with their parents, or frightened.

She quickly closed her eyes and channeled psychic energy within herself as her body quickly faded into thin air, teleporting her just in time as the four entered the room and sat at the sofa.

"Oh yeah, I recalled Umber saying someone named Gardenia. Who is she?" Evan asked, after remembering her daughter's earlier statement.

"Oh, Gardenia."

_Meanwhile… at the place where you wouldn't expect the Gardevoir to appear…_

*POOF* She found herself in mid air and at a very familiar place, with the tiles on the wall, and a filled bath tub below her; she fell down and made a splash as water spilled onto the floor. Déjà vu?

"Argh, who used the tub and didn't bother to drain the water afterwards?" Gardenia was annoyed that she drenched her whole body yet again. She was about to get out when she recalled a particular statement coming from the Eevee.

She just laid back at the tub and stared at the ceiling and didn't care about the water anymore. She was just thinking deeply.

'I really have to make a move soon…'

However, she wasn't the only one who was thinking deeply about the whole affair, even though it was a joke.

'I'm not shy. I can do this… I just… need to find the right time and place to say it.' Gloria said to herself.

'I have to do this now. I just hope my plan will work.' Lily said in her mind while holding a particular item inside her pocket.

'I just want this day to end…' Lucas sighed.

It's almost evening as the whole Eevee family was just finished with all of the preparations on the house, colorful decorations covered the house inside and out, the dining table is already organized with plates, spoons and forks, while Lucas's and his parents are just doing the finishing touches at the buffet table.

With everyone relaxing at the living room, well except for the emerald-haired pokemon; the only thing missing were the guests.

"Oh yeah, did anyone see Gardenia?" Gloria asked everyone after realizing that she wasn't with them this whole time, while everyone else stared at each other.

"No."

"The last time I saw her was before Mom and Dad came." Lily replied.

"Umm…" A light voice interrupted them as they all shifted their view towards the Gardevoir, standing at the doorway.

"Hey, where were you?" Gloria immediately asked.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm just tired lately and decided to take a small nap." She quickly made up an excuse to them.

"Oh I see. Come, you haven't met our parents yet." Gloria took her excuse as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Eevee and Jolteon.

"Gardenia, this is Evan and Jolana, our parents." She introduced her to them while Gardenia tried to make a smile at them, although she couldn't look at them straight in the eye.

"Nice to meet the two of you." The psychic-type said softly and bowed down to them.

"Nice to meet you too Gardenia." Jolana said to her, but noticed that she was acting strangely in front of them.

"Are you okay?" The electric-type asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm… absolutely fine!" Gardenia quickly stirred up and said out loudly, surprising everyone inside the room.

"I'm still… sleepy that's all."

"That's okay. Aren't you classmates with Gloria and Lily?"

"Yes I am."

"Let's get to the point; are you Lucas's girlfriend?" Evan asked which caught everyone by surprise, especially Gardevoir with that question.

"Huh?" Gardenia couldn't utter a word.

"Because I remembered little Umber here saying that you've kissed him before. Isn't that right?" The Eevee added as the psychic-type gave a dreaded stare towards the Umbreon.

Gardenia simply nodded but never looked at him in the eye.

"But you're not his girlfriend?"

"Gardenia slowly shook her head.

"But why?"

"Dad, will you stop asking those kinds of questions already?" Lily became annoyed and at the same time, sympathetic towards the Gardevoir, as she interrupted her father.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Evan chuckled and quickly apologized to the two.

"I'm just making sure that Lily over there still has a chance with Lucas, am I right?" He added which made the Leafeon blush.

"Will you stop teasing me with that!" Lily stood up and said it out loud.

"That what?" Her father, however, continued to tease her.

"About Lucas and I!" She now shouted but her face only got deeper red in color. The rest of the sisters, however, joined in the fun, well except for Gloria and Gardenia who didn't utter a word.

"Lily and Lucas, sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Umber started.

"Come on Lily, at least you'll have a cook, butler and a lover all in one!" Flannery added.

"To think, that the once man-hater now opened her heart finally to her one and only…" Vanessa joined in with the teasing.

The family continued to tease the poor Leafeon, the Glaceon couldn't even help because she knew she would be the next one to be teased if she does, while Gardenia felt like she was invisible in front of them.

But unknown to them all was the Lucario who was already standing by the doorway, just behind the Gardevoir, with a tray filled with ice cold beverages for them. Even he was stunned on their conversation and who they were talking about again.

"SHUT UP!" The Leafeon shouted and ran outside the living room, away from the embarrassment from her own family.

"Hey, Lily, we were just joking-" Evan tried to calm her down, but the Leafeon pushed the Gardevoir aside but she never noticed that there was another one behind Gardenia.

"Lucas?" She realized that it was that Lucario she was about to collide with, but unfortunately, that stare caused her to stumble as she fell onto Lucas who managed to lift the tray up to keep it from getting in contact with her; however, her weight caused him to lose his balance and the two fell on the floor, along with the tray as it spilled all over the floor.

"L-Lucas, are you okay?" Lily was shocked when she knocked him on the floor.

"Aww…" Lucas rubbed the back of his head and slowly opened his eyes. But as their eyes made contact, they realized something…

Their faces were actually only inches apart from touching as blushes quickly formed on their faces.

"Hey, are you two alright?" The Jolteon rose up, along with the rest of them and approached the two.

"I'M HOME!" Suddenly, a loud voice echoed from the entrance as the door opened, revealing a female Lucario right before everyone's eyes.

As the Lucario closed the door and stepped inside, she quickly noticed the two still lying on the floor, staring at her.

"My, my, Lucas. Couldn't wait to do it in bed instead huh? How shameless have you become?" The Lucario giggled at him as they only realized that they were still in the same position and quickly got off from each other and stood up.

"L-Lucia!" Lucas said; as he was still shocked to see her sister, talk about great timing.

_Later at the dining room where everyone has gathered…_

"Ahem… this is Lucia, and she is my sister." Lucas introduced her as she waved towards everyone with a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet all of you." She said cutely while Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Wow, how've beautiful you've become, Lucia." Jolana said.

"Well you have to maintain your beauty at all times when you're a model." She said as she smirked and waved her long lustrous hair.

"Wow, you're a model!" Umber was astonished to hear from that from her. Even Vanessa and Flannery were stunned to hear that; well she did have a great face and body, her flawless skin, great bust and hips, sexy curves = Model material.

"Accidentally." Lucas blurted out as Lucia's face suddenly changed.

Suddenly, she stood up from her seat and grabbed Lucas by the head with only one hand, and threw him outside the dining room as he slammed and skidded against the floor until he stopped, while leaving everyone stunned by her action.

"Apparently, my daughter is also a national champion in wrestling and Pokeathlon, girls' strength division." Luc added.

"Sorry about my behavior." She quickly went back to her cute and cheerful tone; however, everyone wasn't moved anymore, but more like terrified now.

'Man, she's a model, a wrestler and a pokeathlon champ.'

'Talk about strength.' Lily gulped in fright.

'He lifted Lucas with only a hand?' Gloria's jaw dropped.

'And I thought our family was weird…' Flannery sweat fell down from her face.

'And I was eager to learn more about that modeling stuff, but I think I'll pass…' Vanessa's eyes were wide open.

The sisters were deep in thought about the Lucario that behind that cute, innocent face was a raging beast when angered.

*RRRRIIIINNNGGGG* The door bell suddenly chimed.

"Talk about good timing. The guests are here." Lucia said as she rose from her seat and headed straight towards the door, but when she looked at her younger brother who was sitting down with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you have to show your strength to everyone by throwing me?" Lucas complained.

"Sorry about that… I wasn't really in a good mood when I came home." Lucia replied as she went towards the door.

"Eh? How come?" He was surprised to hear that.

"… I broke up with my boyfriend." After letting out a sigh, she said it softly.

"You mean Zane? That Zangoose? Why?"

"I caught him in the act in doing it with somebody else. Of course, I didn't leave until I broke a few things."

"You mean bones…"

"Heh, that's why you're my little brother." She chuckled and patted him on the head.

"Can you promise me something, Lucas?" She asked him.

"Hmm, promise what?"

"That you'll never cheat on someone you love."

"…Oookay?" He felt kind of awkward by her sudden statement.

"Can you promise me that?"

"…Sure."

"And if you'll break that promise-"

"I know, I know, you'll break my bones and joints instead. I get it."

*RRRRIIIINNNGGGG* The door bell chimed again.

"Hey, is anybody home? Chammer? Luc? Anybody?" A deep voice called out from outside; as the two realized that they haven't answered the door yet.

"Oops, forgot about that." Lucia quickly realized and opened the door as a group of pokemon appeared in front of them, carrying containers and trays with them.

"Whoa, Lucia, long time no see!" A Hitmonchan said as he entered first with a tray covered with a foil.

"Likewise, Charles." Lucia smiled.

"Hey Lucas! How tall you've become!" The Hitmonchan greeted him next.

"Uhh, thanks I guess."

After the Hitmonchan had entered, a Hariyama, Machamp, Primeape, Poliwrath, Infernape, Jynx, Dusknoir, Lopunny, Raticate, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop and a Breloom entered the house, with each greeting the two as they entered their residence.

"Looks like everyone's here." Chammer said to them all.

"HELL YEAH! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The Hariyama shouted as he swayed his body around as his body fat wobbled around with rhythm.

"Let's start with the games already! I want that lifetime membership!" The Primeape roared and flexed his muscles.

"Aww, don't worry Ace, third time's the charm!" The Breloom said.

"WHERE'S THE DRINKS?" The Machamp shouted as the rest followed, creating already a ruckus inside the house.

"Will you guys keep it down? My son also has guests you know." Luc said to them.

"Really? We're sorry about that." The Hariyama bowed down as an apology.

"Did you bring girls with you?" He added.

"He even brought six girls with him on his way home." Lucia suddenly butted in, as everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Woot, Lucas! Finally growing up to be a real man!" The Machamp placed an arm around the Lucario's shouldes and began teasing him.

"I'm only expecting you bringing home a girl, but SIX? Seriously?" Primeape added as he messed up Lucas's hair.

"Just so you know, that six girls are my daughters…" A voice called out to them as they all turned their eyes towards the Eevee and the Jolteon.

"Hey, Evan, Jolana! Long time no see." They all greeted the two with handshakes and hugs. But amidst of their happy reunion, the two Lucario siblings whispered to each other.

"Do you really have to mention that to them?"

"Why not? At least everyone's livelier than before. Besides, wouldn't you like that?"

"Why do I even bother…" He sighed in defeat; reasoning to her sister is going to be a waste of time and effort from him.

"WOOT! LET'S EAT! I'M STARVING HERE!" The Hariyama shouted again, but this time, everyone else followed while the parents led them towards the dining room, while the two siblings followed suit.

"WHOA! I NEVER SEEN YOUR DAUGHTERS BEFORE! THEY ALL LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" The Hariyama said it out loud as he saw Evan and Jolana's children seated together at a dining table as they were surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Do you really have to shout?" The Breloom rubbed her ears from the deafening voice.

"HEY LUCAS!"

"W-what?" He was stunned by the Hariyama getting close to his face.

"YOU ARE NOW A MAN!" The Hariyama said it out loud.

"C'mon guys, let's sing him this time with 'The Man Song'!" He added while the rest of the gang all smirked and circled around the Lucario.

In the midst of their singing with the embarrassed Lucario in the middle while his father joined in with the song; Luc approached the table where the Eevee sisters were staring in shock and awe.

"We're terribly sorry. My husband's friends are always wild when it comes to parties." She apologized to them.

"No, no! It's okay, we don't mind at all." Esper replied.

"Don't worry; they tend to be a little quieter once they've started eating." Luc reassured them.

"Is Lucas going to be alright?" Gloria asked in concern while staring at him who was in the middle of their circle and unable to get out.

"He's going to be fine. He's pretty much used to it."

"Ehh? How come?"

"They've been doing the same routine at him since the past six years."

"…Really?"

"Yep. Just wait a little longer, the food's almost ready."

As the song finally finished, the gang went towards their seat while Lucas sat with the girls. His father's decision…

"Hey, Lucas? Are you okay?" Gloria asked.

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Are they always bullying you big brother?" Umber asked.

"Not really, they're really good folks."

"Don't worry; Umber will protect you if anything goes wrong." The Umbreon leaned against him and hugged his arm.

"Thanks." Lucas smiled at her. But unknown to them, both the Glaceon and Leafeon stared at their youngest sister's actions.

"Okay, everyone, food's ready." Luc announced, as the other table where the older people seated immediately stood up and went towards the buffet table.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE GAMES!" The Hariyama shouted.

"Take your time Harry; the games won't start until everyone has finished eating." The Breloom said.

"Let's go. You guys must be pretty hungry." Lucas said to them as he stood up with his plate as the rest followed him behind with their own plates as well.

'Their family is still weird…'

'I kinda feel sorry for Lucas…'

'This party… looks fun.'

'Wonder how Lucas survives in here…'

'Things will get interesting later…'

'Can't wait for the games to begin!'

_To be continued…_


	25. A Night to Remember

The evening feast had begun as everyone is in their festive mood as they all dug in at the buffet table filled with varieties of food. The table where the adults were staying is already having a blast where laughter, snorts, and other whatnots are already creating quite a noise.

"Whoa, they're pretty lively there." The Glaceon said as she stared at the other guests happily enjoying themselves.

"So you really endured those six years, big brother?" Umber asked the Lucario, who also happens to be her seatmate.

"I just got used to the noise quickly, although I still preferred it a little quieter like in your place." Lucas replied.

"Oh I see." The Umbreon slowly nodded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, where's Lucy?" Umber suddenly asked.

"Upstairs in her room as usual, she doesn't like noise that much." The Lucario answered.

"Doesn't she get lonely all by herself?" Lily asked.

"Not exactly." He replied while the Umbreon smirked as she knew why.

"Do you mean that popular online game, umm, what is it called again?" Vanessa said.

"Pokemon Heroes." Umber replied.

"Ooh, looks like Umber already played it huh?" Flannery added.

"Yep. I already made my own account, and once we get home, I'll install this game right away!" The dark type happily said to them, excited about her plans.

"Isn't video games bad especially at your age?" Flannery asked.

"Well, Luc told us earlier that teachers of their school are even encouraging them to play that game since it boosted their grades, especially when it comes to battling." Esper explained as everyone who didn't know like Flannery, Lily and Gloria about it was just surprised.

"I know a better idea! Why don't both of you play it then?" Umber asked, pertaining to the Vaporeon and Flareon.

"Very funny." Vanessa said with an irritated look on her face.

"It would greatly help the two of you, since you're both airheads and all…" She added as she giggled.

"Do you want me to stand, go there and put my hands around your neck?" Flannery's temper quickly snapped.

"Big brother, save me from this monster!" Umber quickly leaned and hugged the Lucario.

_Meanwhile…_

"_lyt scrn me!"_

"_spam hydro pumps"_

"_I can tank tis kk?"_

"_I nid pp ups"_

"_reflect now!"_

"_wers the heal?"_

"_ran out of berries!"_

"_its gona use flare blitz"_

"_quick, some1 do mirror coat"_

"_I nid a revive"_

"_got burned! Nid burn hyl!"_

"_almost ter!"_

"_com on guyz!"_

"_juz a little mor"_

_Groudon has been defeated. Your party gained 5628 experience each and 200 legendary points._

"!"

_Back at the dining room…_

"Did you guys hear that?" Gloria asked everyone as she heard a faint scream somewhere.

"Hmm? Hear what?" Vanessa shook her head.

"…Never mind."

An hour later, as everyone was stuffed and left their plates on the tables and didn't have any more room to go back to the buffet table for another round.

Luc stood up from her seat and went towards an open space where she got a clear view on everyone as they all stared at the Lucario.

"Now that everyone's finished. Shall we proceed with the games?" She announced.

"HELL YEA-" The Hariyama quickly stood up from his seat and was about to roar and thrust a fist to the air when…

"URP!" He quickly covered his mouth and went back to his seat as everyone laughed at his failed attempt.

"You ate too much again, didn't you?" The Breloom said as she placed a palm on her forehead.

"Couldn't help it! Needed the strength." He said as he tried to flex his arms.

"First up will be the arm wrestling match." Luc announced as she pointed her hand towards the kitchen where the Medicham came out with a tall table, complete with doughnut-shaped rubbers where wrestlers place their elbows to make sure their arms are secure while small rubber pillars which acts as a goal where players have to make their opponent's hand touch it to win.

"You guys know the prize right?" Luc asked them all as she revealed a small card from her pocket.

"Lifetime membership at your gym!" The Primeape answered with intensity.

"The rules are simple as usual; best of seven rounds, and everytime a player wins a round, he has to take a shot from this tray. Vomiting during the match will disqualify you." Luc explained the rules and pointed out at a tray where plenty of shot glasses were arranged. Even Evan's kids were stunned on how their games work.

"I thought it was just a simple arm wrestling…" Gloria said.

"Ooohh, I want to join." Flannery stood up from her seat and was excited to try this game out.

"Eh? You sure?" They were all surprised.

"Why not? It looks like fun, and that's what this party is all about right?" The Flareon answered as she exercised her arms.

"Count me in, sis." Vanessa also stood up from her seat and began stretching her arms.

"Hey! You two want to join?" Chammer saw the two preparing themselves as he approached them and asked.

"Yep! We just want to try it out."

"Heh, that's the spirit!" The Medicham smiled while tossing a camera towards the Lucario. Clearly, he knew what his job was and followed him as his father accompanied the two towards the arm wrestling table.

"You girls will be fighting with the other girls like Bretha, Polly, Jinkee, and Ina." He said to them while pointing out their opponents: the Breloom, Poliwrath, Jynx, and Infernape.

"Whoa. Can we even do this?" Vanessa was surprised to see their older, taller, and surely stronger opponents.

"Don't worry about it. Watch this." Chammer said to them as their eyes widened in surprise by his statement.

"Since two of Evan and Jolana's kids are joining with the women's division: How about we add a new rule?" Chammer announced.

"Sure, why not?" The Breloom smirked.

"Heh, every year you guys come up with another new rule to this game." The Poliwrath chuckled.

"It's the usual best of seven rounds for you guys, but they only need to win a round to advance." He said as they were stunned by the new rule he added.

"Well, at least we don't have to drink those." Vanessa whispered to the Flareon while pointing towards the shot glasses.

"Don't know if you're just pulling our legs here, but I like it." The Infernape seconded the idea.

"Same here." The Jynx said.

"Don't worry girls; we'll try to go easy on you." Bretha said to the two and smiled at the two.

"First up, will be Flannery and Jinkee." Chammer announced.

"What?" Flannery was just as surprised as everybody else; she gulped down her throat and slowly made her way towards the table.

"Go easy on her, Jinkee." The Breloom said.

"Don't worry, I'll make this not too quick." The ice type replied as she approached her side of the table.

The two placed their elbows on the doughnut shaped rubber to secure their arm from moving; the Flareon was frightened as the Jynx's bigger hands gripped hers very tightly.

"Good luck Flannery! You're going to need it!" Vanessa rooted for her.

"So, are you two ready? Round 1 will start in 3… 2… 1…" The Medicham counted down as sweat already dropped from Flannery's face.

"GO!" Round 1 had started as the Flareon immediately tried to move the Jynx's hands to touch the goal; while her opponent on the other hand, didn't move at all, as if she's just testing her out.

"Don't worry hon. There are still more rounds to go." Jinkee suddenly said to her.

"Huh?" Flannery quickly turned her attention towards the Jynx's face where the ice type made a seducing look at her, winking her eyes, and puckered her lips which disgusted the Vaporeon and made her lose her concentration.

The Jynx smirked as she took this opportunity and quickly overpowered her as the Flareon's hand touched the goal.

"Jinkee wins the first round!" Chammer announced.

"Hey, she distracted me!" Flannery quickly complained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, players are allowed to distract his or her opponent but it shouldn't be physical like kicking, spitting on his or her face, etc."

"Why do I feel that you just made that up on the spot." Flannery said to herself as she stared at the Medicham making an innocent look at her.

"Don't worry about it, the following rounds will be a challenge for her since she has to drink a shot glass everytime she wins a round." Chammer reassured her as he brought a shot glass towards the Jynx while she stared at it for a bit before drinking all of its contents.

"Yuck!" The Jynx stuck her tongue out as the taste of the liquor very strong than she expected.

"Okay, ready for round 2?" Chammer said as the two positioned themselves at the table, but with the Jynx already making a weird face at the Flareon.

'Hmm, looks like I should still let her win for two more rounds and I'll take advantage of the fourth round once she's drunk!' Flannery smirked about her brilliant plan as she gripped Jinkee's hand tightly.

Round two went by quickly as Flannery didn't exert a lot of effort into it while the Jynx had to drink another shot glass, but now she began to rub her eyes now…

Vanessa smiled as she realized the Flareon's intentions are and stared at the Jynx who was swaying a little bit.

*SLAM* Round three was finished quickly while the Flareon didn't care at all since she just stared at the Jynx taking her third shot glass now.

"WHOA!" Jinkee shouted out loud as she held her head as she suddenly felt dizziness on her noggin.

"Woot! You can do it Jinkee!" The Infernape rooted for her while the others chanted for her opponent's name.

"You guys…" The Jynx got annoyed as she slammed her elbow against the table and gripped the Flareon's hand very tightly.

Flannery gulped down as she stared at her opponent's serious face thanks to their cheers. Now she is afraid that her plan backfired.

"Round four, begin!" Chammer shouted as the Flareon put all her might on her arm since this was the last round, plus making her opponent drunk and unable to concentrate didn't go so well either.

However, the Jynx's arm didn't budge at all, much to her dismay…

"DO YOU THINK YOUR LITTLE PLAN WILL WORK AGAINST-" Jinkee suddenly shouted at her as she slowly forced her hand against her opponent, however, when the Flareon's hand was merely an inch away from touching the goal, the Jynx suddenly stopped.

*BLARGH* Her huge lips were wide open as she regurgitated the food she ate onto the table, drenching both their arms with warm, predigested food.

"JINKEE IS DISQUALIFIED! FLANNERY IS THE WINNER!" Chammer announced the victor as the grown ups laughed hard at the outcome of the match while the rest were downright disgusted.

"GROSS!" Flannery freaked out at her arm covered in vomit as she quickly let go and ran towards the kitchen.

_Moments later…_

The table was now cleaned, the Jynx slouching against a chair, recovering from her soberness but with the Flareon still hasn't come back from the kitchen.

"Why is Flannery taking so long?" Lily asked.

"I'll go fetch her." Gloria volunteered as she stood up from her seat and went towards the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw the Flareon at the kitchen sink and approached her slowly as she could hear the sound of running water and some rigorous scrubbing.

"I'll never play an arm wrestling match ever again!" Flannery said to herself as she continuously washed her arm with soap and water, still horrified by the incident. She held a bar of soap in her hand and scrubbed her other hand as soap bubbles completely covered the arm, then she doused it with water again.

"Hey, you alright?" Gloria said to her, but as the Flareon never looked at her, instead, she shut the faucet and smelled her arm, only to open the faucet and drench it again. Poor Flannery.

"You're hopeless…"

_Back at the dining room…_

The games resumed as it was now the boys' turn to compete amongst themselves. Shouts and laughs ensued as the players became sober as the rounds went by thanks to the very strong liquor, until a victor was called.

"This is becoming boring… I'll go watch Lucy play instead." Umber whispered to them, clearly didn't feel the excitement that the grownups are having, as she stood from her seat and went outside the dining room.

"I'll go and accompany Umber." Lily said to them as she also left her seat and hurried followed the Umbreon upstairs.

All that's left was Esper, Gardenia and Vanessa, although the water type was a contestant, so she couldn't leave now. However, her enthusiasm earlier was also shattered due to her sister's incident.

Suddenly, the Gardevoir stood up from her seat and went towards Lucas to keep him company.

"Hey." She called out to him.

"Hey." He replied as he continued filming the entire match with the camera while Gardenia stood close and stared at the screen.

"So you're always doing this every year?" The psychic type asked.

"Yeah; Dad says it's for old times' sake."

"Oh I see."

While the two were busy talking with each other; back at the table, the Espeon suddenly stood up from her seat.

"Hey, you're not going to watch me?" Vanessa complained since almost all of them has left the dining room, with no one rooting for her.

"I'll just watch beside Mom." Esper replied as she pointed out towards the Jolteon who was now watching her husband compete, while the Vaporeon joined her.

*SLAM* The Hariyama slammed the Eevee's tiny hands compared to his, onto the goal, ensuring the victory.

"YEAH!" Harry shouted as he flexed his arm since the match was obviously easy for him, since he sweeped the match with no loss at all.

"Sorry, compared to the difference of our size, it's obvious who the winner was." Evan said as he approached his family, while his wife kissed him on the cheek and comforted him.

"Okay, next up, Vanessa and Ina!" Chammer announced, shocking the Vaporeon.

"Good luck hon." Jolana said to her daughter and patted her on the back.

"Do I have to?" The water type whined.

"Well, you wanted to try it out earlier right?"

"Not anymore…" Vanessa sighed as she slowly approached the table as her opponent waited for her.

"What's with the face? Don't worry; I'm used to drinking so I won't vomit on you." The Infernape smiled at her as she positioned herself on the table while Vanessa became more discouraged than before.

'There goes Flannery's plan…' She sighed since making her opponent drunk was going to be ineffective…

"Round one, begin!" The Medicham shouted as Vanessa put all her might and tried to push her opponent's hand towards the goal, but the difference between their strength was obvious.

The Infernape smirked as she, with little to no effort at all, slammed Vanessa's hand against the goal, ensuring victory on round one.

Vanessa sighed as she watched her opponent swiftly drinking all of the shot glass' contents and didn't make any face at all.

*SLAM* Round two was quickly over as the fire type took another shot glass, and shook her face repeatedly.

*SLAM* Round three also ended in a few seconds, but when she took her third glass, she began to rub her eyes as she went back to the table, but she suddenly lost her balance and stumbled onto the floor.

"Whoa, you okay?" The Breloom knelt down and helped her on her feet.

'What the hell? I thought she was used to drinking…' Vanessa's mouth was wide open, but she felt like there was still a chance for her to win.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" The Infernape quickly went towards the place with a silly look on her face as she gripped her opponent's hand.

"Fourth and final round, begin!"

Instead of the Infernape immediately overpowering the Vaporeon and ending the round quickly, she decided to play it.

She began to sway her hand back and forth, and since she was in full control of the match due to her strength.

"Woot! Showoff!" The Breloom laughed at what the fire type was just playing around and prolonging the match; pushing her opponents hand until it was only an inch from touching her goal and vice versa; but getting a little too carried away on her match when…

*TOUCH* The back of her hand touched the Vaporeon's goal.

That was her very undoing…

"VANESSA WINS!" Chammer announced as everyone roared in laughter.

"SHOWOFF FAIL!" The Breloom shouted as they all laughed at the Infernape.

"Fail of the year!"

They all teased the Infernape with all sorts of names and terms as the fire type slowly went to a corner with her head down as she sat on her butt and covered her face with her arms, ashamed at herself.

_Another two hours have passed by as the games had finally come to an end as everyone was bidding farewell amongst themselves outside the house._

"LIFETIME MEMBERSHIP! OH YEAH!" The Hariyama shouted as he raised the card proudly.

"Thanks for the party, Chammer, Luc." The Breloom said as she bowed down to the two as they all waved goodbye at each other.

"Is it okay for us to stay here a while longer?" Evan asked the Medicham.

"Sure! You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thanks, although we'll be back at our house before new year comes."

"I called Lee a while ago, and he said that our house will be done in about two to three more days." Jolana added.

"So any plans after new year?" Luc asked the two.

"Going back in traveling the world. This time, in Kanto." Evan replied.

"Eh? What about the kids?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about them; my family is in good hands by the way."

"Heh."

"Well, its past eleven now…" Jolana said as she stared at her watch.

"Yeah, time to hit the sack." Chammer replied as he stretched out his arms and yawned.

"So… how's going to clean up?" Evan asked.

"You need to ask?" Chammer smirked.

_Meanwhile… at the kitchen…_

"Typical parents…" Lucas sighed as he began washing the dirty dishes stacked beside the sink; he was left to clean the mess they made, not that he was complaining though.

"All of them must be asleep by now…" He looked at the clock just above them since it's almost midnight.

As he was busy washing the remaining dishes, he never noticed someone walking quietly towards him.

"H-hey…" He was interrupted when a voice called out to him as he quickly turned towards the direction of the sound.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the Leafeon walking towards him, but strangely, her face felt serious but was blushing red.

"Lily, you're still awake?" Lucas asked as the grass type slowly approached him.

"Couldn't sleep…" She made an excuse and went to his side as she looked on what he was doing.

"Oh…" Lucas went back to washing dishes while Lily remained silent at his side, quietly observing him as the atmosphere inside the kitchen became uncomfortable for the two.

"Umm… do you need something to drink?" Lucas broke the silence and asked her.

"Uhh, yeah." She slowly nodded as he shut off the faucet and went towards a cupboard.

"Do you want some hot choco?"

"Sure." Lily nodded again while he took out some containers onto the counter as she stared at him again.

'What are you doing, Lily!' She was in deep thought, her plan was already set but she was too afraid of herself on what was going to happen next.

Lucas mixed the ingredients onto a mug, poured hot water and mixed it with a spoon as he approached the Leafeon.

"Here you go." He said as he extended the cup towards her as she slowly took it from his hands.

'You can do this!' She tried to coach herself to relieve some of the tension; and with a big sigh, she suddenly stared at the Lucario straight in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" He felt strange when she stared at him while the Leafeon placed her mug on the counter but kept staring at him.

"Do you know what that is?" She suddenly asked him as she looked towards the ceiling, prompting him to do the same.

"I-Is that a-" Lucas looked at an object hanging right above them, it looked like a plant which looked familiar to him. However, his eyes widened in surprise as realization struck him; but when he looked back at the Leafeon, she already made the move…

Since he was clearly off guard, she stepped closer to him, with her hand holding his arm and the other on the back of his head as she pushed his face towards her while she leaned her face forward and kissed him on the lips.

_Meanwhile…_

'I have to do this now. I hope that he's by himself.' Another person was standing outside the kitchen, clearly unaware on what was going on inside.

The emerald haired pokemon did some breathing exercise to remove that anxiety from her body. Now, feeling ready, she walked slowly towards the kitchen door and took a peek.

'It's do or die, now I'll just have to-" She was eager to see her crush all by her lonesome, but, she was just stunned by what she saw.

The Lucario and the Leafeon locking lips and in an intimate position, crushing her plan as well as her hopes as tears formed from her eyes.

'No… It can't be…' She covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying but tears flowed from her face.

She quickly ran away from the kitchen, she couldn't bear seeing him already with someone else, someone beating her to his heart… She couldn't accept what just happened.

But instead of going upstairs, her body glowed brightly as she immediately vanished in a second…

_Back at the kitchen…_

Lily finally let go of the hold as the two stared at each other's blushing red faces.

"I… love you Lucas." Those words came out from the Leafeon's mouth as she suddenly ran outside the kitchen, leaving the stunned Lucario by himself.

_Two days later…_

"Thank you for your hospitality." Evan and his family thanked Chammer and his as they bowed down in gratitude.

"No problem. Come visit us anytime." Chammer smirked as the two made a handshake.

"Bye Lucy, thanks for letting me borrow your CD." Umber waved the CD towards the Riolu as she happily waved back as well.

"No problem. Can't wait to see you in game!" Lucy replied.

"W-wait, are we missing someone?" Lucia asked as everyone stared at each other, clueless on who was missing amongst themselves.

"Oh, you mean Gardenia? She told me that she overstayed her welcome and was too embarrassed to tell to you guys." Umber suddenly said.

"Strange girl…" Evan scratched his head.

Lucas, however, was silent, he stared at the grass type as she noticed him staring at her as she looked at him, but she eventually looked away.

"Well, this is goodbye… for now." Jolana said to them.

"Hey Lucas, you're awfully quiet." Lucia noticed and gave him an elbow to the abdomen.

"Aww, do you want to spend New Years with those girls instead?" She began teasing him as she placed her arm around him and grinded his head with her fist, making him yell in pain.

"Hmm?" The Glaceon noticed the Leafeon haven't said a word at all and approached her.

"Hey, are you okay? You're suddenly quiet." She said to her.

"H-huh? Who? Me? No!" Lily broke from her trance and said it out loud, leaving Gloria stunned by her sudden behavior.

"Till we meet again, old friend." Evan bid farewell as he waved his hands towards the Medicham and his family as they began to walk away from the home.

"Bye big brother!" Umber shouted.

"W-wait! So Esper will cook again while Lucas is gone?" Flannery said out loud.

"What? Lucas! Come back! We all need you!" Vanessa added with a shriek of her own.

"Why you!" Esper became quickly pissed and began chasing the two as they quickly sped off.

'I'll come back after New Year ends.' Lucas smiled at the Eevee family as they all went back inside the house.

_To be continued…_


	26. A New Pet for the Family

Three days left before classes start again as many students used their remaining days going out with their friends and have fun whenever they could before they go back to school again.

But for the Eevee family, they're spending their remaining days at home instead going outdoors. The house seemed to be quiet since the the Lucario stayed with his family at the Sinnoh region, while their parents, on the other hand, recently left to travel the world, and this time in Kanto.

_At the living room…_

"Man, there's nothing good to watch at this hour." The Vaporeon said to herself as she continuously changed the channel, slouching on the sofa, clearly nothing to do.

_At the Umbreon's room…_

"Sweet! Just got to level 14 and I can now use Metal Claw!" Umber was the opposite of bored. Clearly obsessed with this game already.

_At Gloria's room…_

"Mmm…" The Glaceon was humming while busy sculpting a statue on the floor while another set of statues was placed around her. Obviously, she's been doing her hobby for quite a long time now.

"It really became quiet here since he's gone…" She said to herself as she continued carving another statue.

*CARVE*CARVE* She let out a big yawn and stretched her arms; but when she looked back at her work, she just realized that the face of the statue looked like a fox.

"Lucas…"

_At Lily's room…_

"Mmm…" The Leafeon was lying on the bed, her eyes closed, and her hands hugging her pillow tightly as she was in a deep imagination.

She began turning from side to side, while stroking her pillow with her hands as she moved her lips as if she's kissing the pillow.

_At the Kitchen…_

"Hey Esper, what's for dinner?" Flannery asked as she yawned and went towards the refrigerator, but was surprised to see there was hardly any food stored inside.

"Good timing! Can you go buy the grocery for me? I'm planning to make some Baked Macaroni for tonight." Esper replied with joy as she showed the Flareon a shopping list as well as some money.

"Okay." Flannery quickly took the list from her hands and the money.

"Eh? You're not going to complain that I'm going to cook?" The Espeon was surely surprised since she was expecting the usual response from her.

"Nope." Flannery replied flatly and headed straight outside the kitchen.

As she wore a coat, she headed outside with a huge smirk on her face…

'I'm gonna buy some pizza.'

_After a good ten minutes of walking…_

'Hmm, the wind is picking up today…' The cold breeze swept the streets, draping every person outside with icy, cold snowflakes, although she wasn't too bothered by it.

Flannery reached the entrance of the local pizza shop as she quickly entered and patted her coat from the snowflakes that piled up, and then went towards the counter and stared at the menu just above it.

After a few minutes, she left the shop with a big pizza box on hand, obviously spent the money that was supposed to be for the grocery. But she didn't care since she was doing it for the greater good of everybody.

She was ready to go back and surprise everybody, especially Esper and started to walk her way back towards the house.

However, while quietly walking through the street, she came across a small alleyway, although she didn't much pay attention to any alleyway she passes through. Something caught her eye…

She stopped in her tracks and stared at what it seems like to be a trash can that has fallen over with its contents spilled on the ground and was partially covered with snow. But, it wasn't the trash can that made her stop, but something else…

*SHAKE*SHAKE* Suddenly, the trash can began to shake vigorously, startling the Flareon which prompted her to move a bit closer to get a closer look.

Flannery was shocked to see a little puppy pokemon coming out from the trash can, dragging a half eaten burger outside and began eating it.

"A Growlithe? It's so cute!" She was quickly mesmerized by the cuteness yet at the same time moved since its fur was dirty and partially covered with snow while the fire type who was now interrupted by her noise as the two stared at each other in the eye.

"Are you all by yourself?" She asked softly, trying not to scare the puppy away as she slowly knelt down and approached it while the Growlithe bent down as it raised its fur and began to growl, but she could see that its legs were shaking due to the cold.

"There, there. You must be cold, do you need a home?" She asked and slowly reached out her hand, smiling at the Growlithe who now felt as if she wasn't going to harm it.

The puppy slowly approached her hand and smelled it while Flannery let it touch her hand with its nose as she could feel the cold wetness of it, until the Growlithe began to lick it slowly.

"Aww… You're so cute…" She was moved again and began patting it on the head and then stroking it on the back while the Growlithe stood in its place and arched its back, somehow wanting more.

"Do you want to come home with me?" She asked again and stared at the puppy in the eye; while the Growlithe's tail quickly swayed as she carried it with one hand.

"Whew, you stink. But don't worry, Flannery will take care of you."

_Meanwhile… back at their house…_

"Hey Esper, have you seen Flannery?" Vanessa asked as she entered the kitchen and straight towards the refrigerator.

"I sent her to go buy some grocery." The psychic type replied while the Vaporeon was shocked to see the refrigerator almost empty.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Baked Macaroni." The Espeon replied as she pulled out some cooking utensils out of the cupboards.

"Ehh? Have you cooked that before?" The Vaporeon was very surprised.

"Nope."

"You're kidding me right? Do you even have a recipe for that?"

"Nope."

There's a moment of silence between the two as Vanessa could only fear the worse for her stomach.

"Got to call Flannery quick!" The Vaporeon quickly pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and dialed some numbers, but-

"I'M BACK!" She was interrupted when she and Esper heard the Flannery's loud voice.

She sighed in defeat and walked slowly outside the kitchen while Esper smiled and prepared the utensils for tonight's meal.

"WOOT! FLANNERY! YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!" Moments later, it was Vanessa who was shouting, startling the psychic type.

"WOW, IT'S SO CUTE!" Vanessa added another loud noise, prompting the Espeon to go outside the kitchen to see what's going on.

But little did the Espeon know that she's in for a shock…

"WHAT THE?" Esper's mouth was wide open when she saw the pizza box on the dining table.

"I thought you're going to buy the grocery!" She became enraged.

"I'm did this for the greater good!" Flannery said proudly as she made a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, especially since you took over the kitchen after Mom and Dad left." Vanessa added.

"Why couldn't you accept the fact that you can't cook?" Flannery said, this time it really picked on Esper's nerves.

"Why you…" A bright, purple aura engulfed the Espeon's body as the two were suddenly scared.

"Uh-oh, I think we really pissed her off this time." Vanessa said to the Flareon as the two slowly backed away from her.

Esper raised her hand as a glowing purple orb formed from her palm, but when she was about to throw it towards the two, she noticed something touching her legs, prompting her to look down.

"ARF!" A small dog called out to her as it continued to sniff her legs.

"Aaahhh! What's a dog doing here?" She shouted and leaped away from it, causing the Growlithe to run away from her and towards the Flareon's legs.

"Hey! You're scaring it." Flannery said as she knelt down and patted the dog on the head.

"You brought home a stray?" Esper said out loud.

"But it was so cold outside, and I couldn't bear to watch this homeless puppy to live by itself." The Flareon replied.

"What would Mom and Dad say about this?"

"Pfft. They already left and won't be back for a long while."

"Okay fine. But that dog is your responsibility!"

"Of course!" Flannery said proudly.

Suddenly, the Leafeon and the Glaceon entered the dining room.

"What's going on?" Lily asked before she noticed the puppy being stroked by the Flareon.

"Hey, a puppy!" The grass type was quickly moved by its cuteness as she went over it and began petting it.

"But it's a stray…" Gloria said since the Growlithe's fur was partially covered with dirt and snow and an offensive odor to boot.

"So? I couldn't leave the poor thing outside by itself." Flannery replied.

"Where did you find it?"

"I found this poor little Growlithe looking for scraps of food at some trash can."

"Wouldn't Mom and Dad be angry once they find out?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry about it. They have probably left to Kanto by now. They'll never know." Flannery smirked.

"Oh yeah, don't expect us to shell out some money for its food, shampoo and the like." Esper added.

"Fine, fine…"The Flareon rolled her eyes.

"Hey, can you keep an eye on it while I'm going to buy some dog food and some other stuff?" She asked as she went upstairs.

"Ooh, sure." Vanessa happily agreed as she and the others stroked the Growlithe on the back.

"But we still need to bring her to a vet, right?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry. Flannery will do it. She can be responsible on things she really likes." Gloria said.

"Although, that doesn't happen most of the time." Esper added.

"I heard that!" Immediately, they could hear Flannery's voice echoing from upstairs.

_An hour later…_

"Whew… It's good to be back." Lucas said to himself as he arrived at the Alkia train station. It feels like he's back at the first episode again, but this time, he's looking forward in meeting everyone again.

He walked outside the station with his travelling bag on hand as he was welcomed by a gust of chilling wind and snow, so instead of smooth walk towards the Eevee residence, he has to traverse through the cold and harsh weather.

After a few minutes of walking through the pelting snow, he found himself at the gate of the house; he pressed the doorbell and was eager to see everyone's reaction.

Moments later, the gate opened and the Glaceon peeked and was surprised to see the Lucario.

"Lucas, you're back!" Gloria was surprised to see the Lucario again that she suddenly ran towards him which caught him off guard as she gave him a hug.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm back." Lucas, however, wasn't expecting that reaction, but her cold, yet heartwarming embrace felt kinda good.

"But its kind of late though…" Gloria said as she let go of him.

"Blame my Dad. He couldn't let me leave until I cleaned the whole house."

"Like what?"

"Cleaning the walls, the yard, every household chore he could think of."

"And you did that all by yourself?"

"Yeah. All by myself."

"Whoa." Gloria was just stunned by what he's been through.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be cold standing out there. Let's go inside." The Glaceon suddenly realized as she pulled him by the wrist and led him inside the house.

"So who's at the door?" Lily called out as she went towards the entrance with the Growlithe with its fur bright and clean, in her arms.

"L-Lucas?" The Leafeon was surprised to see the Lucario.

"Hey, Lily." Lucas greeted her, but his attention quickly shifted towards the puppy she was holding.

"It's nice to… see you again." Lily said slowly and looked down, still embarrassed to look at him in the eye.

Lucas was at loss of words to say anything for her as he recalled that… incident. Although, his attention shifted when he noticed she was holding something in her arms.

"Whoa, a Growlithe." He said in awe as he approached it and reached out his hand.

*GGRRRR* The puppy growled at him.

"Ehh? What gives?" The Lucario was shocked by its reaction towards him.

"Strange, he was friendly to everyone else." Lily said and stared at the puppy which looked at the Leafeon and tilted his head in confusion.

"Probably because Lucas is also a he." Gloria added.

"Aww, Lucky only likes girls." Lily said and rubbed her cheeks against the Growlithe's head, prompting the puppy to lick her face.

"Lucky, huh? It's a cute name. But why Lucky?"

"Well, Flannery found him at a trash can a few hours ago and considered him to be lucky to be found by her so she decided to name him that." Gloria replied.

"Wait, don't your parents know about this?"

"Well, Mom and Dad just left for Kanto yesterday and they won't be back for a while."

"Oh."

'Why do I feel that Lucky and I won't be in good terms…' He said in his mind, staring at the Growlithe now licking Lily by the neck and tickling her.

"So Lucas, why don't you rest for a while?" Gloria said to him.

"Nah, I'm okay. Let me just fix my things first." Lucas replied as he went upstairs while the Leafeon just stared at him.

"Arf?" Lucky stared at her and reached out his paw towards her face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lily turned her attention towards the puppy and rubbed her cheeks against his face.

_Later, at the laundry room… _

Lucas was busy ironing out the clothes, folding and sorting them out as well.

"Hey Lucas! You're back! Talk about good timing as well!" Vanessa said out loud as she entered the room with a basket full of dirty clothes on her hand.

"Since you're here, can you wash these for me? I'm really tired… and it's getting late." She approached him, placed the basket next to him and whispered to his ear.

"It's just nine'o'clock…"

"A girl needs her beauty sleep! Come on, please?" She moved closer to him, pressing her body against his, making him blush by the soft and warm feeling he felt on his back.

"You don't have to beg you know; it's my job after all." Lucas felt uneasy.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! My bad." Vanessa moved away from him and patted him on the back.

"It's because you've been staying with us for a very long time that you're like a little brother to me and all…" That statement kind of shocked Lucas since it's kind of unusual and rare coming from her.

"Well, I'll leave you to your duties then. Good night." Vanessa waved at him before leaving him by himself.

"Good night…" He felt strange for a bit but shrugged it off as he continued ironing out the remaining clothes.

*SNIFF*SNIFF* Suddenly, he felt something touching his legs, prompting him to look down and see what it was.

"Oh, it's you." Lucas stared at the little Growlithe smelling his pants and then staring at him in the eye.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he put the iron away and knelt down, however, by the time he was about to touch him, the puppy moved away and began sniffing the floor.

"Crazy, little dog…" He sighed at the dog as he stood up and continued his work while letting the dog do whatever he wants.

But suddenly, the dog went towards the laundry basket next to him and tried to climb into it.

"Hey, hey… Get away from there." Lucas tried to move him away by using his leg; however, the Growlithe suddenly bit his pants and began pulling it.

"Hey! Let go!" He tried to wiggle his leg free but it caused him to lose his balance and fall on the floor, along with the ironing table on top of him.

"Aw, aw, aw…" Lucas slowly rose up and stared at Lucky who was now busy rummaging through the dirty clothes that Lucas happen to topple over when he fell, and pulled out a bright blue panties from it.

"Hey! Drop that!" The Lucario reached his hand and tried to grab the Growlithe but it quickly sped away from the room with the panties in his mouth.

"That dog is starting to piss me off!" He immediately stood up, raised the ironing table and the basket and then ran after the dog.

"Come back here!" He called out as he saw the Growlithe climbing the stairs, still with the panties in his mouth.

_Meanwhile… at the bathroom…_

"Eh? I didn't bring my pajamas with me?" The Glaceon was stunned as she stared at the hanger where there was only a towel there.

She just finished her bath and was dripping wet, although drying herself up wasn't the problem, getting out the bathroom with only the towel as her cover was another story, especially since there was a male living at their house as well.

"Bah, why am I worrying about that? Besides, he's still busy doing the laundry…" She said to herself as she dried her whole body with the towel then tied it around her body, covering her chest and her bottom.

Slowly, she opened the door and peeked outside the hallway, and fortunately, no one was there besides her. However, her luck was about to change…

As she stepped out from the bathroom, she suddenly heard some noise coming from the stairs.

"Stop!" She heard Lucas's voice who seemed to be shouting at something, then suddenly, the Growlithe appeared with something in his mouth and was running straight towards her, followed by the Lucario giving chase to it, who doesn't seem to notice the Glaceon since his sight was focused on that dog.

Gloria was just stunned when the Growlithe suddenly jumped towards her with his mouth wide open, letting the panties fall off as she grabbed hold onto her towel and pulled it down as he fell.

"Ack!" Lucas was surprised when he finally noticed the Glaceon he was about to collide with her, he couldn't stop due to his speed; and more shocking is that she was now naked thanks to the puppy undressing her.

*CRASH* The two collided with each other as the impact caused the two of them to fall down the floor, while the Growlithe just watched the two lie helplessly on the ground before he left with the towel on his mouth.

"Aww." Lucas was also in pain, but only to realize where his face was at when he felt pressing against something soft and very cold. He quickly rose up and opened his eyes but only to get the biggest shock of his life.

"Aww…" Gloria rubbed the back of her head as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Lucario who was on top on her and was staring not at her face, but below her, prompting her to look down as well only to get the biggest shock of her life as well.

"I'm sorry!" Lucas leapt from her and looked away while the Glaceon rose up and covered her chest with her arm.

"I-It's okay, it wasn't your fault, it's just-" Gloria said as she tried to stand up, placing her other arm on the floor for support, although she touched something.

Curious, she picked it up and was surprised to see the panties she was holding and spread it out…

"This is mine…" Gloria's jaw dropped, her underwear was filled with small holes.

"What's with the noise?" Suddenly, a door opened as the two turned their attention towards it, well except for Lucas who immediately turned away when he saw her bare body, as the Flareon came out who suddenly stopped in her tracks by what she saw.

"Lucas! You're back! And Gloria! Why are you… naked?"

Immediately, Gloria entered the Flareon's room and slammed it tightly, leaving the Lucario alone on the hallway.

"Look what Lucky did to my panties!" Lucas could hear the Glaceon's voice thanks to his heightened hearing sense; although staying there eavesdropping wouldn't be good either as he started to walk away and towards the stairs.

"Ehh?" Flannery was surprised as she spread the panties and saw the small holes made by Lucky's teeth.

"Are you sure about this? Lucas didn't do this?" Flannery said a very stupid excuse that caused Lucas to stumble on his way down the stairs.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Lucas said to himself and sighed as he managed to save himself from a fall.

_A while later…_

Gloria came out from Flannery's room with a new towel covering her body.

"My little Lucky is innocent. Oh, and look, here he comes now." Flannery said as she pointed her finger towards the puppy approaching them.

"What's he holding now?" Gloria asked as she noticed the puppy with a cloth in his mouth as she knelt down and took the cloth from his mouth.

"W-wait… are those mine?" Flannery's jaw dropped as Gloria spreaded the cloth which looked like black laced panties filled with small holes.

"Lucky here really needs some training…" Gloria said as the two stared at the dog happily sticking his tongue out and wagging his tail at them.

"Yeah…"

*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*

The school bells echoed throughout the Alkia region signaling the resuming of class this school year as students were back at the classrooms, all tired after a good vacation.

"Hey, Lucas. Haven't seen you for a long time. How've you been?" Lee greeted the Lucario with a big smack on the back, causing him to yelp in pain. Sadly, the Lickylicky doesn't know how to control his strength.

"F-fine…" Lucas said slowly, rubbing his back from the pain. Gloria and Lily giggled at the two having a happy reunion,

Although the Leafeon still felt uneasy about the Lucario, maybe it was a bad idea after all…

"Hey, Lily." Gloria called the Leafeon's attention, snapping her back to reality.

"What?"

"I haven't seen Gardenia anywhere." The Glaceon said as she looked around the classroom for the emerald haired pokemon, prompting Lily to look around as well.

"Oh there she is." Gloria pointed towards the door where the Gardevoir just entered as she went straight towards her seat, her bangs were down that the two of them couldn't see her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Lily asked as the two continued to stare at the Gardevoir who just leaned against her arm and stared at the window.

"Okay class. Sit down." They were interrupted when the Floatzel entered the classroom as the class quickly quieted down and went back to their seats.

"Have you all had a nice vacation?" He asked with a smirk as the students smiled and nodded with him.

"Good. Because, you have a new classmate to share your stories with." Mr. Fisher said as he raised his arm towards the door as the class stared impatiently to see who their new classmate was.

"N-no way!" Lee reacted loudly as he stood from his seat, causing both his table and chair fall down.

"What's with you?" Lucas whispered to him.

"It's you!"

_To be continued…_


	27. Enter the Lopunny

The class stared at the newcomer with eagerness while our favorite Lickylicky stared in surprise that he even stood from his seat, causing his table and chair to fall down in the process; his mouth wide open and his finger pointing out towards the pokemon that he seemed to know.

"It's you!" Lee said out loudly as the whole class shifted their attention to him.

"My dream girl! We've finally meet again, Lizzie!" Hearts formed from his eyes as he said it out loudly, swaying his body due to the excitement.

"Oh, it's you." The pokemon flatly replied with a tone of disappointment. She had long ears that extended up to her heels, covered with light, beige colored fluffy fur on the ends, and also on her wrists. She had light brown skin and with her body shaped like an hourglass. She also had light red eyes, with a small nose and mouth.

"Oohh! It's a Lopunny! And she is hot!" The Absol shouted in joy, completely mesmerized by the pokemon's beauty, along with the rest of the guys, well except for Lucas, who was more concerned about the Lickylicky's strange behavior.

"Lee, do you know her?" Their instructor asked.

"Of course! We've known each other since grade school!"

"Unfortunately… My Papa just happened to be friends with his, and decided to introduce us both. And since then, he's been a thorn on my life." The Lopunny answered for him, with a flat, harsh statement that shook the class.

'Well, she looks like she's not happy at all to see him…' The Lucario stared at the Lickylicky's face who doesn't seem to be affected by her statement at all. His eyes still formed like hearts, his mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out as well.

"Hey, Lizzie, aren't you a little too rude with our long time friend here?" A voice called out from outside the door as another Lopunny entered, but this time, it was a little taller, and little darker in color, and was more built than her.

"Hey, Laurice! You're here too!" Lee said out with joy as he clearly knew him very well.

"Wait a minute…" The Pachirisu said as she stood up and pointed her finger at him.

"Aren't you THE Laurice? The winner of the 2009 Pokemon Idol?" She asked out loudly, as the rest of the class who knew the show widened their eyes in surprise as they all stared at the male Lopunny.

"Hmph, that's right." He said with a smirk and waved his hair as if he's acting cool.

"Aaaaiiieeee! I watched your performance, and congratulations on winning that competition!" Patch screamed, along with the rest of the girls who also knew about him, well except for the Glaceon and Leafeon who just stared at each other in confusion.

"Thank you very much." He replied and gave a smile at them, showing off his sparkling teeth, making them swoon.

"Umm, who is this guy again?" Lily whispered to her sister.

"Beats me. First time seeing him." Gloria answered back, also clueless while the rest of the girls are captivated by his looks.

"Now, with my twin sister's rudeness aside, let us formally introduce ourselves: I am Laurice and this is Lizzie. We are pleased to meet your acquaintance." The male Lopunny said and bowed down in front of the class, making the girls roar with admiration, typical fangirls.

'Why did Papa transfer us into this school anyway…' The female Lopunny said in her mind, as she sighed in disappointment.

"Can we sit now?" She asked the teacher with a flat tone, startling him a bit.

"O-Of course. You can take that empty seat located at the back of that Lucario over there." The Floatzel pointed his finger towards the seat behind Lucas.

Lizzie quietly walked while the guys stared at her maliciously, although she did enjoy the attention she's getting as a little smirk formed on her face. However, when she passed by the Lucario, he didn't react and stare at her like the rest of the guys as she stopped in her tracks and stared at him in the eye.

"Why aren't you reacting at all?" She asked loudly and slammed her palms onto his table and leaned towards his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" A surprised Lucas asked.

"Sadly, my friend here doesn't share the same feeling we all have towards you, my angel." The Lickylicky intervened.

"Oh, that can be arranged." Lizzie said as she leaned closer to his face and then smirked at him before she backed off and went towards her seat while taking a glance at the Leafeon and Glaceon.

"NO! WHY IS IT ALWAYS LUCAS?" One of the boys was enraged and shouted.

"Yeah! No fair! Why does Lucas always get the girls?" The Absol added.

"You already have the Eevee sisters! And now her?"

"This is madness!"

The boys continued to rant and curse the Lucario, staring at the poor, innocent boy as if they're already sending death threats to him until the Floatzel slammed his palm against his table, silencing the whole class in an instant.

"Now that's settled, Laurice, you can seat behind that Leafeon." He pointed towards the empty seat behind Lily as he quietly walked towards it, as the girls he passed by swooned over by his fragrant smell and handsome looks.

He sat down quietly and leaned forward…

"Nice to meet you ladies." He said, referring to the two sisters.

"You girls must also know me, but since I'm new to this place, can you take care of me please?" He whispered to them

"No we don't." Those words came out from Lily's mouth as she didn't even look at the Lopunny in the face.

"Eh?" Laurice felt like some pieces of his heart and ego shattered.

"You haven't heard of me? The great Laurice, the singing sensation, heartthrob and winner of the 2009 Pokemon Idol?"

"No, sorry…" Gloria replied with an innocent smile on her face.

"No way…" Laurice backed away and tried to recompose himself after what they had just said.

'That can't be right, every girl must have known or heard about me. They probably just forgot about me, that's right. Amnesia… Yeah, those two must have a poor memory span. Why am I worried about that? They'll remember me, eventually.' He said in his mind and felt content.

"Okay class, let's all head to the gym. And this time, we're doing double battles." Mr. Fisher said and motioned the class to leave the classroom as they all stood up and went outside.

"What's with the big idea?" Lucas whispered to the Lickylicky and hit his arm with his elbow.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lee replied with an innocent look on his face, as if he felt nothing from the Lucario's hit.

"So, how'd you know about Lorica?" Gloria, along with Lily, joined the two and asked.

"About that… I've met her way way back."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, old friend. Long time no see." A tall and huge Lickylicky, wearing a big, formal attire, an eyepiece and sporting a curved moustache, said to his friend and his hand._

"_It's been a long time, eh?" A dark colored Lopunny replied, sporting a tuxedo and a long moustache, said and shook hands with him._

"_Is that your daughter?" The Lickylicky asked upon noticing the little Buneary hiding behind his legs, probably scared of the very big pokemon._

"_Yeah. Come on Lizzie, don't be scared, this is Leo, daddy's old friend." The Lopunny said to the Buneary kneeled down and patted her on the head._

"_Aww, she looks cute." Leo said in awe as the father lifted the Buneary up to his arms._

"_I heard you have a son." The Lopunny said._

"_You're right about that. He'll be back in about three… two…" The Lickylicky replied as he checked his watch._

"_Daddy, I'm back, and look what I have!" A child's voice as they all shifted their eyes towards a little Lickitung, wearing a white sweater, a cap with a mini propeller on top, and on his hand, a huge lollipop with his big tongue wrapped around it._

"_One." The Lickylicky smiled as he knelt down to meet his son who jumped with joy._

"_Looks like someone is very excited with his big lollipop, eh?" Leo said as he patted him on the head._

"_Not that Dad, this!" The Lickitung shook his head and revealed from his other hand what it seemed to be a magazine._

"_W-wait a minute, this is…" The Lickylicky stared at the cover of the magazine before realizing what it was as, his eyes widened in shock as it showed a naughty picture of a female pokemon; he then took the magazine away from his son's hands and hid it inside his briefcase._

"_Where did you get that?" He whispered to his son's ear._

"_From a bookstore."_

"_Wait, isn't it prohibited for them to sell these kinds of things to underaged children?" Leo said to himself._

"_Oh, I didn't buy it, my newfound friend did." The Lickitung said._

"_Oh, as long as you didn't buy it then." The father sighed in relief as he stood up with his son in his arms._

"_Papa! Papa!" Soon after, they could hear another child's voice as they looked towards the direction where the voice was coming from, surprising them as a Buneary sporting a jacket and short pants, came running towards them waving a magazine on his hand, which looked awfully familiar to what the Lickitung had._

"_Laurice! There you are!" The Lopunny said in shock as he knelt down, placed his daughter on the floor and met his son at eye level._

"_That's him! That's the guy who bought the magazines for me!" The Lickitung got excited and pointed his finger at the male Buneary._

"_And, what's that in your hand?" The father asked and took the magazine from his hands to look at the cover._

"_H-how did you get your hands on this?" The father asked while putting the magazine away in his bag._

"_From the lady at some bookstore."_

"_I said how."_

"_Oh that, the lady said that I couldn't buy it since I was too young, but I told her that I was the son of the great Lawfer, and we were super rich that we could easily buy this bookstore just to fire her... Aren't I clever?" The male Buneary explained and gave an innocent grin._

"…_Clever." Lawfer was just stunned on his son, but patted him on the head nonetheless._

"_I think our children haven't formally met each other yet." The Lopunny said._

"_This is Laurice and Lizzie, and that Lickitung is named Lee."_

"_Nice to meet you, again!" Laurice smiled and gave him a handshake._

"_Do I have to do this Papa?" Lizzie, on the other hand, wasn't too enthusiastic in meeting him._

"_Hi! My name is Lee; I'm pleased to meet you." The Lickitung raised his hand towards her._

_Slowly, the Buneary raised her hand, trembling with fear and disgust as his tongue was sticking out with his saliva already dripping on the floor._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wait… that doesn't explain how you went gaga over her earlier." Lily said.

"Oh that, her family stayed at our villa for a week, and since we're playmates…" Lee said and blushed lightly on that last statement as his voice slowed down.

"You developed a crush on her, right?" Gloria added.

"Y-yeah, something like that." Lee felt a little embarrassed.

"So why is she not happy to see you at all?" Lily asked.

'Well, being Lee's close friend, I think I know why…' Lucas said in his mind and rolled his eyes; Lee must been annoying her since their first meeting.

_At the Gymnasium… the class sat together at the designated bleachers…_

However, instead of their usual talkative mood, it felt like an eerie atmosphere due to the staring; most of the boys are either staring at Lizzie, mesmerized by her beauty or staring at the Lucario, cursing him with their eyes. While most of the girls are staring like fangirls to Laurice who enjoyed the attention pretty much.

"Okay class, although it's the first day of classes this New Year doesn't mean anyone should slack off. We'll start with random pairings for today's practice matches." The Floatzel, who was standing at the foot of the bleachers, announced through a microphone.

And in an instant, Lucas could hear everyone whisper to each other:

"Sweet, I can't wait who I'll pair up with."

"I really, really hope I'm paired up with that Lopunny. Man, she's so hot!"

"I'm curious how those two battle anyway."

"I hope I'll pair up with my Laurice."

"I want to beat Lucas to a bloody pulp."

"Yeah, that womanizer deserves to pay."

"How does he do that anyway?"

And other related statements that made him regret why he had heightened hearing senses and tried his best to ignore the whispers and deathly stares about him.

"Now let's start!" Mr. Fisher said and pointed his finger towards a giant screen right hanging at the ceiling of the gym.

Portraits of each student were placed at cards which are flipped over and shuffled, then spread out as two cards were chosen randomly and paired up until each card has a pair.

Then, all cards were flipped over, revealing the portraits of the students who are paired together, shocking the entire class.

"Sweet! I'm paired up with Lizzie!" The Absol roared with joy as the rest of the boys gave him the stare of jealousy.

"Aaaaiiiieeee! I'm with Laurice!" The Pachirisu squealed with happiness and instantly became the center of attention of jealousy by the girls.

"Heh, let's beat all of them to a pulp, Gloria." Lily said and made a fist towards her.

"Yeah, we're going to be the best tag team ever." Gloria replied with a smirk and also made a fist.

"Aww, I was hoping that I would pair up with my dream girl…" Lee said slowly.

"Hey, you're saying as though you don't like me as your teammate." Lucas replied, feeling pissed since Lee felt disappointed that he was his teammate.

"The rules are the usual: The match is over once of either team are unable to battle. Remember that teamwork is the key in winning double battles. And with that, let's begin!" The Floatzel announced and pointed his finger at the giant screen again.

The portraits of each student are paired up and shuffled again as two random pairs were placed accordingly on each rounds. After the pairing is complete, the cards flipped over again, revealing the teams who will be battling against.

"First round! Gloria and Lily vs Laurice and Patch!" The Floatzel announced as the whole class stared at the four pokemon who will be fighting at the first round.

"Well, let's kick some ass!" Lily felt excited as she held Gloria's hand and pulled her as the two went down the bleachers and onto the battling field.

"I won't be a burden, Laurice!" The Pachirisu said.

"Don't worry, let's win this together." The Lopunny replied and raised his hand towards her, prompting her to place her hands onto his, and then suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her hand.

"WHOA!" The whole class was shocked, especially the girls. Patch immediately swooned while the rest of the girls were enraged by his act towards her.

"Let's go and win this!" Laurice said and went towards the battling field with a blushing red Pachirisu following behind.

"What's with that guy? He's pissing me off…" Lily whispered to her partner.

"Calm down, Lily, your hate towards guys is coming back again." Gloria smirked at her.

"Ah, s-sorry…"

As the two pairs were at the field and at their respective sides…

"Are the teams ready?" The Floatzel asked as the two pairs nodded.

"Well then, let's begin!"

"I'll handle Patch, you go for him." Lily quickly said to Gloria.

"Got it." She nodded as the two quickly darted in towards the two.

"They're coming! What's the plan?" Patch asked her teammate.

"Hmm, strange for those two to not remember an Idol like me… What should I do to make them remember…" Laurice was in a deep thought, his head clearly off the match.

"Hey! They're coming!" Patch shouted and stared at her distracted teammate who finally snapped out of his imagination.

"W-what did I-" The Lopunny said and looked around like a fool, until his face was hit by something.

Gloria leaped towards him and gave a roundhouse kick to his cheek, causing him to fly and skid against the floor.

The Pachirisu quickly retaliated with a Thunderbolt from her arm, as the blue colored electric attack surged from her body and towards her arm as she pointed it towards the Glaceon.

"Eat this!" She shouted as she let loose a powerful Thunderbolt, and knowing that Ice-types are vulnerable to electric attacks, it was sure to pack quite a punch, well that's what she hoped.

Suddenly, the Leafeon appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the path of the Thunderbolt as she slammed her feet against the floor, and took on the Thunderbolt.

Lily struggled for a bit before dissipated the entire attack with only minor injuries as the electricity surged from her body, towards her legs and onto the floor.

"W-what?" Patch was surprised that the large energy she used for that attack was just countered easily.

Lily smirked at her reaction as the large, curved leaf on her forehead glowed brightly as it straightened into a sharp looking blade as she slammed a Leaf Blade attack against the Pachirisu's head, which was followed by a kick to the stomach, propelling her towards the location where Laurice was lying as the two collided and skidded against the floor together.

"Nice one Lily!" Gloria cheered with joy.

"Heh, it's been a while since I last battled, but I haven't lost my touch." Lily smirked and stared at their two fallen opponents; but only the Lopunny stood up while the Pachirisu was still lying on the ground, fainted.

"MY FACE!" Suddenly, the Lopunny shouted as he touched the site where Gloria kicked him, as it became red and was swollen.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY FACE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He shouted and charged directly at them, startling the two as his enraged, yet swollen face disturbed the whole class, especially the girls.

Immediately, Gloria knelt down and placed her hand against the floor, as ice covered the ground and quickly spread in front of her; as the Lopunny stepped onto the ice, he lost his balance and was sliding onto the floor and at a fast rate as he couldn't control the direction he was going and didn't know he was heading straight towards Lily.

*BOING* His face collided with something that stopped him in his tracks; it was soft and warm to the touch, when he lifted off his face, that's where he realized that he landed onto her chest.

"Whoa, a C-size!" His face instantly changed from an enraged look into a perverted one as he took his hand onto her breast intentionally to examine her size.

"WHOA!" The whole class gasped by the "Idol's" actions towards her; especially Lily, where touching a delicate part of her body was more than enough to fuel her rage, intentionally, that's another story.

However, the Lopunny wasn't aware that the Leafeon's arms was already on top of him, glowing brightly as she slammed it against the back of his head, sending him crashing into the ground.

Even Gloria was stunned on how powerful Lily's Hammer Arm attack has become, the ice type stared at her enraged demonic face and she felt that Lily wasn't about to let him get away as she charged another one and slammed it against him again.

Finally, Lily stopped after the third Hammer Arm and stared at the Lopunny-shaped hole on the floor in front of her where a fainted Laurice was lying about three meters below.

"Uhh… Oh yeah, Lily and Gloria wins!" The Floatzel was also stunned by the outcome, but regained his composure while the girls went back to the bleachers.

"Sigh, typical brother…" Lizzie rolled her eyes in disappointment as she watched her brother, along with his teammate get carried via stretchers by pokemon in white jumpsuits and were moved outside the gymnasium.

"Does that scene make you remember anything Lucas?" Lee asked him and smirked.

"Yeah, I remember it too well." Lucas felt embarrassed since he was also defeated by her in that exact position as well.

"Okay next up, Lucas and Lee versus Abel and Lizzie!" Mr. Fisher announced as the two pairs stood up and went towards the battling field.

'Why do I feel that things will end badly for the two of us…' Lucas was in a deep thought and stared at his teammate who'll obviously be too distracted to fight.

"Are the teams ready?" The Floatzel shouted.

"You'll handle Abel, and I'll deal with… her." Lee whispered to him as a huge grin formed on his face as he stared at his dream girl.

"I knew you're going to say that." Lucas smirked as he stared at the Absol on the other side of the field.

"So what's the plan?" Meanwhile, Abel was also discussing their strategy with his teammate.

"That Lucario is the only real threat here. Let's focus on him." Lizzie replied with a flat tone.

"Eh? How about Lee? He's still an annoyance, right?" The Absol was surprised.

"Look, either way, we're both weak against fighting types and that pink balloon of fat is worthless, you got me?" She replied with a harsh statement, scaring the Absol and making him gulp down in fear.

"Well then, let's begin!" The Floatzel shouted, signaling the start of the match.

"Let's go!" Lucas said as he charged forward, only to stop midway when he turned around and saw his teammate still standing there.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Lucas shouted.

"Should I fight her? No, I can't do that. She's my dream girl…" Lee was in a deep thought, his mind also clearly out of the match.

"NOW!" Suddenly, the Lopunny shouted as the two of them charged towards the lone Lucario, seizing a perfect opportunity to tag team against him.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Lucas said to himself, looking at the Absol and Lopunny targeting him.

The Absol leapt to the air as the blade-like feature sticking from his head glowed pink, charging up an attack; while the Lopunny charged at him directly and made a flurry of punches and kicks.

Lucas managed to fend off her continuous assault, obviously making him busy while Abel was charging up a powerful attack.

"Eat this! Womanizer!" The Absol shouted as he let loose a Psycho Cut attack, distracting Lucas off his momentum by that word as the Lopunny sidestepped and grabbed him from behind, immobilizing him while the Psycho Cut attack approached.

"Get off me!" He shouted as he resorted to dirty tactics that he stomped her on the foot.

"Ouch!" Lizzie yelped in pain, loosening her hold on Lucas, as he grabbed her by the neck and threw towards the direction of the Psycho Cut attack.

But suddenly, a tongue sprang out of nowhere and wrapped around Lizzie's body and pulled out of harm's way, leaving Lucario stunned by what he just witnessed and very vulnerable as he was still in the path of the attack.

*BOOM!*An explosion ensued as the Psycho Cut hit its target.

_Meanwhile, on Lucas's and team's side of the field…_

"Y-you saved me…" Lizzie said to the Lickylicky as she only realized that he used his tongue to save her.

"Of course, you're my one and only girl…" Lee said like a gentleman as the two stared at each other's eyes for a while as the Lickylicky slowly placed her on the ground and unwrapped her as the two continued to gaze at each other, until-

"Oof!... My teabags…" Sudden, radiating pain surged throughout his body as Lizzie gave him a kick to the nuts, catching him completely off guard with a dirty move.

Lee knelt down, with his forehead touching the floor and his hands holding his crotch and tried to ease the radiating pain.

"Sorry, but anything goes in battles." Lizzie smirked at her fallen opponent as she raised her leg up high and slammed it against the back of his head, sending his face into the ground due to the immense force.

"Although, it's not according to plan, it's still two on one." She said to herself and looked back to the other side of the field.

However, her eyes widened in surprise when the Absol's body was flying straight towards her, causing both of them to be hurled outside the battling field, and skidded against the ground.

"Get! Off! Me!" She shouted as she pushed Abel away from her, but when she looked at his face.

"Eh?" She was surprised to see the dark type already fainted as she looked back at the field where the Lucario, covered with dust and bruises, standing there and didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"Tsk… Looks like I have to do this myself." Lizzie sighed and slowly stood on her feet and walked back at the field.

"This will be fun…" She smirked as she made her battle stance, staring at the Lucario intently, excitement brewing inside her.

_Meanwhile, on the stands…_

"Whoa, Lee was defeated, just like that?"

"She's a dirty fighter, but a good one I'll give her that."

"Wonder how will Lucas deal with this one…"

The class discussed amongst themselves about how the outcome of this match will be.

"Lizzie, something about her makes me feel uneasy…" Lily said to herself.

_To be continued…_


	28. Fight to the Finish

"LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE!"

"KICK LUCAS'S ASS!"

"BEAT HIM TO A PULP, LIZZIE!"

"WE'RE YOUR NUMBER ONE FANS!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE LUCAS!"

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED BY A GIRL!"

The boys cheered loudly for the Lopunny and obviously wanted her to win this round against the Lucario, who was getting more and more annoyed by their chants and curses against him.

"Heh, looks like the class is in favor of me." Lizzie mocked her opponent and smirked at him.

"Looks like someone's very confident."

"Why wouldn't I? One-on-one battling is my specialty anyway."

"So you're just going to stand there or what?" Lucas gritted his teeth.

The Lopunny didn't say a word and raised her arm at him, and waved her fingers, motioning him to come towards her, taunting him.

"Fine." Lucas quickly darted off from his location and towards her; his hands already glowing as sharp claws emerged.

Lizzie, however, stood her ground and made a battle stance, however, she still had that smirk on her face.

Lucas's attacked with a Metal Claw attack, but before he could make contact, Lizzie quickly moved her hand against his wrist with a swift blow, temporarily paralyzing his hand and cancelling the attack, as she swept her other hand against his face as it charged up with electricity and slammed against his cheek, sending him flying away from her.

'What the?" Lucas was shocked on how fast she countered back.

Lizzie dashed from her position and towards Lucas who was still in mid-air, hoping to get another hit before he hits the ground.

She raised her elbow up and slammed it straight towards Lucas's abdomen and connected before he could even defend himself, causing him to crash below the gymnasium floor.

But that wasn't over, the Lopunny jumped above him and joined her hands together and channeled up another attack; she released her hands as a bright globe of energy formed from her palms as it grew larger immediately.

"Eat this!" She smirked as she threw the Focus Blast attack against the Lucario, who was still lying on the floor and recovering from that blow.

'Watch out!' Suddenly, a voice called out to Lucas in his mind, prompting him to open his eyes and saw an incoming Focus Blast attack.

Quickly, he jumped out of the way before the attack collided, as it exploded on the ground instead.

'What the?' Lucas was surprised, somehow that voice sounded familiar to him as he took a quick glance at the bleachers where their class was seated.

'Gardenia?' He locked his eyes onto the emerald haired pokemon staring at him intently, now he knew who called out to him in his mind; although he wasn't sure if he should be happy or not that she helped him.

"Quick reflexes you got there." Lizzie said to him, although he doesn't know if she's complimenting him or just messing with him.

Lucas, however, didn't say a word as he dashed from his position, but this time, he didn't charge up an attack while Lizzie stood her ground again, waiting for him to strike so she could counterattack.

The Lucario thrusted his palm against her face, but she smirked as he fell on the same trick again, but instead of intercepting the attack, she suddenly ducked down to the floor and making a perfect split with ease as the attack missed its mark.

"Nice try." Lizzie smirked as he was very vulnerable at that point as the Lopunny charged up a globe of energy from her palm and released it towards him.

Lucas however, quickly leapt away and gained some distance from her and some time as well to counter that Focus Blast from her.

He stood his ground, closed and joined his fists together as a blue light illuminated from in between his fingers; he released his fists and extended it as a blue, glowing staff was formed. Quickly, he made a stance and swung the Bone Rush attack against the Focus Blast attack as if he's striking a ball with a baseball bat and deflected the attack right back at her.

However, the Lopunny who also stood her ground; from her position she quickly leaned forward and placed her hands on the floor as she did a handstand where her arms were supporting her whole weight as she began rotating around with her legs extended and gained speed and momentum.

As the attack came within range, she intercepted it with a powerful kick right back at the Lucas, who was surprised by her sheer flexibility and agility, however this wasn't the time to be thinking about it.

He raised his Bone Rush attack overhead and threw it towards the Focus Blast and pierced right through it, causing an explosion that rocked the whole gymnasium.

_Meanwhile in the stands…_

"Whoa, this is an amazing battle." Lily said in awe.

"Yeah, that Lizzie sure is giving Lucas a very hard time." Gloria added as the two stared at the Lucario who charged right through the dust cloud created by the explosion, trying to capitalize on the opportunity.

_Back in the fight…_

'Damn, she's a tough one!' Lucas said in his mind as he ran inside the dust cloud and hoped to find the Lopunny, however, doing that was going to be a challenge since he couldn't really see anything besides flying dust all around him.

'She's behind you!' Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to him in his mind, prompting him to turn around.

Lucas's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Lizzie's extended leg aiming right towards his face and immediately, sidestepped as the attack missed him by an inch and left her quite open for a counterattack.

Lucas quickly placed his palm against her abdomen as a flash of light emerged from his hand as an explosion ensued, causing the Lopunny to fly away from him and outside the dust cloud and eventually skidded against the floor as she quickly held her hands over her abdomen where smoke was coming from it.

'H-how'd did he know?' Lizzie was shocked on how he countered what she seemed to be a perfect strike.

"AAH!" Suddenly, she cried in pain as sparks were seen coming out and in her body, electrifying her insides. Unfortunately, that Force Palm paralyzed her in the process.

_Meanwhile in the stands…_

"How'd that happen?" Gloria was surprised when she saw Lizzie coming out from that dust cloud in mid-air and came crashing on the ground with that Paralysis suddenly kicking in.

"Lucas probably used a Force Palm attack since there's a chance it could cause Paralysis to anyone hit by it." Gloria replied.

_Back in the fight…_

'Talk about luck.' She gritted her teeth and slowly stood up on her feet, enduring the intense pain she felt over her abdomen that she could vomit anytime, plus that Paralysis also stiffened her muscles due to the electricity still surging inside her.

Soon after, Lucas came charging from the dust cloud with long, sharp claws from his hands, startling the Lopunny as she tried all she could to stand on her feet to defend herself.

'Don't you dare fail on me. Not right now.' She said in her mind, pertaining to her arms and feet as she raised her arms and spread out her legs to try and counter his attack.

The Lucario swung his Metal Claw attack against her as she managed to intercept it with her fist, hitting his wrists and redirected it away from his body; however, there was still the other claw coming straight towards her.

But luckily, she managed to redirect it away from her as well, now he was open for a counterattack; she backed away a bit as she leapt towards him and swung a leg against the side of his head.

Unfortunately this time, the Paralysis kicked in as she stopped in a few inches from making contact with him. Lucas, however, used this window of opportunity as he grabbed hold of her leg with his arm.

She quickly retaliated with her other leg, but he caught it and grabbed hold of her other leg.

'WHAT?' Lizzie was just surprised that she was now at a very dangerous position. She was in a sitting position with her legs secured tightly by his arms and shoulders, however, it was still an awkward position since Lucas's head was in between her legs.

Nevertheless, Lucas lifted her up the air and dived towards the ground, using all of his force as he slammed the Lopunny, Electric Chair Drop style, against the ground as it shook the whole gymnasium as her back made contact with the floor, forcing the air out of her lungs due to the immense force as it shocked every inch of her body.

Everyone was standing from their seats as they stared in suspense at the two combatants. Lizzie was motionless as Lucas let go of his grip as her legs fell helplessly on the floor.

_Meanwhile, the class was whispering amongst themselves…_

"Was that Seismic Toss?"

"More like an Electric Chair Drop to me."

"You watch too much wrestling…"

"Looks like Lucas pulled through this one again…"

"Wish Ma'am Vessie would have interrupted their fight and fry him."

"Lucas and Lee are the winners!" Mr. Fisher announced after examining the fallen Lopunny's face as the swirly eyes showed that she's unconscious and unable to battle. Paramedics immediately came in and picked up the three fallen pokemon via stretchers, and left the wounded Lucario.

The class, however, was still in a state of shock, at first the Lopunny was controlling the fight, and then in an instant, the Lucario suddenly defeated her. Was it because of the type advantage? Did something happen while the two were inside the dust cloud? Only one pokemon aside from the two combatants knew…

'If she didn't warn me, I would have lost this battle.' Lucas, however, wasn't sure if he should be happy that he won this fight single handedly. He realized that if she didn't help him back there, his opponent would have been the victor.

He stared at the bleachers where the rest of the class watched their fight as he looked at the emerald-haired pokemon's eyes.

Suddenly, Gardenia's eyes widened in surprise when he gave her a stern look; somehow her whole body shook a bit.

"How about we take a twenty minute break before we continue with the double battles, okay?" The Floatzel said to the class.

Immediately, the class dispersed from their seats and headed straight outside the gymnasium while Gloria and Lily came towards Lucas.

"That's an awesome comeback Lucas!" Gloria congratulated him with a pat on the back while he quickly made a painful expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry…" The Glaceon quickly realized he's still hurt. Wonder why Paramedics didn't bring him towards the clinic.

"Nah, that's okay." Lucas smiled a little before trying to walk towards the bleachers to sit down in which he was quickly assisted by Lily and Gloria as they placed his arms around their shoulders as they walked.

"At first everyone thought you're going to lose." Lily said to him as they assisted him in sitting down and offered him a bottle of water.

"Yeah, how'd you pull off that Force Palm? We couldn't see through that thick dust cloud earlier." Lily asked.

"…I didn't do it myself." Lucas spoke softly as he noticed the Gardevoir walking towards them.

"Hey, Gardenia!" Gloria was surprised yet happy to see her as she stood up from her seat and gave her a friendly hug.

"It's been a long while since we last saw you." Lily added.

"Yeah, you also disappeared at Lucas's place at Christmas day." Gloria said to the psychic type as she recalled her sudden departure.

"Oh that, sorry… Just had an urgent call back at home." Gardenia replied hesitantly.

"Oh, what kind of urgent call?" Gloria was curious.

"Umm… it's about my brother." The Gardevoir quickly made up an excuse, although bringing her brother up suddenly changed the atmosphere.

"Oh, is he doing okay?" Gloria slowly asked.

"Yeah, he is…"

"Anyway, past is past, right? Why don't we buy something to eat before break time is over?" Lily suggested with a cheery expression, hoping it would lighten everyone's mood up.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gloria agreed.

"Yeah lets." Gardenia added.

"You coming Lucas?" Lily asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm too exhausted to even walk…" Lucas replied in a deep, tired tone; he already finished the whole bottle but still felt thirsty.

"Oh, sorry. We'll buy you a sandwich and another bottle then." Lily giggled.

"Umm… Why don't I keep him company for the meantime?" Gardenia suddenly suggested.

"Oh okay, what do you want us to buy for you?" Lily asked.

"The same food you'll buy for him, I guess."

"Okay then, see you guys later." Gloria waved at the two and headed towards the door while the Leafeon followed behind, although the grass type took a glance at the psychic type who sat down next to him.

'Why do I feel uneasy all of the sudden?' Somehow, seeing those two together made her felt weird…

_Back at the bleachers…_

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier…" Gardenia bowed down to him and apologized, which obviously startled him.

"I was only trying to help, but-" She continued.

"It's an official battle; you know it's prohibited to interfere in these kind of matches."

"I know that! It's just that…"

"Just what? This isn't like you at all." Lucas suddenly raised his voice at her.

"…I'm sorry." Suddenly, tears formed from her eyes.

"N-no, I've been a little too harsh on you…" Lucas apologized after realizing what he had done.

"No, its okay. I-I've just haven't been honest with anyone…" She quickly wiped off her tears and made a weak smile at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm lone…" She spoke softly, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"What?"

"I mean, it's nothing really. There are just a lot of things going on inside my mind, that's all." She quickly made up an excuse made a fake smile at him.

"I see." Lucas replied and didn't utter another word. He knew that she was lying and there was clearly something wrong, although he didn't want to dwell in it further if she doesn't want to. Girls, we'll never understand them…

'I'm sorry Lucas… I want to tell you everything, but not now…'

_After break time is over as the class was back in their seats and the double battles resumed…_

Match number six of the double battles betweenthe Gardevoir and her teammate, a Raticate versus a Vulpix and a Machoke.

Unfortunately, the Raticate had already fainted due to a combination attack by their two opponents.

Gardenia, however, didn't show any signs of fear at all; she was in a calm and quiet state as she just stared at her two opponents intently.

"Let's go Trixie!" The Machoke told to his partner as the fire type agreed and the two charged towards the Gardevoir, who stood her ground.

When the two were close, Gardenia suddenly rose her arms towards the two as her ruby eyes glowed brightly, followed by her entire body.

Suddenly, the whole gymnasium shook due to the immense power she was about to unleash.

The Machoke and Vulpix leapt towards the air and dived towards the Gardevoir, but suddenly, she stopped in mid air as their bodies glowed as well and they couldn't move at all.

After a few seconds, she swung both her arms towards the ground, as the two also fell towards the ground at a very fast rate, crashing beneath the floor due to the intense force, causing a huge dust cloud to form and covered the whole battle field.

The class was at the edge of their seats; curious on the outcome of this match, did the two make it? Although it was hard to tell due to the fact that they couldn't see anything with that dust cloud covering everything up.

The cloud slowly dissipated as they could see two pokemon-shaped holes on the floor while the Floatzel rushed towards the field and examined inside.

Both the Vulpix and Machoke laid there below the floor, both unconscious and unable to battle.

"Gardenia and Ray are the winners!" Mr. Fisher announced and pointed his arm towards the Gardevoir who quietly went back to the bleachers.

_Meanwhile at the stands…_

"Amazing…" Gloria's jaw dropped.

"She just took those two out with a single blow." Lily said as she scratched her chin while staring at the emotionless face of the Gardevoir.

"What do you think Lucas?" The Glaceon asked.

"Well, she's gotten a lot stronger now… that's all I can say." The Lucario replied.

"So what's with her face? Shouldn't she be in a joyful mood that she won?" Lily asked as the three stared at the psychic type who just took her seat quietly with her seatmates all staring and backing away from her a little.

Who knows? Inside that empty expression of her face was a war inside her mind, filled with confusion, anger and desperation that she kept it to herself…

*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*

The School bells echoed throughout the university, signaling the end of the morning classes as students were overjoyed.

Lucas, Lily and Gloria sat together as they joined tables together for a bigger space and brought out their lunch.

"I almost forgot, how's Lee doing?" Gloria popped the question, leaving the two in a deep thought.

"Hey guys!" Suddenly, a familiar, yet cheerful voice called out to them as they all turned towards the door where the huge pink blob pokemon was approaching them.

"Hey Lee, you're back!" Lily was delighted to see him as the Lickylicky took a nearby chair and sat with them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gloria asked.

"Me? I'm perfectly fine! What are you talking about?" Lee replied with a very big smile as he brought out his humongous pack lunch.

"Eh? You don't remember?" Lily, along with the rest was shocked by his statement.

"Remember what?"

'Wait, I remember, Lee's weird Amnesia thing…' Lucas said in his mind as he recalled a familiar incident with him also getting hit in the nuts and having Amnesia afterwards.

"Oh yeah, this have been bugging me for a while now." Lucas said to them.

"What's been bugging you Lucas?" Gloria asked.

"When we hardly knew each other, you've been very hostile to boys." Lucas said, pertaining to the Leafeon obviously.

"Oh yeah, back in our elementary days, Lily's temper always skyrockets when a boy gets too near to her." Lee added as he chuckled while gobbling up his sandwich in just one bite.

"Oh, that…" The Leafeon looked down in embarrassment.

"How come?" The Lucario was curious.

"So, should I explain it or you?" Gloria asked her sister.

"I will." After a deep breath to calm her nerves, she looked up and said to her.

"Where should I start…" Lily scratched her head while trying to recall the past events of her childhood life.

_FLASHBACK_

'_What kind of a girl likes sports? Only boys play that!'_

'_Yeah, and she stinks too!'_

'_No wonder no boy dares to come near you!'_

'_Yeah, you also have cooties!'_

'_Tomboy! Tomboy! Tomboy!'_

_A group of boys surrounded a Leafeon and said all nasty and mean things to her, although she was a girl…_

_*SMACK*_

_Suddenly, a boy fell on his back as a huge swelling formed from his cheek, surprising all the other boys. Lily just gave him a sucker punch which he never expected at all._

"_You want to take us on?"_

"_Hell yeah, I'll take all of you on!" The Leafeon shouted._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"When we were in grade three, most of the boys always teased me because I was into sports, especially in tennis. And I usually picked a fight with them." Lily explained.

"Plus, Lily excels in sports really well especially when the sun is out; and she also won first place in the regional Tennis tournament." Gloria added.

"Whoa, I never knew you're an athlete." Lucas was surely surprised upon hearing that.

"…Thanks." Lily looked down and blushed lightly.

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying 'most of the boys'."

"I'm really glad you mentioned that Lucas." Lee suddenly interrupted.

"Heh, Lee was the only boy that she befriended." Gloria said.

"What can I say? I'm a charm with the ladies." Lee said with a cool expression on his face.

"Heh, you sure are. Anyway…" Lily smiled at him.

"And when we reached fifth grade and beyond, the boys turned from rowdy, wild kids into perverted freaks."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Damn, dude, she's so hot!"_

"_Whoa, look at those tits!"_

"_Man, those hips are gorgeous!" _

"_I'd hit her!"_

"_Can't resist… Must…fff."_

_A group of boys were joining their heads together as they were very busy with an adult magazine, inside the classroom, blurting out their disgusting and perverted remarks and didn't care even there were other classmates in the room._

_Sometimes, they even teased their other classmates on their bodies, and since Lily's body grew more mature than the rest, she became the center of their attention…_

'_Hey, nice ass you got there Lily.'_

_Suddenly, one of the boys greeted the Leafeon with a slap on the butt, copying those they saw on either the magazines or television, which was followed by a roundhouse kick to his face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And because of that she labeled every boy as nothing more than perverts, well except for Lee." Gloria added.

"Wait, isn't Lee a pervert?" Lucas was surprised.

"Hey! At least I have some dignity." Lee quickly defended himself.

"Plus, if it weren't for your heroism, she would've still acted this way towards you." The Lickylicky added as the Lucario and Leafeon stared at each other before looking away eventually.

'Yeah, that…' Lily said in her mind as she brought her hand towards her lips and pressed it against her hand lightly while recalling that incident…

_Later that evening… _

It was past ten'o'clock and everyone was asleep… well, except for a certain someone…

Lucas opened his room while drying his head with a towel, another day has finished and his daily chores are done. All that's left to do now was to get some well earned good night's sleep.

After drying up, he placed the towel on his desk and leapt towards his bed and felt instantly relieved by the soft and comfortable cushion.

He laid there for a while before turning around, facing the ceiling. He continued staring until his eyes slowly became tired, until…

*RING*RING*RING*

Suddenly, a sound came from his desk, snapping him out of his drowsiness as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" Lucas was surprised as he stood up from his bed and went towards the desk.

His eyes widened as he saw on the lit screen of his phone was:

"Gardenia." Lucas picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lucas, you're still awake! Thank goodness!"

"Oookay?"

"I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier. And I want to make it up to you."

"How about we go out together sometime? You know, for old time's sake."

"Uhh, sure, why not?"

"Really? That's great!"

"Umm, how does this weekend sound? 10AM?"

"That's fine."

"Awesome! I can't wait. Good night!"

"…Good night?"

*click* She disconnected as Lucas stared at his phone for a while. Then, he placed it back at his desk and went back to bed.

"Old time's sake, huh?"

_To be continued…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Meanwhile…_

"You…"

The Lopunny was holding two pictures on his hand and was staring at them intently for a while now.

"Lily and Gloria. You two are my latest challenge yet. It's just a matter of time before you two will bow down to my greatness." Laurice began to laugh maniacally, really, something is wrong inside his obsessed mind.

"Brother! Shut up! You want me to teach you a lesson again?" Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very annoyed sister.

"Whatever, little sister. You also lost that match, don't you tell me to keep quiet!"

"Pfft. That was just a lucky break; well whatever, it's late and I want my sleep!" She said and slammed the door.

"Lucas, I'll get my revenge on you. Just you wait." She said to herself as she began to laugh loudly, just like her brother did a while ago.

_To be really continued…_


	29. Summer Fever Part 1

"CANNONBALL!" A pokemon shouted as he leapt towards the air and curled himself up into a ball.

"HEY!" A surprised group of pokemon who were beneath him all tried to shout and get away.

"STOP-" However, it was too late as the pokemon hit the water and drenched almost everyone nearby. Silence ensued afterwards until someone giggled until everyone burst into laughter.

Swimming! How refreshing it is to bathe yourself in nature's water under the ever growing heat of summer.

Mr. Fisher's class is on another camping trip and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves at the feet of a small waterfall near their campsite.

"CANNONBALL!" That dreaded word again as everyone in the water stared above, only to have their mouths drop down along with their widened eyes as a huge shadow enveloped most of the base of the waterfall.

It was the Lickylicky already in mid-air, wearing a big black inner tube as well as he descended onto them.

"GET AWAY-" Before they could even turn and run to avoid getting squished by the huge pink blob pokemon, it was too late as a huge splash ensued, soaking everyone nearby, even those who were dry and sunbathing.

"HEY! I'M SOAKING WET!" Immediately and not so surprising, the female Lopunny who was enjoying getting a tan was now drenched along with her towel where she was resting on.

"Sorry, my princess. Want me to lick you dry?" Lee made a wide, innocent grin on his face.

"WHY YOU DISGUSTING OAF!" She clenched her fist tightly as she felt mocked and disgusted by his statement and was about to give the Lickylicky a good pounding or two until…

"Now now, little sister. It isn't good to be angry all the time at a young age." Her brother interrupted as they shifted their attention to the male Lopunny sitting on his damp towel along with two of his fangirls around his arms. Although they were also wet, he still acted cool that made the two swoon so easily.

"UGH! I'm gonna change." She took her damp blanket and stormed her way back to camp while her brother chuckled at her.

*SLAM!* Suddenly, a ball hit him on the face as it forced him onto the ground.

"SORRY!" Immediately, a pokemon ran towards him while the Lopunny rubbed his cheek and slowly got back up thanks to the two fangirls.

"WHO THREW THAT-" Rage instantly filled every vein as he turned towards the pokemon who just hit something on his face.

Suddenly, his raging face changed into a stunned expression as he saw the Leafeon in her two piece swimsuit, her flawless radiating skin due to the rays of the sun; it feels like she's dazzling with nature's beauty.

"I'm sorry about that." The Leafeon apologized.

"HEY! You almost ruined his-" His fangirl replied in anger, but she was interrupted by the Lopunny who touched her lip with a finger.

"Don't worry about it. Here's your ball back." Laurice calmly replied to the Leafeon and gave the Volleyball.

"Thanks!" She quickly took the ball from his hands and quickly went back towards the two other pokemon waiting for her.

'Patience… Patience is all I need before I get you to come and offer yourself to my greatness.' The Lopunny said in his mind as he stared at the Leafeon's back and grinning over her hourglass body.

"Is he alright?" The Glaceon, wearing a white two piece swimsuit, asked the approaching Leafeon.

"Yeah. That didn't even hit him that hard. C'mon let's continue!" Lily replied as if she didn't care as she served the ball towards the two.

"So tell me again why we're playing two against one?" Lucas asked as he received the ball and sent it flying upwards.

"It's because the sun is out, and we know that all grass types love sunlight." Gloria replied as she jumped towards it and spiked it towards the Leafeon's field at a very fast rate.

"Hell yeah I do!" Lily added as she quickly intercepted the ball and sent it flying above her as the two spreaded out since the grass type was about to spike the ball.

The Leafeon jumped, and in an instant, she slammed her open palm at the ball, and at a blinding speed, it slammed against Lucas and Gloria's field before they could even react.

"YIPPEE! That's eight is to zero!" Lily jumped with joy for her victory against the two who sat down and tired as sweat dropped from their faces.

Suddenly, the Glaceon waved her hand in the air as she slowly walked towards the stream.

"Aren't we in a disadvantage in the first place since we both don't like the heat?" Lucas asked as he turned towards the ice type who seemed to be either ignoring him or his words just passed in and out of her ears.

"…Okay?" Lucas felt surprised as she just dropped herself face first towards the water.

"Ahh! Fresh, cold water!" Gloria said out loudly as she drenched her body with the running stream of water.

Even Lucas thought it's a good idea to get into the water as well before he loses more water than he already had.

"Hey, are you okay?" The Lucario asked as he joined her.

"Hmm? Of course I am." Gloria replied.

"For a while there, you seemed kinda exhausted."

"Oh that…I'm an ice type remember, I can't lose that much water from my body."

"So why did you want to play with her anyway?"

"Well I can't just reject her even if she's hyperactive today. Plus, it's been a long while since summer has come again and she'll eventually get tired once the sun is out."

"I see."

"Don't worry too much about it. But thanks for the concern anyway." She smiled and gave him an elbow to the arm.

"Hey. You two finished dillydallying or what?" Lily interrupted the two.

"Okay okay." Lucas got up.

"Oh hey guys." A voice called out to them as they turned around and were surprised to see the emerald haired pokemon approaching them.

"Oh hey Gardenia! Want to play Volleyball with us? You can team up with them if you like." Lily greeted her and immediately requested her to play.

"Umm, sure. But shouldn't it be two on two?" Gardenia was surprised since the Leafeon was saying that it should be three against one.

"That's okay. I think I'll pass this round." Gloria interrupted the two as she submerged herself into the water again.

"Oh okay then. Let's play!" Lily shrugged her shoulders and quickly shifted back towards her two opponents.

"I'm not that good at Volleyball, so please take it easy on me." Gardenia said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I will." Lily made a wide smirk on her face as she served the ball.

'I shouldn't have played that long under this heat. I'm feeling kinda dizzy now.' Gloria said in her mind as she tried to rest under the coldness of the water.

_Meanwhile…_

"I just had to swallow loads of water upon my fall. Now I gotta pee!" The Lickylicky said to himself as he wandered around the woods in hopes in finding an isolated spot for him to relieve himself from an about to overflow bladder.

"Hey, this looks like a good spot." He smiled as he looked around to see if anyone is nearby, luckily, no one will notice.

"Now I just have to-" He reached down to his swimming trunks; however, he just realized something.

"Crap! I forgot to remove this inner tube!" He began to panic as his bladder was about to come out in any minute and due to his small arms and thanks to his huge inner tube blocking his arms; plus he couldn't even see his legs at all.

"Crap, crap, crap… This can't be happening!" Lee really began to panic, mouth wide open and his long tongue flipping around wildly by his movements.

"Oh yeah! My tongue!" The Lickylicky suddenly realized that he can still use his long tongue to reach out to his trunks instead.

He then extended his tongue and lowered it to his waist; however, he stopped mid way as he realized something…

"No, I can't just put my tongue on my…" He felt weird at doing that, although it's not going to be intentional, it still feels awkward and very strange if anyone sees it.

"No, is there another idea I can think of?" He panicked yet again and looked around again as his full tank was about to burst any moment now.

"Wait! I know!" Lee suddenly stopped and slammed his fist against his palm as he thought of a good idea that didn't require using his tongue.

With haste, he went back to camp while trying as hard as he could to hold on his bladder a little while longer.

_Back at the waterfall…_

"Whew, I think that's enough for now." Gardenia said as she sat down against the ground, her arms already flushing red after hitting the Volleyball numerous times now.

"Eh? You guys tired already?" Lily was surprised to see her two opponents already giving in while she hardly broke a sweat.

*BBBBBBRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT* Suddenly, a loud whistling sound interrupted them as everyone shifted their attention towards the approaching Floatzel with that whistle on his mouth.

"Okay guys, it's almost lunchtime so everyone should prepare their own meals because afterwards, we're going to another campsite." Mr. Fisher then brought out a speaker phone as his voice echoed out to make sure everyone heard his instructions.

Some frowned while some who were hungry were excited as they hurriedly exited out of the water until everyone was out and went back to camp.

"Well, I'm getting pretty hungry anyway." Lily said as she touched her abdomen and could feel her stomach rumbling.

"Let's go Gloria." Lily went towards the Glaceon who had her whole body submerged except for her face the whole time as the grass type dragged her by the arm and forced her to finally come out of the water and her skin again met with the hot sunlight.

"Huh?" Lucas suddenly noticed the ice type's face grimacing as she came out of the water and hurriedly followed her sister back to camp.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Suddenly, his attention shifted back to the concerned Gardevoir.

"Oh no, it's nothing."

"I see. So you're still free this weekend?"

"Well, yeah I guess…"

"Great!" Suddenly, she cheered with joy and and happily walked towards camp, leaving him all by his lonesome.

'Is it just me or is Gloria acting weird today?' He scratched his head as he followed the Gardevoir back to camp.

_Meanwhile…_

"Whoa, what good timing! No one's around!" The Lickylicky was surprised yet glad that there wasn't a soul in sight at the waterfalls as he hurriedly ran towards the base of the waterfall and then kneeled down as he soaked his entire bottom.

"Ahhh…" He let out a big sigh of relief as he was finally able to release his full tank. After a while, he stood up and went outside the water and quietly went back to the camp.

A short while later… a pokemon appeared from the farther side of the waterfall.

"Since everyone is busy cooking, I think I'll go for a quick dip…" The Absol said as he took off his shirt and towel onto the ground and ran towards the water.

He dived in towards the stream and a few moments later, he resurfaced his face to gasp for air. But instead of enjoying the cool cold taste of nature's water, he took a taste of something different.

"What is this?" Immediately, he became grossed and tried to cough out whatever liquid he just tasted.

_Back at the camp…_

Lucas was busy with his usual duty, chopping up some ingredients and then placed them at a huge pot of stew, since they're grouped up with our favorite pink blob pokemon, you have to prepare this big.

Gloria, on the other hand, watched him from a distance while under the shade of her tent, clearly feeling tired.

"Here's some more firewood Lucas." Lily came back with a big bundle of sticks and branches and placed it next to the Lucario.

"Thanks." Lucas appreciated the help as he used some of the wood and tossed it at the flame to keep it going.

"So, do you want some help with that?" She asked.

"Oh, nah, I got this."

"But you're sweating a lot, wait here; I'll get you a towel." Lily said and took off with haste; but now she mentioned it, he was perspiring a lot; well if you add the harsh sunlight along with working close to an open flame, who wouldn't be sweating bullets?

Lily went back to her tent when she noticed the Glaceon sitting quietly inside their tent with her head resting on her knees and with her hands hugging her thighs.

"You okay? You look kinda bummed out." The grass type asked.

"Nah, I'm just a little tired. I'll be back on shape again once lunch is ready."

"Well, lunch won't be ready for a while; do you want some snacks first while you wait?"

"Nah, I'm fine with this." Gloria replied and showed her almost empty water bottle.

"Okay then…" Lily then took her bag and began rummaging through its content and brought out a clean white face towel and a bottle of water as well.

The Leafeon went outside the tent and towards the Lucario while the ice type watched the two quietly. Then, she slowly lied down and closed her eyes.

"Man, it's so hot. And we're going to hike again later…" She said to herself and tried to get some power nap; even though she's under the shade, it still feels so warm inside. She just laid there, mouth wide open and breathing deeply while using a fan to cool her down.

Back at the campfire where Lucas was still busy cooking as Lily approached him and sat beside him as she wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks."

"Here, drink some water." The Leafeon then offered the water bottle as the Lucario took it from her hands and drank from it as he quickly finished the bottle.

"Wow, someone's real thirsty." Lily was kinda surprised but smiled at him as she continued wiping off the sweat from his face.

"Can't help it. Cooking from an open fire under a hot sunny day…" He replied while she chuckled at his statement.

He then placed the large serving spoon away and let the pot boil for a while while he sat down against the ground, feeling dried up immediately even with the help of the water cooling him down.

"You know, it's been a while since we're together…" The Leafeon suddenly whispered to him as she sat down next to him and leaned her body towards his.

"Huh?" The Lucario was surprised when she was too close to him as his face flushed red while the grass type, on the other hand, leaned close to him, her thighs making contact with his as she placed an arm around his back and with her chest touching his arm.

The sun was already tolerable enough for him and cooking while very near to an open flame where he was constantly exposed to the soaring heat as well as the blinding smoke when it reached his eyes that almost made him shed tears due to the painful irritation it brought, and now, another source of heat came in unexpectedly.

"Umm, Lily?"

"Yes?" She replied while making herself comfortable around him, and clearly, she doesn't seem to mind being that close to an open flame as if the sun also made her tolerate or even immune to fire…

"I'm kinda busy cooking, so-"

"So what?" Lily didn't care as she tightened her grip.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT'S COOKING?" Suddenly, and fortunately for the steel type, a loud voice called out to them, clearly startling the two as well making her break her hold from him as she quickly turned her head towards the pink blob pokemon running towards them.

"Do you have to startle us like that?" Lily sighed but smiled at the gullible pokemon.

"Okay, I think this is done." Lucas, taking advantage of the situation, quickly standing up and grabbing hold of potholders and lifted the pot away from the fire. Although the Leafeon frowned a bit.

"Hey, that looks so good!" Lee said as he took a huge sniff of the mouth watering aroma coming from the stew; his tongue was already sticking out and he quickly darted towards it.

"Whoa, I think it's better if we take our share first before you finish the rest." Lucas blocked his path and said to him, making the Lickylicky stop and think about what he said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Silly me."

"Hey Gloria, lunch is ready!" Lily called out to the Glaceon as she went towards her tent; while the ice type slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, still feeling exhausted.

"Can you bring my lunch here?" Gloria asked softly as she touched her head and massaged it.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Lily quickly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just hungry, that's all." Gloria replied and gave a weak smile.

"Okay then, I'll bring your lunch to you. But you better eat plenty." Lily said and quickly sped off.

"I know, I know." The ice type said weakly and just watched while still giving pressure on her aching head.

Moments later, Lily went back to their tent with a bowl of hot stew on her hand, complete with a spoon and a glass of juice on her other hand.

"Here you go." The Leafeon said as she brought the bowl towards her sister.

"Thanks." Gloria raised both her hands and slowly reached out towards the bowl.

"Careful, it's hot." Lily warned as Gloria heeded her advice and touched only the edges of the bowl firmly and carefully placed it on the ground.

"You want me to spoonfeed you?" Lily asked.

"No thanks, I can feed myself." Gloria shook her head as she took the spoon and the glass of juice from Lily's hands.

"Are you sure you're alright? We're going to hike later."

"Yes I'm fine." Gloria said sternly that startled her sister for a bit, although she didn't mean to.

"Well, okay then… There's still plenty more if you want seconds." Lily replied in a soft tone, feeling a bit disappointed, before leaving her all by her lonesome under the shade of her tent.

'Yeah… Hiking, just great…' The ice type sighed and picked up the bowl of stew carefully; she stared at the contents of chopped meat and vegetables floating around while her nose was greeted by the pleasant soothing aroma which was followed by her stomach grumbling, signaling her to start eating. Maybe, she was just very hungry…

Meanwhile, on the group's campfire where the rest of them were seated together.

"So why is Gloria not joining us?" Lee asked.

"I guess she's just too hungry to come out of the tent." Lily replied as she took a gulp of the stew.

"And we're going to pack and hike after lunch right?" Lucas added as the two nodded. Afterwards, he looked down in silence; somehow, he felt a bad feeling about their next activity.

"…Why? What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"N-no, it's nothing…" Lucas quickly shook his head and continued eating his stew. However, inside, he was concerned on the Glaceon's sake, she looked very exhausted, the way she wasn't able to hear him and he was sure his voice was loud enough to be heard by her; how she suddenly stopped playing afterwards and didn't leave the pool; he just can't take it off his mind right now.

_Around thirty minutes later…_

"OKAY CLASS! YOU SHOULD ALL BE PACKING YOUR THINGS BY NOW BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE AFTER TWENTY MINUTES!" Suddenly, Mr. Fisher announced with the use of his speaker phone.

Immediately, everyone rushed around their tents, fixing all of their belongings in their tent and stuffed everything in their bags while some were already starting to dismantle their tent while some were still busy washing the utensils. Everyone hurried up with their respective duties while the instructor felt proud as the entire class was moving around as he left them and went back to his station.

Lucas's group was no exception as they were also busy: Lee was busy stuffing his clothes and other personal belongings inside his huge backpack at a much unorganized manner while Lucas was finishing drying up all of their washed utensils.

Lily on the other hand, was busy inside their tent and motioned her sister to start packing their things and clearing up the tent.

"Come on Gloria. We gotta go." The grass type said as she was already finished packing her things inside her bag.

"All right. All right." The ice type replied in a much better tone as she was just about finished with hers. Maybe that lunch really did made her feel better.

Afterwards, the two stepped out of their tent while Gloria felt reluctant at first, she slowly moved her legs out and was expecting to be greeted by a scorching heat; but instead, much to her surprise and luck, it was only lukewarm and tolerable enough.

She looked up and smiled as there was no sun in sight but clouds instead; hopefully, it would stay that way until they had reached their next destination.

"Help me dismantle, will you?" Lily asked as she pointed towards the support beams of the tents while Gloria happily nodded and helped her out.

Meanwhile, at the distance; the Lucario was keeping an entire eye on them. Gloria looked a lot better now than she was before.

'Maybe it was just my imagination after all.' He shrugged his shoulders and continued wiping dry the rest of the utensils.

Much later, the entire class has finished packing their stuff and was now hiking towards their next destination, with the Floatzel leading the way.

'Maybe I'll pull through this one after all.' Gloria said in her mind as she stared at the sky and smirked at the clouds and no sunlight.

Although Lily was at a slower pace than usual; she spent much of her energy at their morning session when the sunlight was all out, but with the invigorating warmth to constantly fuel her, she was the one feeling exhausted.

However, both of their feelings were about to change as the clouds slowly moved as the sunlight which was being blocked earlier enveloped them again.

"AHH YES!" Lily could instantly feel her energy refilling up again as the sunlight touched her skin; with a fueled spirit, she sped up in her walk, quickly overtaking the rest of the class who pretty much didn't like the heat coming back.

'Oh no, not again…' Gloria sighed as she felt very uncomfortable again as her movement slowed down as she took her bag off her shoulders and began rummaging through its contents while her other classmates at her back slowly overtaken her.

She took out a white towel and placed it on top of her head as a makeshift shield against the sunlight, and then she took a water bottle out and quickly drank from it.

'Damn, this isn't good…' She sighed and began to pant; she could feel her entire body really heating up as she continuously lost fluids from her body which was very vital for her type. She already drank half of her bottle but she still felt thirsty and could feel her headache coming back again.

She continued to walk but at much slower pace, but enough to be at the back of the line while her sister was already far ahead.

Later, the class found themselves at almost at the peak of the mountains; it would be a breathtaking scenery indeed for the whole class if it weren't for the scorching heat of the sun already making them lose their breaths.

"OKAY CLASS. BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP AS IT MAY GET SLIPPERY FROM HERE ON OUT SO EVERYONE SHOULD BE ON A SINGLE FILE FORMATION!" Suddenly, Mr. Fisher stopped and turned around as he pulled out his speaker phone.

"IT'S A CONTINUOUS FALL UNTIL THE BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN SO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M STEP-" He said as he turned back to the path and stepped forward, only to lose his balance as he stepped on a loose soil and quickly gave in to his weight; while making the rest of the class gasp as he almost fell below.

"… YEAH, SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE STEPPING?" Embarrassed, yet lucky to regain his footing, it would a while before he got his composure back and announced through his speaker phone.

The Floatzel then continued walking, but this time, staring intently at the ground before he steps on it while the rest of the class did as they told and made a single file formation, as each student eyed the feet of those who were in front of them and stepped on the same ground as they did. Although this path was very risky and accident prone, everyone seemed to be doing fine.

'Whew…" Gloria stopped as she opened her bottle and drank from it again, this time, emptying the entire contents of the bottle and tossed it away; and wiped off the sweat from her face with the towel draped over her head.

With every step he made, she began to pant harder and harder, her entire body was really heating up into dangerous levels, as her skin was already letting off steam that looked as if she was being baked under the sun.

'I…I-I can't take this anymore…' She said in her mind as she was now struggling to keep her eyes open, with her vision beginning to blur, making her stop in her tracks as she held her hands over her head and tried to keep her composure.

Suddenly, the Lucario who was at the middle of the line stopped moving, causing those behind him, who were busy staring at his feet and not on what is ahead, bumped into him, and almost lost his balance.

"HEY! DON'T SUDDENLY STOP! I ALMOST LOST MY BALANCE!"

However, the Lucario ignored his statement, his ears twitching as he could suddenly feel something bad was about to happen; he quickly turned around and looked behind the line.

'Gloria.' His eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly broke through the single file formation and squeezed his way through his classmates who were apparently blocking the way, almost causing all of them to lose their balance.

"HEY!"

"WATCH IT!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

They all shouted at him but he couldn't care at the moment as he finally reached the back of the line and saw the Glaceon about ten feet away from the group. She was just holding her head and just stood there; the Lucario was shocked to see her body slowly tilting towards the dangerous slope of the mountain.

"GLORIA!" He shouted as he immediately leapt from his position and ran as fast as he could, his hands reaching out towards the Glaceon about to fall.

_To be continued…_


	30. Summer Fever Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** First off, I want to apologize for the HUGE delay in updating the story, in which many of you have probably thought that I have abandoned this story, along with the rest. The reasons on the delay were obviously schoolwork and other personal matters that are top priority in my list. Since then, my inspiration in making chapters are dwindling as days pass on; but now, after watching a few Harem Animes, that inspiration kicked my lazy ass from my bed and to my working seat, and thanks to this and everyone's positive reviews on my first ever successful and long-running story, here's the new chapter. (P.S. Can you guys suggest some more Harem/Ecchi Animes? But don't forget about the Comedy either)

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they heard someone shouting from behind them. They all stopped in their tracks and turned around to see what was going on; but only to their fear and terror…

The Glaceon already lost her consciousness and her body just leaned towards the dangerous slope while the Lucario ran as fast as he could to reach out to her and prevent from certain doom.

"GLORIA!" He shouted as he extended his arm to grab hold of her; but alas, it was too late as she lost her balance and fell sideways.

Seeing that he couldn't reach her in time; he suddenly leapt from his position, both of his arms extended as he managed to grab hold of her body and held her tightly for he knew that they would be in the ride of their lives.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Only now that a classmate screamed in fear and panic by what she just saw before everyone started to panic as well.

But the one who was more shocked of them all was the Leafeon, her partner and her sister; as she suddenly ran towards the back of the line, forcing her way through her classmates pushing and shoving them as she tried to reach the two of them.

"GLORIA! LUCAS!" Lily shouted as she witnessed the two fell down and their bodies hit the ground and rolled downward the mountain and into a forest where they were quickly concealed from everyone's sight.

The Lucario braced himself as he tried to cover the unconscious Glaceon from getting into contact with whatever they were going to hit. He gritted his teeth in pain to the rocks, the rough ground and sharp grass and bushes that he shielded her from while keeping an eye ahead to check what they'll be hitting next.

But instead of the usual rocks and the rough ground; his eyes widened in surprise as they were approaching the edge of a cliff.

"Oh no…" He said to himself as he now tried to stop their fall as he completely laid his back against the ground, put her on top of him and placed his arms around her tightly while he dug his feet against the ground as hard as he could to slow down their fall.

"Come on!" He shouted as he put all of his strength into his legs and dug deeper while his shoes were getting the pounding of their lifetime against the ground as the two were slowly approaching the edge of the cliff.

His feet was only about a feet away from reaching the edge before they finally went into a complete stop as Lucas laid his head against the ground and sighed in relief.

_Meanwhile…_

"GLORIA! LUCAS!" The Leafeon shouted again and was about to leap, but she hesitated upon realizing that it was a deep fall from her position towards theirs and the two were already gone.

She fell down to her knees as her entire body began to tremble, her hands were shaking and she couldn't speak a word at all.

"Lily!" Lee quickly came over and knelt beside her as he placed an arm around her shoulder in hopes of comforting her.

Even the entire class was still stunned on what just happened… They turned towards themselves as some sat on the ground while some hugged each other for comfort as they started to panic.

"They can't be gone right?"

"Oh no…"

"But it's a very long way down this mountain!"

"This can't be happening…"

"Plus, how can we even see them through those trees?"

"EVERYONE, STAY CALM!" Suddenly, someone shouted as everyone else was silenced and turned their heads towards the Floatzel holding his speaker phone.

"Stay calm? Both Lucas and my sister fell off the mountain!" Lily immediately replied in an angry tone.

"Please Lily; calm down." Lee said calmly and shook her by the shoulders.

"This can't be happening…" The Leafeon said slowly as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"You know; if you're really a sister to Gloria, this wouldn't have happened." Suddenly, the female Lopunny interrupted them as she walked towards the Leafeon.

"Think about it; Gloria's an ice type, and they hate the sun; plus they are prone in being dehydrated. Instead of making sure that she's not losing too much water from their body, what do you do? Abandoning your sister while you march in front of everybody since the sun is all out."

"Lizzie, that's enough!" Floatzel said out loudly.

"I'm just saying, sir. This is all her-" The Lopunny rolled her eyes, completely ignoring her teacher and stared back at the Leafeon, however, she was interrupted when her eyes met with the Lickylicky's.

Suddenly, her body felt shocked when she saw his serious face for the first time, and this was probably the first time as well she felt embarrassed, ashamed for what she had done.

"No, she's right… This is my entire fault, what kind of a sister am I?" Lily said as she wiped away her tears. She couldn't even act quickly to save the both of them in time; she feels though that she failed as her partner and as her sister.

"Hey, don't say that. We'll find them." Lee replied and hugged her tightly; she smiled at him and returned the hug. Soon after, she felt someone hugging her from the back.

"We'll find the two of them Lily, don't you worry." The emerald haired pokemon said and smiled at her.

"We'll help too Lily."

"We're a family."

"And families help each other, right?"

One by one, they all stepped up and comforted her as Lily stared at their determined faces that made her begin to cry.

"T-thank you guys…" The Leafeon spoke softly before finally breaking into tears as she dug her face onto Lee's body and let it all out while the Lickylicky gently patted her back.

A few minutes have passed and the Leafeon finally calmed down as she lifted her face off the Lickylicky's chest while leaving off quite a stain on his shirt, although it doesn't bother him at all.

"Are you okay now?" Lee asked while patting her on the shoulder as Lily nodded in return and gave a light smile.

"Let's all head back to camp so we can form search parties there." The Floatzel announced as everyone agreed and started heading their way back towards camp.

"Let's go Lily." Lee said as he motioned the grass type to follow the others.

"Plus, Lucas is with her and I know that he'll keep her safe." Gardenia added.

She smiled at her two closest friends, but before she started to walk, she gave one last glare below the thick forest where the two of them disappeared.

"Be safe you two."

_Meanwhile…_

"Gloria, are you okay?" Lucas shouted to her while shaking her shoulders, but to no avail, the ice type was motionless and her skin was very warm to touch and moist as well.

"Darn it." Lucas stared above only to have his view to the peak of the mountain blocked by trees. It was a pretty deep fall.

However, this was no time to sit and wait for help, he had to seek shelter and treat her fast, or else, her condition may get worse.

He slowly stood on his feet with the unconscious Glaceon on his arms and with both their backpacks on his shoulders as he began to move carefully as not to lose his balance; the two backpacks as well as her weight were truly heavy, even for a fighting type for him, but he shrugged it off and continued to walk to find a shelter for the two of them.

_Back at the campsite…_

The whole class sat on the ground, encircling Mr. Fisher as he relayed the instructions through his speaker phone. Everyone was serious, silent and listening attentively.

"We will form four search parties so distribute yourselves evenly to each group." The Floatzel instructed the class who are encircled around him, listening intently on what they were going to do.

"As for me, I'll try to get help from the authorities and join in the search as soon as I can."

"Make sure to always stick close to each other and don't wander off by yourself; bring some food and water along with you in case you get hungry; and be sure to be back at camp before nightfall. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The whole class agreed loudly and began discussing amongst themselves while the instructor left them and headed down the mountain by himself to try and find help.

_Meanwhile…_

"This looks like a good spot." Lucas stopped at a small cave which had enough space for the two of them as well as a shade from the radiating sun.

He entered the cave and sat down at the end as he slowly placed Gloria's legs on the ground and let her lean against his chest as he removed the two backpacks from his shoulder. He took his backpack to his front and sighed at what he saw, the entire front of his backpack was completely covered in dirt and with some torn parts due to the harsh friction and slightly burnt odor.

He detached the sleeping bag which was not too damaged, from the top of his backpack, and laid it out next to him and laid Gloria on top of it.

He then rummaged through the contents of his backpack; fortunately, everything was still intact inside as he pulled out some towels and a canteen.

He kneeled at the side of the ice-type and touched her neck with the back of his hand, however, her skin was still warm.

"Darn." He gritted his teeth but tried to stay calm. He then stared at her clothes, and unfortunately, she was just wearing a shirt.

"Forgive me, Gloria." He said to her as he grabbed hold of the collar with his two hands, and torn her shirt in half, revealing her chest as he removed her shirt away to allow adequate ventilation for her body. The next was her pants; although he didn't need to rip it in half too as he unbuttoned and unzipped it before removing it, revealing her panties and legs.

He opened his canteen and poured water on a towel; he then folded it and placed it on her forehead. He took another towel and dampened it as he noticed her dry lips; he then touched her lips with the wet towel in hopes of moistening it.

Suddenly, her eyes were wide open and stared at the startled Lucario at her side, but her focus quickly went straight towards the canteen he was holding and reached out her hands towards it.

"G-Gloria? What's wrong?" Lucas said to her, but she didn't reply, her eyes were open, but it seems as though she's still unconscious, was it when her lips touched the wet towel that triggered her?

"Wa…ter …" However, she spoke softly despite her sudden movement but Lucas understood what she was trying to say and immediately offered the canteen.

She took it from his hands and clumsily drank the water as some of the contents poured onto her chest as she continued gulping down until it was empty.

She then tried using her tongue inside the canteen to drink whatever what was left before finally lying down again and dropped the canteen at her side, however, her breathing slowed down which made him sigh in relief.

"I'll try to get some water, Gloria. Just hold on!" Lucas took the canteen and quickly ran outside the cave.

'C'mon, c'mon… There must be a spring or river here. There must be!' He said in his mind as he frantically searched around the woods.

'Wait; calm down Lucas… calm down…' He stopped as he closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply. He raised his free hand and concentrated as the appendages on the back of his head raised as well.

Water… that's the only thing he needs to feel and listen to; and in an instant, he leapt from his position with his eyes still closed, letting the aura guide him in his path…

_Meanwhile…_

"Lucas!"

"Gloria!"

"Where are you guys?"

"Answer us!"

"By any chance, are you two having-"

*Smack*

"AAWW!"

The groups searched throughout the area where they last seen the two, however, there was still no sign of them. How Lucas managed to walk that far carrying Gloria will always be a mystery for them…

"Any luck?" Lily asked the Lickylicky, but he shook his head as he sighed in disappointment.

"How about you Gardenia? Can you contact Lucas through telepathy or something?" She turned towards the psychic type.

"Unfortunately, I can only communicate telepathically to someone in close proximity. And I can't teleport to him until I know his exact location."

"I see…"

"I'm sorry Lily…"

"That's okay…"

"We've been at this for hours…" A classmate whined and sat on the ground as he massaged his aching feet.

"Yeah. And it's almost sunset." Another classmate added as she stared at the dimming sky.

"C'mon Lily. Let's go back and try again tomorrow." Lee said to the Leafeon.

"B-but!" The grass-type immediately protested.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them, knowing Lucas; he'll take care of Gloria."

"…Y-you're right. Lucas is with my sister." Lily smiled as she wiped her eyes as the Lickylicky accompanied her back to camp.

_Meanwhile…_

The Lucario was back at the cave, along with his canteen fully refilled and a stack of branches as he placed it at the entrance of the cave.

He dampened another towel and patted it onto Gloria's skin to help her cool down. He continued to moisten her skin until she finally breathed calmly, much to his relief. He was even startled that her skin absorbed the moisture from the towel within seconds, which prompted him to continue. He then put the dampened towel on her lips, expecting her to wake up subconsciously and take the canteen from his hands to drink.

"Hmm…" Instead, she moaned softly as her eyebrows moved and her eyes slowly opened; and the first thing she saw was the Lucario's face.

"L-Lucas?" She spoke softly and slowly tried to raise herself up.

"Gloria! You're finally awake!" He was overjoyed and suddenly hugged her.

"W-where am I?" She asked, still dizzy and confused and not minding that she was being hugged.

"Oh, we're inside a cave right now. Do you remember anything?" He released the hug and immediately asked her with his hands holding firmly on her shoulders.

"I only… remember that I was about to lose… my con-" She tried to recall the event, but as she continued, her breathing became heavier.

"Sssshhh… Don't force yourself to speak. You should rest." Lucas gently pushed her back against the sleeping bag.

"Are you thirsty?" He offered the canteen to her as she slowly opened her mouth while he gently poured the water inside her mouth as she drank continuously until she signaled to stop.

"I'll just go and refill this up; there should be enough time before sundown." He said to her as he stood up with the canteen in his hand and ran outside the cave, immediately fading out of her sight.

Gloria was still confused on what's going on as she slowly rose to a sitting position only to be shocked to see herself in her undergarments.

She looked at her side and found a pair of pants that was supposed to be covering her legs, along with a partly dirt covered white shirt she recalled that she wore this day.

"Did he…?" She asked herself, she was still indeed in shock, her imagination already filled with many vulgar images as her face flushed red. However, she was interrupted in her thoughts when something dropped onto her waist.

"A wet towel?" She slowly picked the towel up and examined it while her free hand touched her moist forehead. Then she noticed some more towels just beside her.

"So the cold feeling was coming from these?" She picked them all up and she placed them on her legs, and indeed, it was the same, cold and moist feeling she felt before.

"So he's been taking care of me all this time…" She held the towels close to her as a soft smile formed from her lips.

_Later that evening…_

Back at the campsite, Lily, Lee and Gardenia sat together at the fire, quietly eating their dinner.

"It just isn't the same when it's not Lucas's cooking." Lee sighed as he slowly ate from his plate, staring with disappointment as he was losing his appetite.

"Well, I'm sorry if it's not that good!" Gardenia protested and took a big bite from her plate, only to have a sour look on her face after a few chews.

"Bad cooking must run from the family…" Lee said as he chuckled, only to have the psychic type's face flush deep red in anger from his statement.

Even Lily giggled a bit by the two's bickering as the two promptly stopped and smiled at the Leafeon.

"Feeling better?" Lickylicky asked.

"Yeah." The grass type nodded in response.

"We'll continue searching for them tomorrow morning. Mr. Fisher said that authorities will arrive by tomorrow as well."

"I know thanks."

"You know, Lee, earlier, you seemed like a completely different person when you were comforting Lily." Gardenia said.

"Oh that; Lee can become a very serious and protective person, although it rarely happens." The Leafeon replied with a smile.

"…I see." The psychic type nodded in response as the three continued eating.

"Anyway. I think those two will be fine." Gardenia added.

"Yeah, those two must be enjoying their dinner by now, unlike what we're having today…" Lee grinned as he took at his bland looking meal again.

"Okay, that's it!"

_Meanwhile…_

Back at the cave, Lucas was busy cooking their dinner from the campfire he made from the branches he collected earlier as the fire lighting the cave just enough as the smoke from the burnt wood coming outside the cave.

Gloria, already wearing a clean loose shirt and jogging pants, watched him from afar quietly, hearing the sizzling sound of food being fried as he took some seasonings at his side along with an opened canned goods, chopping board and a knife; and poured it on the pan he was holding as the sound became louder and more appetizing as she could smell the mouth watering aroma.

After a few minutes of cooking, Lucas was finally finished as he stood up and went towards the Glaceon with the pan as she could see steam coming from it with the aroma getting more intense.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked as he sat next to her and laid the pan in front of them and took out two plates and laid it out beside the pan.

"Hungry. Very hungry." Gloria immediately answered and stared at their meal; Fried Rice with sliced green peppers and diced corned beef with each grain of rice covered with a light golden coating.

Lucas smiled at her response and served a plate of delicious fried rice to her along with her spoon and fork.

"Careful, they're still hot." Lucas warned when she was about to gobble a spoonful in her mouth. She promptly stopped and sighed in relief, and slowly moved the spoon closer to her mouth, and blew it first.

"So, how does it taste?" He asked after Gloria chewed the fried rice as she nodded in response and continued chewing before finally swallowing.

"It's delicious!" She replied in delight and took another spoonful. She continued in a rapid pace before choking, prompting Lucas to hand her the canteen.

"Whew…" Gloria felt relief after pushing the food down her throat with water, and suddenly shoved her empty plate towards the Lucario.

"Seconds huh?" Lucas smirked and gave her another serving, fortunately, her appetite is still intact and which should help her recover faster.

"How do you even make corned beef taste delicious?" Gloria asked, pointing a diced corned beef at him with her fork.

"Well I just used a few homemade seasonings to reduce the salty taste while bringing out the taste of beef more, and used just the right amount of its oil and fat for the rice while removed the excess." Lucas explained.

"I'm jealous." Gloria frowned a bit.

"About what?"

"I don't know a thing about cooking unlike you do."

"I can teach you, if you want to."

"Really? Thanks so much Lucas." Gloria was overjoyed to hear him say that, suddenly lunging at him for a hug while tossing her empty plate to the air.

"I don't think you should be suddenly moving like that right after eating." A blushing Lucas replied and gently pushed her back.

"Oh sorry about that." Gloria smiled and stuck out her tongue as she watched the Lucario empty the remaining rice on his plate and continued eating.

"I have been wondering, what exactly happened when I was about to faint that time?" She asked.

"Well, you were way back from the rest of the class and you started to lose your balance, and afterwards, you were about to fall towards the cliff."

"B-but how'd you know that I was about to faint?"

"I'm not sure myself. But I had this weird feeling since this morning when you were acting strangely back at the waterfalls."

"When you were about to faint and fall off the cliff, my body seemed to just… move on its own."

"…I see. I'm so sorry Lucas; you risked your life just for me. If only-" Gloria felt guilty.

"Don't think about that, we're both safe and sound, that's all that matters."

"…Okay."

"Oh yeah, I want to apologize earlier for tearing your shirt in half while you were unconscious." Lucas said and pointed towards the ripped shirt scattered near them.

"Oh that; it's okay, really. Was my condition really that bad?"

"Well, your skin was kind of letting off steam and it feels like you're having a fever."

"I see… Well, this is the downside when you're an ice type."

"So why didn't you tell Lily earlier?"

"Well, she was having a very good time and if I tell her that…"

Lucas reassured and placing his hand over her shoulder before standing and picked up the dirty plates and pan and placed them near the campfire.

"…Lucas." She said to herself as she watched him wipe the oil of the plates and scrapped off the pan from the remaining burnt rice sticking on its surface.

How long has it been since Lucas was staying at their house? It hasn't been a year yet he's done so much for her family. He's already became best friends with Umber, Flannery, Vanessa, although he's usually the receiving end of their constant teasing, and probably saved everyone from Esper's cooking. He rescued Lily from that crazed teacher, and now has he also won her…

Not only that, when they first met him in their lives, everything just seemed… livelier, happier since their parents are usually out of the house.

"Hey, you okay?"

Suddenly, her trail of thoughts was interrupted as her view shifted towards the Lucario's face close to hers.

"Y-yeah…" She quickly hid her face in embarrassment and blushed deeply, but hidden from his view was a smile.

"Why don't we hit the sack?" Lucas suggested.

"Oh yeah, isn't this sleeping bag yours?" Gloria just realized and stared at the sleeping bag she's been sitting on for a long time now.

"Yeah since I couldn't find yours earlier so I made use of mine."

"Oh, Lily carries the sleeping bag since it's pretty big and can fit up to two people while I brought the blanket."

"That will do." Lucas opened her backpack and indeed, a bright red blanket was the first thing he saw as he took it out.

"Are you sure you can sleep with just a blanket?" Gloria was surprised to see him sit next to her and covered his body with the blanket as he leaned against the stony wall. It was hard and cold on the back, but he'll manage.

"Of course. You need the sleeping bag more than I do."

"But still…" She felt guilty.

"Don't worry about me. What you need right now is a good night's sleep, okay?"

"…Okay." She replied softly and slowly laid herself on the sleeping bag and didn't put her body inside its covers.

"Good night Lucas." She said to him.

"Good night Gloria." He replied with a soft smile before finally closing his eyes.

However, Gloria's eyes were still open, staring blankly against the stony ceiling, with the ever dimming fire as the only lighting. Thirty minutes had passed before the fire completely died out as it was almost entirely dark inside the cave, with only the moonlight outside as the only source of lighting.

She placed her hands over her chest and felt her heart; it was pounding fast and hard. She stared at the Lucario's face for a while until she focused on his mouth. She then put two fingers and pressed it against her lips.

"Has he ever kissed a girl before?" She said in her mind and slowly rose to a sitting position, still staring at his face. She leaned closer to him and could already hear light snores. Should she kiss him or not? She also haven't kissed a guy before, and it would be good if the Lucario was the first one…

"He must've been very tired this day, taking care of me. I think I'll wait for a better time." She said in her mind as she smiled and blushed deeply at his face. If he hadn't rescued her earlier, what would've happened to her? But she brushed it off as she slowly slid herself under the blanket, leaning sideways against his body and with her head against his neck.

It felt warm obviously, but it was… comfortable, very comfortable for her. It was her first time feeling like this before, leaning against the body of a male aside from her father, she felt safe, secure. She uncovered the blanket up to her waist as not to get a little too warm here as she finally closed her eyes, hearing only his heartbeat.

Only a few moments have passed before she dozed off as well.

The next morning, as the sun rose up again, illuminating the mountainside with its radiant rays of light, bringing out the glimmering colors of the trees, leaves and the water; the beauty of nature. Of course, it's also a wakeup call for many pokemon out there.

Our heroes are also no exception to the searing light of the sun as it illuminated the entire cave where Lucas and Gloria were sleeping in.

"Hmm…" The Lucario's eyebrows moved lightly as the light touched his eyelids as it was a signal for his entire body to wake up. But as his body was about to move, he felt something rather heavy and cold on his body. He slowly opened his eyelids only to be shocked by what he saw.

"G-Gloria? W-what…" The first thing Lucas saw was the Glaceon's head resting against his neck and was more shocked to realize that the cold and heavy feeling was hers all along; did she just secretly slept on him just as he dozed off?

Lucas blushed a bit after getting a whiff from her deep crystal blue hair, and although she was lying sideways on him, he could feel the softness of one of her breasts resting on his chest.

"Hey, wake up." Lucas tried shaking her shoulders, but to no avail as she slept like a Geodude, letting out a few weak moans and gripped her hands against his shirt, pinching a bit of his flesh.

Suddenly, her hands moved around his body as her chest was now resting against his; she hugged his body tightly as her breasts pressed deeper against his chest, which made him feel more uncomfortable than before.

Should he wake her up or wait a bit later? Gloria was sleeping soundly and it felt bad waking her up from her much needed rest, although waking her up might remove him from this rather awkward position.

"Hey, Gloria, wake up." Lucas tried again, thinking that waking her up would be better as not to get him overexcited or something. He gently shook her shoulders again, however, her response was a tighter hug, much to his dismay.

"Mmm…" She let out a long moan as she slowly moved her head from his chest as he could see her face partly flushed, half open eyes and with a bit of drool from her mouth. The two just stared at each other for a while before Gloria finally realized where she was.

"O-Oh… sorry…" She was still sleepy as she moved away from him while rubbing her eyes and wiped her mouth. Although her hair and clothes a little messed up and her innocent response, she was still very cute.

"Feeling any better?" Lucas asked.

"O-oh, yes…" The startled Glaceon replied.

"That's good to hear. Well, we better get going soon." Lucas stood up.

"Oh right. They must be completely worried about us." Gloria realized what he meant and also stood on her feet. Gloria folded her blanket and placed it in her backpack while Lucas rolled his sleeping bag and tied it up.

"You're going to make breakfast right? Mind if I help you?" Gloria asked.

"Sure."

An hour later. The two finally left the cave and began to walk in hopes of finding the others.

"Are you sure you can carry that?" Lucas asked while pointing towards the Glaceon's backpack.

"Huh? Of course I can." Gloria was surprised as she stared at it, sure it was big, but she can carry her own weight.

"Are you sure?"

"So where are we going?" Gloria asked.

"Back to where we fell off. There's a good chance the others might be looking for us there." Lucas replied as he led the way.

"Is it far to where the cave was?"

"Uhh, kind of." Lucas replied while scratching his head, now that she mention it, he did travel quite far from the site where they fell since the only thing on his mind was getting a shelter for her.

"So you mean you carried me all the way to the cave?"

"Y-yeah…"

"…Wow." Her eyes widened in surprise upon hearing that.

"I must've been really heavy."

"Well yeah, kind of."

His last statement did shake her up a bit, well at least he's honest, sort of. The two quietly walked while the Lucario tried to slow for her to keep up.

A few minutes of walking has passed before they finally found a small river, much to the Glaceon's delight as she quickly gained speed and overtook Lucas, dropped her backpack by the shore, removed her shoes and socks, and stepped her feet inside the cool, running water.

"Whew, I feel alive again!" She said with joy as she stretched out her arms wide and high and then motioning the Lucario to join her.

_Meanwhile…_

"I really hope we get to see those two soon. Our breakfast earlier really messed up my day." Lee said as the class continued their search for Lucas and Gloria.

"Oh really? Then why don't you cook for us next time?" A pissed Gardevoir replied.

"Nah. Cooking is not really my forte. I leave that to our chefs at home."

"Oh yeah, you've drank lots of water earlier." Lily added.

"Needed something to push down the irriating feeling in my throat." Lee joked as the two shared a giggle while Gardenia rolled her eyes and didn't even react negatively to his statement, since she also felt an irritating feeling in her throat.

"Uhh, can you excuse me ladies for a while?" Lee asked as he suddenly felt something heavy below his abdomen.

"What for?" Lily asked.

"I have to… squeeze the lemon." Lee replied in the cheesiest way possible, making Gardenia's jaw drop in disgust while the Leafeon laughed.

"I won't take a while. I promise!" Lee said as he sped off into the woods to find a nearby private spot, leaving the two to wait for him for a while.

"So, how did you and Lee become close friends?" Gardenia asked, curious on how the Leafeon and her other sisters seem to be getting along with the Lickylicky just fine.

"Oh that, well, it started back when we were…"

_Meanwhile…_

Gloria seemed to be enjoying her time by the river, with her entire body, except for her head inside the water, and letting the continuous current massage her skin. While Lucas just sat by the edge of the river, cooling only his feet in the water and letting her relax and enjoy while the sun is out.

He just laid against the rocky ground and relaxed for a bit, closing his eyes as the refreshing breeze of the wind flowing through his clothes and cool water coursing by his feet…

Only to have his moment of relaxation be interrupted by a heavy, wet feeling pressing on his thighs as he promptly opened his eyes and raised his eyes, only to be shocked to what he saw.

"Gloria?" Lucas was startled to see the Glaceon in front of him, kneeling with his legs inbetween her knees and her hands on her thighs. She was really in an awkward looking position as water droplets fell from her body onto his clothes.

"I just wanted to surprise you." Gloria giggled as she slowly crawled towards his upper body to let her face get closer to his. Her glimmering crystal blue hair dampened with water along with her beautiful face made the Lucario blush deeply.

"Isn't this a little bit too much?" Lucas turned his head to the side as not to get overexcited.

"Oh? I'm just copying what Flannery and Vanessa usually does. Am I doing it right?" Gloria stuck out her tongue and backed away as she sat on his legs.

"Well kind of." Lucas replied and raised his body to a sitting position. Clueless to the very awkward and suggestive position they really are now.

"Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm… beautiful?" She suddenly asked him.

"O-Of course you are." It took Lucas a second to compose himself before being able to reply to her sudden question.

"I'm glad." She let out a big smile as she slowly leaned her face towards him.

"Gloria, aren't you getting too close?"

"Have you kissed a woman before?" Gloria replied with a question which stunned him for a moment with his jaw dropped open. He couldn't answer that!

"Well, not exactly. Gardenia was the first one I think."

"I mean kiss a woman, not kissed by a woman." Gloria immediately clarified what she's trying to ask from him.

"Oh, that…" Lucas felt a bit relieved, since the Leafeon was the one who kissed him as he shook his head in response.

"I see."

"So, do you want to kiss me then?" She asked, her face looked as if she really wanted him to kiss her.

Lucas didn't say a word; his eyes just locked sight with hers and slowly leaned towards the Glaceon as if his body was moving on its own as she just closed her eyes and waited for the moment. Is this really the right thing to do?

Suddenly, his trance and the moment of her life were broken when they felt sudden shaking from the ground as they promptly looked around.

Soonafter, a large blob came bouncing from the woods and towards the river as the two's jaws drop open upon realizing on who it was.

"Whew, finally found a safe spot to take a leak." The Lickylicky said as his zipper was already open and let it all out, still unaware of the two souls staring at him.

"Lee?" Gloria called out to him as the pink blob turned to the side and saw the two in a very awkward, suggestive position as a wide grin immediately formed on his face.

"So what are you two doing here? All alone in the woods, sitting on top of each other, foolishly thinking that no one is around while we were breaking our feet looking for you-" Lee teased them as they quickly realized it as well and quickly backed away from each other; however, the Lickylicky suddenly stop when he said that last statement.

"HEY! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU TWO!" Lee suddenly rejoiced after finally realizing and leapt from his position and about to do a Body Slam on the two while they dodged barely in time.

"ARE YOU TWO OKAY?" Lee hugged the two in each arm very tightly as they writhed in pain by his hold with Lucas trying to tap out but to no avail.

"Yes, we're okay!"

"Let us go already!"

The two continued to shout before Lee finally let go of his grip and letting the two gasp for oxygen.

"THIS IS GOOD NEWS! COME ON! EVERYONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU TWO!" An overjoyed Lickylicky continued to shout while the two tried to stand on their feet.

"So everyone is nearby?"

"YES! COME ON!" Lee began tugging on both their arms, clearly impatient to bring them home and give the good news to everyone.

"Wait, we'll just get our backpacks."

And in an instant, Lee dashed towards the backpacks and carried them with just one hand, and suddenly carried the two by their bellies on his other arm and placed them on one of his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Let us go! We can walk fine!"

The two tried to wriggle free, but his exceptional strength and grip made their efforts futile, as he started to run back to the others. How an excited Lickylicky can get all this strength out of nowhere, will always be a mystery.

"Well, I guess we don't have to walk anymore." Lucas looked at the Glaceon and tried to look at the bright side of things, but he was greeted by a sudden peck on the lips.

_To be continued…_


	31. A Date to Remember

A few days have passed since that incident as the entire class rejoiced to find out that both the Lucario and Glaceon were safe and sound.

However, instead of the usual congratulations and pats to the head or shoulder for making it out alive; Lucas was bombarded with questions like "What did you two do last night?", and many other related questions that he refused to recall for obvious reasons.

Gloria wasn't excluded either as the other girls were also curious on what they did the day before, fortunately though, they were more forgiving and stopped immediately when her sister intervened and let the two alone to enjoy each other's embrace, unlike the Lickylicky who joined in the fun teasing the poor Lucario.

But despite all that teasing, they all thanked him for being a selfless friend who risked his life to save someone in need. If he hadn't reacted in time, who knows what would've happened to Gloria? Heck, even some of the other girls took interest in him, although suspicions still lingered on what those two really did that night.

But for now, a brand new day has began for Lucas as he stood quietly at a park, waiting for a certain someone to whom he promised to spend a day with and this could be a good break from what he's been through.

"Sorry I'm a little late!"

Lucas turned his head and saw the Gardevoir running towards him. A day with his childhood friend would be a good break from what he's been through.

"That's okay; I just got here as well." Lucas replied as she felt relieved and took out a handkerchief and patted her sweaty face dry.

It was indeed hot day as the sun went all out on the Alkia region today, even the other pokemon strolling by the park were panting and seeking out shade under trees and sheds, most of them wearing shorts and light clothes just to let some ventilation inside them.

"Well, shall we go?" Gardenia asked.

"Go where?"

"Hmm, why don't we stroll around the city?" She suggested.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen that much of Alkia aside from the ones I usually pass by from home to school."

"Great! Let's start then!" The excited Gardevoir quickly took his hand and led the way.

The two walked together in silence; Lucas was busy looking around the unfamiliar blocks around the city as if he's just a tourist there, while Gardenia was kinda busy thinking about something deeply.

"Hey, why don't we try out the Aquarium?" Gardenia broke the silence as she pointed towards an advertisement poster they just passed by.

"Okay, where is that?"

"It says 'Route 337', hey, that's just a few blocks away from school. Let's go." Gardenia read the details of the poster and quickly rejoiced as she took his hand and led the way again, much to Lucas's embarrassment as other pokemon shared a giggle watching the female controlling the male, while some found it cute.

_Few minutes later…_

"Have you been into places like this?" Gardenia asked as the two were inside the Aquarium and was greeted with giant tanks filled with crystal blue water, leaving the Lucario in awe, already feeling as if he's underwater.

"Not really." Lucas said as he continued to watch the fishes such as Magikarps, Feebas and Horseas swim around the vast space of seawater with corals and other decorations at the base which makes it looks like the actual thing.

"Oh yeah, you don't get to stroll around that much, do you?"

"Yeah; since my sister was usually out of the house, I was left with her household duties at home. And my Dad keeps on pestering me to train and hone my fighting skills when I don't have school."

"So how's your Dad now that you're living here in Alkia?"

"I don't even know, the very thought of it kinda creeps me out; I can't keep it off my head that he'll probably teach Lucy to do household chores for him soon."

"…That's a scary thought." Gardenia felt a bit startled, already imagining the little cute Riolu replacing her big brother in the household chores.

"But my Mom is assuring me that she's keeping a close eye on my Dad just in case. "

"That's a relief. And since you're staying here, you're finally free to do whatever you want right?"

"Not really, since it's almost basically the same routine here with the recently added headache was the new puppy that Flannery got."

"Really? You have a puppy? What breed is it?" Gardenia quickly became excited.

"A Growlithe, Flannery found it searching for food at a garbage can and decided to adopt it. And since then, I had to clean out its poop and keep our clothes away from the floor, or else it becomes its chew toy."

"Wait, shouldn't she be the one responsible in taking care of the puppy?"

"Well you can't really complain at all since you're their 'Butler'." Lucas sighed as they continued to stroll around the Aquarium.

"I guess so. Well that means we should go out more often. You deserve a break." She said.

"True, but since it's a daily routine, I'm used to it."

"… But still! No one should be forced to work that hard!" Gardenia protested, leaning towards him with a serious look on her look, and backed away a few seconds later after realizing she was too close to his face.

"…Ah, sorry about that. I'm just a little hungry that's all." Gardenia suddenly realized and quickly backed away.

"Okay then, why don't we find some place to eat?"

"Yeah. Hmm, how about that place?" The Gardevoir quickly agreed as she looked around until her eyes caught sight of an interesting place where quite a number of pokemon were lining up there and motioned the Lucario to follow her.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ugh! Flannery, your pup made a mess again!" A disgusted Vaporeon shouted as she knocked hard against her sister's door after discovering the puppy's waste scattered around the hallway and giving off an unpleasant smell and a vomiting sight.

"Can't Lucas do that instead?" Flannery replied as she lazily opened the door.

"Well he's not here at the moment, and it is your dog after all, so it's your responsibility as an owner to clean up its mess!"

"Okay okay! I get it, sheesh…" Flannery finally got out of her room and slowly went towards the poop; the sight and stench of it already gives off the dreaded chills.

"…So how do I clean this up? Should I use the broom?" A clueless Flareon asked.

"Are you an idiot? That'll make more mess since it will stick to the broom." Vanessa replied.

"Okay Ms. Smartypants, any suggestions then?"

"Pick it up with your hands."

"…Are you serious? I'm supposed to pick this up with my own bare hand?"

"You know they invented tissue for many reasons, you know." Vanessa rolled her eyes and left her alone.

"Oooohhhh…"

_Back at the Aquarium… _

The two were sitting near a Snack station to take a break from that long walk as well as try out one of the building's famous hot spots for visitors as the tables were almost full.

"Hey, these Octillery Balls are actually good." Lucas said after eating the hot tasty ball and enduring the burning yet satisfying sensation.

"I know, whew…" Gardenia replied after finishing her own mouth burning morsel.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering…" Lucas said.

"What is it?"

"How's your brother, Guile doing?" He asked as she suddenly stopped and dropped her Octillery ball back at her plate.

"Oh, if you don't like talking about it, it's cool…" Lucas quickly realized that she wasn't comfortable about that subject.

"No, it's okay. He's doing fine actually. They said he's been behaving nicely as well." Gardenia replied with a light smile.

"He's been taking cooking lessons from the chef there and wanted me to taste his newly improved cooking once he gets out of jail. He wants you to taste it too."

"Really? I remember the last time when Umber and I went to his noodle shop and how he refused to believe that the soup he made was very bad."

"Yeah, he's doesn't take criticisms very well."

"So, what happened to your noodle shop then?"

"I had to close it for now since there's no one to look after it especially since our cook left, and that's when my brother got the crazy idea to become the chef."

"So how'd you… get by?"

"Do you mean money? Both my parents are working abroad and they're sending us allowance every month. So I'm not broke or anything…"

"Does your parents know that your brother is in jail?"

"No… for now. They seldom call us so I don't think they'll learn anytime soon."

"So how'd he meet him in the first place… you know… that Blaziken…"

"You mean Blaze… he explained everything to me when I visited him last week."

_FLASHBACK_

"What did you mean about you had to protect me from him in this letter?" A serious and tearful Gardevoir asked and shoved the crumpled letter towards his face.

"…You see, back in college, before we even transferred here in Alkia, I became a witness in a certain incident."

"W-what do you mean? What incident?"

"I didn't tell anyone back then since I was so scared. That Blaziken was also an instructor in Sinnoh University, and then in one very unfortunate day… I saw him stab a student right before my eyes…"

"What? Did you call for help?"

"I… couldn't. His gang saw me peeking and quickly brought me to him. I could still remember the exact words he told me…"

"_This one wasn't good at following orders; I hope that you are, lest you want to end up like him, or worse, your family.'_

"F-family?"

"Yes. He told me they knew where we lived, and if I squealed, your life would instantly be in danger."

"But it has been over three years since we transferred; what happened then to the stabbed student?"

"He was alive thankfully, but due to the lack of evidence or witnesses, the case was lost since anyone who knew that Blaziken were too scared to confess or probably dealt with beforehand."

"So how'd he end up as an instructor in Alkia?"

"I'm not sure either. But I feel like he transferred here just to keep a close eye on the two of us. Especially me."

"But now he's in prison right now, am I correct? Shouldn't you try to tell the truth now?"

"Even if I do that, what good does it do? It's already been three years late, and he's in prison, along with the rest of us."

"Don't say 'us'! You only helped him because you're trying to save me! Your sister!" Gardenia shouted and began to cry.

"I attacked and almost killed a child! What kind of pokemon attacks a child?" Guile shouted back and tried to fight back tears which left her sister speechless to what he just confessed.

"I-I'm sorry, Gardenia, I'm so sorry…" Guile tried to comfort her.

"…You were forced to do this; you can't just abandon me, your sister alone here… What will Mom and Dad say when they'll learn about this?"

"…I don't know."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry Gardenia; I shouldn't have brought this up." Lucas quickly apologized after seeing tears formed from the psychic type's eyes after recalling that painful incident.

"No… it's okay… It actually feels nice, sharing it with someone rather than keeping it on my own." Gardenia replied as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Anyway, why don't we get going?" She stood up from her seat.

"Good idea." Lucas smiled in relief as the two proceeded towards the exit of the Aquarium.

_Meanwhile…_

"Eeewww… this is so gross! I'm actually touching poop!" Flannery said to herself, looking away to get the awful stench of stool from going to her nose as she shakingly picked up the soft yet warm stool with the tissue, adding to the extreme discomfort she's currently feeling right now.

"Where's the toilet?" She hurriedly searched the bathroom while lifting the poop away from her body; however, when she reached for the doorknob, her hold on the poop became so light, it fell right off the tissue and on top of her slippers, creating a very uncomfortable, sticky yet warm feeling on her foot.

"FFFUUU-"

Back at the two who spent the whole day walking around the city and witnessed together the unfamiliar places they haven't been yet in the city of Alkia; with the only thing they've spent on was food and nothing else since Lucas wasn't much of a fan in buying souvenirs and clothes while Gardenia was satisfied enough being with him, all by herself.

Sadly for them, the day went by so quickly with the sun slowly setting down on the Alkia region.

"Well this was a fun day, wouldn't you agree?" Gardenia asked and walked towards the fountain as the two reached the center of the park.

"Yeah, I haven't unwind for quite a long time as well." Lucas replied as he followed the psychic type who sat at the edge of the fountain and touched the water with her fingers.

"Well as I said earlier, we should do this more often." Gardenia chuckled and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"I could already imagine the big stack of household chores once I get home." Lucas said as he sat down and the two shared a short laugh.

"Feels like old times already huh?" She said to him.

"Well the old times were filled with us constantly competing against each other."

"But now, it's different right?" She said and suddenly started to lean closer to him as her arms pressed against his and her head leaning against his shoulder.

Lucas, however, was clearly startled by what she just did and moved away while unknowingly making her lean too far, thus losing her balance as she fell into the water and with her short scream quickly muted as the water went inside her mouth.

"Ahh! Sorry about that!" Lucas quickly reached and grabbed hold of Gardenia's hand and pulled her out, but the damage was done, she was completely drenched, but it doesn't stop there as the passerbys all stopped by the sudden commotion.

"I-It's okay… *cough* It was my fault *cough* anyway." Gardenia tried to keep her composure as she coughed out some of the water she drank and then stared at her clothes as her eyes widened in surprise that her undergarments were now revealed due to her wet clothes now hugging her hourglass body tightly.

"I'm sorry." Lucas blushed by what he also saw, apologized again while immediately taking out his jacket and offered it to her.

"I said its okay…" She made a smile and took his jacket and placed around her shoulders to prevent losing too much heat from her body as well as conceal her bra from the public view.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" She suggested and walked away from the park and everyone's view with haste, prompting the Lucario to run after her while scratching his head by this unfortunate and embarrassing incident.

_Meanwhile…_

"Flannery, you've been in the bathroom for almost an hour! Get out of there!" Vanessa shouted, slamming against the bathroom door with her fist. She couldn't take a bath and was clearly losing her patience.

"Is the smell gone? One more scrub just to make sure!" The Vaporeon's voice passed through the Flareon's ears as she continued to talk to herself, busy scrubbing her affected foot that made contact with probably the most disgusting, gross, smelly, icky and grotesque thing in her world.

"She is hopeless…" Vanessa sighed, seeing that the bathroom will remain occupied for probably another hour or so and sat against the door, only to see the small little fire-type puppy walking around the hallway, with its tail swaying quite rapidly as it was holding a piece of clothing in its mouth.

"Wait a minute…" Vanessa's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised as she took a closer look on what the Growlithe was holding, only to drop her jaw wide open as she realized what piece of clothing it was.

"THAT'S MY PANTIES!" She darted from her seat and chased towards the puppy, who promptly thought they were going to have a chasing game and ran from her reach.

_Back at Gardenia's place…_

It was an apartment actually located just one block away from that dreaded noodle shop of her brother. Lucas was in shock since he hasn't seen an apartment on the inside, although it's almost the same as a house, complete with a living room, kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom, just a lot smaller and cramped up, but still it's kinda surprising for him.

"I'll just go change my clothes, why don't you make yourself at home." Gardenia said to him and sped off to her room, leaving the Lucario alone to inspect her place for a while.

He looked around her living room, it was simple and plain unlike the living room they had on the place he's staying in, which was designed with wood as if you're living inside a cottage. Not that he was against flashy, stylish designs inside the house; he's just content with something plain and simple just like his room, which probably was the only room in their place that wasn't touched by art.

He continued to look around, until one familiar area caught his eye, namely the kitchen. He inspected the cupboards, cabinets and drawers, and interestingly enough, it was complete with utensils; there were different kinds of knives, serving spoon, spatulas, along with different sizes of cooking pots and pans. It's as if a chef was living here. Were they really like to practice cooking here?

His eyes shifted towards the refrigerator and opened it, and amazingly enough, vegetables and frozen goods were arranged completely, with every shelf filled with other kinds of condiments such as milk, cheese and many other. Heck, he could think of a hundred recipes just by looking at these fresh ingredients. It's like a heaven for a chef…

He stared at his watch, "6:04PM', it's almost dinner time, so…

A few minutes later…

"Sorry I took so long…" The Gardevoir said as she came out of the door, expecting to see the Lucario sitting at the living room, but much to her surprise, he wasn't there at all.

"Hmm?" She stopped when she took a whiff of something pleasant as her stomach quickly reacted with a growl.

"Is he… cooking?" Gardenia was surprised as she went towards the kitchen and took a peek, and there he was, stirring the contents of the cooking pan on top of the stove as the mouth-watering aroma became stronger along with a sizzling sound coming from the pan which made her stomach growl even more.

"Hey." Gardenia called out to him as she went closer to see what he was cooking. Two golden brown fried Magikarps, smothered with sizzling corn oil. Next to the pan was a pot filled with stew which was already finished.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I had to use your kitchen, couldn't help it."

"Nah, it's okay, I don't use the kitchen much anyway."

"By the way, your kitchen is kind of complete with utensils and ingredients…"

"Oh that, my brother's having this crazy dream of becoming a top chef and bought every single utensil and ingredient that he saw chefs use in TV."

"Hey, at least, he's really aspiring to become a good cook, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Give him probably 20 years or more, he'll finally make a decent meal for all of us." She said as the two shared a laugh.

"…And I really do miss him…" She added and wiped her eye. Even Lucas became silent after that.

"Another reason why I cooked this was to make it up to you from what happened earlier." He said to her, breaking the uncomfortable silence they were having earlier.

"I told you, it was my fault, leaning over-" Gardenia replied but suddenly stopped at her last statement after realizing what she just said as blushes formed from both their faces, and the eerie silence continued.

"…Okay, it's finished." Lucas said and took out a plate which was draped with a paper cloth as he placed the golden brown fried Magikarps with some of the oil still popping on it.

"Oh, I'll just fix the table then." Gardenia immediately got the idea and quickly took out the plates, bowls, spoons and forks and went outside the kitchen.

Lucas followed behind with both the stew and the fish on hand as Gardenia quickly arranged the table on the living room, much to his surprise.

"You guys eat right next to the television?" He asked as he placed the stew and fish on the center of the table.

"My brother's idea. He really likes watching cooking shows while eating. What's wrong?" She replied as the two sat together on the sofa.

"Well my Dad once moved the television inside the dining room so that he and his friends could watch a game and my Mom got furious when they left the dining room a complete mess. Since then, watching TV while eating was prohibited in our home."

"I see. That explains it."

"Well that's a long time ago. Anyway, let's eat." Lucas said as he took her bowl and poured the stew.

"Thanks." She said and took the bowl from his hand and took a whiff to encite her hunger even more. After a few blows from her spoon, she took a sip of the stew, and in an instant, her eyes widened and with her mouth open in awe.

"Hey, this is amazing." Gardenia said and took more sips in. She's just like Gloria in that day.

"I wish my Mom was like yours." She smiled and now attacked her Magikarp as she took a bite, the crispiness, along with the rich taste of seafood in her mouth; it's as if she's eating at a five star restaurant.

"I could teach you some of the easy recipes if you want to."

"Really? That would be awesome. I don't have to buy takeouts now." Gardenia became excited.

"Takeouts?"

"Oh yeah, my cooking isn't that great either. And as Lee said to me, 'Bad Cooking probably comes from the family'."

"Oh. So that's what he's been complaining to me before, that he felt like he lost a part of his soul on that camping trip."

"But let's talk about something else. My terrible cooking is already embarrassing as it is."

"Oh sure."

"So… how'd you know that Gloria was going to faint and fall off the cliff?" She asked and wiped off her mouth as she was already done with her meal.

"I couldn't really understand it myself; it's just a sudden weird feeling I got and my body just moved on its own when she was about to lose consciousness."

"Have you asked your Dad about it?"

'_I'm a Medicham! Do I look like a Lucario to you? I don't have that Aura stuff like you and your Mother has. Ask her, Lucia or Lucy even.'_ Suddenly those words coming from his father's mouth echoed inside his head.

"No. Only my Mom since my Dad can't be reliable at times."

"She said that it's my Aura."

"Oh yeah, that's your special abilities that Lucarios have, right?"

"Yeah. But…"

"She said that all Lucarios are able to sense the aura of others, but for you to sense a weak or fading aura of others, you need to have a deep connection with that pokemon."

"I-I see." Gardenia felt like her heart just stopped momentarily. So that means that both Lucas and Gloria established a deep connection with one another? It could also explain on how he traced Lily's aura back to the kidnapper's place…

"So what happened after you two got stranded all the way down the mountain?" She raised a new question, hoping to learn more what happened as well as drift her mind into something else less distressful on her part.

"Well Gloria was still unconscious so I had to find a shelter quick since her skin was letting off steam."

"Steam? Really?"

"Yeah, it's one of the downsides of an ice type. You'll quickly lose water inside your body if you're exposed to too much sunlight."

"So what happened after that?"

"Luckily for us, we found a cave to stay for a while and away from the sunlight."

"I was kinda panicking back there since I didn't really know what to do to her so I just torn off her clothes and just dampened her body with a wet cloth."

"But when I placed the wet cloth on her lips, she suddenly woke up and begged for water; when she drank all of the canteen I gave to her, she immediately fell back to sleep. It's as if her body subconsciously moved on its own."

"I see."

"So that's when I looked around for a nearby spring or river for more water, and just repeatedly wet her skin and refilled the canteen until she finally woke up."

"And then you both stayed at the cave for the night?"

"It was already sundown, and we're both exhausted so we just spent the night there."

"And nothing happened during the night?"

"…What's with you guys always asking the same question? We just slept together inside the cave, nothing really happened!" Lucas stopped momentarily, shocked that she asked the same question he kept hearing over and over in the past few days, and then shouted at her in a serious manner.

"…" Gardenia really was taken by surprise and was at loss for words at that moment, her lips slightly trembling at how she witnessed him getting suddenly furious.

"…Sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you." Lucas realized by what he just said and apologized as well.

"N-no. It's my fault, I shouldn't have asked that stupid question. I'm sorry Lucas, it's just…" Gardenia replied and bowed down her head as tears began to form from her eyes.

"It's just I really love you Lucas!" She finally confessed, leaving him speechless and looked away instead of becoming disoriented and in total shock, it's like he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later.

"To tell you the truth, I'm really confused right now." After a while, Lucas finally spoke as she raised her head and looked at him in the eye.

"It's because Lily confessed to you first, right?" She kinda knew what he was referring to you.

"H-how did you know about that?" The surprised Lucario asked.

"Well, I was planning to confess to you that Christmas night; she just got to you first before I did…" She explained and made a smile at his stunned expression.

"So that's why you suddenly disappeared…"

"I felt heartbroken at that time, I've had a crush on you since grade school, and when I felt I was ready to confess, that's where I saw the two of you kissing, right before my eyes, that's where I felt like my confidence suddenly disappeared…" She said slowly, her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"I really love you Lucas, I really do." She suddenly lunged at him, pushing him against the floor and held him tightly with her arms.

"Gardenia, hey-"

"I don't care who you choose, may it be Lily or Gloria, I will always love you." She interrupted him as he became shocked when she said the name of the Glaceon, but before he could say anything else, she quickly pressed her lips against him and tightened her hold against him.

Images instantly flushed through the Gardevoir's mind as she could see all of his memories. She then looked for the exact details on what happened during that camping trip, starting when he and the Glaceon were all by themselves.

Lucas didn't really do anything as Gloria made all the moves herself, slipping inside his blanket and slept against his body, how she suddenly got close to him when they were at river and asked him to kiss her in which fortunately was interrupted by the Lickylicky who needed to find a place to take a leak; but before they were brought back to camp, Gloria snuck in a kiss when he wasn't expecting at all.

Gardenia finally released the kiss, content by what she learned from him and backed off from him, allowing him to slowly sit and recollect himself.

"So Gloria also confessed to you, huh?" Gardenia spoke softly.

"Not exactly. But how'd you also know about that?"

"Don't you remember? I can read your memories when our lips are in close contact." She explained, leaving him a bit stunned upon remembering an earlier incident when he was unconscious and she suddenly snuck in a kiss.

"You can say that we're the worst girlfriends ever." She made a joke about it. However, Lucas didn't say a word.

"I'm really don't know what to do in our place…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, those two has been getting a bit too close, and other sorts of embarrassing stuff." He blushed as he recalled those incidents such as the Leafeon helping him out in the dishes and laundry that he couldn't wash or hang the clothes freely since she's too close to him that their bodies are always touching; while Gloria began serving him hot chocolate in the evening and offering to give him a massage in his own bed.

"That's just their way in repaying you."

"But still…"

"The reason why they, I mean, we fell in love with you is that you have your own way in helping each one of us that no other pokemon has ever done, you rescued both of them from harm, and as for me, well…" She blushed at the last statement.

*RING*RING*

The silence was interrupted as a cell phone began to ring as Lucas shifted his view towards his pocket where his phone began vibrating, prompting him to take it out and looked at the flashing screen: "Flannery is calling", he clicked on the answer button and placed the phone beside his ear.

"Hey, are you going home yet? It's getting late and Lucky's making a big mess! I haven't been so grossed up in my life! I actually touched poop!" Her voice felt like she's screaming in agony as it forced him to move his phone away from his ear due to the loud, piercing sound.

"Okay, I'm coming." He answered and ended the call.

"So, you're going back?" Gardenia asked slowly.

"Yeah…" He nodded.

"I see. Well, whenever you feel like talking, you can always call me anytime." She smiled.

"Thanks. I will."

He went towards the door and turned the doorknob open, but before he was about to depart from her place, she stopped him as she held his hand, prompting him to turn around in surprise, only to be greeted by a kiss to the cheek.

'The reason why they, I mean, we fell in love with you is that you have your own way in helping each one of us that no other pokemon has ever done.' Lucas could still remember the exact statement she said to him as he continued walking back home, while the Gardevoir watched from her window until he eventually disappeared into the darkness.

But still, a smile still lingered on both of their faces.

_To be continued…_


	32. Time to hit the Beach! Part 1

Today was a great summer day as the ever bright and radiant sun showered its rays throughout Alkia region; a big plus for beachgoers.

And speaking of beaches, that's where our favorite family is now. All thanks to their ever compassionate and generous friend… and everyone knows who that is.

Enough of that, let's focus on the white smooth shores with the seawater gushing occasionally as the cool summer breeze completed the atmosphere of fun and relaxation.

Flannery is enjoying herself quite nicely lying on her back against her blanket, asleep and without any umbrella as a shade and letting her deep red gleaming skin exposed by the sun's rays, enjoying a much needed tan.

Gloria, on the other hand, with her white and matching bikini, was at the water, completely unfazed by the summer heat as her legs helped in keeping her hydrated at all times, and enjoying playing a nice little game of Beach Volleyball.

Esper, who was playing with the Glaceon, was sporting a black two piece which seemed to be a bit more revealing than what most of her sisters wore, was it to gain attention from some males? Who knows? Although more and more eyes were shifting towards her direction and beneath that calm and serene face of hers was a silly smile.

Umber was enjoying herself with her inner tube keeping her afloat as he laid down there, with only her buttocks inside the tube and feet soaked in the water to cool her down, and just like the Flareon, she's just here to unwind finally.

Vanessa, however, was nowhere to be found, as we all know that once she steps in a pool of water, her entire body would immediately blend in with the current, completely unseen by the naked eye; the worst part is that that's when her mischievous mind comes into play here as incidents of bra straps being mysteriously removed untied and undergarments falling off have been on the rise.

Last but not least, Lily, who's probably the happiest of them all especially in this kind of warm climate, a big plus as her skin absorbs the sun's energy, giving her a big, or should I say, unfair advantage when it comes to Beach Volleyball, in which she proved earlier at their last class camping trip against Gloria and Lucas on a two versus one.

Speaking of Lucas; why isn't he at the shore with these beautiful Eevee evolutions? Being surrounded by the curves, the hips, the tits, and the lips of each Eevee sisters, except Umber of course, would make any male feel like they're on heaven right now.

"Hey Lucas, do you look okay? You've been spacing out lately." The Leafeon asked as she approached the steel type, lying on his butt, with his chin resting on his flexed knees while under the cool shade of a large umbrella. His face looked as if he's exhausted than relaxed.

"H-huh? Oh, sorry about that. Just need to cool down for a bit." He replied with an excuse.

"Are you sure? It's not that hot. Even Gloria is enjoying herself by the water."

"I just need a good break and I'll be fine."

"Do you need an ice cold drink to help you cool off?"

"Yeah… That would be nice."

Lucas watched the Leafeon stood up and sped off to the nearby store as he laid on his back carefully as his body felt like it was burnt all over, especially on his back. But what Lily said was true; the sun wasn't that hot compared to what they experienced back at the camping trip. It was actually… something else which was a rather unpleasant experience that he was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it, especially them.

He scratched his head, trying to recall that unexpected incident that probably messed a few nerves in his head as he spread out his body to cool every inch by the breeze and collected his thoughts.

-FLASHBACK-

"I'm so excited! We're going to the beach!" Flannery said out loud with excitement.

"And the sun is out today." Lily said as she stared at the bright, radiating sunlight showering the whole Alkia region with its invigorating rays of light, well at least for the Leafeon who gets hyperactive once the energy giving sunlight gets absorbed by her ever glowing skin.

"What's wrong Lucas? You don't look excited…" Gloria asked her seatmate, who seemed to be staring blankly at the passing trees as the limousine they were riding on approached their destination.

"Oh, I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Too excited in going to the beach?"

"Y-yeah, that's probably why." Lucas made an excuse and faked a smile as Lily nodded simply; but inside his mind, he was thinking of something else.

'First the hot springs, now the beach, what are you up to this time Lee?'

A few minutes have passed as the limousine finally reached the place while the very excited Flareon and Leafeon opened the doors and came outside; but the two stopped in their tracks as they were in awe by the building they saw in front of them.

"Whoa, now that's huge." Flannery said with her mouth still open. It was a ten story building with a tropical design with its wooden, tropical style.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Lily waved her arm towards them who were still inside the limousine, motioning them to come over as she, along with the Flareon, led the way inside. They just stared at each other and smiled at her cheerful and energetic state, and followed behind, leaving their baggage to be carried by the chauffer. Poor chauffer.

"This is your second vacation trip with us isn't it big brother?" Umber asked as she went to the Lucario's side and held his hand.

"Yeah."

"Our last trip was at the hot springs right?"

"That's right."

"And I remember you had a sudden nosebleed back there."

"You still remembered that?" Lucas quickly blushed and looked away from her face as he immediately recalled that specific and rather unpleasant event at the hot springs.

"Of course! I'm hoping that your nose is fully recovered now once you get to see my sisters in their swimsuits."

"Eh? What makes you think that I'm like those pokemon like Lee who gets immediately excited over girls in swimsuits?"

"Aww. Don't you boys get easily turned on once they see girls of their age in bikinis and lingeries, with most of their private parts, covered by little pieces of cloth, teasing your mind and making you imagine all sorts of naughty things about them?"

"…" His jaw dropped by her statement.

"Wait, don't tell me you're interested in little girls like me?" Umber continued teasing him as she puckered her lips and fluttered her eyelids at him.

"…What are they teaching you at school?"

"Oh, the usual boring stuff. The lessons they teach at the school are boring and easy, especially when you're a consistent Honor student." She said and stuck her tongue out at him before speeding off, leaving the stunned Lucario by himself.

"…I never understand that child."

_A few minutes later…_

"Wow, this beach house looks perfect!" Flannery said as the group entered their rented shack personally picked by the Lickylicky.

"And the view is great!" Vanessa added as she went towards the wide, open windows and watched the white shores, with the sparkling deep blue water gushing through the sands. It's perfect!

"Hey guys…" The group was interrupted in their sight-seeing inside the beach house as they all shifted their sight towards the huge pink blob pokemon right by the entrance, sporting a big stylish shades, along with a tropical style polo and shorts.

"Lee!" Umber was very happy to see him as she sprinted and gave him a hug, although she could only reach up to his belly.

"Is everyone accommodated for?" He asked while pulling out an ice colored juice out of nowhere and proceeded to take a sip.

"Thanks again Lee. But are you sure that we can stay at your father's resort free of charge?" Esper asked.

"Don't worry about it. Actually it's my idea that we run a beach resort in this area. It's the perfect spot for a vacation."

"Really?" Umber was really surprised.

"Of course. Not all of the successful business and invention my Dad made wasn't solely from his own sweat, blood and brains you know."

"Well then, in behalf of all my sisters, we want to thank you for your generous hospitality." Esper replied.

"You're all welcome and please enjoy your stay. In the meantime, Lucas and I will tour around the hotel." Lee said as he quickly swept the Lucario away from the group with only one arm and held him tightly by his neck to prevent him from breaking free.

"You two have fun okay?" Vanessa waved at the two as the Lickylicky left the beach house along with a suffocating Lucario in his arm, completely undeterred by the shoves, pushes and punches the steel type did to get away.

"Don't take too long or else you won't see Gloria or Lily in their bikinis!" Umber added as she went to the entrance and shouted, prompting the two to stop as the Lickylicky chuckled at her statement and continued walking.

"And what does that to mean?" The embarrassed Leafeon and Glaceon protested.

"Oh come on, I know that you two like him very much, or should I say… love?" Umber teased the two as she opened her bag and pulled out her swimsuit and towel.

"I'll be the first one to the shower!" She said out loud and entered the bathroom and locked it, leaving the two sisters stunned.

"How does she know?" Lily asked herself and stared at Gloria who looked back at her but didn't say a word.

If what the Umbreon said was true; then that would make them… rivals then.

_Meanwhile…_

*Cough*Cough*

The two "best friends" were walking inside the hotel, with Lucas finally free from Lee's choking hold although it took a while before he finally regained a normal respiration, especially on his aching neck.

"Do you really have to *cough* to hold tightly me by the neck everytime *cough* you want me to go somewhere with you?" Lucas said inbetween coughs as he could still feel pain on his neck and continued rubbing it to ease the pain.

"How about I make it up to you?" Lee asked, prompting the Lucario to stare at him suspiciously.

"Okay… how?"

"Well I did take you with me, remember?" The Lickylicky grinned as he stopped upon reaching a big golden door just beside them. He opened and led the steel-type inside.

Lucas looked around the room in awe, it was spacious and everything he saw looked… fancy and expensive. However, he was interrupted when Lee pulled him by his arm towards a huge LCD television.

"Sit with me." The Lickylicky said and sat down on a sofa, prompting Lucas to do the same. Lee then took a remote control and turned on the television.

"So we're just going to watch TV?"

"Yes."

"… I'm going back outside." Lucas immediately stood up and was about to head towards the door but was quickly pulled back to his seat thanks to Lee's powerful grip and strength on his wrist.

"Hold on now, we haven't gone to the good part yet." He said to him and pressed some buttons on the remote, and in an instant, the television flashed different screens on the monitor in what seemed like coming from surveillance cameras.

Lee pressed some buttons as it focused on only one screen as Lucas's eyes widened in surprise by what he saw.

"I-Is that a bathroom?" Lucas asked since the place they were seeing right now was complete with tiles, the shower head, sinks.

"Yep. And the best parts are the ones using the bathroom. Just watch."

"_Okay, who's next?" A familiar voice echoed from the speakers as the Lucario's jaw dropped._

"That sounded like Lily."

"Our technology is really amazing you know, not only does our surveillance cameras complete with fog and steam protectors; it also comes with a sound detector. Now we can sit back, watch and listen peacefully."

"_Hurry up Gloria, or we're gonna go ahead without you!"_

"_I'll only take a few minutes."_

_Gloria entered the bathroom and locked the door. She then placed the towel and her swimsuit on the hanger and began to undress. First off was her white shirt, revealing her black lace bra underneath, next was her pants which revealed her matching panties._

"Hey Lucas, check it out." Lee stared at the Lucario's stunned and blushing red face.

_Afterwards, she removed her two undergarments and placed them aside, fortunately though, only her bare back and buttocks were exposed to the camera as she proceeded to take a shower, clueless that she was being watched._

"That's it. I'm out of here!" Lucas had enough and immediately darted through the door while the Lickylicky shrugged his shoulders and continued watching like the perverted maniac he is.

*POP*

Lee opened a can of soda with his hand and proceeded to drink while scratching his buttocks.

"It's good be a man. And rich too." He said to himself and relaxed as he continued to watch the Glaceon finish showering and putting on her swimsuit before finally leaving the bathroom.

"Hmm, what should I be having for lunch?" He asked himself, scratching his head while sticking out his tongue, before shrugging his shoulders and laid back at the soda lazily.

A few minutes have passed as he continued to stare blankly at the screen, expecting the steel type to enter the bathroom any moment now.

And he was right as it was the Lucario indeed, but with no towel nor shorts in hand as he looked above to find the hidden surveillance camera.

Lee grinned at his righteous act and opened another can of soda. Not caring at all if he destroys his property.

A few moments have passed before Lucas finally stared directly at the monitor, locating the camera. He leapt towards it and charged up his hands, forming long and bright claws as he struck at the camera.

The screen instantly flashed in white, as the connection was cut off; however, Lee didn't move an inch as the screen eventually went back online, with the Lucario lying against the floor as sparks of electricity coursed through his body and the damp floor.

But suddenly, the camera went offline again, only this time for real as the lens were seriously damaged as Lee to take out a notepad out of nowhere and proceeded to write that down.

"Hmm. Probably need to add some better physical protection for the cameras."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Here you go."

Lucas trail of thoughts were interrupted when a very cold feeling touched his cheek, startling him as he quickly jerked off his seat and looked towards a glass of ice cold red beverage in front of his face.

"T-thanks." He smiled at her as he took the glass from her hand and began to drink from the straw while Lily took this opportunity and sat beside him while drinking from her own beverage.

"Feeling better now?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks for the drink Lily."

"You're welcome." The Leafeon smiled and leaned her arm against his; much to Lucas's sudden unease.

"Hey, is it just me or have your arms gotten bigger?" Suddenly, she asked him and stared at his rather toned and muscular arm she was leaning against earlier and began inspecting it.

"Uh yeah, you need to keep your whole body toned especially when you're a fighting type." Lucas replied but felt more uncomfortable when she placed her drink aside and began stroking his arm, feeling the hardness and sturdiness of his muscles which incited something inside her.

While the two were busy doing touchy-touchy… I mean while Lily was busy, one pair of a rather jealous eyes caught their very close conversation, and decided to approach and interrupt their sweet time together.

"Hey Lucas. Want to play Beach Ball with me?" The two were interrupted as they shifted their sight towards the Glaceon, sporting a white two piece swimsuit which fitted her skin color nicely. And on her hand, a large, multicolored inflatable ball.

"Uhh…" The steel type wasn't sure if he wanted to play or not since even with the cold drink, he could still feel the burns and uncomfortable warmth from the electric shock he felt earlier. Sadly though, he wasn't given a choice as the ice type grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him towards the shore and exposing him to the sun, much to his dismay.

"How about we play by the water? The sand can get a little too hot for my feet." Gloria suggested and led him towards the shore as she stepped her feet inside the cool gushing water, feeling energized already.

"Sounds like a good idea." He joined her by the water, hoping to cool himself down, even for a little bit she started by throwing the beach ball towards him as he returned it with an underhand swing with both forearms as if they're just playing good ol' volleyball.

Gloria intercepted the beach ball as she suddenly leapt towards it and spiked it back as the force she used caused her breasts to juggle due to the force, distracting the steel-type as the burning sensation he felt all over his body momentarily faded away, unfortunately, that moment of distraction was the cost of a bigger problem for him as the ball hit his face and made him fall on his back against the water, making quite a splash.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Gloria was surprised and quickly rushed towards him and inspected his now swollen forehead.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright." He replied as he slowly got up to his feet while rubbing his forehead.

"You do know that her spike was very easy to return, you know?" Lily intervened as she approached the two, with her hands on her hips, not letting herself to be left out.

"Well you can't really blame Lucas when he failed to return the spike." The little Umbreon said to her as she approached her Big brother up to a sitting position.

"Oh, how so?" The Leafeon asked.

"Big Brother can't play at all when he's too distracted at Gloria's juggling boobs every time she returns the ball." Umber added as the three blushed deep red by her statement and with the Glaceon covering her chest in embarrassment.

"W-wait, that's not it! T-the sun blinded me and-"

"Nice try, big brother. But the sun is right behind you and not on Gloria's side." Umber immediately interrupted him and his silly excuse and even pointed towards the sky, prompting him to look directly above; and it was true, the radiating sun was on his side.

"... I'm going to take a break for a while. Can you sub for me Lily?" He stood up and asked the grass-type.

"Uh, sure." Lily nodded and took his place and watched the Lucario walk back towards his blanket to rest. Now, her eyes shifted towards her opponent as the two glared against each other

"I'm coming with you, big brother!" The Umbreon followed the Lucario as she held his hand and leaned against him, causing him to momentarily lose his balance while the two stared back at their mischevious sibling, becoming a bit envious of her that she can go clingy towards him anytime she wanted to.

But first things first, defeat the competition. The two shifted their focus back to each other; with Lily holding the beach ball on hand, she served it towards her with an overhand strike.

Gloria retaliated as she returned the ball the same way Lucas did earlier as it gained height, which became an opportunity for a spike as Lily leapt towards the sky and slammed the ball against her with her open palm.

It wasn't a friendly game amongst siblings anymore; it felt like a war between the two, although neither of them spoke a word, their exchanging glares pretty much conveyed what they wanted to say to each other.

_Meanwhile, back at the steel and dark type walking back…_

"Hey, wanna go for some ice cream?" Umber suggested.

"Uh sure." Lucas agreed and accompanied the ever energetic dark type towards a store.

"I've been wondering…" Lucas opened a conversation while Umber took two ice cream cones from the storekeeper and gave one to him.

"Wondering about what?" She asked while began licking her vanilla ice cream as the two walked their way back to the beach.

"How did you know that both Gloria and Lily are… you know…?" He continued as the two sat down on the blanket and under the umbrella.

"Eh? I've been noticing how those two are spending more time with you than being inside their room, helping out with your chores, watching TV with you…"

"Why did I even ask…"

"But what doesn't make sense to me is that they only knew that they don't know that they have the same feelings towards you until now…"

"Now that you mention it… I haven't seen the two talk much to each other after I returned from the hotel."

"So, the two already confessed to you, am I right?"

"Lily, yes. But Gloria, she didn't exactly confess, but kissed me instead… That counts right?"

"But you haven't confessed to neither of them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"… I don't know. I'm just confused; I really like both of them, it's just…"

"I understand you. Pretty much sucks when a number of girls are in love with you and you can't do anything about it."

"…Yeah. Plus, I feel like I don't even have my own personal space anymore."

"Hmm, they probably wanted you to confess too. Men shouldn't keep ladies waiting too long, you know? Or else, she'll eventually give up on you if you're too indecisive."

"Easier said than done. Plus, Lily and Gloria are sisters; I might even risk driving them apart from each other."

"You have a point. So… have you told your parents about it?"

"No, not yet. At least, not to my father."

"Oh, that Medicham. How'd he even score a gorgeous lady like your Mom?"

"Long story."

"Uh-oh… If only I kept my loud mouth shut, the two wouldn't have been fighting." Umber sighed and continued licking her ice cream.

"Fighting? Why?" Lucas was very surprised.

"Look." Umber pointed towards the shore where the two sisters were playing Beach Volleyball; but instead of a fun, casual game, it looked like an intense competition between the two.

Each strike and return those two did let out a loud, stunning impact, as if they're giving it their all against each other.

"Uhh… shouldn't we stop them?" Lucas asked.

"Meh… those two will get tired eventually."

"And how long is eventually?"

"Probably the next twenty to thirty minutes or longer."

"Eh?"

"Plus, Dad said that once those two become extremely competitive as you can see right now, its hard to cool them off."

Lucas was just stunned by her statement and continued to watch both Lily and Gloria battle it out with each other. Even her other sisters didn't much care what was going on; Esper was busy talking with some males, who were obviously interested to her physically, Flannery slept like a rock while being baked by the sun; and Vanessa was still nowhere to be found.

"Wait, I think I can see Vanessa approaching those two now." Umber said as she looked closer towards the water, as she could notice some unusual waves and splashes near where Gloria was standing.

"What? Where?" Lucas looked around, but to no avail.

"Just keep a close look at Gloria, you'll see Vanessa eventually." The dark type added, prompting him to focus his sight onto the ice-type; and a while later, his eyes widened in surprise as he could see a transparent silhouette coming from the water, and was directly behind the Glaceon.

"So, what is she doin-" Lucas asked but stopped when he realized what the Vaporeon's intentions are.

The mischievous water type untied the knot on the Glaceon's back, and with the strap holding the bra in place now loose, her bra began to fall down due to gravity, along with Lucas's jaw dropping down by the sight he saw.

"Huh?" Gloria finally noticed that something became loose and looked down her chest, as she immediately let out a shriek upon learning that she was now exposed; and suddenly, her body glowed bright blue as the water around her suddenly rose and became frozen, obstructing everyone's view around her.

"H-how'd this happen?" Gloria quickly grabbed hold of the loose straps and began tying them again until she noticed that there was also someone else inside the icy wall she made.

"Y-you!" Rage quickly fueled her eyes as the Glaceon found a frozen solid Vaporeon, with only her face free from being frozen.

"H-Hi Gloria." She let out a wide smirk and tried to play cool, hoping not to be punished for her actions.

Unfortunately though, Gloria isn't exactly the type that easily forgives people, even her own sisters, without some way to pay them back.

_To be continued…_


	33. Time to hit the Beach! Part 2

The sun had slowly set, as the beachgoers called it a day and returned back to their shacks or respective hotels.

"Well today was a very fun day!" Umber shouted and stretched out her arms, enjoying the beautiful radiance of the sunset.

"It was more of a revelation if you ask me." The Flareon sister added as she approached the dark type to enjoy the view, referring to the two.

"So how's Vanessa doing? She didn't come back at all. She said that she'll take a hot bath after what happened." The Umbreon asked.

"Well Gloria basically unleashed a Blizzard attack directly on her. You do know that Gloria is at her strongest when she gets mad."

"Heh, you're right about that." The two chuckled and continued to stare at the beautiful sight, a final glimpse of the outdoors before the group finally called it a day.

Meanwhile, in the Lickylicky's Beach Resort Hotel's own indoor swimming pool…

"HEY!"

"WHAT THE!"

"HOW'D THIS COME OFF? I EVEN MADE A SQUARE KNOT TWICE!"

"Isn't that yours?"

"Oh crap!"

"So you're completely naked, let me just check to be sure…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

The incidences of bra straps, panties of the females, and even the shorts worn by the males being removed from their respective wearers and floating on the pool were suddenly on the rise again, but this time, it's happening inside the hotel.

The non-victims, however, were kinda enjoying another sight to behold as they continued their leisure time at the indoor pool.

As for the culprit? Well, we all know who that is…

Back at the Eevee sister's shack…

The group packed their belongings and cleaned the shack; and obviously, Lucas was to carry the heaviest of the things, mainly, the sister's belongings. Not that he can complain though since he's the only male in the group, and a fighting-type to boot, so he excels in any kind of physical activity, a big win for the Eevee sisters to have around since Chapter 1.

As they reached the entrance to the hotel where they'll be staying at for the trip, they were met with the ever gullible, yet mischievous owner of the resort.

"Hey guys!" The Lickylicky said as he waved his flabby arm to the air. He sported a large, black sunglasses, which was kinda weird to wear when it's already sundown, and a Hawaiian shirt, with matching shorts; and on his other hand was a Coconut Juice.

"Hey Lee! Thanks again for letting us rent the shack!" Umber ran towards him and gave him a big hug, although she was only able to hug the front part of his flabby abdomen while the Lickylicky rubbed her on the head.

"No problem. So why don't you guys unwind for a bit, and then come with me for dinner?" He suggested, much to everyone's surprise and delight.

"Wow, a fun day at a beach, and then finish it with a delicious dinner!" Umber replied with joy, while everyone else liked his suggestion, well except for one.

And we all know who that is.

"Thank you Lee. We'll just change upstairs." Esper said and waved at the ever generous Lickylicky and went ahead with the rest of her sisters.

The Lucario followed behind, but before he left, he gave the Lickylicky a piercing stare and then went on his way.

*Chuckle* The Lickylicky smirked sheepishly in response.

"Sadly, my fun doesn't stop here, my good friend…" He said to himself as he watched the Lucario catching up to the group; then he took a sip of his Coconut Juice.

"Hey, this Coconut Juice is pretty delicious!"

Later that evening…

"Right this way, Sir, Madams." A waiter said and waved towards the entrance to the dining hall where the group was to have their dinner with the owner of this resort.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" The ever jolly Lickylicky immediately called their attention and waved at them.

"Isn't this a bit too fancy?" Flannery whispered.

"Yeah, we're even in our PJs here." Vanessa, who was finally with the group, whispered back.

"… Who cares?" The two stared at each other for a while, and then, shrugged their shoulders in unison and smirked silly at each other.

The group were seated at a round golden table as the waiters immediately placed everyone's plates, spoons, forks, knives, glasses, and napkins in almost an instant.

With everything set, a waiter, draped in golden finery clapped his hands twice, as the door near him, suddenly opened, and numbers of black draped waiters came out in a single file formation, all carrying a silver platter on one hand to the air and a white cotton towel resting on the forearm.

And in unison, they all placed the platters on the round table, still covered with a round steel cover. And once again, they all simultaneously opened the plates, revealing what it seemed to be a promising dinner indeed for the group.

"Wow, all of these look delicious!" Umber said in delight as everyone was in awe at the colorful and impressive display of each dish. From the Green Seaweed Soup, Oran-crusted loaves, Sweet and Sour Pork, Whiscash simmered with onions, green peppers and other colorful seasonings, just to name a few of the huge selection they have.

Everyone was mighty pleased with the food, except for one though.

'Sigh… In before every dish is spiked by Lee's.' Lucas sighed as everyone started to dig in, and followed suit. In the end, it was a usual, happy family dinner for the Eevee sisters.

Everything's fun and all, but what's best was the afterparty!

After dinner, Lee called them back again inside his living room for an interesting activity that the group would enjoy, and would be perfect for to end this amazing night.

And What's a best thing most teenagers nowadays do as they are about to end a night of fun and excitement? With booze of course!

"Here you go everyone, it's on the house!" The Lickylicky appeared with a trolley where boxes of canned drinks were stacked on top of each other.

"What is that?" The curious Flannery asked.

"Beer!"

"…Why beer?" Lily asked for everybody here, since it's strange to be drinking beer, especially since

"C'mon, these beers are the latest products of my family's consumable enterprise. And I want you guys to be first ones to try it out!" He said to everyone.

"Plus, unlike other lame, cheap quality beers you see everywhere, our Beer boasts health benefits for consumers."

"Oh, and what health benefits are those?" Lucas asked, crossing his arms and gave a death stare at the Lickylicky.

"Similar to energy drinks, this actually helps in rehydration and flushing out unwanted toxins." Lee answered immediately, as if though he's like a salesman advertising his product to a group of pokemon, in this case, them.

"Sounds good enough for me!" Vanessa replied with glee and went over the trolley.

"I also want to try one!" Flannery added as she joined in while the water-type opened the top box and took out two cans of the Lickylicky's beer.

The two popped open the lid and tasted the product, and then the two simultaneously shrugged and drank all of the contents.

"AAH!" Vanessa felt relieved, refreshed, but signs of skin redness could already seen on her face.

"Whew, that was good!" Flannery added, wiping her mouth with her forearm; while the redness on her face was a lot less visible, heck, we aren't sure if it was visible at all.

The rest of the group were stunned to see the two's positive response to the beer, especially Lucas, as the two took a few cans from the box and threw them towards the rest.

"Are you sure I can drink this stuff at my age?" Umber was confused as she inspected her can of beer and looked at the label.

"It's completely fine. Just take a few sips of it at a time." Lee immediately answered her question.

With that being said, Umber popped the lid open and did as she was told, took a few sips to her mouth and tasted the beer. After a few seconds have passed to discern the taste of the beer, she made a smile and started to drink the whole content, now completely ignoring what the Lickylicky just said.

Everyone's jaw dropped as the youngest of the Eevee sisters continued to finish the can of beer in mere seconds time.

"AAH!" The Umbreon let out a satisfying sigh and was surprised to see everyone staring at her.

"What? It's good!" She replied and licked her lips to taste whatever was left from it.

"Can I have another please?" She asked, much to everyone's surprise again. The Vaporeon happily tossed another can at her as she easily caught hold of it with one hand and began opening it already.

Now, everyone who hasn't drank the beer yet were all curious now and opened their cans.

"Here goes nothing." Gloria, although unsure at first, took a deep breath and then started drinking the beer.

The Leafeon was about to drink hers but stopped upon noticing that the Lucario still haven't opened his can yet.

"You okay Lucas? You've been quiet since dinner." Lily asked as she approached the Lucario and sat beside them in his couch, although there was room enough for two pokemons.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something…" Lucas replied and finally opened his can of beer.

"Thinking about what?" The Leafeon asked and leaned towards him as their arms were in contact. Lucky for her, Gloria was so focused in drinking her beer.

"… This." The Lucario replied and showed her his can of beer.

"Oh, you mean Lee." Lily nodded in response.

"I just feel like something's going to happen soon…"

"C'mon… It's just beer, lighten up." The Leafeon replied.

"…Screw you Lee." After a few seconds of staring at his drink, he finally sighed and took a sip from it.

"… Not bad." Lucas was surprised, not too powerful, an aftertaste of sweetness, and that you could feel the scent of alcohol coming out from the can.

"Cheers then!" The Leafeon raised her can towards him as the Lucario raised his and gently tapped it against her can, and then simultaneously chugged it down.

And now, everyone was drinking the beer, including the owner himself, who've already finished a box of beer all by himself, while another trolley came in, with another set of boxes of beer. This felt like it was going to be a long evening for the group.

Time quickly went by for the group as they did all sorts of activity together.

"HAHA! Looks like I won again!" Flannery slammed her cards at the table as the group was playing cards.

"Uhh, Flannery, that's only a straight… And you still haven't won anything." Umber replied calmly and revealed to the group her hand: A Royal Flush.

"Looks like Flannery's drunk already, her mind's not that messed up usually." Vanessa added as everyone laughed.

"Nonsense! I'm just getting started!" The Flareon replied and took another beer.

Now, its spin the bottle!

Everyone was seated together, forming a circle; with all of them staring at an empty bottle spinning at the center, scared yet excited on who will the bottle point at.

"And it's Vanessa!"

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"… Dare."

"Okay then, do something you haven't done in your life yet."

"Hmm…" Vanessa scratched her head.

Suddenly, her eyes pointed towards the Lucario, then crawled from her seat up to his place.

"Well, I haven't done this yet to a male." The Vaporeon said and leaned her face towards the blushing Lucario's face.

"S-she wouldn't…" Both the Leafeon and the Glaceon were the most surprised of them all.

Lucas wanted to back away, but his body suddenly felt stiff as the Vaporeon made her advance.

Their lips made contact, as everyone's jaw dropped, to see a live kissing scene in front of them. This, however, didn't last in one single contact of each other's lips. No, the Vaporeon moved her body closer towards him, as their kiss became a lot more intense.

Lee, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at the back and immediately brought out a video camera out of nowhere and started filming.

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Both Gloria and Lily finally moved in, grabbed the Vaporeon by her arms and pulled her away from the still stunned Lucario, whose face was deeply red.

"Mmm, tastes just like the beer I've had…" Vanessa said and licked her lips and stared at the steel-type as she was placed back at her seat.

"So now that's over. Should we go again?" Umber said as she moved to the center of the circle to spin the bottle.

"YES!" The two said in unison.

'… Why do I feel that the same thing will happen if those two will have their turn.'

Much, much later in the evening… at around eleven in the evening to be exact; everyone finally called it a day as they finally went back to their rooms, with everyone leaning against each other for balance as the alcohol finally set in after so long.

Well, except for the two males, who sat together on a long sofa, staring at what it seemed to be a small mountain of empty cans of beer. It's amazing on how everyone was able to drink all of that; heck, it even felt like they only drank a can worth of alcohol through all of that.

Heck, no one even vomited, which was regularly expected in a drinking session, except for the frequent trips to the bathroom to flush all that liquid off, only to be replenished afterwards by another can or two.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lucas asked.

"You know that graduation is getting near, right?" Lee said to him as he sipped down a can of beer.

"Uhh, we're still in our junior year." The Lucario said as he drank his can and opened another.

"That's not my point."

"Okay, what is it then?"

"Isn't it about time that you choose who you'll go out with?"

"W-what?"

"You already know that both Gloria and Lily have confessed to you right?"

"Wait a minute, that's suddenly out of the blue-"

"Answer the question."

"Well, Lily did confess already. As for Gloria… well, she didn't exactly say it in words. But what's your point?"

"My point is that you really need to choose one of the two to be your girlfriends."

"What makes you think that I need a girlfriend now?"

"Well, you don't need to get one right now, all I'm asking is that when will you really choose?"

"… To tell you the truth, I don't even know."

"If I choose one of them, I'll end up hurting the other."

"That's how it goes. Deal with it."

"Thanks Lee… for that very helpful advice." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I do my job perfectly well."

"So that's what you've wanted to talk about? I really want to call it a night, so…" The Lucario stood up from his seat, and finished the can of beer he was holding and tossed it clumsily onto the mountain of empty cans.

"You do want to choose soon, Lucas, since once they get tired of your indecisiveness, both of them will give up on you eventually." Lee said to him, making the steel type stop in his tracks.

"… I know that." Lucas gritted his teeth and sighed.

"Who do you really prefer between the two of them?"

"I'm not even sure on who I really like most…"

'Why not Gloria? She really seemed to like you ever since your first day here in Alkia.'

"Gloria… huh?"

"She's nice, friendly, caring, and knows a lot about nursing."

"Yeah, she's always takes care of me every time I get into an accident…"

"But she has no idea about cooking." Lee added.

"Heh, yeah." Lucas chuckled in response.

"And what about Lily?"

"Well, ever since that incident, she finally opened up. But before that happened, she wouldn't talk to me at all. It felt like she was the only one who made me feel like an outsider during my first month in their place."

"But all of that's history now ever since you've saved her twice."

"But… If that… Blaziken didn't attack her outside the school, would she still remain that way with me?"

"Beats me. Before you came here, I was the only male she felt comfortable talking with. And you already know her story regarding boys before, right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"But in my honest opinion, even if that incident ever happened, I believe that she'll eventually open up to you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Plus, compared to the two, Lily has the bigger racks, if you ask me."

"…Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Lucas' raised his forehead at his statement and then shook his head, Lee will always be Lee.

"I know you will. Sorry for keeping you up Lucas."

"Yeah, thanks for the talk and what you've done for us."

"It's what I do. Anyway, you should really go to sleep soon. Unless you want to pass out in the hallway." Lee chuckled as he drank another can of beer, watching the Lucario who was unconsciously swaying back and forth in his place.

"Yeah, I will. Good night." Lucas waved his hand and left the Lickylicky alone, still seated comfortable in the couch. As for the mountain of empty beer cans, probably half of it was his, and yet, he still doesn't feel anything funny.

Because you want to know why? … This alcohol is still in its experimental state, and Lee is sure to make alterations to it.

Meanwhile…

Twists and turns didn't do well at all; as the heat inside her body's been keeping her awake and void of any sleep.

"Bah, I think I drank too much…" The ice type said in her mind, as she rose from her bed and wiped her sweaty forehead. The sad thing between Alcohol and Ice-types.

" I think I need to cool off outside." After a trip to the bathroom to wash her face and cool off some of the heat from the side effects of the Alcohol. She left the room quietly, so as not to disturb her sisters who all appeared to sleep like rocks.

She quietly closed the door and began walking around the hallway to get some fresh air, and didn't mind being in her pajamas and cute, little, fluffy slippers.

"Lucas?" Gloria stopped in her tracks as she noticed the Lucario slowly approaching her, and quickly ran towards him.

"G-Gloria?" The steel type stopped and slowly rose his head, and completely surprised to see the ice type still awake so late.

"What happened?" The ice type asked, surprised and concerned on how he was leaning against the wall as he moved at a Snorlax's pace along the hallway.

"I think I drank too much…" Lucas made a smile, although he took a bit longer to make that facial expression, probably due to the side effect of the alcohol.

Gloria smiled, finding it to be cute. Although, concerning for her that his face wass flushing red; as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're heating up. C'mon, let's get you to your room." The ice type said to him and went to his side, lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders. And instantly, Lucas could feel the heat from the alcohol circulating inside his body dissipating already, not minding that their waists are touching each other.

"Thanks." Lucas appreciated the help since he'll probably take a lot of time before he reaches his room. Not minding that it's Gloria helping her, even after what transpired this day.

The two walked slowly as the Glaceon assisted the Lucario, who was now leaning towards her for balance, but trying to keep his weight on his feet so he doesn't lean all of his weight onto her.

"So… why are you still up this late?" Lucas asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep at all… It's probably because of the drink Lee gave to us." Gloria replied with a smile.

"Lee…" Lucas sighed as the group fell victim to another one of his shenanigans.

"Well, at least this time you didn't have to carry everyone back to their rooms, right?" Gloria added.

"You still remember that?" Lucas was surprised to hear that.

"Of course!" The ice-type replied with a cute smile, as the steel type suddenly felt that her arm, which was placed around the back of his waist the entire time, pressed him towards her even tighter than before, which obviously made him blush, with his body temperature rising again.

"So where's your key?" She asked as the two finally reached the door to the Lucario's room, which was just beside the room of the Eevee sisters.

"Oh, it's here in my pocket." He replied and began searching his pocket, although he wasn't given much personal space to begin with thanks to her, so he took a while before he finally dug it out of his pocket.

He began to insert the key inside the keyhole at the doorknob, but due to the side effects of the alcohol, messing up his vision, along with the increasing body temperature, making it hard for him to concentrate; he was unable to do so.

"You really are drunk, aren't you?" Gloria giggled at his repeated attempts to insert the key, and reached over his hand with her free hand and grasped it tightly, still not minding his blushing response over this.

But since she was still intoxicated, even she had a hard time with this as the two' hand movements were still wobbly and took a while before they finally inserted the key into the hole and twisted it sideways as it made a 'click' sound.

"There we go!" Gloria said with joy, as if though the two of them made an achievement.

"Yeah!" He replied with the same joy as the two shared a chuckle afterwards and entered the room.

The ice-type was surprised to see his room was a lot smaller than their room next door. It only had one bed compared to theirs, which was composed of six. Not only that, his bed was twice the size of a bed in their room.

Instantly, her mind imagined a lot of naughty things on how the Lucario doesn't have to sleep in his room alone…

'_Lucas, don't you want some company? So you don't have to sleep in the cold anymore.'_

"Uhh… Gloria?" Lucas called her attention since she continued to stare at the bed, blushing deeply.

"W-what? Oh sorry…" Gloria finally awoke from her naughty train of thoughts and shook her head repeatedly to regain her composure.

'What was I thinking?' The ice type said in her mind as she was suddenly quiet, realizing that, heck, even surprised that she would think of such a naughty thing like that, especially since they're not even an official couple, or even at legal age for that matter.

The two slowly approached the bed as the Lucario slowly sat down at the edge of the bed, with the Glaceon's arms, still holding close to his body just in case he lost his balance.

"Thanks again Gloria." The steel type said to her with a smile.

And suddenly, that smile made the Glaceon blush again as her mind, again, began to fill with wild imagination. But this time, she shook her head again and added a double slap on both cheeks with her hands.

"Are you okay?" The Lucario asked in concern upon seeing that the Glaceon was acting weird.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine, still a little intoxicated, that's all." Gloria replied as she placed her hand over her forehead and sat beside him.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" He asked.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll just rest here for a bit." She replied as she rested her head against his shoulders and leaned her body against his, and this time, it was Lucas' turn to blush in response.

'She's awfully clingy, but… at the same time, I can't complain… Or don't want to…' As much as he wants to get some personal space, the cold and soft feeling of her body, the cool, yet sweet scent of her hair… It's like; you don't want to get out of this position anymore.

He quickly turned his head away and stared at the ceiling to keep his composure… and his body temperature from skyrocketing, however:

'_You do want to choose soon, Lucas, since once they get tired of your indecisiveness, both of them will give up on you eventually.'_

Suddenly, he remembered the exact statement that Lee said to him a while ago.

'_Who do you really prefer between the two of them?'_

'_I'm not even sure on who I really like most…'_

'_Why not Gloria? She really seemed to like you ever since your first day here in Alkia.'_

'_Gloria…'_

He continued to stare at the ceiling and let his mind wander deep into his conversation with the Lickylicky before he drank a bit too much and felt dizzy. He still wasn't sure if he was going to choose now or later.

'Curse you Lee, what kind of alcohol did you give to everyone? Can't even think straight anymore…' Lucas's said in his mind as he could feel his eyes getting suddenly heavy.

"Hey Lucas?"

The Lucario's train of thoughts was interrupted as he looked on his side where the ice type was resting her head. And much to his surprise, both of their eyes met at such a close distance between each other.

"Do you want a massage?" She suddenly asked him.

"A… massage?" Lucas was surprised by her offer, since it just came out of nowhere.

'_Remember! If they want to do something for you, accept it! No buts!'_

And now, Lee became a love guru inside his mind… How'd the Lickylicky's words echo inside of his mind, no one knows, probably due to the beer. Heck, he doesn't even recall if Lee said that at all.

"S-sure." A slow response came out from his mouth, much to the Glaceon's delight.

She motioned him over as he crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach, while the ice type worked on getting his top clothing off, suddenly grasping the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards forcefully, revealing his bare, yet muscular back, which enticed her more.

"Uhh, Glor- hmmm!" Lucas was surprised, since this wasn't the usual massage he was getting from the ice type back at their place. But before he could say anything else, her cold, yet soothing hands, her fingertips sending a chill against his spine every time she stroked his back, her palms pressed onto his bare upper back and stroked it all the way to his lower back, giving him a sudden surge of sensation.

He dug his face onto the mattress as the Glaceon continued her magic, but this time, it was probably the best massage she has given to him yet, since well, the skin-to-skin contact was much more sensational than with clothing on.

But what was going on inside the Glaceon's mind? Was she really taking the next step in pursuing it? Was it something else? Or was it really just the Alcohol controlling her mind and actions now?

But nonetheless, the two seemed to enjoy it pretty much…

However, the fun always had to stop somewhere, but in the case of the two, it was about to stop pretty soon.

Lucas began to feel what it seemed to be like droplets falling onto his bare back as she continued to massage his back in increasing speed; the pleasure he was feeling began wasn't the same, pleasurable feeling, heck, it was now warm to be exact.

But it doesn't stop there; as Lucas was about to turn around to see what's going on; something heavy fell onto his back, and made his face slam right back onto the mattress.

Shocked, he immediately used his strength to lift himself from the mattress and turned to his side, as the weight fell beside him.

"G-Gloria?" He was surprised to see the ice-type who appeared to be asleep. But upon closer inspection, she was breathing heavily and her whole face was sweating.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Lucas was stunned as he immediately remembered that incident.

Immediately, he gathered up all of his strength and focus as he left his bed and went to the bathroom; took a towel and a bowl filled with cold tap water and rushed back to where the unconscious Glaceon was lying down.

"Sorry… Again…" Lucas felt embarrassed, having to do this thing again, as he began unbuttoning her pajamas, revealing her bare che-

'Crap…' Lucas stopped at what he's doing, his eyes and jaw open wide at what he saw.

'She's not even wearing a bra.' Yep, he almost her entire chest if he wasn't paying attention, that close. He wanted to button her pajamas again, but her heavy breathing along with her chest letting off sweat, he had to do something.

"Forgive me…" With a long, deep breath, he picked up the towel, soaked it in the water-filled bowl, and began wiping her face, neck, and the center of her upper body, while keeping focus that her top pajama won't fall off and fully expose her body. And everytime, he wiped her chest that her breast would slightly shake, making it harder for him to keep his cool.

This went on for several minutes, as he completely emptied the bowl since the Glaceon's body quickly absorbed the moisture for hydration. And finally, Gloria started to breathe slower, calmly, much to Lucas's relief.

That several minutes felt like it lasted for an hour, given the Lucario's intoxicated state, he is really exhausted, and exhausted felt like an understatement in his state.

"Whew… I feel… so tired… all of the sudden." After that sigh of relief, the Lucario's eyes felt really heavy as his vision started to blur, his head struggling to keep himself balance.

"I… I can't…" Lucas's head began to fall down as he was unable to bear the weight anymore and fell beside the calmly sleeping Glaceon.

Immediately, he fell asleep and was breathing calmly. At first glance, it looked like he just saved the ice type just in the nick of time just before his body finally became tired and wanted to take a rest.

But, unfortunately, for him again…

…

…

…

…

He forgot to button her pajamas.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note:

I know that it's been a very, very long while since my last update, and my inbox has been getting full of messages asking me when I will update, or if I was even alive anymore. First off, I want to apologize to everyone who waited for about a year now I think since my last update. Second, I want to thank everyone who gave me a lot of positive reviews for this story. Heck, this is probably my longest and successful story ever written, and I couldn't have done it without everyone's support for this story.


End file.
